Why Did I Get Married
by taylor'sbaby1
Summary: Bella, Edward, and their family and friends go to Aspen, Colorado on a retreat to rekindle the love and remember why they got married. But when betrayel within the tight nit family is uncovered, will they survive, or will everyone fall apart? Lemons
1. Getting Ready

**Hey Everyone, I decided to discontinue Hawkeye Meets Snake, since it wasn't getting good reviews. I hope that this story is better and it catches your eye. Don't be afraid to tell me what I can improve on, because I'll need to know that type of stuff to make the story better. Please Enjoy. The Italian translations will appear at the end of the chapters.**

**These characters are sadly not mine, but Stephenie Meyer's. The story was influenced by Tyler Perry's Why Did I Get Married movie.**

* * *

BPOV

Getting Ready

I was packing my last bag for our trip to Aspen for our couples retreat. Edward and I are going on a retreat with Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, and Ben and Angela to come together, remember why we got married, and just relax.

Edward and I married two and a half years ago on a beach in Hawaii. I wore a beautiful beach wedding dress, and my brother's twin daughters were my flower girls. Every day I think about my wedding and wonder how the hell I ended up with the most beautiful man that God could have created.

Maybe I should tell you a little more about myself.

My name is Isabella Marie Gabriele Cullen; I am 22 years old, fully Italian, and have a twin older brother by 2 minutes named Cristiano, and another older brother who is 25 named Giovanni . My parents are Charlie and Renee Swan, who live in Forks, Washington running their business chain of Italian Restaurants all over the United States. Their restaurant was named in honor of my siblings and I "Piccoli Tesori" which is 'little darlings' in Italian. I am a photographer with my own well known business in upstate New York.

I am quite short for my age, coming to only 5'0 as Italian women are usually short. I have light tan skin, long, shiny mahogany hair that stops a little about my waste, and chocolate brown eyes.

"Baby are you ready yet, we have to get on the road in less than ten minutes if we want to get to the retreat on time, and please finish getting ready." my beautiful husband said as he sauntered into our bedroom.

My husband, Edward Anthony Cullen, is the sexiest man you will ever meet on the planet. His sculptured body was _made_ by the hands of God himself, and his beautiful emerald green eyes bore into my soul every time I look into them. He has two older brothers Jasper and Emmett, who as you know will be at the retreat with my cousin Alice Chiara Cullen and best friend Rosalie Lilian Hale-Cullen. He is a pediatrician at New York United Medical Center, and one of the best.

"I'm coming let me just push…this…last…thing…into my bag!" I said trying to squeeze my last pair of boots into my shoes bag. I zipped it up with a big struggle and Edward grabbed it bringing it down stairs to put it into our 2010 black Lexus RX350.

I put on my cream colored turtle neck, short sleeved blouse, white trench coat, black skinny jeans, and black boots as it is only 20 degrees outside on this cold winter morning in New York. I left my hair down and decided to not put on any make up. I walked downstairs, cutting lights off on my way out and locked the door.

"Finally, we can hit the road." Edward said.

"Let's ride." was my reply.

Edward turned the heat on high so the car could warm up, and I took of my coat and shoes getting comfy.

"I'm gonna call Alice and Rosalie to see if they are on the road yet." I dialed Alice's number first.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Ali, are you guys hitting the road yet?"

_"We've been driving for about five minutes now, but we're stopping to get some coffee and a little something to eat. I already called Rose, their doing the same."_

"Okay sounds good to me; I'll call you a little later to check up."

_"Okay sounds good Bells, love you, bye!" _she said with her soprano voice twinkling over the phone.

"Love you too, bye!" I hung up and turned to Edward.

"Okay baby, everyone is on the road and stopping to get something to eat, stop at Starbucks so we can do the same."

"Okay, there's one up ahead." He pulled into the Starbucks and got out, jogging to my side and opening my door to help me out.

"Be careful baby its slippery." He told me grabbing my hand after I finished buttoning my coat and helped me out not letting go of my hand.

We walked up to the counter and a tall strawberry blond with blue eyes turned around and stopped immediately after spotting my husband.

"Hello welcome to Starbucks, how may I help you?" she purred, I raised our hands, but she didn't even acknowledge me dangling our connected hands in her face so she can see he is mine. _Bitch_

"Yeah, I would like a caramel frappuccino, and he would like a large decaf coffee, with two blueberry scones, and if you don't stop ogling my husband, I'm going to gouge you eyes out and role like dice!" I yelled the last part. I ordered for both Edward and I since we've been getting the same thing from Starbucks for over three years.

"And who do you think you are?" she sneered at me with pure hatred in her eyes, that didn't scare me by the least since she has never seen a Rosalie death glare. I thrust Edwards and my wedding rings into her face and hissed with a deadly look in my eyes.

"He is my husband, and if you want to keep all that pretty little strawberry blond hair attached to you head, I'd advise you to back off, and get our order; NOW!" I yelled in her face as she was shocked and just stood there gaping at me with fear until I yelled in her face, and she scampered away getting our order."

We walked back to the car and got in with an amused Edward and a fuming me. He grabbed my hand and kissed it, placing it on his knees as we drove away.

"Not that I don't find your possessiveness sexy, but if you keep threatening women that try to flirt with me, you'll end up being sued for harassment." He said with a chuckle. I ranted, not even thinking about what he just said.

"Who does that bitch think she is flirting with you like I'm not even there? I was literally dangling our hands in her face,Edward, and she still didn't see it. That whore better be glad all she got was me threatening her, because it almost became a promise."

"Breathe Bella." He told me, and I finally noticed that I was so mad I was heaving for breaths. I took deep breaths and calmed down.

"You okay now baby?"

"Yeah I'm fine and I'm hungry." I grabbed my scone and started to eat it, followed by Edward doing the same. After I finished my breakfast and coffee, I took off my coat and shoes, and declined my chair.

"Wake me up around two so I can take over." Edward and I decided that we would switch off so he was able to get some sleep. He would have driven eleven hours and I would drive the remaining ten.

I saw him nod and turn on the soothing compositions of his piano playing from the CD he made me for one of my birthdays. It started with my lullaby lulling me into dream land before I knew it.

"Baby, Bella baby wake up." I could hear Edward waking me up. I sat up with a start getting ready to switch places with him.

"No baby, I just stopped at a rest stop so we can use the bathroom and get something to eat. I heard you stomach grumble while you were sleeping." I looked at the clock to see it was only ten in the morning, so he had three hours left before I took over.

"Oh, hmm I thought it was my turn for a minute there." I said while putting on my coat and boots. He smiled and kissed me once, twice, three times, before smiling and helping me out of my seat. We walked in and saw the big restroom sign in the corner. I found a stall and did my business, washed my hands and walked out of the restroom to see Edward leaning against the wall. He smiled my favorite crooked smile that made me melt and grabbed my hand, leading me to pizza hut.

We ordered a medium pepperoni pizza and two cokes.

"Bella go find a table for us to sit at before they are all taken."

"Okay." I chose the table by the window and about five minutes later Edward walked over to me with our food and drinks. I took the cup holder with our sodas and placed them on the table. We sat down and started to eat while making conversation.

"I can't wait until we can relax, sleep in, ski, go to the symphony, and anything else. Baby, we have waited so long to save up enough hours to be able to take this whole month off."

And save we did. We only took the day of thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Years day off to save up our hours. Edward would fill in for anyone that would let him, not coming home until the evening of the next day sometimes. He would be so exhausted and I would let him sleep in, only waking him to eat. And though I own my business, I still put in more time than any of my employees to help them see that I would pull just as much weight of this business as they are. I put my good friend, Victoria, whom I known and trusted since tenth grade in charge.

Edward and I would be intimate, but not as intimate as a newlywed couple should be after the honeymoon, but we both agreed that in the end our hard work would pay off. Though I have to say, when we did finally have sex after a few weeks or so, we fucked liked to insatiable rabbits all over our house and didn't stop until our bodies were so tired we'd have to sleep on the floor until we gained our strength back.

"I know, but truthfully I can't wait until we get to relax in the Jacuzzi, and soak, and fu…"

"If you don't stop, I am going to jump your bombs in front of everyone, right here, right now." I whispered breathlessly. Edward started to run his hand up my thigh and to my aching center when he was describing what we would do in the Jacuzzi and I almost lost it.

He chuckled and withdrew his hand, picked up our trash to throw away and headed back to the SUV. I walked behind him, admiring his ass, and accidently moaned out loud. He looked over his shoulder to me and winked before turning back around. _Fuck I think I just cumed._

We got in and in no time were back on the highway to Colorado. I picked up the phone and decided to call Rose and see how she and Emmett were doing. The phone rang twice before I heard Rosalie's loud voice on the other end.

"EMMETT, IF YOU DON'T STOP TALKING LIKE YOU ARE ON YOUR DAMN JOB, WE ARE GOING TO HAVE PROBLEMS. I WANT TO KNOW WHO THE HELL ANSWERED YOUR PHONE THE OTHER DAY. I KNOW IT WASN'T YOU, SO TELL ME! SPEAK THE HELL UP! I WANT TO KNOW WHO THIS BITCH IS!"

"DAMMIT ROSALIE FOR THE THOUSANTH TIME, I WASN'T CHEATING ON YOU. YOU NEED TO STOP BEING SO DAMN DELUSIONAL WOMAN! ...WHAT THE HELL ROSE, YOU THREW MY PHONE OUT THE WINDOW!"

"SO WHAT EMMETT, WHAT ARE GOING TO DO ABOUT IT, HUH? WHAT? YOU CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT SPEAKING TO YOUR LITTLE HOES WHEN I'M NOT AROUND?"

"SEE WOMAN, YOU'RE SO DAMN EVIL!" that's when I decided to interrupt their fight.

"Hey you guys, how is your ride going?" I tried to lighten the mood a little, but was surprised at what Rosalie said to me.

"IS THAT SOME TYPE OF DAMN JOKE BELLS? HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK OUR TRIP IS GOING? ITS GOING SO FUCKING GOOD THAT I THINK I'LL HANG UP NOW SO I CAN TALK TO MY SWEET, LOVABLE, CHEATING, ASS HUSBAND!" she yelled, and hung up on me.

I stared at my phone, and looked at Edward to see he was shaking with silent laughter. I glared at him when he caught my eye.

"Sorry, but you should have known not to try to lighten the mood when they are like this."

Rosalie and Emmett always fight about Emmett supposedly cheating for four months now ever since Emmett got his new job at the sports table on ESPN for football. He used to be on the New York Giants team, but after he busted his knee up, he couldn't play anymore. The women flock to him, with his curly brown hair, dimples, and blue eyes from his father. Though they fight a lot now, it never takes them long to make up and well, 'take care of business' if you know what I mean.

"Whatever, they'll be back to normal in no time. I just wish Rose trusted him more, because Emmett would never cheat on her like that."

"I know, but sometimes women are blind to the truth in front of them." _Excuse me?_

"_Women_, Edward? What do you mean by _women_?"

"Uh, I just…well I didn't…it's just that…Ah hell I'm in trouble." I heard him mumble the last part to himself.

"I don't know, I think you just indicated that _women_ can't tell when they have a faithful husband or a cheating one, as if our instincts are out of whack or something."

"Yeah, I never had that problem with you, because I know you wouldn't cheat, we've been dating since junior year of high school, and I was your first."

"Oh that's right, you did think you were my first, oh sorry." I chuckled and turned to face the window.

"Wait wha…what do you mean I _did_ think I was your first. Baby? Baby com…" I didn't let him finish as I put my headphones in and turned on the music on my iPod that I got out of the glove compartment, and blasted it so I wouldn't hear him at all.

We drove until his time was up, and he pulled into a rest area to gas up and switch places with me. I put up my iPod and jumped over the console when he got out filling up the tank. After he was through we hit the road again, and listened to soft music for an hour before I got bored of it and switched CDs to rap. 'All I do is win by DJ Khaled' came on and I bounced to the song. I raped with the music, throwing my hands up when the song called for it.

_"All I Do is win win win no matter what_  
_got money on mind i can never get enough_  
_and everytime I step up in the building_  
_everybody hands go up_  
_and they stay there_  
_and they say yeah_  
_and they stay there_  
_Up down, up down_  
_cause all I do is win win win_  
_and if you goin' in put your hands in the air make em' stay there"_

I raped with the CD and could hear my husband laughing at me in his seat, and I couldn't help as I smiled and raped the whole song from memory.

"Damn baby, I didn't know I had my own personal DJ Khaled."

I giggled and shook my head while continuing to drive and rap with the CD. Seven hours, three CDs, and two stops for gas later, we pulled into a McDonalds to grab a quick bite to eat. I was tired and ready to finally make it to Colorado, but I was seriously wondering to myself why I did not do the smart thing and book a plane ticket for us like Angela and Ben did.

My best friend Angela always knew when to choose the right thing to do and flying to Aspen was it. Angela used to be a 5'4, brown haired, brown eyed beauty with a coke bottle figure. But in the three years they were married, Angela went from a hundred and six pound woman to a hundred and ninety three pound woman. She is still beautiful, and lights up a room with her smile, but I can tell in her eyes that she is not happy and her marriage is suffering. I hope this retreat can bring her and Ben back together, because it would be devastating if they got a divorce.

"Hey, come back to me. What are you thinking over there Bella?"

"I was thinking about Ben and Angela and their relationship. Do you think they will make it?"

"To tell you the truth baby, I don't know. When they were first married, you could barely get them out of their rooms, now Ben rants about how he can't get out of the room fast enough."

I sighed. "I just want them to work it all out. They are a beautiful couple, and it would be a shame if something as trivial as Angela's weight breaks them up."

"I know baby, I know." He coed and grabbed my hand to squeeze. I felt like crying for Angela, but I knew she was strong, I knew that whatever happens, she will make it through.

"Bella, do you remember when I first asked you out on a date?"

"Do I remember? How can I forget?" I asked while giggling.

**Flashback:**

_I was sitting with Rose, Alice, and Angela in the library when Rose tapped my shoulder, distracting me from my book and pointed behind me. I turned around to see Edward Cullen motioning for me to come up to him. I blushed and got up, walking over to him shakily while turning around to glare at my friends for giggling behind my back._

_As I was passing a table, a few feet away from Edward, my foot caught on one of the legs and I went falling forward. I threw my hands out and grabbed the closest thing to me which felt like some type of fabric to help me stop my fall, but I heard this weird ripping sound in the background. I fell flat on my face and instantly felt a huge weight on my back that made me uncomfortable. I turned my head to see Edward on top of me and his face in the tile. I rolled over, causing Edward to push up on his arms and sit on his knees quickly, looking me over for injuries. I immediately saw a huge rib in his shirt that went all the way down to his belly button._

_I couldn't help but ogle at his well defined chest and abs. I could see his muscles contracting as he breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath as the fall knocked the wind right out of him._

_"Are you okay Bella?" his question snapped me right out of my daze and I scarily realized what I had just done. I literally ripped the shirt off of one of the most popular guys in school, making a total fool of myself. I know my brother, Cristiano is also one of the most popular guys with Edward, but that does not make me popular in the least._

_"I'm so sorry Edward, I can't believe I did that, please forgive me." I started to cry and looked down, too afraid to see the disgust in Edwards's eyes, and waited for him to get up and run out, spreading the word of how much of a freak I really am._

_"No, Bella it's…"_

_"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BABY SISTER YOU JACKASS?" I heard Cris yell at Edward from behind me. He bent down and gathered me in his arms._

_"It's okay Bella, I'll beat is ass for you, don't cry." He soothed._

_"No, Cris you can't, it wasn't Edward's fault, it was mine. I fell and ripped his shirt when he called me over, and I don't even know why I'm crying! Please, don't hurt Edward." I looked over to see Edward with relief in his eyes as he eyed Cris. Cris was almost as big as Emmett, the star quarterback on the football team, so the fear that Edward held is understandable._

_"Shh, sweetie your okay. And why were you calling my sister over to you Edward?" Cris interrogated, going back into protective brother mode._

_"Well I just um…I…and…well…I just kind of wanted to ask her out on a date." I whipped my head up to his face to see him smiling softly down at me. I smiled back unable to contain the happiness I felt at hearing this news._

_"You did?"_

_"Yeah" he whispered._

_"Can we get cheesecake?"_

**End of Flashback.**

"You asked for cheesecake."

"And you grabbed my hand, pulling me up and over to your table where you had your book bag, and pulled a container with a slice of Red Velvet Cheesecake out, since you heard it was my favorite desert."

I couldn't help but smile at the memory of how Edward continuously wooed me as we were dating, and still does. His distraction helped to ease some of the sadness I felt, but not enough. For now I'll just focus on the fun we are going to have at the retreat, and worry about Angela's marriage when we were all together.

It is kind of funny how we all live in New York, but don't see each other as much as we would like. With Emmett's new sports job, Rose's mechanic shop, Alice's boutique, Jasper's psychology job, Angela is a housewife, Ben with his business, Edward being at the hospital most of the time, and my business, we hardly saw each other much less talk on the phone. We really needed this trip to reconnect as a family.

"I cannot wait to see everyone. Baby, we all really need to catch up, reconnect, and just be a family. Then we need to visit your parents and mine, because I miss them, but we'll figure all of that out later."

"I agree, my mother was yelling at me for staying away for so long, and I forgot to tell you that mom said that you will get a tongue lashing as well, so don't even think about breathing a sigh of relief, because she's coming after you next."

"When did she call?"

"Yesterday." I gulped noticeably. A mad Esme is a scary Esme and I really don't want to pee my pants like I did the last time she went scary momma bear on me. I sent a pleading look to Edward to save me from this, but he just shook his head and said it was my turn to be yelled at. _Bastard._

Edward reclined the chair and laid back to sleep for the rest of the ride. I turned on soothing music as to not disturb his sleep. I know my man is tired from driving all those hours, so he deserves to relax.

I drove all the way in silence, swaying to the music that played and just enjoying the silence before we arrived at the retreat, and had to deal with our loud, obnoxious, awesome friends and family. I drove the rest of the four hours to the resort, and finally pulled in to the Woodrun Palace and park in a parking spot near the front. I got my coat and boots from the backseat and put them on before waking up Edward.

"Edward, wake up we're here. Baby wake up!"

"Mmm…I'm up, I'm up." He groaned while getting out of the car. We stretched a little before grabbing each other's hands and headed for the entrance.

"Damn its cold" Edward said with a shiver. I let go of his hand and rubbed his arm to try and warm it, but I myself was freezing my ass off.

We walked into the lobby and I had to stop and look around. The floors were marble that sparkled from the dim light that was set off by the three fireplaces. It was nice and warm in here, enough for me to stop shaking and continue to the front counter.

"Good afternoon, Welcome to Woodrun Palace, my name is Kate, how may I help you today."

"Hello, my wife and I booked a retreat with friends under the name Edward Cullen." She tapped a little on her computer before looking up with a smile.

"Yes Mr. Cullen, you all will be in Woodrun Palace number fifty nine. Here is your key, and please feel free to call the front desk for any help or to book activities, and have a glorious time at Woodrun Palace." She smiled at the both of us and we thanked her, walking back to the car and driving to the lodge that had a big fifty nine on the roof.

"We are finally here. I thought we would never arrive." Edward chuckled at my comment and got out. We grabbed bags and brought all of them to the front door so we wouldn't have to go back and forth to the car.

I opened the door and looked around from the threshold. The house was breath taking. The room had a woodsy feel to it as the colors were all neutral browns and dark oranges. Edward brought in the bags as I looked around. The kitchen was a dream. The counters were granite; there were mahogany cupboards that were fully stocked, and state of the art appliances. I knew I would be in the kitchen all the time cooking for everyone. I continued my adventure and come to find that we had a heated pool, whirlpool spa, gas fireplaces, steam shower, Jacuzzi bathtub, flatscreen TV's, and more.

I knew the men would have an exciting time with the TV's and games that were stocked in the entertainment system for the wii, and us women we were going to make good use of that spa and heated pool.

"BABY! THERE ARE FLATSCREEN TV'S, CAN YOU BELIEVE IT." I waited for three more seconds until, "AND A WII, WE HAVE A WII WITH GAMES ALREADY HERE! AHHHH!" I chuckled and shook my head, sometimes my husband can be a true big kid.

We put our stuff in the master bedroom upstairs seeing as the rule was first come first served. I was so tired that I plopped on the bed on my back and stared at the ceiling. I heard Edward walk into the room and laid on top of me and kissed my lips softly.

"This month is going to be wonderful." I sighed dreamily.

"I know, I'm really excited to get started, but before then I think we all need to rest and regain our strength from work so we won't get tired when we are doing whatever."

"I know baby, my body is so tired all the time, I just want to relax, and snuggle." I said kissing his lips again. I smiled into my lips and pushed away, staring into his eyes for, well I'm not sure for how long. It could have been minutes, hours, days, weeks, I truly wouldn't have noticed.

"You are so beautiful my love." He said with lust and love apparent in his eyes.

"You are beautiful too. I lose myself in your eyes, constantly forgetting my name and where I'm at." Then he made a total one eighty and bent down his head, nibbling his way up my neck and to my ear.

"You may have forgotten _your _name, but I'll make sure you scream mine until it's the only name you remember." He growled.

"God help me." I moaned.

"God can't help you now." He whispered and started to pull up my shirt when my phone rang interrupting our time. I groaned and sat up as Edward pushed himself off me. I could hear Edward cursing whoever it was that interrupted our intimate moment. I grabbed my phone out of my back pocket and looked at the caller ID to see that it was Alice.

"What?" I grumbled.

_"Ooooh, did we interrupt something hot!"_

"Yes, what do you want" I growled getting irritated by the little pixie.

_"We are pulling up to the house, so put your clothes back on before we see something unappetizing."_

"How did you know we were here?"

_"Kate said that you guys had already arrived." _She answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay, we'll see you when you get here."

_"Okay, Rose said they are about another half an hour away. They stopped to 'make up' for the fight." _I could practically see her shiver over the phone and I had to join in as well. Alice and I caught Rose and Emmett having 'fun sexy time' as our lovely Emmett likes to call it. Her legs were on his shoulders, and let's just say all we say of Emmett was his brown hair and the rest of his body. _Ewww._

"Alright, see you when you get here, we'll come out and help you with your bags."

_"Okay thank you, bye."_

"Bye, Ali." I hung up and turned to Edward who was pinching the bridge of his nose to control his emotions. I know just what that emotion was seeing as he has a big tented problem in his pants.

"Don't worry love we'll finish what we started tonight." I reassured him.

"Oh you can believe we will be doing just that! Now let's go downstairs and wait for Alice and Jasper, so I can kill her for interrupting us." He growled and grabbed my hand pulling me behind him and down the stairs.

We waited for about two minutes until we heard a honk coming from the outside. We walked out to see Alice and Jasper getting out of their Silver Graphite 2010 Infiniti QX56.

"ALICE!" I squealed and ran to my cousin at full speed. She didn't expect me barreling into her, so she was caught off guard and we both ended up laying in the snow laughing and hugging one another.

"I missed you so much Bella."

"I missed you too Alicat." We got up and brushed the snow off of each other and took a good look at what had changed about each other since the last time we met up together.

Nothing at all had changed about my dear cousin. She was still the 4'9 pixie with black, short, spikey hair, light brown eyes, and light tan skin. We greeted each other the way we did every time we see each other since we were little girls. I put my finger on the birth mark above her right eye brow, and she put her finger on the birth mark above my right eye brow. We giggled at each other and could hear our husband chuckling behind us.

Alice was my cousin on my mom's side. She was my mom's twin sister's daughter, or to put it in simpler terms my Auntie Gianna's daughter. We grew up going to Italian school together to learn how to speak fluent Italian for when we visit our family during the summer in Italy, and became not only cousins, but best friends. The weirdest thing is she is a year older than me, but we share the same birthday, which makes me the baby of the family.

"Come on, let's get your bags out of the back, so we can get out of this cold." Edward said, and we all started grabbing bags and bring them inside. Alice picked the second biggest room and we moved their stuff in. After they were settled the men went into the living room to watch television, and Alice and I went into the kitchen to catch up.

"Oh Bella, this place is absolutely beautiful. I can't wait for Rose and Angie to get here, and then we can all catch up."

"I know, I have missed you all so much. Tell me how is your boutique going?" Alice owned her own boutique that featured not only the clothes she designs, but also others such as DKNY. She named it 'Ecstasy', seeing as everyone who's ever been there keeps going back as if they were addicted to the shop.

"It's going beautifully Bella. Before we left, I got an order from Cameron Diez to pick out a couple of outfits for her, because she was meeting her new boyfriend's parents and needed the perfect outfit. How is your photography business, I know you just photographed Alyssa Milano's wedding a week ago?"

"Yeah, that was so exciting. The business is doing really well, I just hired three more employees, since all of the others are booked and the requests for us to be the photographers keep coming in nonstop. Its hectic, but I wouldn't change it for anything." I said with a dreamy smile on my face.

I opened my business a year after I got out of college. I named it 'Little Memories', since pictures are basically that. My business was small at first, just being run out of Edward and I's apartment, but after I photographed Emmett when he was still a player in the New York Giants right after he won them the Super Bowl, my business boomed. Now, getting requests from celebrities to be the photographer for their wedding or for family portraits is all in a day's work. Alice broke me out of my reverie with a grim voice that I haven't heard since the time she thought Jasper would never ask her to marry her seeing as Rose, Angie, and I were already married.

"Bella, I don't think Angie and Ben are doing too hot. I have a 'feeling' that something is really wrong, and…and…they might not make it out together." Alice whispered the last part. I knew to take this situation much more seriously since Alice said she had a 'feeling' about this. Alice's feelings were freakily accurate, and all of us knew not to bet against Alice.

"I know Ali, but what do we do? What _can_ we do? Everything has changed between them, and I get phone calls at night from a crying, heartbroken Angela telling me Ben hasn't come home in how ever many days. She's hurting, but she won't let me help her."

"She won't let Rose or I help her either. She says that they are fine, but I know they aren't. Everything is always fine between those two and if she doesn't tell us what is really going on then we won't know."

"I know." I whisper, trying to hold in the tears that were threatening to fall and I could see Alice was trying to do the same. We heard laughing from our men coming closer, so we quickly wiped our eyes.

"Hey girls what are you up to? Bella come give me a hug, you completely ignored me, I'm so hurt." Jasper said, putting his hand on his heart. I laughed and shook my head at his antics.

"I'm so sorry I hurt your wittle feelings." I said with a baby voice and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He kissed my forehead and assured me he was fine. I turned back to Alice, to see her trying to collect herself.

"Parleremo dopo." I told Alice in Italian, so the men wouldn't know what we were talking about.

"Sì, finiremo questo dopo." she agreed, and we nodded our heads, before turning back to our husbands. They both held confused expressions that said 'I don't think I want to know'.

"Sometimes I wish I knew how to speak Italian, but not knowing what she is saying is sexy, especially when we…OW!" I didn't let Edward finish, but punched him in the gut to make sure he didn't finish that statement. He grunted and playfully glared at me. I blew him a kiss and winked before turning back to Alice.

"I don't feel like cooking tonight, maybe we should go and eat at one of the restaurants in the lobby. What do you guys think?" I got mumbled agreements of 'sounds good to me' and 'sure'.

"Let's call Rose and see where they are at. I wish we could call Angie, but being on a plan and all, that's not possible right now." Alice suggested.

"They should be getting here in couple of hours. Their flight was about four hours ago anyway, so let's call Rose." I agreed

The phone rang twice before a deep voice that was most definitely not Rose's answered.

"Hello, the sexiest man in the world speaking."

"Emmett where is Rose? And who said you were the sexiest man, I think my Jazzy takes that position."

"You're string bean husband could never be the sexiest man, and Rose is driving." I decided to cut in before Emmett lists the reasons why he is sexy again.

"Okay, how far away are you two?"

"About five minutes away. We'll honk when we are outside so the guys can help me bring in the bags."

"Okay, see you guys when you get here."

"Okay, bye." He hung up and I closed my phone.

"Go take a look around Ali, you only saw the scenery from when you were walking to your room, but you didn't see everything else."

"Okay, I'll go grab Jazz and we'll tour the house." We walked back into the kitchen to see our men snacking on Apples. I took the apple out of Edward's hand and took a bite before giving it back to him.

"Yes sweetie, you may have a bite of my apple."

"Oh thank you, I appreciate it." I said with a shit eating grin on my face. He grumbled with a small smile on his face, but continued to eat his apple.

"Come on Jazzy, let's go tour the rest of the house." Alice said dragging him off with her without letting him give an answer. When they were out of the kitchen Edward turned towards me with determination shining in his eyes.

"So what were you and Alice talking about before Jazz and I walked in?" I turned to him and put an innocent look upon my face.

"Just girl stuff, Why?"

"Well, girl stuff usually doesn't make you cry with a defeated look on your face, so I ask again, what were you talking about?"

"It was nothing, I promise."

"Baby, I could see that you were hurting, and I just want to help you, so please?" He whispered while looking at me from under his lashes, giving me a pout that made me wet and melt at the same time.

"Okay, Alice and I were talking about Angie and Ben. She said she had a 'feeling' that something is really wrong and that they may not make it." I whispered. I could never imagine Angie and Ben apart, but how do you continue to imagine inseparable couples, when there is no love between them. Edward just gathered me into his arms and kissed my forehead, unable to say any words that could possibly console me.

I kissed his cheek and walked away into the living room leaving him to finish his apple. I laid on the couch, and tried to collect my thoughts. Whatever is happening between them can be helped if Angie would just admit that they were not fine.

I must have dozed off, because I felt someone shaking my shoulders. I opened my eyes to see Rose standing over me, and it took me two seconds to process that she was actually here.

"ROSE!" I squealed and launched myself at her, making us both fall to the ground as she was not expecting my response. Alice walked by and saw us on the floor with me on top of Rose; she shook her head with a smile and walked away mumbling 'Yep, she did that to me too.'

"BELLA!" she squealed, and we got up off the floor to truly embrace. We hugged and pulled away from each other after whispering how much we missed one another. I took one look at Rose, and my breath caught, she was even more beautiful than I remembered, but I could see a little guilt hidden within her eyes. I was confused, but I would leave that conversation for later when we are alone.

Rosalie had long blonde hair that went past her shoulders. She was a tall, Amazon like woman with sky blue eyes and a heart shaped face. Her coke bottle figure only enhanced her beauty along with her pearly white smile.

I met Rose my sophomore year in high school. She was the popular cheerleader, while I was the bookworm that was not antisocial, but tended to stay with my kind. I was unfortunately well known, because my brother was on the football team and Alice was also on the cheerleading squad. I wasn't popular, but I wasn't bullied like the other bookworms were. Rose and Alice may have been on the same team, but they didn't talk to each other much. I introduced them when Rose and I became good friends after I found out her secret of working after school in the mechanic shop. She didn't want anyone to know and I promised to keep her secret, after that we got to know each other and found out that we had a lot in common. I introduced Angie and Alice to Rose and they all hit it off. After that, we have been inseparable, even when Alice went to college.

"Bella, you look so beautiful, look at you."

"Are you kidding me, Rose look at you, you look absolutely breath taking." We giggled, knowing if we didn't stop now the compliments were never going to end.

We sat on the couch and started to catch up with each other. I have learned that Rose is going back to school to learn how to fix classic cars. I also learned that Emmett and Rose were arguing more than they ever have, and I couldn't wait for later to figure out why, I could see Rose was hurting and I wanted to help.

"Rose, why are you two fighting so much?"

"Because Bells, something is going on with Emmett. I called him once and a woman answered the phone. When I asked who it was they hung up immediately. I tried to look through his phone, but he has a password to lock it and he won't give it to me. Do you have Edward's password?"

"Yes, but just because I have his doesn't mean you need to go demand for Emmett's. Rose, you are letting you insecurities take over your better judgment. Deep down inside you know Emmett would never cheat on you, he loves you. I see it, Edward sees it, and Alice and Jasper see it, now it's your turn to see it. Don't doubt Emmett's love for you, because you have a problem. Talk to him instead of yelling at him, because if you continue down the road that you started, you're going to push him away to the point where he won't come home to you anymore." Rose looked thoughtful about the advice I gave her, so I kissed her cheek and walked away to the kitchen, so she can think about what I just said.

I could hear laughing and talking coming from the kitchen along with Emmett's obnoxiously loud voice. I walked into the kitchen and was bombarded by my huge teddy bear of a brother-in-law.

"BELLA I MISSED YOU!" he yelled gather me into his arms and picking me up to twirl me around. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I missed you to Emmy bear, now put me down before I get sick all over you shirt and hair." He quickly released me after my warning and pushed me away at arm's length to get a good look at me.

I decided to take a good look at Emmett as well. He was tall at 6'3, with me barely reaching his chest. His dimples showed as he smiled a huge smile at me. Emmett was extremely buff and fit. He prides himself on his muscles and ability to play pro-football.

"Damn Bella you are hot. Do I need to be worried about other men trying to take you away from my little bro?" he asked with a shit eating grin. I laughed and shook my head.

"I don't want anyone else other than my husband." I said while turning my head to blow a kiss at Edward. He smiled and blew one back at me. I turned back to Emmett with mischief shining in my eyes.

"Unless Dwayne 'the rock' Johnson asked me to run away with him, then I would drop your brother like he just attracted genital herpes." Everyone cracked up at that, and Edward just shook his head and smiled at me. I walked over to him and kissed him passionately.

"I'm only kidding baby." I assured him.

"I know, as if I would let Dwayne come in and steal my woman, I'd have to lay the smack down on _his_ candy ass if he tried." He said while giving a high fived to Jasper and Emmett who were cheering and agreeing. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Alice, who was eating a bag of Salsa Sun Chips.

"Can you believe these men?" she asked as she offered some of her chips. I took a few in my hands and shook my head.

"No, but you got to admit they are quite sexy in their cavemen mode, don't you think?" I asked as I watched my man and his brothers beat their chest like they were tarzan.

"I do agree." she purred, and we giggled walking away to find Rose and leaving the men to play Tarzan.

We walked into the living room to see Rose watching 'What Not to Wear' on television. We sat down with her and watched, commenting on the horrid styles of the women that appeared on the show. We watch about two episodes, before the men came in and stole the TV, switching it to a football game. We continued to watch the game, yelling at the TV when a player did something wrong, or the ref called a stupid play, until we heard a door open and someone yell.

"Hey, where are you guys?" we heard Ben yell.

"BEN!" we all yelled and jumped up to run to the door. The men continued, but we ladies stopped when we saw that Angie was not with him.

"Ben, where is Angie?" Alice asked with confusion written all over her face, just like ours.

"She's driving. They made her get off the plane, because a woman her size has to have two seats, and none were left." He said nonchalantly. As if he did not just say that his wife is driving cross country alone, and we didn't know anything about it.

"WHAT?" Alice yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL?" yelled Rose with fury burning in her eyes.

"YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS." I yelled seeing nothing but red.

"Serves her right, maybe she should lose some weight." He chuckled and continued to bring in his bags from the front door. All of our jaws dropped, I can't believe he just said that.

"Man, that is uncalled for." said Edward seriously. I started to pull my hair in a ponytail, getting ready to fight this mother fucker who let his wife drive all the way over here alone.

"Calm down love." Edward whispered. I rolled my eyes and walked back into the living room, while everyone else followed.

"What? You guys know it's true, she needs to lose fifty pounds, and maybe her fat ass won't be kicked off of planes." Emmett was holding Rosalie back, while Edward just picked me up to stop me from struggling against him. I was about to castrate this mother…

"Hey, anyone here?" we heard a feminine voice call out, who was definitely not Angela's. A tall, platinum blonde, hazel eyed woman walked in and grabbed onto Ben's arm.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Alice, Rose, and I yelled at the same time.

"I'm Irina, Angela invited me." My jaw dropped along with everyone else's except for Ben and Irina's. Alice, Rose, and I shared a knowing look.

This was going to be a fucked up retreat.

* * *

Oh a cliff hanger. Who is Irina? Where is Angela and how will the girls contact her to make sure she is alright? What are they going to do with Ben? Find out in the next chapter.

**"Parleremo dopo": "We will talk later."**

**"Si, finiremo questo dopo." : "Yes, we will finish this later."**

**Music by DJ Khaled featuring Ludacris, Rick Ross, and Snoop Dog 'All I Do Is Win'**


	2. CIA Sisters

**A/N: If this chapter offends you an any way, please let me know. The words being said may not, but the actions that go with them, may have offended some of you. Papi's prayer is on my profile. You have to watch it, I swear you will laugh you butt off.**

**Thank you, Enjoy**

* * *

BPOV

CIA Sisters

All I could do was stare at the woman that was in front of me. Who the hell did she think she is coming to our retreat?

"Um, you do have a husband don't you?" I asked her. She either does, or she'll have one in a minute. There's a chapel not too far away from here, I think I could find someone off the street for this trick.

"No, Angela invited me, because I didn't have one. She said that this was a good chance to find a man." she said with a flip of her blonde hair and a quick glance at Ben. Hmmm, what to do? What to do? Throw this trick out now, or yank off her do. Oh, that rhymed, hehe.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you cannot stay here with our husbands around. No, I don't think so. So, here is a few dollars, there is a motel 7 up the street, get to walking." Rose said while throwing some dollars bills at the bleach blonde hoe who at the moment, is clinging to my best friends husband.

"Wait, you guys, Angela said that Irina was allowed to stay. We can't throw her out, so let's give her the spare room down here." Jasper suggested. Rosalie and I glared at Jasper, while Alice went over to him and started to hiss a whisper in his ear. Whatever she said must have scared the shit out of him, because he grabbed his dick and started to shake his head vigorously.

"Nev…never mind…d…don't listen to me." he stuttered with fear.

Irina sighed and let go of Ben to walk over to her purse that was sitting on top of her luggage. She pulled out an envelope that looked like it had a letter in it. She proceeded to walk over to Rosalie and I with Alice behind her, giving us the envelope.

"Angela said to give this to you if you have a problem with me." she said. I grabbed the envelope and tore it open. It was addressed to Alice, Rose, and I, so we began to read to see what was Angela's meaning for this intrusion.

_My Best Friends,_

_Irina is a good friend of mine, and I invited her with us on the retreat. She constantly says how lonely she is, and is over Ben and I's house all the time, so I thought that this retreat would be the perfect opportunity to find Irina's perfect man. Please don't be mad, I couldn't leave her by herself in New York, she doesn't have any friends, and I would just think about her the whole time in Aspen. Please, don't give her a hard time while I am not around. And be nice to her, please Ali, Bells, and Rosie. As your best friend and sister, do this for me._

_Love you always, Angela_

Alice, Rose, and I looked at each other with defeated glances. As her best friend and sister, we had to do this for her. I know Rose wasn't going to give in that easily, but she would treat Irina better than she would have before the letter.

We looked up towards Irina who was waiting for our reply with her hand securely wrapped around Ben's bicep.

"Okay, you can stay in the spare bedroom." Alice said with a defeated sigh.

"Okay, Ben, help me move my bags into my room." she all but purred to him.

"Alright, help me out guys?" Ben asked while walking off to grab their bags. The men followed, and each grabbed a few bags that both belonged to Irina or Ben and started to move them into the rooms.

Rose and Alice went back into the living room, and I followed them in to sit in the recliner, while Rose and Alice took the couch.

"I don't like this." was Alice's simple statement. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Do they think we are dumb or something? I know that something is going on between Ben and Irina just as everyone else does. The question is why doesn't Angela see it?" Rose said with an aggravated growl.

"Because she doesn't want to see it and because she is not ready to see it."

"I know Bella, but she is going to have to see it now. I'm going to prove it to her. I'll be all over Ben and Irina like genital warts." Rose said with a faraway look. I just looked Rosalie for a minute and then started to crack up with Alice not far behind.

"Girl…you can't…ewww…that's nasty!" I tried to say through my laughter. Alice was on the ground, beating the floor with her fists.

"Laugh all you want to, but this is some serious shit." Rose tried to say with a serious look, but I could see the smirk that was in trouble of breaking free.

"I want to know the joke." I heard my husband say behind me. I looked at him and just shook my head while puckering my lips for a kiss. He bent down with a smile and gave me a soft peck.

"Mmm…give me another one." he chuckled and gave me two more soft pecks before picking me up to sit in the chair and placing me in his lap.

"I know you ladies want to hang Irina out to dry, but be nice. We all want her here just as much as you do, but she is a guest of Angie's and we have to respect that." he said with a playful stern look. I decided to mock him, since he wanted to play Mr. Nice Guy.

"Be nice, we have to be respectful, blah blah blah." I said with a baby voice. I could hear Rose and Alice giggle, but Edward put his finger under my chin, and turned my head to face him. He looked me straight in the eye with no humor.

"" he annunciated. I could tell he was being serious, so I nodded my head in agreement and he kissed my forehead and thanked me for cooperating.

"That goes for the both of you too, be nice to her. I doubt she'll be here for the whole month, so endure her as much as you can, and if you can't, just walk away."

"Yes, Edward." they said simultaneously. Satisfied, Edward picked me up again to get up and went into the kitchen to join the men. While he had his back to us, we maturely stuck our tongues out at him.

"I saw that ladies." he said without turning around. We looked at each other and shivered. That is extremely freaky when he does that.

"Well ladies we better get ready for tonight, because you know when the men get together again, their rule is to hang out and become sloshed, so we'll be taking care of a bunch of babies tonight." Alice said with a smirk. I can't wait for their annual drink fest though; Edward becomes a total animal in bed. Sure we fuck wildly a lot of times, but it's nothing like fucking a drunken Edward. Just thinking about it made me wet between the legs with anticipation.

"It's getting late, do you want to go out and eat or do you want to cook?" I asked. I know I suggested going out to eat earlier, but most of the time, the men wanted a true home cooked meal.

"Let's stay home and cook, I don't want to deal with waiting on an order and flirtatious waiters." Rose rolled her eyes and flicked her hand dismissively. I had to agree, a home cooked meal did sound good, and the men would really appreciate it. Thinking about the men, where are they? I don't hear them in the kitchen anymore.

"It's quiet, too quiet."

"Bells, I think everyone is on the porch." _Oh, sounds just about right._ We got up, went upstairs to grab our coats and shoes and headed for the back pork. We opened the door to hear laughter coming from our men and Irina.

"Hey, hey everyone, what's happening?" I asked walking over to Edward. He grabbed my waste and sat me down in his lap, handing me a glass of wine that was on the table. I took it gratefully; the heat of the alcohol should warm my body up from the cold.

"We were getting to know Irina, and finding out how she knew Angela." Said Jasper who had Alice in her lap, and I saw Rose was in Emmett's as well.

"Oh that's right, how do you know Angela?" Alice asked with true curiosity.

"Well, I met her at a pottery class that we take every Tuesdays and Thursdays. We talked a little, and found that we had a lot of things in common." She said, but I saw the glint in her eyes when she said it, and I didn't like where it could possibly be coming from.

"So, what do you do?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"I work at the New York Times as an assistant sports reporter?" I nodded my head, but I was confused at what an assistant sports reporter does, so I asked her.

"Well, I go with the sports reporter, and write down all the information from the interview that we are giving. Then I assist writing the news, but my boss has the last say on what is going to go into the newspaper." I nodded my head in understanding.

"I've heard a lot about you girls, but Angie didn't go into great detail into what you do."

"Well, I own my own boutique called 'Ecstasy'." Alice explained easily.

"Oh, I love shopping there; the clothes you design are beautiful." Alice thanked her with gratitude, but I could tell in her eyes that she still did not like her.

"I'm a professional photographer, I own 'Little Memories'." I said keeping it short and sweet. Her eyes got big, and I knew something was about to explode. She squealed this loud and over exaggerated squeal that made my ears bleed.

"My family and I had portraits done by you, my mom always said we were going back to you, since my sister had her baby and she wanted another portrait done!"

"Thank you very much." I said, hopping she would stop her incessant bouncing like a fucking energizer bunny on acid.

"I own my own mechanic shop." Rose said boringly while studying her nails. I saw from the corner of my eye that Irina rolled her eyes and turned away. Smart move chick, you do not want to see a pissed off Rosalie.

"So we decided to cook a big dinner tonight, so there would be something to absorb all that alcohol that will be in your system tonight." I said.

"Yeah, come on Irina, you can help us cook." Alice suggested. Irina chuckled a little bit while shaking her head vigorously and taking another sip of her wine.

"Oh, I am so not a woman for the kitchen, I'm going to, uh, stay here and hang with the boys." she said while taking a peak at Ben and nodding her head while turning back to us. Rose, obviously has had enough, because she cut in before I could say anything.

"Oh no, you're gonna come and bring yo' ass in the kitchen…where I can see you!" she glared.

"Yeah come on, it'll be fun." I said doubtingly, while getting off of Edward's lap.

"Yeah, get yo' ass in here…yeah come on!" Rose said while turning toward the back door. Irina begrudgingly followed behind us, making it obvious that she didn't want to come with us.

"What? She think we were gonna leave her with our men… and do all the work in the kitchen?" Rose answered after I gave her a look.

We walked into the kitchen and I started to get into chef Bella mode.

"Okay people, we are going to make something that will fill us up, but is easy to make. We'll make fried chicken, mac and cheese with corn bread. Rose you start seasoning the chicken wings, Alice start on cooking the mac and cheese, I'll do the rest, and Irina…" I turned around to see her staring at me completely lost and out of her element. "Irina, you just go get the wine, and then just sit." She nodded her head with a relieved smile and went to find some wine.

"Her free loading ass should be doing something, Bells." Rose whispered angrily, but I gave her a look that said 'to hell with that, do you seriously think that if we gave her something to fix it would be eatable?' Rose nodded her head in understanding and continued to cut the extra skin off of the chicken with a knife.

Irina came back with a bottle of red wine in her hands and sat it on the table. She looked around unable to figure out what to do with herself and I pointed to the chair at the island. Getting the clue, she sat down and watched us intensely, as if trying to figure out a math problem. _Dumb Ass._

_Be nice to her Bella, Angela asked you to do this favor, and I'm sure you can stomach her until Angie gets here._

"So Irina, how do you like being a sports reporter?" Alice asked while she was grating the cheese, not even looking at Irina as she answered. I can see in Ali's body language that she really didn't care, but I'm sure she was thinking along the same lines as me. _Be nice to Irina for Angela._

"Well, its fun, but it can get boring sometimes." she said while staring at Rose cutting the skin off the kitchen, hypnotized by the motions. I rolled my eyes and thought about an important someone who needs to be at this dinner as well.

"Hey baby, call Papi and invite him over for dinner please!" I yelled so Edward could hear me. He walked in and nodded his head before going into the living room to call him over.

Papi was a nice, round bellied, middle aged black man that lived about five minutes away from the resort. We met him about a year ago when he came to 'Little Memories', wanting me to do a family portrait. He was there for an extended vacation after his wife died, and his children didn't want him to be alone at the time. After I took the portrait pictures, I got to talking with his family and discovered that this man was hilarious. Inviting him over for dinner will surely be an exciting time for us, and I can't wait for him to arrive.

Edward walked back in and over to me. "He said to call him when dinner is ready, and he will be right over." I nodded my head and thanked him. He walked back out to the boys after giving me a kiss, and I could hear extreme laughter coming outside after he told them Papi was coming. They had all met Papi in New York when I had everyone including Papi over for dinner, and he had us all in stitches.

We worked on the food, only making small talk with Irina when we saw she was getting bored until the food was ready.

"Edward, go call Papi, the food is ready." I told him. All the boys walked back into the house and started grabbing pots of food and plates with silverware to put on the dining room table.

"He's coming." Edward told me and took the wine and some glasses to put on the table. I took the rest and grabbed the napkins.

"I wish Angie could be here, she would love to see Papi again." I said to Ali.

"Well then, we'll just have to invite him over again." she said simply and I nodded my head in agreement. Not too long after that the door bell rang and I ran for the door.

Throwing it open I see a buddle up man smiling at me with a container in his hands.

"PAPI!" I screamed.

"PAPI!" I heard screaming coming from the kitchen. I could hear everyone running to the door.

"Come in out of the cold." I said and brought him in, taking the container out of his hands so he can unbundle himself.

"Hello, hello everybody, how are you?" he asked. A chorus 'greats' and 'Okays' came from all of us.

"How are you Papi?" Rose asked with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm doing swell." He said while turning to face Irina. "And who may I ask is this pretty little lady?" Papi purred. _Ew, that's nasty._

"I'm Irina." she said while holding out her hand to shake. Papi took a hold of it and kissed the back of her hand.

"And how are you my platinum Barbie?" he said with a smile. Papi could be a true charmer even at fifty two years old. Irina giggled and answered fine.

"Alright, old man the food's getting cold." Edward chuckled while taking my hand and leading us back into the kitchen. Everyone else followed and sat at the table. It was Papi at the head of the table, then the girls sat on the right side of the table and our men sat across from us.

"Papi, can you do the honors of prayer?" I asked. We weren't big religious people, but we knew Papi prayed before eating, so we didn't mind indulging in a little prayer.

"Oh yes, yes, yes, yes." He said quickly and continued.

"I'll need every head bowed." He turned sideways in his chair with one leg extended in front of him and the back leg was bent. He had his hand on his hip with a napkin in it, and his other was pinching the bridge of his nose. What came next astonished me along with everyone at the table. He started to sing the prayer with his scratchy, tenor voice. By the end of the song he was on the floor in the same position when he was in the chair with his arms held out on both his sides, his head was thrown back and he was singing to the lord.

"The devil thought he had me,  
Ahhhhhh but I run.  
Father God Lord Jesus  
Creator of Heaven and the Earth.  
We come before you right now.  
Somebody called a burden barer,  
Somebody called you the heavy load carrier,  
Somebody called you the will in the middle of a will.  
But I'd like to call you the creator of all things right now.  
For you put a leaf on a limb,  
And a limb on a branch,  
And a branch on a tree,  
And the tree on some roots,  
And the roots in the dirt,  
And the dirt in a hole,  
And a hole in the ground,  
And the green grass grew all around and around.  
The green grass grew all around Jesus.  
I want to thank ya for chicken.  
Thank God for chicken.  
Didn't have to do it, but he did.  
Gave 'em two legs, two thighs, two breasts, two wangs.  
Hot sauce on 'em and, I can hear that chicken tonight Lord.  
As he offers up a sacrifice of praise.  
I believe I can fry,  
Grab a skillet cut the fire on high."

"Amen! Amen!" Irina yelled exasperatedly. Papi looked at her with distaste for interrupting his prayer, and jumped back into his seat.

"Thank you Papi, that was beautiful." I said trying to hold in my laughter. All I got was a 'Mmhm' from him as he stared at Irina. I don't think he likes her that much anymore.

Unfortunately, dinner was uneventful. I would have liked for Papi to have enjoyed it better, but once you make him angry he tends to hold a grudge until he is alone and blows off some steam. We all gave him a hug and a kiss goodbye, except for Irina, who when she tried, he put his hand to her forehead to push her away yelling 'BE GONE DEMON CHILD TO THE DEPTS OF HELL FROM WHICH YOU CAME!'

"The men went off to the kitchen to clean and wash dishes while we ladies went into the living room.

"I wish we could call Angela to see how she is doing. I hate not knowing if she is okay or not." I said with a sigh.

"I know, but what can we do?" Alice said with a lost look in her eyes.

"We string that bastard Ben by his balls and hang him out of a window until he goes and tries to find his _wife_!" Rose glared at Irina as she stressed the word wife.

"Um, maybe later…" I said, unsure of how to respond to that. We sat and thought about how to come in contact with Angela, when the boys came back in with their coats and shoes on.

"We are going to the bar to have our annual drink fest ladies. The cab is outside; don't worry about picking us up." Emmett said before heading over to Rose to give her a good bye kiss along with the rest of the boys except Ben. _You better not that hoe_.

I gave Edward a passionate kiss that left both of us breathing heavily.

"I want to come." Irina said, getting up to fetch her things. Rose was about to oppose, but I just shook my head no. I received a glare from her, but Alice slapped her arm.

"Watch her Edward, I don't like the chemistry between her and Ben." I whispered. Edward nodded his head with a chuckle and he and the boys went outside to the cab with Irina on their heels. As soon as the door was closed and locked, Rose turned to me with a death glare that almost made me shit in my pants.

"What the hell, Isabella? I don't want that skank around our men."

"You have to trust them Rose, Ben might be shadey, but I trust our husbands."

"Yeah, Rose you have got to give Emmett more credit than you are giving him. He comes home to you every day, even when you fight with him constantly." Alice defended me.

"Fine, but if I find out the slut tried something, I am going to get her ass, then I'm coming after both of yours." She said before heading upstairs to watch WWE smack down. Unfortunately, that is how Rose blows off her steam, that or wild monkey sex with Emmett.

"Well, that went well." I said with a sigh.

"Come on Bells, lets hit the Jacuzzi." Alice suggested, and right about now, I could use a soak. We headed upstairs and to our room for our bathing suits. I grabbed mine and Edwards's bag that held all of our bathing suits. I put on my Baby Phat black and gold bikini and grabbed a towel, heading downstairs and through the back door for the Jacuzzi.

I rounded the corner of the house to see Alice stepping into the Jacuzzi with her blue and black bikini on that had a little skirt for the bottom. I got in and sunk into the Jacuzzi, letting the bubbles massage away my stress. Alice and I signed simultaneously throwing us into a fit of giggles.

"This feels so good Bells, I am absolutely tired. With work, designing, meetings, budgets, and Jazz always nagging me about having a son, I am beat."

"Ali, when will you guys have a baby? You are financially stable for it, and you would make a wonderful mother."

"No Bella, I don't want to have children. Plus, I…already got my tubes tied." She confessed with a guilty look. I sat there and just stared at her, unable to respond.

"Say something please, Bella." she whispered, but I didn't know what to say. I was angry, hurt, and confused.

"Alice, you have a beautiful gift of being able to give your husband children. Why would you do something like that, when you know Edward and I have been trying so hard to have babies?"

We have been from one doctor to another, but they all say the same thing. I am able to bear a child, but it's going to be a tough rode trying to conceive. I was raped when I was sixteen years old by a neighbor's son who had been fawning over me for some time. When I refused to date him, or have anything to do with him, he raped me. The thing was that I suffered vaginal tissue scarring, which makes it extremely hard for women to conceive. He killed himself in jail, after a trial that charged him as an adult, giving him eleven years in jail without parole. I always feel like less of a woman for not being able to give Edward children, but he assures me that one day we will have little Edwards and Bellas running around the house, and when that day comes, we'll look back and smile at how triumphant we were.

"I know that you and Edward are still trying for a baby, but that is not a rode I want to go down."

"That may not be a rode for you, but you didn't even think about Jasper in this equation. He probably doesn't even know, does he?" She held head down and started to shake with a silent cry. I sighed and scooted over to her, taking me in my arms and holding her.

"Baby, I know this may be hard, but you need to tell Jasper what you have done. Did you tell anyone else?"

"I told Rosalie and Angela, but I didn't tell you, because I knew it would upset you, since you and Edward are trying so hard for a baby." she quickly explained when she saw my hurt expression. I just sighed and held her until she finished crying. I wiped her tears and kissed her forehead.

"You know what nonna always says 'Non piangere poco uno, l'indomani tiene sempre la felicità', so when you tell Jasper, remember that both of you will get through this." she nods her head and I gave her a hug.

After an hour in the Jacuzzi, Alice and I get out looking like two pruned old bitties, and walk back inside the house with towels wrapped around ourselves. We head upstairs and into the bathroom to take a shower. I cut on the shower, turning the nozzle all the way to hot, and stripped off my bathing suit. I washed my entire body and hair with my strawberry shampoo and body wash, and got out to dry off.

I combed my hair and put on my pink ruffle cami pjs that Edward loved. I tried to button the third button on them, but it wouldn't stay. That was weird, a few weeks ago the button buttoned fine. That was the day Edward came home and said my boobs look gorgeous in these pjs and we…well you get the picture. I was a thirty four C then; I wonder what I am now. Hmm, looks like I have some shopping to do. I put on my pink sweats over my panties before heading downstairs, because those goods were only for Edward to see

I grabbed my Wuthering Heights book and went downstairs to sit by the roaring fire and wait for the boys to get home. I sat and read, getting lost in the book for who knows how long.

I was in the middle of the book, but I stopped when I heard a car pull up and some loud laughter. Alice and Rose ran downstairs to greet their men, and we waited by the couch to see them come through the door.

"Yoho Yoho, the pariz life for me, we mmm… an mmmm…emmmm…the pariz life for me!" that's all I could possibly hear from the drunken state our husbands and Irina were in. I saw Edward stumble through the door with his arm around Jazz, so I walked over to him. He looked up at me with emerald glazed eyes and smiled.

"Bella baby, yor herez wit me. I love s'much. C'mere and gives daddyz a kiss." he slurred over his words and stumbled towards me. I caught him and got a huge whiff of whisky, rum and whatever else he drank in my face. I gave him a kiss, but stopped when he started to lick my lips all the way up to my eyebrow. I pushed him away with a giggle and wiped my face. He took my face in his hands and looked deep into my eyes.

"You dunno how much I lovez you, you juss don't know." he said, and started to break down in tears.

" I JUSS LOVEZ YOU S'MUCH BELLA!" he wailed and Emmett started to wail right with him joined by Jasper. Now, we had three overly hormonal men on our hands, and I was looking quite lost at what to do with them.

"I LOVEZ YOU ALIZ S'MUCH, I WAN YOU T'HAVZ MY BEBES!" Jasper cried into Alice's shoulders.

"Okay men, let's get you upstairs, so you can sleep this off." I said, dragging a wailing Edward who was now on his knees doing the running man. I saw Rose trying to grab Emmett, but he kept dodging and crying until he dramatically fainted with a hand on his forehead, toppling over onto the ground.

"ROSIE BABY, I LOVE YOOO S'MUCH, WILS YOU MAR'ME?" Emmett proposed while getting on one knee.

"Emmett, we are already married baby."

"Oh, well then I have to woo you." He said and got on both knees.

"ROZE WIT NE'OTHA NAMES THAT SMELLZ LIKE FEET!"

"SHUT UP EMMETT, AND LETS GO!" Rose yelled and dragged Emmett on his knees.

I finally got Edward to stop crying and pushed him into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and stripped him of his clothes.

"Ooh baby, you wanna gets me naked, but I'm s'not that type of man!" he said and slapped my hands away. I kept trying to get his boxers off, but he kept slapping my hands until I finally had enough.

"You know what, Edward, take off you boxers and get your ass in the shower and wash off!" I said walking out of the bathroom.

"Honey, don' be s'moody wit me, okay?." He said in a feminine voice and snapped his fingers, then I heard the shower door close indicating that he finally got his ass in the shower.

Normally, I wouldn't be that moody with him, but I just had enough. I knew he was drunk and wasn't being himself, so what was up with me?

I crawled into bed, and waited for Edward to join me. After a while I heard the shower turn off and the shower door open. I laid and thought about how he would feel in the morning. _Like shit_.

I felt the bed dip, and was encased by the strong arms of my husband. I moved into him and put my head on his chest, and he kissed my forehead, and with a sleepy voice said 'good night my Bella'. Not long after that Edward was snoring.

I tried to go to sleep, but with all my might I could not, so I got up and went downstairs to fix me some warm milk. I turned on the hallway light when I got downstairs to be able to see and headed for the kitchen. I put a small pot of milk on the stove, and went to the pantry for some chocolate chip cookies. After the milk started to simmer, I took it off the stove, and instead of wasting more dishes, I dipped my cookie in the pot to eat and drink. I was finally satisfied and felt sleepy, so I washed my pot and cut off the light, making my way back upstairs and to bed.

I opened the door to see Edward hadn't moved a bit from the spot I left, but was snoring much louder. I went to my bag and took out my ear plugs, since I knew when Edward heavily drank, he snored like a banchee. I laid down and put my head on his chest, slowly lulling myself into a deep sleep.

I was awoken by a light filtering through the blinds and saw that it was nine thirty in the morning. I got up and went to fetch two advils and a glass of water for Edward; he would definitely need it with that killer migraine he was going to have when he woke up later in the afternoon.

Knowing that we weren't going to do much, since Angie wasn't here yet, I decided to lounge in my pjs in the living room watching The Penguins of Madagascar on Nickelodeon.

"Good morning, cousin." I heard the voice of my cousin from behind me. I turned around to see that she was smiling down at me.

"Good morning my love how was your night?"

"Well, Jasper and I didn't have wild drunken sex like I thought we would, but it was still good after I got him out from under the bed and into the shower." I started giggling and she joined me soon after.

"You had to get him from under the bed? That is crazy. What happened?" I asked curiously.

"Well, when I got him into our room, I ordered him to take his clothes off, and he started to cry even harder and started to strip. When he was naked, he then bent over the table that's in our room and said and I quote 'take me like you want me master, I am yours to pleasure'. I smacked his ass and told him that I didn't want him. He cried even harder and started to wail that he wasn't beautiful enough. He grabbed my make up bag, ran into the bathroom, and dumped all of my make up products on the counter and started to draw all over his face with my lipstick, blush, and eye shadow muttering 'I'm not beautiful, I'm not beautiful.' I finally had enough and told him to get his ass in the shower. He ran away and threw himself under the bed saying that I was being forceful with him and to stop man handling him. Apparently, he was a delicate flower and needed to bloom on his own time. Let's just say I am happy he is asleep, because I do not want to know what he is going to say when I tell him this." by the end of her story, I was on the floor crying from laughter.

"I cannot believe that happened. Now, I want to know what happened with Emmett." I said getting off the floor and wiping my eyes. Alice just shook her head and giggled.

The phone rang, and I walked over to it, not bothering to even look at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

_"Bella, it's Angela." _I sigh with relief, but became frantic quickly.

"ANGELA? Are you okay? Where are you? Do you need me to come get you, sweetie? Have you eaten yet? What would you like when you get here? Oh I missed you so much."

_"Bella? Bella! Calm down. I'm doing just fine. I'm at the sheriff's log house, and he will bring me over in a couple of hours when they get the snow off the roads. Don't worry about me okay? How is everything there?"_

"Everythings fine, babe. Just be safe, and get here quickly, we miss you, girl."

"Yeah, we miss you Angie." Alice said, who had run over to me as soon as she found out it was Angela.

_"Alice? Oh, I've missed you! I'll be there soon okay? And thank you for keeping Irina."_

"But how did you…?"

_"I know my sisters, and I know that they would do anything for me. I love you guys." _she said getting ready to hang up.

"We love you too, bye." Alice and I said together.

_"Bye." _I put the phone back on the hook and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I am so happy Angie is okay." Alice said and I nodded. I felt like I could finally breath knowing that Angela was just fine and she would be here soon in our safe, warm house.

Alice and I went back to sitting on the couch and watched the penguins on their missions, waiting for everyone else to wake up.

"Good morning, good morning." Rose said, sitting by me on the couch and throwing her legs over mine. I placed my arms on top of her legs to make sure they wouldn't get crushed.

"Good morning, Rose, how was your night?" I asked. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"It was an Emmett night." and with that I knew that things were probably even more crazier for her than they were for Alice or I.

"?" Alice said.

"Well, I didn't have to drag Emmett up the stairs, since he ran in front of me. When I walked into our bed room, Emmett is on his knees on our bed with my Victoria Secrets leopard teddy on. I yelled for him to take it off, so he wouldn't stretch it, and he started to cry saying that I thought he was fat. I told him to get his fat ass in the shower, and he wailed even louder. I guess something worked, because he got up and went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I watched a little TV and went to check on him. When I found him, he was in the corner of the shower with my lingerie still on, in the fetal position, rocking back and forth muttering 'you're a fat cow, you're a fat cow'. I got in the shower with him, took off my lingerie and washed him. He dressed and I finally got him into bed." Alice and I were in hysterics at the end of her story.

"I have to say, though, Jasper was worse than that." Alice said.

"Ooh, tell me." Rose commanded. At the end of Alice's story, Rose and I were holding onto each other and trying to breathe through our laughter.

"I can't believe Jazz did that. I'm going to hold that over his head forever." Rose said.

"I wish we tapped them, so we could prove that really did happen." I said disappointed in myself for not thinking of that yesterday. After we calmed down, Rose sighed and looked at us with a heart breaking expression.

"I saw Ben walk into Irina's room last night. I waited up until three in the morning to see Ben walking back into his room." she whispered. Alice and I looked at each other.

"Angela just called, she'll be here in a couple of hours, what are we supposed to say to her." I said. I feel like shit. I should have confronted this situation up front, but I didn't. I held out, and now look what happened.

"What do you tell your best friend in a situation like this? 'Hey, I know you've had a long night, and your husband made you drive to Colorado by yourself, but I think you should know that your husband is cheating on you with your friend." I snorted. Some friend she was. When all this comes out, I'm going to wring that bitch's neck.

"We wait, and try to hint to Angie what is going on. If she doesn't want to see it, then we'll have to make her see it. We can't let this go on for long." Alice said with a determined look in her eyes. I nodded my head to Alice and Rose.

Operation: Catch a bitch and a no good, cheating husband is a go!

* * *

It seems that Bella and her besties are going to try and catch Ben and Irina. Lets see what they are going to do to accomplish this feat. There seems to be some planning and mischeif going on. Let's find out in the next chapter!

**"Non piangere poco uno, l'indomani tiene sempre la felicita": "Not to cry little one, the next day always holds happiness."**

**"Nonna": "Grandmother"**


	3. Coming to terms

**A/N: I added a little flavor to this chapter so please enjoy. And before anyone sends me some responses accusing me of racism, I should let you know that I am black, so don't go all 'fool what's wrong wit you, this is racist' on me alright? This chapter isn't bad, for all those people who are sensitive towards racism, I just wanted to let you know that little bit of information.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

BPOV

Coming to terms

After we figured out a plan to expose the dirty cheaters for who they were, I went back to our room to grab the electric blanket to sit outside for a while. Once I found it I put on my sweats and headed for the porch. I turned on the gas fireplace and got comfy in a chair.

Sitting there by myself gave me a chance to think about what Alice and I talked about in the Jacuzzi. I was still a little put out with her for doing something as selfish as to get her tubes tied without Jasper's thoughts, but to also throw away something so precious? I couldn't understand it.

I understand that having children is not for every woman, but it's a sore subject for me. I would kill to have Alice's ability to give my husband a child, and she throws it away like one of her last season Prada shoes.

I have had two miscarriages already, and I am still working on how I emotionally feel about it. Why did God have to make it so difficult for _me_ to have kids? What did I do for him to punish me this way?

Every time the doctor announced my miscarriage, the whole that was in my chest grew bigger. I have learned to keep the grief I feel for that inside until Edward is not around. Then I let it out. I cry for my unborn children. I cry for Edward, who glowed with happiness when I told him I was pregnant. I cried for myself, because I wasn't woman enough to bare such a precious gift, and I cried for our family, who would never get to know those precious children we lost.

I could feel the ache in my chest grow, and I held it in. I wouldn't allow myself to cry now, not until I know I am completely alone. I thought about getting help, but decided against it. I am a strong woman; I can handle these emotions if I try harder.

_Strong woman my ass, you are ready to claw your heart out just to get rid of these emotions!_

_Shut the hell up, just shut up. I can't take it, not right now!_

I choked down my sob.

I looked to the sky and sent a silent prayer to God.

_Lord,_

_I pray those beautiful children that are with you are happy. Take care of my babies, please. Let them know that they are loved by their mommy, even when I was not able to meet them. Lord, give me the strength to bare children. Keep them safe as they use my body to grow and become healthier. Let me see that beautiful face that is half Edward's, half mine. Please! I beg of you. We have been trying so hard, but when will we be able to hold our precious child in our arms? Help us in mind and body to continue our journey._

_In Jesus' name, Amen._

Edward and I would continue to try as long as we can, but there is only so much lose we can take. We are already looking at adoption, but we don't want to rely on that just yet. I want to carry my baby; to have that special connection only a mommy and her child can while they are in the womb, but my hope is deteriorating, and I don't know how much longer we will last.

I was pulled out of my reverie by Rose, who came out with her electric blanket and sat in the chair next to mine.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Rose asked. Edward and I haven't told any of them about my miscarriages and I don't think it's a good idea now.

"Just relaxing, you?" I asked and looked up to see Rose twiddling her thumbs.

"I have to tell you something, and I don't know how you are going to take it." Rose said while looking up at me with tears in her eyes. _Oh shit._

"Just tell me."

"Well…I...Why don't you take a walk with me, maybe that will be better." Rose said.

EPOV

I woke up with my head fucking pounding. What happened last night? Why do I feel like I was just ran over by a truck?

I turned over to see two Advil migraines on the night table with a glass of water. I thought about last night, but all I could remember was a bar, Emmett in spandex, and Jasper crying. What the hell was up with that?

I got up and took the Advil; anything to stop the pounding in my head. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen to see the rest of the guys were already up with a cup of coffee in hand and looking like shit. They had dark circles under their eyes and had five o'clock shadow that they clearly did not care about. I understood completely, I barely want to piss right now.

I went and poured myself a cup of coffee and sat by Jasper, who had his head in his hands.

"I don't remember shit last night." was the first words spoken by Emmett.

"Join the club." I mumbled.

"Oh, Emmett, your treatment came in the mail for your VD." I said. Emmett admitted to us last night while the ladies were in the kitchen cooking that he cheated on Rose with an ex-girlfriend and got VD.

"Man Emmett, how the hell are you going to explain that to Rose? She'll castrate you before you are even able to finish your confession." Ben said.

"Do I have to?"

"Hell yes you have to. Rose needs to be tested too, and you have to tell her why she needs to be tested. I told you men about the eighty, twenty rule last year and you still did not listen." I said exasperated.

"See, now you tryna get me killed." Emmett said shaking his head.

"Man, if you are going to step out on your wife, use some protection, I don't get how you…" I started to rant.

"The what?" Jasper interrupted. I forgot he was pretty wasted the day I explained about the rule.

"The eighty twenty rule. In most cases, in marriages you're only going to get eighty percent of what you need, that's it, no more or no less. Most times eighty percent. Now, here comes this woman offering twenty percent. Now, twenty percent looks real good when you ain't getting' it. But the problem is you're gonna leave eighty thinking you're going to get something better, and you end up with twenty." I explained.

"Now, that makes perfect sense to me." Jasper said taking a sip of his coffee and nodding his head. Ben just smiled and shook his head while Emmett stared at the table. I couldn't do anything, but shake my head and continue drinking my coffee.

I turned back to Emmett. "If you're man enough to lay there and get it, be man enough to tell your wife." It was quiet after that with only the sips of our coffees being heard.

"Where are the ladies?" Jasper asked.

"Irina's knocked out cold." Ben answered which caused the rest of us to turn and face him.

"What?" he asked nonchalantly and continued with his coffee.

"Alice is in our room reading a fashion magazine, but I don't know where Rose or Bells are at." Jasper said. I hope they are okay, maybe they are in the Jacuzzi.

"I'm worried about Angela." I said turning to Ben who looked up to all of us starring at him.

"What? Look, I wasn't paying for another seat for her big ass, ya'll know she fat as hell." he said. At that moment Bella, Rose, Alice, and Irina came into the kitchen with glares on their faces, except for Irina who went to get some coffee. _Ah, hell._

"Ben, do you hear what you are saying right now?" Bella asked who looked like she was about to pounce.

"I still can't believe you made her drive all the way here!" Alice said.

"I'm still on the fat as hell part. Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?" Rose said who was slowly creeping up to Ben. Irina, came and sat down by Ben and he turned to her.

"Irina beware! Rosalie, also known as the bitter one." he said and turned back to Rosalie.

"Yeah, I'm also known as the ass kickin' one." Rose added.

"Rose." Bella warned.

"Do you have any idea how long that drive is?" Alice asked with disbelief coloring her eyes.

"I'm going to go call Angela again." Bella said and walked away with Rose and Alice following behind her.

"Look, Angela is a big girl, literally. She will be okay." Ben laughed. I shook my head at how Ben turned out as a husband. How can someone go from being so in love with their wife to not even caring about their well being.

"DAMMIT, NO ONE ANSWERED!" yelled Alice. I could hear the girls trying to calm her down.

"If I don't get any tonight from Alice, because Angela is still not here, I'm going to beat your ass. I'm going to beat his ass." Jasper started to mumble while walking out of the kitchen. I just shook my head and walked out and upstairs to get dressed. I put on my black sweats and a t-shirt that said Dr. Cullen on the back that Bella loved to wear.

I headed back downstairs and relaxed on the couch to watch some TV when Bella came over and sat on my lap. I could see in her eyes that something was wrong, and it was the same look she got when it was about her baring children.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her to my chest.

"Bella, I know that look, talk to me."

"I feel like…like you deserve more." she whispered so quietly that if I wasn't listening, I wouldn't have been able to hear her.

"You deserve all of me. Baby, sometimes things in life are harder to obtain, but they are possible. You have to have faith."

"I know, but it's so hard when we lose…"

"I know, I know." I let her cry on my shoulder. It was hard for me, but I knew it was harder for Bella.

When she miscarried both times, she became numb. A shell of herself that wouldn't eat or sleep. She finally admitted to me that she felt empty and broken. And for the life of me, I couldn't fill that emptiness completely. She talks to me, but she doesn't let me see her cry.

She thinks I don't see her when she leaves to go outside and cries, holding herself to keep it together, but I see it. I don't interrupt her, because then she will never let it out; I just wished she trusted me enough to let me hold her while she truly deals with our situation.

I continued to whisper words of love to her, letting her know that I was here, and I wasn't going anywhere. Her cries slowly stopped until she was just sniffling and hiccupping against me. Her breathing slowed and I could tell she was asleep.

I lay down on the couch and laid her on my chest over my heart. She told me she loves to hear my heartbeat when she sleeps, that it soothed her and helped her to relax.

I continued to watch TV until I felt Bella start to stir on top of me. I look down to see a pair of beautiful chocolate eyes looking up at me. I kissed her forehead and continued to hold her while we both watched Hawthorne until the phone rang. Bella hopped off of me and ran to the phone.

"Hello?"

"ANGELA!" she yelled with a smile.

"Really, okay we'll help you when you get here."

"Okay babe, bye!" she hung up the phone and started to do the running man. Emmett walked into the living room from the kitchen, took one look at Bella dancing, dropped his sandwich and joined her. He did hammer time while Bella did the tootsie roll and all I could do was look at my wife and brother and wonder how the hell I ended up with two crazy people.

"Why are we dancing?" Jasper asked as he came downstairs.

"Angela will be here in five minutes." Bella answered and started doing the sprinkler.

"WHAT!" Alice and Rose yelled and came running into the living room. Bella stopped dancing and turned towards her best friends.

"Angela just called and said she was five minutes away. We have to grab our coats and help her bring her stuff in." Bella squealed.

We all went to our rooms to gather our coats and shoes to help Angela with her things. Bella was practically vibrating with excitement as she bounced downstairs, and as a male who luckily gets to see her naked, I watched her boobs bounce up and down with enticement. To my delight, I saw that her breasts have grown; I will definitely be getting reacquainted with them soon.

We were all chatting in the living room, hangovers forgotten when we heard the door open.

"DIVAS!" Angela yelled my wife's and her best friend's group name. Ever since high school they've been calling themselves divas after they got a small commercial promoting our city's costume shop where they dressed as big time celebrities.

"ANGELA!" the girls yelled as they ran to meet her at the door. I heard a flurry of questions being shot at Angela, before she was able to even get her coat off.

"Ladies, ladies, don't smother her. Let her get herself situated first." I said as I turned the corner to see Bella with her arms wrapped around Angie's waste, Rose had her arms around her shoulders, and Alice was on the floor hugging Angie's legs.

I chuckled and shook my head as each one of us men unwrapped our wives from Angela.

"Are you hungry? You must be hungry. Let me go make you something." Rose said before scurrying off to the kitchen.

"Oh, I'm going to help Rose make breakfast. Men, put Angela's stuff in Ben's room. Thank you." Bella said and went into the kitchen with Alice after they kissed Angela's cheek. Irina brought Angela into the living room and sat with her, chatting about anything and everything while we men took her stuff and put it away.

Angela looked really good. Yes, she has gained a lot of weight, but even then she still glows. Her eyes still shine when she sees her friends, but now they also hold pain underneath them that if I know I can see, Bella saw it too.

After Angela's stuff was put away, we sat in the living room catching up with her while the women, excluding Irina, cooked.

"Breakfast is ready!" I heard Alice's soprano voice yell from the kitchen. We all got up and went into the kitchen. The food was sprawled out on the island and we each took a seat, and started to dig in.

"Wow, this smells so good Rosalie. Now, uh, you belong in the kitchen." Irina said with a biscuit in her hand.

"And, you belong on the corner, need a pimp?" Rose countered back with a glare that made my dick shrink in fear.

"Angela looked so tired." Alice said, trying to change the subject of the conversation.

"Ben, did you call Angela to make sure she's okay?" Bella asked as she handed a plate of food to me.

"No, can I get some coffee?" Ben replied without a care. Sometimes, I don't even know my best friend anymore.

"You know she's fine." Irina said while putting a piece of her biscuit in her mouth. That was obviously the wrong thing to say, as Rose immediately dropped the dish she was washing and turned to glare at Irina.

"Trick, was anybody talking to you?" Rose sneered with a vicious look in her eyes. _Damn, here we go._

"Trick?" Irina asked as if she didn't hear Rose the first time.

"Yeah, trick, as in slut, hoe, tramp, you don't know your name?"

"Rosalie, look, you don't know me. Now, I have tolerated you long enough!" Irina said, pointing a finger at Rose. That is definitely the wrong thing to do, if you don't know Rose, then you don't know she will break that finger off in a second.

"I WILL MOP THE FLOOR WITH YOUR BEHIND!" Rose yelled.

"COME DO IT THEN!"

"WHAT YOU GOT, HUH?" Rose yelled, and all it took was food flying for all of us to jump in and stop their fighting before it got too far. Ben was holding back Irina while Alice and Rose was trying to hold back Rose, but was struggling tremendously.

A flurry of 'heys', 'knock it offs', and 'calm downs' were thrown in to no avail.

Emmett was still sitting down eating his grits as if a fight was not happening right in front of his eyes with his wife. Obviously, he has been through this enough to know not to intervene.

"Hey, hey, you better handle that, she's cooking grits, I'm just going to move the hell outta the way." I said to Ben. Unfortunately, Rose has learned the art of throwing hot grits on whoever she is arguing with when they truly piss her off. But like I always say, it's better to be pissed off then pissed on.

"She ghetto!" was his simple reply.

"You know, you better get her before I do." Rose said while backing off.

"Hey, everybody, what's going on?" Angela walked into the kitchen with wet hair and some new clothes on. Looks like she was in the shower during this ordeal, no wonder she didn't hear all this yelling.

There was a knock on the door, so I got up to go answer it as Angela fixed herself some food. I opened the door to see a sheriff standing there. He had short dark brown hair and hazel eyes. I could tell he had a good build to him as he was almost my height, just a few inches shorter.

"Hello? May I help you?" I asked.

"Oh, yes, I helped Angela get here, I just wanted to say goodbye to her before I went on my way." he said. I invited him in and introduced myself.

"I'm Edward Cullen." I said shaking his hand.

"I'm Troy, nice to meet you." I nodded and smiled and he followed me back into the kitchen.

"Troy!" Angela yelled. "Everybody, this is Troy, he took really good care of me."

"Well, I'm glad someone took care of you." Rose mumbled. I introduced everyone to him.

"I'm inviting him over for breakfast, is that okay?" Angela asked.

"Fine with me." I said with a few 'sure' and 'grab some grub' coming from Emmett and the others.

"Irina, that's Troy. I talked to him all last night about you, girl he is single." Angela said, obviously trying to hook the two of them up.

"Is that so? That's great." Irina said unenthusiastically as she took a quick peek at Ben and he did the same.

"I saw that." Bella mumbled quietly to Alice.

"Mmhmm." Alice said with a small glare.

"Me too." Rose whispered. In all their eyes, I saw a fire of determination. Something was going to go down later in this trip and I don't want to know what. Those three women are scary when they are on a mission and from what I can see, that mission included two unsuspecting people in this room.

"Irina, why don't you move over and let the man sit down?" Angela asked. Ben rolled his eyes as Irina begrudgingly moved over a seat.

"Alice, what are you doing?" Angela asked as I saw Alice trying to scoop eggs onto a plate.

"I am helping out."

"You don't know nothing about cooking, move over." Angela said as she went to take her place.

Alice giggled and dropped the specula into the frying pan and moved over.

"Whatever makes you happy."

"I got it." Angela laughed with a big smile on her face.

"Ah, we all know you know about cooking baby." Ben said while eating his eggs, referring to Angela's weight.

"You know what, this motha…you know what, you got one more time to say somethin' to her, Ben." Rose said while pointing a finger at him.

"What is wrong with you? Edward, prescribe her some valium."

"You're just such a butthole. Let me go and just, ah, get outta here." Rose said walking out of the kitchen.

"What's wrong with her?" Angela asked, as if her husband did not just make a joke about her weight.

"PMS." Ben said shrugging and continued to eat.

"What is wrong with your wife?" I asked Emmett.

"What do you mean?...it's Wednesday." he said shrugging.

Ben busted out laughing and shook his head. I turned to Emmett, trying to understand what he just said.

"Welcome to my world." Emmett added.

"You done got so immune to it, you don't know?" Everyone joined in the laughter, finally getting rid of the tension in the kitchen.

"Beats me." Emmett said chuckling, which sent us into a whole new fit of laughter.

_Sometimes Rose can be so crazy!_

BPOV

Rose and I got up and went to put on our slippers and coats to take a short walk. We followed the path that circled a nearby lake and I walked silently with her until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Just tell me!" I said finally.

"I'm pregnant." she whispered so quietly that if I wasn't shoulder to shoulder with her, her words would have been lost in the wind. All at once I felt happiness, jealously, and sadness.

"That's great Rose." I said with as much enthusiasm I could muster at the moment.

"I'm so sorry Bella…"

"Don't apologize. You were rewarded a wonderful gift, I'm just sad it wasn't me this time, but I am so happy for you. Please, believe me when I say that. My time will come hopefully. Yours is now." I said with a smile and hugged her. We embraced with silent tears running down our faces, then held hands and continued to walk around the lake, discussing the new baby and ways to tell Emmett.

We arrived back at the house just in time to hear Ben say Angela was fat as hell. A fire started to burn within me, and it took all I had not to launch myself at him, and just _shake_ some sense into him.

I eventually migrated into the living room to sit with my husband and let him hold me together as it felt like I couldn't do it by myself. I knew I couldn't keep everything away from, and he soon saw the expression on my face that told him how much pain I was in. I admitted to him how I felt, and after a heartwarming talk, I fell asleep with him holding me in his arms.

The call from Angela after I woke up telling me that she would be here soon, made me so happy, that I broke out the running man. I saw Emmett join me, though I knew he didn't know what we were boogying about, but could never let anyone get down without him. I announced that Angie would be there in five and everyone buzzed with excitement; well almost everyone.

Angela arrived and I immediately attached myself to her with my girls following my lead. As much as I wanted to stay and chat, I knew that that trip must have exhausted her and she should be hungry, so I followed Rose into the kitchen to fix some breakfast for everyone.

We worked diligently with little chatter to get everything ready to eat. I let Alice do the little things, knowing that if I didn't keep an eye on her, she would burn the water.

Eventually, everything was ready to go and we called in everyone to get something to eat. Angela was upstairs freshening up, so she wouldn't be down for a while. Unfortunately, all hell decided to break lose at that moment. I held back Rose with Alice, worrying that she may be putting too much stress on the baby, but we calmed everything down in time enough for Angela to come in with no knowledge of what was going on.

We finally were able to sit down and eat after Rose left to prevent from killing Ben.

"I want to snow board, ski, and do all types of sports." Alice said with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm not worried about snowboarding, I want to shop." Irina said to Troy, at that moment Ben started to cough profusely.

"Are you alright?" Irina asked. He nodded his head and put a finger indicating to wait a minute. I clapped my hands and take the attention.

"Alright ladies, let's get ready and head out to shop." I announced. We bounded upstairs and into our rooms to find something to wear.

I put on a white tank top, short sleeved white cardigan, and got my black trench coat. I put on black skinny jeans and my white Ugg wool boots. I pulled my hair in a high pony tail, grabbed my white Coach Kristin leather satchel, and headed down stairs.

"Okay ladies, be safe, and try not to make us bankrupt." Jasper joked. We rolled our eyes and kissed our husbands, except Ben who turned his face before Angela kissed his lips. I saw the hurt in her eyes immediately, but it quickly disappeared before she kissed his cheek and walked away.

I growled under my breath causing Edward to raise one of his eyebrows questioningly. I shook my head and mouthed that I'd tell him later.

Grabbing the keys to the Lexus, we headed out and drove to the outside mall. I parked in a space near the front, and we all got out, and headed for the nearest street. I chatted with Alice and Rose while Angela caught up with Irina, until Irina saw something she liked.

"Oh, oh, oh, now, that is gorgeous Angela, I like that." Irina said, pointing to a soft pink nightgown.

"I don't like it." Rose piped up, staring at Irina with defiance.

"Well, I think you should get." Irina told Angela while turning her head to look at Rose.

"Me? It would take two of those to fit half of my behind. You trippin'" Angela laughed while Irina pulled her into the shop.

"Come on we're going in." Alice, Rose, and I followed them in to the store. Alice and I headed towards the cute little sweaters we saw.

"What's wrong? You're too quiet." I asked her.

"Jasper started talking about having a son again." she mumbled while looking at a black sweater with fur around the collar.

"You didn't tell him yet? Alice, come on now, sooner or later he is going to find out."

"I know, but I don't want a son. The boutique is really getting into high gear, and I don't want a child, I have a career."

"Ali, compromise! Marriage is about give and take, you know that." I chastised her.

"Look, I am not having a baby, there is no compromise in that." she said and walked up to a different rack, while I checked out the boots.

"I'm sorry, honey, is this difficult for you?" she asked. I looked up to her confused at why she was asking me that until I realized what she was referring to.

"What? Oh, girl please, no I'm fine. Look at this, this would be cute on you." I commented, and picked up a black skirt, officially ending the conversation.

We were close enough to hear the conversation going on with Angela and Rosalie.

"We're talking about you and Emmett, I'm going to pray for ya'll." Angela said.

"Oh, no honey, we need to talk about you and Ben. Now, that's who needs prayer."

Angela chuckled. "Ben is not so bad. I…I just need to lose some weight and it will get better for us. It's me, I know it's me…"

"Angela…" I interrupted, but she interrupted me as well. I went over and sat next to her as Alice followed.

"It's me…"

"Angel, don't blame yourself like that…"

".me." she annunciated.

"No." I finished.

"I'm trying to lose weight, so that…" she licked her lips. "Sometimes, he looks at me like I disgust him."

"Angela, honey." I soothed her.

"It'll get better…it'll get better, I know it." she mumbled to herself, as if she was trying to convince herself of that too.

"Alright, Angie baby, look I've got to tell you something." Rose started to say.

"Rosalie." Alice said with a warning look.

"What!"

"What is it?" Angela asked.

"Listen…" Rose started before Irina interrupted her.

"Angela, look what I found in your size, girl. Girl, Ben is going to love you in this, isn't this hot?"

"Did…did she just come…you know what, can ya'll get her out of here…?" Rose said while pushing Irina out of the way. I grabbed her coat to prevent her from lunging at the girl.

"Rosalie…" I started, but Angela finished.

"Rosalie!" Angela said, getting up from the chair she was sitting in to approach Rose. Irina stormed away, and put the same nightgown she saw earlier back on the rack.

"WHAT?" Rose yelled.

"Rosalie, why do you have to be so mean to her?" Angela asked.

"Angela, I don't like her."

"You don't even know her."

"No, you don't know her." Rose said, but Angela just shook her head and walked away.

"Alright, Dr. Bella, what do you have to say about that?" Rose asked and turned to me.

"She's not ready." was my simple reply.

"Oh, yeah." Rose scoffed.

"You can say that again." Alice mumbled. An old sales lady with red hair and a pink suit on approached us.

"We don't keep cash." the sales lady said and walked away.

"Wait, did she just say that because I'm black...?" Rose said and stormed after her. I grabbed her coat to hold her, but wasn't doing a very good job as I was fighting off a fit of laughter, since Rose's skin is as white as snow.

Alice and I held onto Rose and dragged her out of the store.

"DO YOU HEAR ME BITCH? I WILL SUE YOU FOR RACISM AND TAKE EVERYTHING YOU OWN! I WILL BURN THIS PLACE DOWN! I WILL BEAT YOU LIKE THE DUDE YOU LOOK LIKE!" she continued to scream all the way into the car.

"Rosalie, if you don't shut the hell up, so help me God…" I said, getting tired of her shit, and all but threw her in the car. Rosalie may be white, but she is a true uh, oh, Oreo; white on the outside, black on the in.

We drove back to the house in complete silence. With all that yelling and thrashing, a huge head ache was setting in, and I was feeling sick to my stomach. When we arrived, I got out of the car and headed into the living.

"Hey baby, how was your…" the glare I sent Edward, stopped him mid sentence. I continued upstairs into our room. I threw my purse on the ground, stripped my clothes off on the way towards the bathroom leaving a trail and immediately went to the Jacuzzi tub.

I turned the water as hot as it could go and filled the tub to the top. I turned on the jets, tied my hair on top of my head, stepped into the tub and sunk all the down until the water was up to my neck.

I sat there and thought about all that went on in the shop. I could not believe Rose would risk that type of stress on the baby; she could seriously damage the little fetus. And Alice's selfishness is unacceptable; she is going to have to tell Jasper sooner or later, before he finds out himself.

My poor Angela is so in the dark, she doesn't even realize the deceit that is staring at her in the face. Everything around is going wrong, and I don't know how to fix it.

I was disturbed from my reverie by the nauseous feeling in my stomach. I hopped out of the tub and ran to the toilet, emptying everything that I had today down the drain. I got up and brushed my teeth to get that foul taste out of my mouth. Great, now the drama is making me sick to my stomach, literally.

I drained the tub and dried off, putting on my blue cropped cardigan that stopped a little above my navel and my blue sweats. I headed downstairs to see everyone except Ben and Irina were sitting on the couches and floors. Edward got up from the couch and offered me his seat, opting to sit between my legs on the floor.

"Are you okay now Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. A nice soak after dragging Rose's crazy behind out of the shop did me good."

"Crazy?" Rose asked with a innocent look on her face.

"Crazy and dumb, I told your mama to let you ride that little bus to school. She said 'my baby's not getting on no little bus'. I said 'well, hell, tell her it's an SUV, she needs to be on the little bus. I knew something was wrong with her, I used to go over their house; she would be standing in the screen door with a helmet on, a diaper, cowboy boots eating Captain Crunch out of a bowl with no milk." I joked. Everyone was on the floor laughing.

"Bella, how old was she?" Alice managed to spit out through her laughter.

"Nineteen." I said and fell back on the couch laughing with everyone joining me.

"Whatever, you love my crazy, dumb ass Bella, and you know it." Rose said with a smile. I shook my head and blew her a kiss.

"Well, who is hungry?" Jasper asked while rubbing his stomach. We all raised our hands. "So, who is going to cook?" he asked and all the men looked at us ladies. I shook my head and chuckled.

"Come on, angels, let's get this food started." I said.

"Oh, we could be Charlie's angels." Alice squealed. She jumped out of Jasper's lap and started to roll across the floor to the kitchen like something out of Mission Impossible. Well, if you can't beat them, join them.

I got up and rolled across the floor as well, while hiding behind the couch to look around; making sure no one saw me. I summer salted on the floor into the kitchen and got up, seeing that Rose didn't follow. Alice and I held up our finger guns and crept around the corner to see the men and Rose looking at us with weird expressions.

"Rose!" I yelled.

"Hmm?" was her simple reply.

"Come on!"

"Right now?"

"Ride or die, fool, ride or die!" She sighed and heaved herself off of the couch, following us back into the kitchen with a look that said 'the hell if I'm going to act like two crazy bitches', so Alice and I shrugged and walked back in normally.

"What are we going to make?" Rose asked. I was about to answer when we heard a loud bang coming from the pantry. _What the hell?_

Alice opened the door to see Ben and Irina making out on the floor. They hadn't looked up to see we were there, so Alice quickly shut the door. I looked at Alice and Rose and we nodded our heads wearing matching glares.

_These mother fucking bitches were going down!_


	4. EXTRA! EXTRA! Read all about it!

**A/N: **

Sorry for taking so long to update, but finals are here and that takes a front seat. I have started on the next chapter, so it should be up by late thursday or friday. Again, sorry, and I hope you haven't waited for too long. I hope you guys are enjoying the profile pictures and Papi's prayer. I know, he is funny.

Luvs ya!


	5. It'll Get Better

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update, but I hope you enjoy this chapter! Now that school is over, it will be easier for me to update regularly.**

* * *

APOV (Angela)

It'll get better

I couldn't wait to see everyone again. I woke up Ben to get ready and we headed over to the airport, deciding to meet Irina there. I kept trying to have small talk with him, but he just looks at me from the corner of his eye and sneers.

I know the weight I gained is a lot, but I thought our love could see through it. It's not his fault though, he told me to stop eating so much, but I never listened to him. As soon as we get back, I'll start my work out and lose these pounds. Then it'll get better, I know it will.

Ben pulled into a spot almost all the way in the back of the parking lot.

"Ben, why did you park so far in the back, I saw plenty of spaces in the front."

He chuckled. "I thought you could use the exercise." he said and pulled our bags out of the trunk, handing mines to me.

I remember when he used to carry my bags for me, and open my doors. All of that is behind us now, but if it kills me, I will find the love that was once in this marriage and restore it. I'm to blame, so it's me who has to work to get it back.

We met up with Irina, and she and I talked for a while until they finally announced for us to board our planes.

"I am so happy you invited me on this trip Angie, I appreciate it. I can't wait for a message to get all these kinks out of my neck." Irina said with an excited gleam in her eyes while we made our way to our seats.

"It's all that stress on your job." I said while looking for my seat number.

"You said it."

"You need a va-ca-tion." I told her. Irina got into her seat that was right next to Ben's.

"Wait a second, I think…Angie wait, why don't you sit over here with your husband." she offered me, but Ben cut in before I could say anything.

"No, no, no, no, no, you sit right there alright? We got assigned seats for a reason." he quickly said before peeling off his coat and taking a seat.

"Alright, come on, sit, sit." he mumbled.

I sat in my seat between two white men, and shifted some so I could get comfortable. The man that sat in the aisle seat got up with a huff and walked away. I ignored it and continued to talk with Irina.

"There might be some…some nice single men I could introduce you to up in those mountains girl." I told her.

"Ooh Angie, here we go again." she said and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Remember Jacks?" I asked her and started to laugh. Her sorry excuse of an ex-boyfriend was a dead beat magician whose finale was making people's money disappear.

"I am fine just the way I am." she giggled.

"Well, I'll tell you, you look good, I like that new coat girl."

"Thank you."

"Look, ya'll gonna' talk the whole flight?" Ben interrupted.

"Well, we…could." I started to say when a flight attendant approached my seat. I looked at him waiting for him to say something.

"Hi." I finally said.

"I'm sorry ma'am we have a full flight today." he said, but I wasn't getting what he was trying to say.

"Yeah, I bought the tickets months ago."

"I understand that, but it is the airline's policy that…someone your size…has to buy two seats." he stuttered, trying not to offend me. I heard Ben chuckling, so I turned around to him.

"Hmm, don't even think about looking back here." Irina nudged him. "What? I've been telling her big ass for months now, I'm glad somebody else said something." He told her, not even trying to spare my feelings.

"Angela, I'm going to give up my seat, I will just go." Irina offered, but Ben wasn't having it.

"No, no, no."

"What?" she turned to him.

"What good is that going to do? Then I'll be uncomfortable, and the other lady. Look Angela…" Ben said while getting up and opening the overhead glove compartment. He took out my bag and handed them to me.

"Tell you what, Angela, um, you know, what are we going to do? Take the bus. Oh! Drive, that's it, drive! Then you'll get some alone time, you can talk to the lord, and sing, or whatever you do." he said and handed me a few hundred dollars. "Here you go, I got you, and here I'll pay for the gas, alright? I'll just see you up there, and get your money back for that ticket. Okay, come on."

I looked at him with disbelief while Irina shoved him. "Ben!" she whisper yelled.

"What? Please, the girl will be fine, she grown."

"Ben, don't be stupid." she tried to tell him, but he wouldn't hear it. The flight attendant caught my attention again trying to rush me off the plane.

"Ma'am? I must ask you to leave the plane please." he asked me and walked away.

I gathered my stuff trying to get it all together and prepared to put on a happy face to mask the pain and embarrassment I feel inside.

"Angela…Angela are you going to be okay?" Irina asked me.

"Look, the girl's fine, okay? She's grown now, let's go. Sit back, sit back, and put your seat belt on." he started to gently push Irina back into her seat, and for a moment, I felt jealously, remembering when he even bothered to touch me with small caresses, but it soon dissipated.

I cleared my throat. "I'll see you guys up there." I said in a soft voice while shuffling through the aisle.

"See you when we see you." Ben said and patted me lower back with a quick 'love you'.

I shuffled my way out of the plan and went to the baggage claim where I saw my luggage was the only one of the rotating belt. I grabbed a cart and loaded my bags and headed outside to the rental cars.

I decided to rent a cheap 1990 Oldsmobile Cutluss Ciera for four hundred dollars. I grabbed a map, started the car, and was on the road.

Six hours later, at ten o'clock, I called Ben's phone, but got the voicemail.

"Hey, this is Ben, I can't get to the phone, so holla at me, you know what to do." Beep!

"Hey, Ben, it's Angela. I hope you and Irina had a good flight. I'll get there as soon as I can. Miss you baby, I love you." I said and hung up.

Sign after sign went by as I drove though each state for hours. 'Ohio welcomes you!', 'Welcome to Illinois: The Land of Lincoln', 'Welcome to Missouri: The Show Me State', 'Welcome to Kansas: Heart of America's West', 'Welcome to Colorado: Mountains and much more'.

Finally! I thought I'd never make, but unfortunately I have a few more hours left. I started to get drowsy and I wasn't sure where I was supposed to be going. I pulled over to the side of the road and opened the map to see where I should continue. I rolled down the window and looked both ways down the street, but not a car was going by.

I huffed. "I don't know what this is all about, but I am going up this mountain to save my marriage. God, make it alright. You are the ruler of all things. Jesus! Make it alright."

I folded the map up and started down the road again. I turned to a new, upbeat song to keep me awake.

"Come on, I need some fast music to help me up this mountain." I said to myself.

A couple of hours passed, it was completely dark outside and was snowing profusely. I hadn't reached the mountain yet, but I knew it was coming soon; I just wasn't sure how to get up there in the dark. I came upon a sheriff's office and parked in a spot to run in and get directions.

"Hi!" he said surprised. The sheriff was a tall man, with dark brown hair, and hazel eyes. I could see his muscles through the shirt sleeves that were clinging to his arms.

"Hi."

"What are you doing out there?" he asked while getting out of his seat.

"I'm looking for Lake Leland in Aspen." I said exasperatedly.

"Oh, well your only about a couple of hours away."

"Good, okay." I said nodding my head. "Which way is it, please?"

"It's up the mountain, but you're not going to get up there tonight." he said.

"I grew up driving in snow, okay? Thank you, very much." I said in hurry to get out and back on the road.

"No, Miss! We've got a couple trees down up there; you're not going to get through, but they'll be cleared out by morning." I looked at him with disbelief.

"So…there's no way to get up there?" I asked rechecking.

"No, sorry." he shook his head.

I sat down in the bench with a deep sigh. How is this possible? I drove all this way just to be told I couldn't be with my family tonight.

The sheriff walked around his desk and towards me. "Are you with the…the group here for the couples retreat?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said softly while shaking my head. "Is there a hotel?" I turned to him.

"Yeah, there's_ one_, but it's up the mountain too." he said with an amused soft smile and a soft chuckle.

I looked at the floor. "This is going to be a long night."

"Listen, I can offer you a cell, it's not much, but at least you'll be warm and dry. Then in the morning I'll take you up there myself, okay?" he offered me. I looked at the small cell that had a flat bed, dull brown sheets, and a small white pillow.

"Okay." I said and started to take off my coat.

"Can I get you some coffee?"

"Please, thank you." I said needed something to warm my body and to rejuvenate me.

He poured my coffee and I looked around the quaint room. "I've never been in jail before."

He chuckled and turned towards me to hand me my cup.

"Well technically, you still haven't, I actually haven't arrested you."

"Thank you." I said and took a peek inside the cup.

"No problem, I'm Troy by the way." he offered his hand.

"Angela." I said and shook his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Angela, and welcome to Aspen." he said and sat on his desk.

"So, what are you doing up here in this freezing weather?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"I'm an army brat, and I was born here. I came back when my dad got sick."

"How's your dad now?" I asked curiously.

"He died last year."

_Oh no, I hope I didn't offend him_. "I'm sorry." was all I could say.

"It's okay, he had a full life. He lived til' he was eighty two; after he passed I decided to stick around."

I took a sip of my coffee and had to spit it back in the cup. I got up and walked over to the garbage to throw it away.

"Is there something wrong with the coffee?" he asked.

"It's a little bitter." I confessed with a strained voice and a giggle. I could feel my blush creeping on my face, making it a soft pink.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that." he said and walked behind his desk to sit in his chair.

"Tell me something, why are you driving up to a couples retreat alone?" he asked. I was a little reluctant and embarrassed to tell him why, but I relented.

"My husband had to go ahead." I kept it simple, but he wasn't leaving it at that.

"Why didn't he come with you? I wouldn't want my wife out there traveling all by herself." he said and I started to feel jealousy fill my heart as I looked at this man and could see in his eyes he would stick with his wife through and through.

"You married?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Divorced." he said. _Maybe not through and through after all._ I nodded my head in understanding, but I really wanted to know what happened though it's not my place to ask.

"You hungry?" he asked politely.

I scoffed. "Don't I look hungry?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he chuckled.

"Come on, don't act like you don't see that I'm a big girl okay?"

"Well, big girls gotta eat too right? I got some chili if you want some, it's an old family recipe, I think you'll like it." he said with a soft smile. It's been a while since a man has looked at me without disgust; it feels good…no great!

"Okay." I smiled shyly.

"Okay" he nodded his head and got up to get the chili.

This man, whom I have just met, has given me another perspective of how some can truly be polite. So many times I have walked around grocery stores, malls, and on the street looking in the corner of my eye just to see a male sneer at my weight with disgust or look at me with pity. I see them snicker and watch as their kids point and giggle, and so many times I have ignored them, pretending that it doesn't hurt. Pretending that I don't go home and cry as piece by piece my heart is torn apart by the cruelty that continues to surround me and darken my days.

Now, for some reason, I feel that the darkness that overpowered and decimated my happiness has lightened a tiny bit, but unfortunately not enough.

We talked over chili and I got to learn more about him, becoming his diary where he kept all his secrets. Around eleven we called it a night and I watched as he walked out the door, taking the light that broke through my darkness with him.

I called the girls early and told them that I would be there in a couple of hours. Troy came to pick me up and we headed up the mountain. About five minutes away, I called my friends to tell them that I was almost there; I couldn't wait to see them, it's been so long.

Seeing Alice's tiny self look absolutely gorgeous, Rose's immaculate beauty not wavering an ounce, and Bella's glow of radiance made me so jealous, but none-the-less, I was happy to be with my family. No one except Ben paid attention to my weight and I was extremely grateful for that.

I washed up and headed down stairs where it looked like something went down, but I decided not to intervene. Being in the kitchen with Ben was hard enough, since he mostly makes his jokes then, but I didn't want to know if a fight was happening between my friends; I don't think I could handle that.

After breakfast my girls and I went shopping. Irina decided to point out a cute soft pink nightgown out to me, but I refused to be caught dead in something like that. I have enough of a hard time fitting into my shirts, I don't need to add on to the embarrassment, plus Ben wouldn't find me attractive in that if I had Halle Berry strapped to my back while wearing the offensive garment.

Everything was going fine until Rose had to pick a fight with Irina. I don't understand why they just can't get along. Rose continues to judge people, but to judge a good friend of mine is unacceptable. I bought the nightgown to make Irina happy, and thankfully it did, though I dreaded putting it on tonight.

The drive back home was silent. I was pissed, Rose was pissed, Alice was slightly upset, and Bella was fuming. She hated when she had to drag Rose out, but it usually wouldn't make her this upset. I wonder what is really going on. I hope nothing is going wrong between her and Edward.

Edward and Bella ever truly getting upset with each other is laughable. Sure, they have their disagreements and occasional fight, but by the end of the day it's all worked out. Their communication is astounding, and every day I wish for that type of love to return to my marriage. But that is what I am here for with Ben, I'm going to make him remember why we got married, why we can work through this and love past my weight gain.

Bella stormed upstairs when we walked back into the house. Edward stood looking after her, torn between following her and letting her cool off.

"Let her cool off." I told him. He nodded and followed me into the living room where everyone except Ben and Irina gathered.

We told the men what happened at the outlet mall with Rose and the sales lady. They were laughing so hard, they had to hold onto the furniture to keep from falling off.

"Rose, you're crazy." Jasper managed to gasp through his laughter.

"You are right, and she knew to back the hell up; I see she ain't crazy." Rose said. I continued to gaze at my best friend who sometimes gets on my nerves, but I can't help but to love her. I envy how strong she is.

Some would describe Rose as a white person with an identity crisis; others would describe her as an Uh Oh Oreo. I would just tell people that because of where she grew up, it shaped they way she talks and acts.

Rose's family has always been wealthy, but Rose never liked hanging out with the stuck up white people at her old schools, so she hung out with the black people until she met us. Let's just say that she picked up on a few things during those friendships.

A little while later Bella came back down looking refreshed and happier. She made a hilarious joke about Rose that had us all gasping for breaths, so I knew she was back to herself.

Rose, Alice and Bella went into the kitchen to start dinner while I stayed in the living room to catch up with the boys since I haven't seen them in a while. We heard a crash happen in the kitchen, but blew it off as one of the girls dropping a pan or something.

Edward and I were talking when the girls walked back into the living room and sat down. From their faces I could see that they were hiding something, but I couldn't figure out if it was good or bad; they all wore these blank faces.

"So, before we cook, let's make some plans for tomorrow." Rose said plastering on a face smile.

"Ooh, let's go snowboarding." Irina said while walking into the kitchen with Ben behind her. Irina sat by me and Ben sat on the floor by Edward.

"When are you leaving?" Rose asked.

"Rose." I said as a warning.

"When..ready." Irina said annunciating each word.

"I'.go jail." Rose said annunciating as well. "How about you get your stuff and get the hell out." Rose said and started to get out of her seat.

"OKAY!" Emmett yelled trying to break up the fight before it started. Thank God, because Rose didn't care about going to jail, and she definitely wouldn't care about causing Irina to get plastic surgery on her face.

"Obviously, you have a problem with me, so solve it." Irina said challenging Rose. Rose sat back in her seat slowly and glared icely at Irina.

"I have a little problem that you can solve Irina, okay?" Irina looked confused, but nodded anyway.

"Rose told Irina to pack her bags and walk out the door, down seven stairs and call ten digits to call a cab to take her to the air port. Irina said she ain't doin' it and sat back on the couch, and folded two of her arms and rolled two of her eyes. Rose grabbed Irina by two of her ankles, dragging her up the stairs, hitting her head on every step to get her stuff and throw her on her ass out of the door. How many bruises will little Irina have by the time she gets to the emergency room at Colorado Hospital?"

Irina sat in her seat with fear in her eyes, but also had a defiant look that said she wasn't going to be pushed around. Fortunately, Bella jumped in to diffuse the situation, and that is one person you do not want to defy.

"This conversation is over. We are going to figure out the activities we are going to do tomorrow and then we will eat dinner. Does everybody understand me?" Bella said with a calm voice that dripped with authority. We all nodded and decided that we would first snow board, and then go to the music festival they held in the evening.

I joined Bella, Alice, and Rose in the kitchen to cook and a fast meal was made consisting of chicken, rice, and steamed vegetables. The dinner was fabulous with lots of laughs and the sound of forks clinking on plates.

Soon, everyone was calling it a night, and we all gathered in our bedrooms with our respective others while Irina went to her guest bedroom.

I took the nightgown that I bought into the bathroom with me. I curled my hair and put on a little make up after I took a shower and brushed my teeth. I put on my nightgown and looked at myself in the mirror. Well here it goes.

I walked out of the bathroom and into our room to see that Ben was already in bed looking through a magazine.

"Hey." I said and waited for him to look up.

He looked at me for a second before turning back to his reading. "What the hell do you got on?"

I walked around the bed to my side and sat down facing the wall. He looked up from his magazine to watch me and I felt a shot of hope run through my veins.

"Irina said you might like it." I felt him shift in the bed. After a few seconds he started to laugh. _He laughed at me_. All the hope I felt was gone and it was taking everything in me not to cry.

"Irina lied!" he continued to laugh. "Irina set you up; you need to smack Irina!" he was still laughing as I pulled on my robe to cover me, suddenly self-conscience of how I looked. I felt so naked, so exposed right now as I listened to my husband laugh at how I tried to look sexy for him.

"It looks like you're wearing a damn tent! You got termites?" he joked.

"Ben, I want us to work." I said. I waited for him to calm down from his laughter.

"Woo, that's a good stunt baby." he said.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "I love you, I always loved you. What do I have to do to make it work?" I asked him.

"Well, you could lose about fifty pounds, and then I might be somewhat attracted to you. _I might_. And, um, oh!, something you can do now. You can turn off the lamp, you're beginning to glow.

He started to laugh again and turned the other direction on the bed.

"You look like the cow that jumped over the moon." he chuckled. "Irina, oh, that's girl's funny!"

I held myself together as i thought who am I to say he loves me; I don't know anything at all anymore.

BPOV

Jacked Up Bible Story

After dinner we all headed back upstairs to spend some quality time together. As soon as our bedroom door was shut, Edward had me pushed up against it as he assaulted my neck. I moaned softly as I got lost in the sensations I felt from Edward's tongue dipping into my collarbone and nipping at it every now and then. I pushed him back and he looked down at me confused.

"Wait here for me baby, I have a little something for you." I said and turned around to head towards the closet, swaying my hips softly as I walked, and reveling in the groans I heard coming from my sexually frustrated husband.

I closed the closet door and pulled out my lingerie suitcase to pick the perfect piece that would send him over the edge before he got to dip his throbbing member into my now dripping wet center.

I found the perfect piece and opened the door to head straight to the bathroom without looking at Edward. After locking the door, I set the bag that I hid the lingerie in on the counter and hopped in the shower to get clean. After getting out, I blow dried my hair and left it wavy to flow down to my waste.

I gave myself smoky eyes and put on naked lipstick to moisten them. I slipped on the deep purple, silk, strapless corset with floral detail along with the matching g-string. I put on the thigh highs that attached to the garter belts and laced up the back of the corset nice and tight before putting on the long satin gloves. I put on my black stilettos and checked myself in the mirror to make sure everything was in place and ready.

I cracked open the door to speak to Edward before getting started on the little show I had for him.

"Edward?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I need you to close your eyes until I tell you to open them." I told him.

"Okay?" he answered confused. "They're closed."

I walked out and saw him sitting on the bed with his eyes closed. I grabbed the chair that was by the computer desk and placed in the middle of the room. After, I walked over to him, grabbed his hand and sat him in the chair. I walked over to my lingerie suitcase in the closet and took out the black rope to tie Edward's hands together.

"Baby, what are you doing?" Edward asked as I took both his hands and tied them behind the chair. I shushed him softly and ran my hand against his cheek.

"Just relax." I whispered in his ear and loved the shiver I saw run down his spine.

I took out my iPod and hooked it to the deck.

"Okay baby, open your eyes." I watched as Edward's eyes grew large and his jaw drop while he took in my outfit from head to toe.

"I'm going to put on a show for you." I said and pushed play on the iPod, letting 'Let's Get It On' by Marvin Gaye fill the room.

I swayed my hips sensually and ran my hands threw my hair as I turned around for him to see the back of me. I heard him groan and I had to smirk. I turned back around and danced towards him while mouthing the words. When I was in front of him, I straddled his hips, but continued to stand as I slowly swayed my wet center in front of his face, so he could smell how aroused I was. He pushed his head forward trying to take a taste threw my thong, but I backed up before he could.

I swayed my hips to the floor and back up as I ran my hands all over my body and mouthed 'there's nothing wrong with me loving you', pretending to be Marvin Gaye. I watched as Edward's beautiful emerald eyes turned black when I undid my garter belts and pulled down my thigh highs. I slowly kicked off my heels and continued to dance around Edward.

When I faced him again I started to unbuckle his belt and undid his jeans. I pulled down his jeans and listened as he hissed when the zipper rubbed against his straining cock. I pulled them off along with his boxers and marveled at the delicious sight before me.

"Mmmm baby, you look absolutely…lickable." I said as I peered into his black eyes when I said the last part. I kneeled infront of him and ran my fingers softly along his cock from head to base. I bent my head to lick up the pre-cum that was forming.

The groan I got from Edward spurred me to take his head in my mouth and swirl my tongue around it before taking him all in and sucking my way back to his head.

"Bel…Bella, I have to touch you baby." he panted. I ignored his request and deep throated him, taking all I could into my mouth and wrapped my hand around the rest to massage it.

I drug my teeth along the vein that pulsated at the side of his member, earning a shiver of pleasure from Edward as he continued to pant, moan, and beg me to go faster, but I continued the slow torture. I would bring Edward close to the edge before I backed off, not allowing him his release until I had him inside me.

I took his sack in my hand and messaged him as I sucked his cock with force. I moaned around him, sending vibrations throughout his member like I knew he loved.

"Please…I can't take it anymore. I need to be inside you." I looked up to see Edward begging me with his eyes. His face was covered in sweat and his hair stuck to his forehead, almost in his eyes. He knew the look he was giving me was a big weakness of mine. _Fine, if he wants to spoil my fun!_

I got up and pulled off my thong and satin gloves before I straddled him. I slowly lowered myself on him and we sighed simultaneously at the connection. We both missed this feeling of being together as one, to share the passions of a married couple. There was no stress, no worries of pregnancy, and no interruptions; it was just me and Edward.

I slowly began to rise and fall before picking up the pace. I rode him hard and listened to the slapping of our sweat covered skin and the pants of our heavy breathing. My foot accidently slipped causing me to slam down on Edward, making him hit my g-spot with force, and sending both of us over the edge as we cried out each other's name. It was definitely a good thing these rooms were sound proof.

I placed my forehead on his shoulder and let my orgasm take over my body, feeling the full effects as I writhed and spasmed against his chest. We slowly came down from our high, and I untied his hands to set him free. He immediately began to run his fingers along my spine and kissed the side of my neck.

"That was…incredible." he whispered into my hair. I could only nod my agreement, as the rest of me felt like a noodle, and my voice would probably be inaudible.

Edward picked me up and carried me into the shower. He turned on the water to luke warm and allowed the sprays to cascade down our body as we gently caressed.

"How did you like the dance?" I asked as I washed Edward's body.

"Sexy, seductive, mouth watering, I could go on." he said.

"Good. I thought it would be a nice treat since I haven't given you a lap dance in a while." I giggled.

"No you haven't. And you haven't dressed up as my naughty school girl, nurse, secretary, or police officer in a while, so I guess I will be seeing those too?" he asked hopefully.

I shook my head over my overly horny husband. "We'll see."

We washed and dried each other before crawling into bed, and calling it a night.

"Good night baby, I love you." Edward said before placing a kiss on my forehead

"Good night, I love you too." I said and drifted off to sleep soon after.

I was awoken by the stream of light that was coming in from the opening of the blinds along with a commotion that was coming from down stairs. I looked to see that Edward was still asleep and slowly scooted myself from him, picking up his arm and laying it down beside him, so I could fully get out of bed.

I threw on the same sweats I had on last night and headed down stairs to see Emmett holding Rose back and Ben holding Irina back. Jasper and Alice were trying to quiet things down, but Irina and Rose were not having it. _I am so tired of this bullshit._

"ENOUGH!" I yelled. Everyone stopped their quarreling to turn towards me, and was slightly taken aback by the intensity of my glare.

I walked down the rest of the remaining stairs and stopped between Irina and Rose who were still being held back.

"This is going to end. I am sick and tired of your childish bickering and I will have no more of it. If you cannot get along, this trip is canceled and we can all go back to New York. This is becoming ridiculous, and if I have to listen to anymore of you bullshit, I will personally kick your ass so far out of this country your _great grandchildren _will need green cards to get back in, am I understood?"

Every one nodded their heads. "Let them go." I said, and watched as Emmett let go of Rose and Ben let go of Irina. Irina stormed out of the living room and outside, followed by Ben.

I turned to Rose. "I know you may not like her, but you are a grown woman damnit, so act like it."

"I'm sorry, but I want her to leave."

"If she leaves, Angela will probably go with her; you'll just have to deal. Rose, please...for us." I gave her a meaningful look, and watched as realization slowly began to creep into her blue eyes. She nodded her head and took deep breaths.

"I'm going to have to pray to keep from killing her. Come on, pray with me, because I haven't done this in a while." Rose said. We all nodded and bowed our heads, awaiting her prayer.

"Uh, God, and them… all of ya'll up there in heaven, um...God of Abraham…Lincoln." We all looked up to see Rose with her head bowed still, and seriously praying. Wow, she _hasn't _done this in a while. We continued to listen to her fucked up prayer.

"God of Shadrak, Meshak, and that billygoat. God of Mary…J. Blige."

"ROSE!" we all yelled at the same time, not able to take anymore of her prayer without laughing.

"You know that doesn't sound right, you don't pray much do you?" Jasper asked with amusement.

"Yeah, I pray, every time I'm in Publix trying to write a check, I'm sitting there praying: Let it go through in the name of Jesus! I bind tele check by the authority of the Holy Ghost! This check will not return unto me void!" Rose recited her prayer.

Rose is by no means broke, but for some reason, she lives paycheck to paycheck, since she wants to live as 'one of the people' and not get by on that hefty trust fund she has.

"Rose, I don't know what you are going to do about prayer, we are all a little rusty." I told her.

"Honey, listen to me, if you are sitting having a conversation with God, anybody can pray. Just say 'in the name of Jesus', that is the stamp that will get it up there to his ear." I looked at Rose in astonishment. I have never heard her say something so biblical before. Maybe, just maybe she knows a little something about the bible after all.

She turned to me. "You remind me of Peter right now."

"Peter who?" I asked her.

"Peter Pan in the bible. He was one of the twelve disciplines." she explained and continued with her messed up logic.

"They were on a ship, and um, they were on this boat, and…and…and…um, they saw something out on the water walking towards them and they got scared. And the thing that was coming towards them said 'have no fear', and Peter said 'Jesus, if that's you let me come out there to you', and Jesus said okay, so Peter got out the boat and started walking on the water towards Jesus. You see, you got to have faith to ask those types of questions. So, he stepped out of the boat and started _walking on the water_, oh!, that thing blessed me when I read it the other night! And, as he was walking towards him, he kept his eyes on him. You see I don't go to church, but I read my bible, oh, yes, I sit there and I get my own interpretations of what's happening. So, as he was walking towards him on the water, he had his eyes on him and he stayed afloat, but then he took his eyes off Jesus, and he started to sink. Do you know why?" she asked us.

Throughout her whole preach, we all nodded our heads and placated her on what she was saying.

"No, why?" Alice asked.

"The bible says that Jonah and the whale swam right up under him while he was walking!" she told us.

"Oh, he got _distracted_!" Emmett said, though I believe he believed every word that was coming out of Rose's mouth. The two of them are quite the couple.

"Yes, he got distracted. See, when you're trying to get your own deliverance you can't look at somebody else's situation, you got to keep your eyes on the prize. So, he was walking toward him, and he got down up in the water, and Jesus said 'don't worry I'm not going to save you, but I'm going to send you a comforter', and guess who went over there to get him?" Rose stalled.

"Who!" Emmett asked excitedly.

"Noah and the Ark came rowing over in the boat like this!" Rose said as she started to the do the motions of a row boat, as if she had the oars in her hand right then.

"Oh yeah!" Emmett said as he 'miraculously' remembered what happened in Rose's bible story.

"Noah got over there and helped him, and pulled him into the boat." Rose continued.

"He sure did!" Emmett said as he turned around to nod his head towards us vigorously.

"Yes, you see, because Noah had used the boat for forty days and forty nights, and they didn't need it anymore, and the bible says people wondered what happened to the boat, but Noah wasn't a fool, see, the very thing that will bless you and bring you over will be the thing that continues to be your blessing. So, Noah turned that boat into a cruise ship!" Rose explained.

"That was smart." Emmett nodded.

"That's right, Tom Joyner goes on that boat every year. That's Noah's Ark, so anyway, Noah was there, because, you know, people in the bible go on vacation, so when Peter got on the boat, he was seeing people he hadn't seen in a long time. He saw Moses, Erin, Isaac, and Jacob, and guess who else he saw, because everyone was trying to get to her, but she was in the presidential suite, she didn't want to be bothered."

"VIP." Emmett interrupted as if it wasn't obvious.

Rose continued as if Emmett never interrupted. "Do yo know who she was? E-V-E, Eve! Eve was on the boat, because she gave birth to the world, and she was tired. So, Eve was on the boat and she went to go see a show that night on the boat, because they do these big shows, and she got scratched by a lion. That's how Eve got those two paws on her chest, from the animals, because they were still on the boat! Read your bible sometimes, honey, read your bible, because it will bless you; praise the Lord." Rose said as she walked out of the living room shaking her head.

Emmett followed her while exclaiming how riveting that bible study was. I think he was just that stupid all of that was correct, but surprisingly, Rose had a couple of good advices within her story, but were soon over powered by how incorrect her version of the bible was.

Jasper, Alice, and I turned to each other and shook our heads. "With that story, I think she just sent us halfway to hell!" I told them and they nodded their heads in agreement.

Just when you thought Rose could not get anymore crazy, she comes up with a story like that!


	6. Snowboarding and Surprises

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. We are getting so close to the drama, so keep reading and reviewing. I hope you like this and enjoy! The pictures are all the chapters so far are on my profile including this one!**

* * *

BPOV

Snowboarding and Surprises

After everyone was awake we decided to get ready to go snowboarding, and get some breakfast while we're there. Edward and I went back upstairs and hopped in the shower together, though it was hard to keep our hands off each other.

"Edward, we have to get ready, Alice gave us an hour tops, so come on." I giggled.

"I can be fast, I promise." he said while running his hands over my hips.

"Nothing you do is fast." I said and smacked his hand while laughing at his adorable pout. He stuck his finger in one of my dimples and kissed my forehead.

We washed and dried each other, and dressed in our snowboarding jackets, pants, and boots. We grabbed the accessories that were needed to snowboard along with our keys and headed downstairs.

After a five minute wait with Jasper, Emmett, and Irina, everyone else came down and we headed to our cars to grab our boards and put them in Alice and Jasper's SUV, since it could seat us all. Irina and Angela were the only ones without a board, so Irina would have to rent one and Angela planned on just sitting and watching us.

I tried to explain to Angie that even people her size snowboarded on the smaller hills, but she decided to sit this activity out. I let the matter drop, and we all piled into the car and headed to the hills. I knew Rose wouldn't be snowboarding, but she grabbed her snowboard to make it look like she was; not wanting to raise suspicions, since her and Emmett were usually the first ones on the slopes.

It took us fifteen minutes to get to there and we all piled out and headed for the ski lift. Ben, Angela, and Irina went to the rental snowboards shack and the rest of us got on a ski lift to get to the top. Rose somehow weaseled her way out of it, making Emmett believe she was too hungry to snowboard right now and told him to head on up.

As we climbed higher and higher, I started to feel dizzy and sick to my stomach.

"Baby, are you okay? You look a little green there." Edward said and took my face in his hands. He checked over me, feeling my glands to make sure they weren't swollen and deduced that it wasn't a good idea for me to go down the slopes.

"I'll go to the other side and catch a ski lift back down and sit with Rose and Angie." I told him.

"I'll go with you."

"No, that's stupid baby, just snowboard. And don't you dare tell me no!" I said, glaring at him. He sighed and shook his head before conceding.

Once we got to the top, I kissed Edward and wished him good luck.

"And have fun." I ordered him as I headed for the other side of the lift.

I got on with a guy who had greasy hair and a little acne. He puffed out his chest and got on the lift.

"Hey, I'm Tyler. Tyler Crowley." He said and held out his hand for me to shake. I shook it quickly and dropped it.

"Bella." I told him, keeping it short and simple.

"Well, Bella, it takes about ten minutes to get back to the bottom; that should be plenty of time to get to know each other, don't you think?"

"Hmmm, how about my husband's fists get to know your face?" I asked and smiled sickly sweet at him.

"Oh, you're a feisty one aren't you?" he purred. I shuddered and looked at the sky.

"Take me sweet Jesus." I begged.

"I'll take you…from here back to my bedroom." I looked at him and rolled my eyes before turning back to the sky.

"Take _him_ sweet Jesus!" I begged, but unfortunately nothing happened.

"Hey, haven't we met before?" he asked suddenly. Great, here we go with the pick-up lines.

"Maybe, I'm the receptionists at the VD clinic." I responded.

"Is this seat empty?" Is he an idiot? We're on a fucking SKI LIFT!

"Yes, and this one will be too if you sit down." I responded anyway.

"So, wanna go back to my place?"

"Well, I don't know. Will two people fit under a rock?" I asked.

"You're place or mine?"

"Both. You go to yours and I'll go to mine."

"So, what do you do for a living?" he asked. I turned to him and smiled.

"I'm a female impersonator." I smirked. I was expecting him to turn away with disgust, but he seemed to get more interested in me. _That's creepy._

"Hey, baby, what's your sign?"

"Do not enter."

"I know how to please a woman."

"Then, please leave me alone." I said getting aggravated.

"Can I get your number?"

"My number, which one do you want?"

"How many numbers you got?"

"Oh, I got numbers comin' outta my ears. For instance; ten.

"Ten?" he asked confused.

"Yeah. That's how many months old my baby girl is."

"You got a little girl?" he asked hesitant.

"Yeah. Yeah, sexy, huh? How about this for a number? Six. That's how old my other daughter is, eight is the age of my son, two is how many times I've been married- and divorced; sixteen is the number of dollars I have in my bank account. 850-3943. That's my phone number, and with all the numbers I gave you, I'm guessing zero is the number of times you're gonna call me!" I said fed up with this idiot sitting next to me.

By the end of my rant, thank god for Julia Roberts playing Erin Brockovich in that scene, we hit the end of the ski lift and Tyler ran off the lift like a bat outta hell.

I walked back to the entrance to see Angie, Rose, and Irina were at the front of the line at the shack. As I got closer, I could hear their conversation, and now I realize what was taking them so long.

"They are snowboards Irina, pick one and get up there!" Rose said exasperated.

"No, it has to go with my gear." Irina said. The clerk obviously had enough, because he gave her an ultimatum of picking one now or don't pick one at all. Irina finally chose a snowboard with a red unicorn on the front with black, green, yellow, and red thick stripes. They paid for it and Irina headed for the lift while the other two spotted me and walked towards me.

"Finally, she took forever just to get a snowboard." Rose said, but Irina heard her as she wasn't that far away.

"Don't be mad at my modern style and your, well, lack of style." She sneered and got on a lift.

"WHATEVER HALLE BARELY!" Rose yelled after her. I shook my head and was about to say something when my stomach growled.

"Come on, let's get something to eat." Angela suggested. We headed for the Starbucks, and ordered coffee and scones.

We talked for about an hour before I started to get sick. I felt like I was going to vomit, so I shot out of my seat and ran to the bathroom.

"BELLA!" I heard Angie and Rose yell after me, but I couldn't stop. I ran into the nearest stall and emptied my guts.

"Oh, Bella, we've got you." I heard Angie say. I felt someone holding my hair up while another rubbed my back as I threw up everything I ate. Soon, I was dry heaving and spitting out what was left in my mouth.

I slowly got up and walked over to the sink and rinsed my mouth out. I looked in the mirror to see my face was flushed, tears were rolling down my cheeks, and I had throw up on the side of my chin. I washed my face and rinsed my mouth out a few more times before propping myself up against the counter.

"Come on, Bells, let's take you to the clinic." Rose advised. I didn't have the energy to argue, so I let them support me as we walked to the clinic a few minutes away from the Starbucks. As soon as we walked in a gust of warm air blew around me and I suddenly felt too hot for my jacket. I slipped it off and sat in a chair by the door.

Angela went to tell the receptionist why we were here and she walked back to us with papers in her hands.

"She said that it wouldn't be long, it's a slow day." Angie sat by Rose and started to fill in the information, asking me questions when needed.

"Isabella Cullen?" a nurse called and I got up along with Rose and Angie, but I assured them I would be fine.

The nurse did the usual check up and told me to sit on the bed until the doctor came in. After a few minutes, a woman in her mid forties it looked like, came in and greeted me with my chart in her hands.

"Hello Bella, I'm Doctor Jemison. It seems that you suddenly got sick while you were in Starbucks?" she asked.

"Yes, Doctor, before, when I was on the ski lift, I was sick, and my husband, who is also a doctor, advised me not to snowboard. Then, in Starbucks, I had the same thing I always get, but this time I got sick and threw up. I don't know what happened, I felt fine for about an hour." I explained to her. While I was telling my story, she would nod and write something on my chart.

"Well, we are going to do some blood work, and in a little bit, I will tell you what is going on." she patted my knee with a soft smile and walked out the door. Another nurse came in and drew my blood, before leaving me alone to stare at the colorful wall paper that adorned the walls.

After about thirty minutes, Doctor Jemison walked back in with the results.

"Just as I thought, there is nothing to worry. Congratulations Mrs. Cullen, you're pregnant." At that moment the world stopped. Pregnant? No, I can't be pregnant, I'm not ready to lose another baby.

"Are you sure." I choked out.

"We can get an ultra sound to make sure, but these blood tests rarely, if ever lie." she said and walked out to get the machinery.

I'm pregnant. I felt happy, but at the same time absolutely horrified for the unlucky baby that I was carrying, as it was a greater possibility that they would have the same fate as the other two. Before I could wallow in anymore pity, the doctor came back in with the ultra sound and I assumed the position, as I have done this before.

She put the gel on my stomach after warning me that it would be cold, and pointed at the white circle that appeared on the screen.

"That is your baby, Mrs. Cullen." she said and smiled. I couldn't help the tears of joy that were mixed with sadness.

"My baby." I whispered. After printing a few pictures, she gave me a napkin to wipe off my stomach. I got up and sighed.

"Is there something wrong, Mrs. Cullen." she asked politely.

"Bella. Just Bella. I've had two miscarriages already, and I don't know what to do to prevent this one." I said and suddenly broke down in tears.

"Why did this beautiful baby have to have such a fate, they don't deserve this." I said and sobbed miserably into the doctor's shoulder as she took me into her arms.

"You must have faith, my dear Bella. I'll tell you a little secret. I had three miscarriages, and almost made it four, but that little baby survived. It was hard, and I was scared that the littlest of accidents could cause me to lose my baby, but I'll tell you what my mother told me before I left on a plane after I visited her. When I told her of my fears of losing that baby she said 'My darling, I wish you enough.'"

"What does that mean?" I asked her confused. She took my face in her hands and smiled sadly as she recited her mother's words to me.

"I wish you enough sun to keep your attitude bright.  
I wish you enough rain to appreciate the sun more.  
I wish you enough happiness to keep your spirit alive.  
I wish you enough pain so that the smallest joys in life appear much  
bigger.  
I wish you enough gain to satisfy your wanting.  
I wish you enough loss to appreciate all that you possess.  
I wish enough "Hello's" to get you through the final "Goodbye"

"I don't want to say goodbye." I cried as pieces of my heart began to shatter around me. Is she telling me to say goodbye to my baby? I cannot look at another doctor and see pity and sadness in their eyes as they announce to us that we lost another one. Not again, not this time!

"No one wants to say goodbye, but don't live in fear of loss. That, my darling, is a part of life, but instead let this smallest of joy bring you happiness and share it with your husband, so the two of you can celebrate it together. This little one could just be the one you will be holding in your arms in nine months, and you don't want to look back during the pregnancy just to see that you were walking on egg shells the whole time. Embrace this, and show off your glow, because you are shining my dear. Now go, be safe, and I wish you enough." she said before kissing my forehead and walking out the door as she wiped away the tears that ran down her cheeks.

I thought about what she said to me, and she was right, I do need to tell Edward, the question is how. I gathered my jacket and hid the photos she gave me in the pockets. I walked to the bathroom first to wash my face and blow my nose, and then I went to face the questioning eyes of my best friends.

I walked out and was immediately surrounded by Angie and Rose.

"Are you okay?" Angie asked.

"Do you need anything?" Rose asked.

"Have you been crying?" Angie observed.

"What happened?" Rose asked. The questions were shot back and forth, and I was astonished they asked corresponding questions.

"Hey! You guys, I'm fine! But I do have something to tell you, and you _cannot_ tell the others, including Alice, because she sucks at keeping secrets." I gave them a warning look and they eagerly nodded their heads. I smiled and whispered my secret.

"I'm Pregnant!" After a few seconds of silence, I heard two very excited squeals.

"Oh my God! Congratulations Bella, I am so happy for you!" Rose squealed. I giggled, and turned to Angela who had a huge smile on her face, but I could see sadness in her eyes also.

"Oh, I'm craving something sweet. Rose, can you get me something please?" I asked her. She looked at me confused, but after realization appeared on her face as she saw the silent pleading in my eyes. She nodded and kissed me and Angie's cheeks before walking away.

I put on my jacket and hooked my arm in Angie's before we strolled out of the clinic and slowly walked.

"So, what is wrong my dear?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" I rolled my eyes. I know she does not believe I am that dense to not have noticed the sadness in her eyes. My job as a photographer required skills that made you see the emotions that are hidden and obvious, so seeing the sadness was like her telling me her feelings herself.

"Please, Angie I saw the sadness in your eyes when you were congratulating me, so what's up?"

"Bells, please don't believe that I am not happy for you, because I very much am, it's just that I always wanted children too, and I can't even get Ben to touch me. I literally have to beg for it, and even then it's not that good. I am tired of faking my orgasms, and I am tired of watching my friends around me make families while I am stuck with a husband who doesn't want to _touch _me. I love him so much, why doesn't he love me?" I sat Angela on a bench and took her in my arms. I let her cry out her pain on my shoulder and cursed that vile Ben for causing my sister so much pain.

"Angie, sometimes marriages are not meant to be. You guys used to be happy together, and now you are constantly emotionally abused. Honey, I think it's time to let go." I told her.

"No…no I have faith. I can do this, I can fix this marriage. We will be happy, and we will have a family, I know we will." I looked at Angela to see that she was not talking to me anymore, but had a glazed look in her eyes. I snapped my fingers in front of her face, but she wasn't there with me anymore, she was somewhere else, and I allowed her to remain there.

Her hope is growing too much, and if Alice, Rose, and I didn't get on the ball to showing Angela that she was being cheated on, the fall will be worse than it has to be when she finds out. In the distance I saw Rose coming to me with a small bag in her hands. Thank God, she didn't get anything too big, because my stomach still isn't fully settled yet.

"Hey, I'm back." Rose said and took a seat next to me. "I bought a small donut, since I know your stomach won't be settled yet." _Oh, I love her._

"Thank you. Well, it's been a few hours, want to head back to the lift and see if they are finished?" I asked.

"No, when they are through, they can come find us." Rose said and broke off half of the donut for herself.

I looked at the slopes and closed my eyes, pretending that I was snowboarding myself. I miss the slopes, but this news is much better than a giant hunk of snow you can slide down.

EPOV

Oh Hell!

I was worried about my wife being sick, but she told me to have fun and that she was fine, so I kept my worries at bay as me and the fellas looked for a spot. There were height requirements on this mountain, and Alice and Irina did not meet those requirements, so they had to snowboard on a lower level.

We all put on our gear and clasped our snowboards on our boots.

"Okay, the first one down gets to chose a person and they have to drink whatever concoction they make." Emmett said with an evil smile.

"That's a stupid dare, Emmett, but the rules are that they cannot be hazardous to our health. Understood?" I said. Everyone nodded their heads and we prepared to go down the slope.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Jasper yelled. We all turned sideways and started down the slopes.

Emmett was in the lead with me being in second, Jasper in third, and Ben in fourth. Jasper swerved to prevent from going over the style ramp, but the back of his snowboard bonked the ramp causing him to face plant in the snow and Ben to be in third. I bent forward to get more speed and was soon neck and neck with Emmett. We snowboarded for about ten minutes before more and more people started getting in the way, so we spread out.

From what I could see, Ben had to come to a complete stop if he wanted to prevent from hitting a woman, and Jasper quickly passed him. The end was coming in sight, and Emmett and I are still in the lead. Emmett picked up speed and soon was across the finish line with me coming in next a second later. Jasper followed me with Ben being the last one to cross. We unhooked the clasps on our boots, took off our goggles and grabbed our boards.

"I WON, I WON, YOU LOST, AND I WON!" Emmett began to taunt. We went to the locker rooms to buy a locker for our boards and gear, which costs three dollars, and headed for Starbucks to grab something to eat and drink.

"Dude, how the hell did you almost run into a lady?" Jasper asked Ben as we got in line.

"Man, one minute I'm looking at Edward and Emmett in the lead and the next I look up to see a blonde just standing there doing nothing. It was either stop, or flatten her." he shrugged.

"Who are you going to pick Em?" I asked him.

"Hmm, I don't know. Do I pick my little brother Jasper? Or do I pick my baby brother Edward? Do I pick my best friend Ben? These questions I will have to ponder for a little while." he said as he stared off into space rubbing his invisible beard as he likes to call it.

"You think about dumb ass shit, like that, but you don't think about what you are doing when being unfaithful?" Jasper asked.

He was the most disappointed in Emmett's actions when he revealed that he cheated on Rose, but none-the-less he loves his big brother. Jasper has always looked up to Emmett when we were growing up, and believed in love more when he saw that a big goof like Emmett can be tamed by love. When he found out that Emmett cheated, it was a blow into reality that sometimes love is not even powerful enough for the dumbest of people to make the right decisions.

"I said I was sorry, man. I have learned from my mistakes, and mistake. Thy name is woman!" Emmett said dramatically on one knee with his head bowed and his fist was in front of his face.

"Dumbass, get up, people are starting to stare." he pouted and got up.

"Mom said no name calling!"

"Mom's not here!" I said and hit him upside the head. The boys chuckled and shook their heads as we got to the head of the line.

"May I…help…you?" a young girl asked me as she stared at me. Her name plate said Ariel.

"Yes, can I get a medium decaf coffee and a blueberry scone." I told her. The rest of the boys gave their orders too.

"Coming right up." she said. Soon, all of our orders were on the table and we grabbed them after paying.

"Psst." I turned around to see the girl with a napkin in her hand.

"Call me sometime." She said and tried to give me her number, but I shook my head.

"No thank you, I'm happily married." I told her. I saw all the hope that was in her eyes crumble and was replaced with envy. I found the boys at a table in the back and sat down next to Jasper.

"Dude, did that chick just give you her number, and you turned it down. Granted, Bella is hot, but come on man! Red hair, blue eyes, freckles, and pouty lips! You could have at least given me her number." Ben said and shook his head.

I chuckled. "Man, Bella is all the woman I need and more. If you want her number so bad, go up there and get it, but you need to stop playing Angela. If you don't want her, get a divorce and allow her to move on, but stop using her; she doesn't deserve it."

"Yeah, dude I watch Angela and she is becoming less of the woman we knew in high school, and more of the shell she used to be." Jasper agreed.

"That's because the Angela that's around now ate the Angela I was married to." Ben laughed.

"What happened to the man that was head over heels in love with that woman? Where is the man that ran into the cafeteria one day, jumped on the table and yelled that he was in love and taken? Where is the man that wrote those cheesy poems that were a cheap imitation of Shakespeare?" I asked him.

"Where is my wife that had the coke bottle figure? Where is my wife that used to run with me in the morning and ate salad instead of half a cheesecake? Where is my wife that couldn't get enough, and jumped me every time I came home from work?" he asked and shook his head. "She's gone, and so is our marriage. I'm not going to divorce her yet, I have too much pity for her, but I'll do it soon."

We ate the rest of our food in silence, saddened by the revelation that one of our own wasn't going to be together anymore. After we finished eating we dumped our stuff and headed out to find our wives. We looked for them at the ski lift, the benches, and the viewing area, but we couldn't find them anywhere. We decided to get our boards and gear, go to the car and drive around looking for them, but when we got close to the SUV, I saw that Alice and Bella were in the front and Angie, Irina, and Rose were in the back.

I opened the passenger door and startled Bella who didn't see me coming.

"Hey baby, how did snowboarding go?" she asked. I kissed her once, twice, three times before answering her.

"It was good, what did you ladies do?" I asked as we men gathered in the back, since the ladies refused to move and Emmett ended up sitting with the gear.

"Well Irina and I snowboarded at the lower level, but it wasn't as much fun since a lot of reckless teen boys were there trying to scare the womenn, so we ended up going to the kitty hill with the little children, which ended up being fun, because we played with them and had a snow ball fight." I saw Bella look in the review mirror and was looking at Irina who was sitting by Angela.

"You want kids one day Irina?" Bella asked her curiously.

"Kids? Me? I don't think so, I like to play with them, but I don't want to have any myself. I don't have any maternal instinct, and I'm really not interested in being a mother." Irina told her truthfully. Bella nodded while smiling softly and turned back to the window where she looked deep in thought.

We drove the rest of the way in silence. Once we arrived back at the house, Emmett made sure to get everyone in the living room where we took off our jackets to get more comfortable.

"Okay, there was a dare between us men when we were snowboarding that the first person who crosses the finish line first can pick a person and they have to drink the concoction the winner makes. The winner was me and I choose…JASPER!"

"WHAT THE HELL DOUCHEBAG? CHOOSE EDWARD!" he yelled. I jumped up completely refusing to drink anything Emmett makes.

"KEEP ME OUT OF THIS! HE PICKED YOU, YOU COCKFUCK, SO GET THE FUCKING DARE OVER WITH!" I yelled. Jasper glared at me and sat down grumbling. Emmett, completely ignoring the outburst, and continued with his speech.

"I am going to concoct a mixture of Mountain Dew, salt, pepper, and shredded bell peppers." he announced and walked into the kitchen. We heard the refrigerator open and close along with the spice cabinet, and soon the blender was turned on. After a few minutes, Emmett walked back in with a glass full of this brown green liquid and handed it to Jasper.

"Drink it." is all he said, but we could all see the mischievous look in his eyes. I had a feeling he has drunken this before and is looking forward to the results.

Jasper said a little prayer, plugged his nose and down the tall glass of shit looking liquid. I looked at Emmett to see he was silently giggling, then I turned back to Jasper to see he was half way through his…err…drink. I just stared at him. He finished his drink and gagged a little.

"Moron." I muttered.

He glared at me and stood there. "Nothin'." He said.

Then suddenly, "Oh God!" and he was off to the bathroom.

Emmett burst out with the biggest guttural laugh I have ever heard come from him.

"He…is gonna…have…the worst…explosive…diarrhea ever!" he managed to choke out.

"Emmett, was blood in your stool when you did this?" I asked him. He nodded, not able to speak anymore through his laughter.

I sighed, "I'll get my medical bag." I said and got up to go help Jazz. Behind me I heard the woman hitting and yelling at Emmett for being a complete idiot.

"OW! YOU'RE HURTING ME BELLA!" Emmett yelled.

"YOU CANNOT IMAGINE THE IMMENSITY OF THE FUCK I DO NOT GIVE!" she yelled back at him. _That's my girl._

I grabbed my medical bag and went into Jazz and Alice's room. I knocked on the bathroom door and called to Jasper.

"Jazz, look in the toilet and tell me if you see blood." I called to him. It was a few seconds before I heard Jasper call back.

"Yeah, man." he said.

"Alright, I gotta come in there and check you out."

"Okay." he said warily. I walked in and was assaulted by the most foul smell that could ever exist on earth.

"Sorry about the smell, but I can't help that." I looked at Jazz, and saw that he had tears running down his face and was as read as a tomato. I walked over to him, but he held his hand up. Before I knew up, Jasper was blowin' up the bathroom even more. I turned around to give him some privacy and hummed a tune to make him feel better.

He laughed a little after it was over. "I am so glad you are my brother, or this would be completely awkward. Not that it isn't now, but I'd feel even more embarrassed if it was a friend instead of my brother." He quickly explained after I raised my eyebrow in question.

"Can you wipe your ass, so I can take a look at it? Man that sounded fucked up." I told him and shook my head.

"Can you wet the toilet paper? My ass is already on fire, and I don't want to add to the discomfort." I took some toilet tissue and wet it and gave it to Jasper. He wiped and flushed everything down the toilet.

"Kick off your pants, bend over and spread them." I said going into doctor mode. He got up, kicked off his pants, bent over and spread them. I put on my gloves and dropped my bag by the toilet.

I spread his ass cheeks and examined his anus. It was swollen and tomato red. I could see a few cuts that adorned the anus from stretching when large pieces of waste came out. I took out some soothing cream and spread it around his anus. He sighed in contentment now that the burning was lessoning.

"Spread this on after you get out of the shower, and then every five hours for a week. If you wipe it off after you use the bathroom, reapply it, and soon your anus should be back to normal." I instructed him.

"Thanks bro." he said and sat back on the toilet.

"No problem, I don't know if you are planning on killing Emmett, but the girls are doing a great job."

"Oh, if the ladies handled it, then I know the situation has been properly rendered." I nodded and left after I washed my hands and patted his shoulder.

I went back downstairs to see that Emmett was facing the wall with his nose in the corner. Bella was laying on the couch with her back propped up against the arm with her photography pad, Rose was laying on the loveseat buffing her nails, and Alice was laying on the floor with her lap top opened and it seemed she was shopping online.

I sat on the couch and tapped Bella's thighs. "Lift." was all I said and she lifted her legs so I could move my body under her and lay her thighs over my lap and watch her work.

The technology Bella's company had was amazing. The pad she used was a touch screen where the photos her employees sent for her to edit could be easily edited and then she could send the pictures right back, improvements and all. She loved it especially when she had to travel, but she said she preferred to have the picture in her hands, so she could analyze every detail face to face.

I watched as she improved this beautiful black and white photo of a bride that was looking down and playing with her bouquet. To my eyes the photo was perfect, but Bella had improvements everywhere.

"Baby, that photo looks really good to me, how can you have all those improvements on there." I asked her completely confused.

"I don't know how to explain it, but when you take a photograph as a photographer, you take a picture not only with you camera, but with your heart also. When I can feel why my photographers took this picture, then there won't be as many improvements, but there is nothing in this photo. All I see is a bride, and though it is indeed a beautiful picture, it's emotionless Edward." she explained to me.

"This is an intern that I am training. He came straight out of school and shows so much promise, but he isn't understanding when I tell him that you take the picture when you feel it in your heart that it's the right time, position, lighting, etcetera." she sighed. I rubbed her back and kissed her neck softly.

"Edward, how is Jazzy?" Alice asked.

"He's doing good, but he is swollen and has cuts around his anus, so I gave him some cream to sooth him." I told her. She nodded and whispered her thanks before continuing her shopping.

I looked down to see that Bella had moved on to another picture and gasped at what I saw.

"You see what I was trying to tell you now? The picture is so simple, but when they took this photo they were entranced by the mystery of this tree. The lighting and fog added to the beauty, but enhanced how creepy this lone tree is. That is what I am looking for in my photos. When you look at a photo, you will be immediately assaulted by feelings if it is powerful enough." she said.

She added a few notes in terminology I didn't understand and turned off her pad after sending the photos.

"When can I get out of the corner?" Emmett whined.

"When you have learned your lesson!" Rose snapped. He groaned and slumped against the wall. I had to laugh at my older brother that was supposed to always set an example for his younger siblings, but could never since his age was bigger than his IQ.

Jasper waddled back into the living room and slowly eased himself onto the recliner.

He chuckled when he saw where Emmett was.

"I see you put the child in the corner." he said.

"Jazz! I am so sorry, man. I knew that was going to happen, but it wasn't as bad as it was for you, and I didn't know you were going to be in there that long, and I didn't need to have a doctor to check me, because the swelling went down after a couple of days…"

"Emmett, shut up! It's fine okay? I accept your apology." Jasper said.

"Okay, Emmett you can come out of the corner." Rose said. Emmett sat down on the floor by Rose's head and turned on the TV.

"Hey, I haven't taken pictures of you in a while, come on." Bella said and got up. I followed her into our bedroom where she gave me instructions.

"Take off your clothes." she said softly. I did as was told and I saw Bella was changing into short shorts and a tank top. She walked over to the iPod dock and turned on some music. I recognized it as 'Beautiful by Me'shell Ndegéocello'.

"Lay down." she whispered without facing me. I laid down and watched as she gathered and lit a few candles around me to create a soft glow in our dark room.

She took out her camera and set it on the nightstand before walking over to me. She placed the bed sheets to cover just up to the v-cut on my lower waist. She placed one arm behind my head while my other hand was lying lazily on my chest.

"Look that way." she whispered and pointed towards the window. I heard a few clicks before she repositioned me to have my hands running through my hair and looking up to towards the camera that was hovering over my face. She took a few pictures of me this way and stepped back.

"Beautiful." she whispered with a soft smile as she stared into my eyes with pure love. She sat her camera on the nightstand and disappeared into the closet. After a few minutes she came out with bottles that looked like body paint along with baby wipes, and sat them by her camera. I read the label to see that the colors she had were black, brown, blue, and pink.

She took a paint brush that I didn't see she had in her hands and dipped it into the black paint. She painted her hand and placed it on my chest and ran it diagonally down to my waist. She wiped her hand off and started to take pictures again.

After she wiped my stomach off, she rubbed the black paint onto my stomach, and then wrote something on it, but I couldn't see.

"What are you writing." I whispered not wanting to disturb this intimate moment between us.

"You'll see after I develop the pictures." she whispered back, and continued on taking pictures and switching my positions. She cleaned me off, and walked to the door.

"Don't move, I'll be right back." she told me, and I could see the seriousness in her eyes. I waited for her and listened to the soft music, and I soon realized she had her iPod on repeat.

Bella came back in with two paper plates. She sat them on the nightstand and poured blue on one plate and pink on the other. The hand she put in blue was placed on my chest facing upwards, and the hand that was pink was on my stomach. She drew something on the side of the hand prints and wiped off her hands. After a few pictures at different angles of that photo, Bella wiped my stomach off, and placed her camera back in her casing.

"You're all done." she said, but I certainly was not. I grabbed her and removed her clothes. I slowly made love to my wife and cherished her body everywhere as the soft music sang my emotions.

After we made love for the fourth time, my beautiful wife fell asleep and all I could do was look at her. I got out of bed slowly to not disturb her and got her camera. She looked too beautiful not to get on film. The blankets covered her mid body, and only covered her breasts up to her nipples. The blankets were tangled in her legs, and her hair was fanned out around her face in soft curls. Her head was turned to the side next to the melting candle on the nightstand, casting a soft glow around her face with one hand curled next to her lips and her index finger touched them oh, so slightly. The other arm was bent, and placed softly on top of her hair.

I took a few pictures of this natural beautify I praised, and returned to bed where all I did was watch my love sleep and wonder how I could possibly get any luckier.

* * *

**A/N: Beautiful chapter right? I will post the next chapter in a little bit, but it might take a little longer than a week, I'm not sure yet, because I have a lot of homework over the summer, and I have an essay that is due to my teacher that I have to meet with in a couple of weeks so she can grade it. This essay is very important for this program that I am in, and if it is not perfect, then I am toast.**

**Hope you had fun reading this chapter,**

**Taylorsbaby1**


	7. It All Crumbles

**A/N: Hey, everyone. Sorry it took so long to update, but i had to finish my essay that is due to my teacher tomorrow. Not many people are reviewing, so i don't know if i'll continue this story or not. I just want you all to tell me if you enjoy this series, because I don't want to do a whole story, and nobody is interested. So, just drop me a review, telling me to continue, if I don't get any, then I don't know what I'll do. The pictures are on my profile, so enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

BPOV

It All Crumbles

I guess I fell asleep after my and Edward's love making, because the next thing I knew, I'm waking up to a pixie jumping on my bed. _I'm about to lose a cousin._

"Alice what do you want?" Edward grumbled.

"We are going to go out to eat breakfast." she squealed. What? Breakfast?

"Alice, how long have we been asleep?" I asked her.

"You guys slept through the night, and now it's morning, so get up." She demanded. "You have five minutes, and if I don't hear the shower I'll drag you outside and hose you down in the ice cold." she threatened and walked out of our room.

"Baby, come on, get up." I said trying to push Edward's head out from between my boobs, but he just buried himself deeper.

"No, I want to stay here forever." he said.

"Edward, please, I really don't want to deal with the wrath of the wicked pixie of the west." I said. He sighed and slowly got out of bed. We took a quick shower, and jumped out. He went over to the sink to brush his teeth and I went over to the toilet to pee.

I heard the door burst open and I assumed it was Alice for a surprise attack. She poked her head inside the bathroom and looked back and forth from Edward brushing his teeth to me peeing.

"You pee right in front of him cugino?" she asked.

"Yes? What's the problem with that? I've peed in front of you and you've peed in front of me." I said and looked at her like she was crazy.

"I pee in front of her sometimes too, it doesn't make her love me any less, and I don't love her any less when she does it in front of me." Edward said. By then I was finished and already off the toilet. I washed my hands and started to brush my teeth. Alice nodded and walked out of our room.

Edward was finished with the sink and headed back into the bedroom, and I finished up what I had to do. I dropped my towel in the basket, deciding to walk around naked and find what I was going to wear.

Walking into the closet, I saw Edward with his jeans on already looking for a shirt. I went over to my suitcase to find what I was going to wear. The bedroom door bursts open a second time and whoever it was, was heading over here to the closet. I didn't bother covering up, since they didn't have the decency to knock first, obviously they did not care if they saw something they shouldn't.

"Hey Bella?" Rose asked.

"Jesus Rose, you could've knocked, Bella's naked." Edward grumbled as he looked for a shirt. Rose shrugged and continued on with her question.

"Can I borrow your flat iron, mine's not working for some reason."

"Yeah, sure." I said and walked past her to retrieve it out of the bathroom. After I handed it to her, I followed her to the door to lock it, and as I was closing the door, a hand stopped it.

I opened it, thinking it was Rose forgetting something, but it was actually Jasper who was standing in front of me. I would have covered up if it was Emmett or Ben, but seeing as this is my cousin's husband, and he has seen me naked when he and Edward went with us for the 'I'd rather be naked than wear fur' photo shoot that Alice and I did, I had no qualms being bare in front of him.

"Hey Bells, is Edward available?" Jasper asked. He respectively kept his eyes on my face as I knew he would.

"Yeah, come on in." I said and opened the door wider. Edward walked out of the closet fully dressed in a simple long sleeve button down shirt. He walked over to Jasper and was about to speak when he stopped and looked at me. He raised an eyebrow and I waited for him to speak.

"I know, now that Jasper has seen you naked that you are comfortable if he does, but I'd appreciate it if you could put on a robe. I'd like to be the only man that can constantly see you naked." I smiled and walked to the closet to get ready.

"I understand, Alice doesn't mind walking around naked in front of you when you come over, but I told her I'd be more comfortable if she was dressed around other men." I heard Jasper tell Edward while I was in the closet.

I closed the closet door and continued my hunt for warm clothes. I decided on skinny jeans, a rose print tee, and a pink long sleeved cardigan. I put on my white Hornchurch high heel boots and walked out of the closet.

I decided to blow dry my hair, since it was still wet. Getting sick while I'm pregnant is not an option, I was going to do my damndest to keep this baby alive. I hated to blow dry my hair, because it takes too long to dry hair that's down to your waste, but I made the sacrifice.

I put on my make-up, then my white coat, grabbed my silver Coach wristlet and headed down stairs. I walked down stair to see that the only one missing was Irina, and everyone watched TV while they waited.

"Good Morning! Good Morning!" I said. A chorus of 'good mornings' was said back and I went over to the recliner where Edward was and sat in his lap. Two minutes later Irina was ready and we headed to Jasper and Alice's SUV.

Once we were all seated and buckled in, we were on the road.

"Attention everyone, we are going to take a vote as to where we are going to eat. Everyone for IHop raise your hands." Everyone raised their hands and that was the end of voting.

We arrived at IHop to see that it was crowded, but it was the largest IHop we have ever seen. We all got out and walked into the door, but had to squeeze through all the bodies that were there. I was in the front of the line, so I told them that I would put our name down and they could find a spot to stand.

I walked up to the hostess and waited while she wrote on her pad of paper.

She looked and smiled, "How many?"

"There are nine of us." I said. Her eyes widened, but her smile didn't fade.

"Well, that's good to hear, we have a party table, so you all won't have to wait."

"Thank you, let me go get them." I said and turned around to a sea of people. I was too short to see over their heads, but luckily Emmett was the tallest, so I headed in his direction.

"Emmett! Emmett!" I yelled and finally got his attention. "Come on, they can seat us!" I caught the attention of a few people and they looked pissed.

"What! We were here first, how are they seated?" one woman yelled.

"We've been waiting for half an hour, and they just arrived, I demand you seat us this instant." A man yelled enraged. A woman came up to me and pointed a finger in my face.

"You better go to the back of the line and wait, like everyone else, or you'll answer to me." she threatened. I saw my husband and friends standing to the side with large, fearful eyes looking at the woman. I heard Edward whisper 'ah, hell' to Jasper, and they both got ready to restrain me.

I took a step to this woman, who was about 5'4 to my 5'0, and glared deathly at her.

"If you don't get your finger out of my face, I was shove my foot so far up your ass, you'll have toes for teeth, bitch!" I whispered to her and took another step towards her. She took a step back and dropped her hand. _Smart move._

We followed the hostess to the party table and sat down. Behind us was a large family as well, and they had precious little ones with them around the age of three to five. We ordered our drinks and looked for something to order off the menu in silence. One of the little boys behind us, was yelling to get their mommy's attention and finally she did.

"Mommy, when I was on the bus with Daddy this morning, he told me to give my seat to a lady, because it was polite." He told her proudly.

"Well, you have done the right thing." she told him.

"But mommy, I was sitting on daddy's lap." he said confused. My jaw dropped and I looked up to see everyone else at my table had heard what he just said.

"WHAT? JERRY, WOULD YOU LIKE TO EXPLAIN?" she asked.

"Umm, no not really." He said with a trembling voice.

"How could you?" she asked absolutely heartbroken.

"I'm sorry, honey, but I'm just not in love with you anymore."

"But you carry my photo in your briefcase to the office! Why!" she yelled.

"When there is a problem, no matter how impossible, I look at your picture and the problem disappears." He said calmly.

"Because you see how miraculous and powerful I am for you? Yet you cheated?" she asked absolutely confused like the rest of us.

"Yes, I see your picture and I say to myself, "What other problem can there be greater than this one?" he said. I choked on my apple juice that I was drinking at the moment he said that. That is just plain awful and disgusting to say, no matter how out of love you are.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT ME THAT WAY! I WAS THERE WHEN WE HAD NOTHING! I STAYED WHEN YOU CHEATED ON ME BEFORE! I WAS THERE WHEN YOU CONSTANTLY GRIPPED ABOUT HAVING A DAUGHTER TOO, AND SHOULD YOU NOT HAVE BEEN WITH THOSE WHORES, WE WOULD HAVE THEM!" she yelled, grabbed her son and stormed out of there.

At that moment, Emmett started a slow clap and increased it. Person after person joined in, until our whole section was cheering for the woman. It was fantastic! The man walked out of the restaurant with his head down low, hunched over, and tomato faced. Serves him right!

"Hey guys I have a joke for you, so listen up!" Emmett said to us. We stopped what we were doing and listened to what he had to say.

"A blonde suspects her boyfriend of cheating on her, so she goes out and buys a gun. She goes to his apartment unexpectedly and when she opens the door, she finds him in the arms of a redhead. Well, the blonde is really angry. She opens her purse to take out her gun, and as she does, she is overcome with grief. She takes the gun and puts it to her head.

The boyfriend yells, 'No honey, don't do it!'

The blonde replies, 'shut up, your next!'"

We all burst out laughing, except for Rose who gives Emmett a huge smack to the back of his head.

"Ow, baby what was that for?"

"That's for making a blonde joke, when I have blonde hair, Jackass!"

"I'm sorry, okay here's another one to make up for that one, are you all ready?" we nodded our heads.

"Ryan has been watching his co-worker Lily for months now, suppressing his urge to bend her over the desk, but today was the hardest he has ever been. Desperate to be in her for just a few seconds, he confronts her with a deal.

'Lily, I will give you a hundred dollars if you let me have sex with you. I will drop it on the floor, and when you bend over to get it, I'll do what I have to do, and then it'll be over with.' He compromised.

'But I have a boyfriend…I'll call him and see what he says.' She told him. Lily called her boyfriend and told him of the deal.

He replies, 'tell him to give you two hundred dollars, and then when he drops it, pick it up really fast so he can't do anything.' Ten minutes have passed and Lily still hasn't called yet. Fed up with waiting, he calls her and waits for her to answer. She answers the phone with heavy breaths, unable to get anything out.

'What took you so long?' he asked.

'Mother fucker had quarters.' She told him"

We all burst out laughing, trying to keep it quieted to prevent from disturbing all the others. As we ordered our food I looked up to see Ben and Irina whispering to each other and giggling. It sucked that Rose, Alice, and I had backed out of making a plan to catch them since it was juvenile, but we had to take an adult approach to this and tell Angela when the time is right.

I looked to Angela to see that she was blissfully unaware of what was happening between the two of them, and I had to mentally shake my head. I was always in tune with Edward, Alice with Jasper, and Rose with Emmett, but when it came to my best friend, she seemed to always miss what was right in front of her.

The breakfast was excellent and we all gathered our stuff, paid the bill and headed to the musical festival they were holding all day today. We missed the one we were planning on going to, but decided that this would be a good one to go to, since this festival was more cultural and would have all types of different countries there along with their music.

Upon arriving at the festival I saw the stands of food, the crowds of people, and the speakers that hung above everywhere. This was going to be a fun day.

We all separated to our couples, Edward and I, hand in hand walked over to the dance floor to enjoy the music. At the time 'Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat' was playing. Edward pulled me into his arms and we swayed to the music getting lost in each other's eyes.

_Do you hear me,_

_I'm talking to you_

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

Edward sung his tenor voice in my ear; his breath caused shivers to run down my spine.

_Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel you whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

I sung to Edward, letting all my love pour into the lyrics. We sung the lyrics together, and how true they were. I was lucky to be in love with my best friend, granted my girls were my best friends too, but there are secrets I only trust my husband with, and I knew that goes the same for them also.

We continued to dance to a few more songs before we decided to explore the festival. There were huts that sold food and huts that sold clothes and jewelry, and I gladly went over to those, still feeling fool from breakfast.

Edward and I approached this Indian stand that held the most gorgeous clothes I had ever seen. I bought sarees, and the jewelry that went with them for Rose, Alice and I. That's when I saw it, the most dazzling suit I knew would look sexy on my Edward.

"Baby, look at this suit! We have to get this, so you can wear it for the charity banquet the hospital hosts."

"If this suit gets that type of reaction out of you, I might have to wear this for you tonight." He breathed in my ear. I shivered and giggled, this suit might just come into use earlier than I thought.

I sadly couldn't find anything in Angela's size, and I dreaded telling her, so I bought her a few clutches from the hut, and set out to look for other cultural beautiful clothing that would fit Angie.

We continued to walk looking at other shops and buying little knick knacks here and there, but I hadn't found that special something just yet for Angie.

"Baby, look, Angela would love that." Edward pointed to a beautiful blouse that was at a Chinese culture hut. Everything there was colorful and silky and I went to town buying a dress and a blouse for Angela, Rose, Alice and I.

I found some halters for myself that I knew I would enjoy wearing on the job when the cold goes away. I decided not to have a dress code, but I was strict on if the clothes were too reveling, my employees would have to change, no questions asked.

I bought a jacket here for Edward also, along with these pretty little purple dresses that I planned on wrapping for my twin nieces. Giovanni made such pretty babies; I couldn't wait to see them in these. I was about to walk out when I spotted the most adorable winter dragon set for my baby nephew that Christiano recently had with his girlfriend. They were all coming up for Christmas and I couldn't wait to see them, I missed them so much. I purchased the items and we headed out again.

Edward bought shirts here and there, whether he thought they would look good on himself, Emmett, Edward, or Ben. He didn't buy as much as me, but I could tell he enjoyed purchasing all these things.

We walked around slowly, swinging our hands between us, stealing kisses, and caught up with each other. The intimate moment was very sweet and it was just what we needed, but I soon remembered that we had to call Esme when we got home.

"Hey, baby, we need to call mom when we get home." I told Edward. I was comfortable with calling his parents mom and dad like he was with mine.

"Sure, just get yourself ready for quite the tongue lashing for not keeping in touch with her more often." He said with a chuckle.

"I know, but we were so busy trying to get our hours in, so we could have this vacation, I know she understands that."

"I know she understands that too, but she's been missing her daughter. You know how she always wanted a daughter, but kept getting sons, and now that she has three, and they don't keep in touch as much as she'd like, it's hurting her a little."

I felt like crying with this new knowledge. I never knew it would hurt her so much if we didn't keep in touch with her. Well, I'll make sure to change that, and I'll have to tell Alice and Rose of this knowledge as well.

"I'll call her more, I promise." I said with determination. We walked around some more until we saw Rose and Emmett at another hut that sold Indian merchandise too.

"Hey Rose, Emmy." I said. Rose and I kissed each other's cheeks and separated from our men as they started to rough house a little.

"Bella, I have had a field day with all this culture stuff. I bought you, Alice, and Angela a whole bunch of things."

"I know, I've bought you guys things as well!" We continued to small talk and give each other comments on how something would look on us. I would hold blouses up to Rose and see if they fit her well, and she would do the same if she came across something she liked for me.

I bought more outfits for my girls, and I found these gorgeous dresses for my nieces, but unfortunately nothing for my nephew.

I looked up to see Edward and Emmett having a serious conversation, and it was clear that Emmett was getting mad.

"Psst, Rose, what do you they're talking about? Emmett's getting mad." I turned to Rose, but she looked just as confused.

"I don't know, but whatever it is I don't want to be here when it blows up." she said and went over to the register. I followed her lead and soon we had all our things purchased for and walked out of the hut.

I went over to them and came into hearing distance where I heart Emmett say 'che', but stopped when he saw me nearby. His face softened a little when he saw me, but I could tell he was still royally pissed.

I pointed a finger in his face, "We're going to have problems if I see one mark on my husband, understand me?" I asked.

"Yes, ma'am." He said with a soft smile. I nodded my head and walked away with Rose. We continued to explore, but nothing was catching our attention.

"So…" Rose began.

"So…?" I questioned.

"Oh, come on Bells, when are you going to tell Edward?"

"I'll tell him soon, I had this brilliant idea to tell him."

"What is it?" she uncharacteristically squealed. She's been around Alice too long.

"Can't tell ya." I said with a smirk.

"Isabella Marie Gabriele Cullen, you tell me this instant!" she demanded.

"I can't Rosie, I want Edward to be the first one to know the surprise." I pleaded with her to see my side. She sighed and nodded her head, ending that conversation.

"When are you going to tell Emmett is the true question here, missy." I asked her.

"I was thinking of two ways to tell him and the whole family together. One way is a dinner where I cook everything in baby form. Baby back ribs, baby carrots, baby corn on a cob, and apple juice in a toddler cup. The other way is to have a barbeque and I tell everyone to get together in front of the camcorder and instead of saying 'Everyone say cheese to the camera!' I say 'Everyone say Rose is pregnant!'."

"I like the barbeque one; you should do that, because Emmett is going to eat everything if it's all in baby form. At a barbeque we'll all be well fed, and won't have to worry about stopping Emmett from eating everything before anyone else gets a taste." I said. We giggled and continued to walk around and talk about baby things.

I saw Alice and Jasper in front of a food hut, and we went over to them, ready to have something to eat.

"ALIPOOPERS AND JAZZINA!" I yelled to get their attention when we were close enough. They turned around, and rolled their eyes when they saw I was the one who yelled their names like that.

"Seriously, do you have to be so weird, Bells?" Jasper asked when we got to them.

"You love it." I said. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Hey Allers, have fun shopping?" I asked her.

"Do you know me at all?" she asked with an incredulous look.

"Then that's a yes, since I see Jasper's hands overflowing with bags." Rose said while looking at the menu.

"Did you all shop?" Alice asked.

"We gave our bags to our husbands as well. They probably put them in the car by now." I mused.

"That sounds like a brilliant idea. Honey, you know what I want; I'm going to go put your bags in the car." Jasper said and wobbled away with the amount of bags that were in his hand.

We ordered our food and found a bench by the lake.

"I love it out here, it's so peaceful." I said while looking out to the lake. The way the sun reflected off of the water making it glimmer gave me an itching feeling to catch it on film, but I didn't have my camera with me, so my memory would just have to suffice.

"Yeah, all of these designs on the clothes are giving me brilliant ideas for a new line I'm creating after this one is finished." Alice said.

"By the way Ali, when are you going to tell Jazz about your little predicament?" Rose asked while chewing on a fry.

"I'll tell him…soon, I'll tell him soon." She mumbled. I shook my head and continued to eat, not wanting to get into this discussion again.

"I'm going to go look for Emmett." Rose said, already finished with her meal. She got up and walked away with her trash.

"I don't think I'm going to tell him." Alice mumbled softly. I turned to her and just stared for a little.

"You have to. You cannot leave him in the dark like this Alice, and quite frankly I think you would be a really good mother."

"It's not that I don't like children, Bella, because I do, I _really_ do. It's just that I want to focus on my career, and a child just isn't on my to do list for a while…a long while."

"You know, I always thought you and Jasper would be the first ones married. I remember the day you two eloped and got married at the beginning of our senior year in high school. You parents, my parents, and Esme and Carlisle were so mad, but they clearly saw you two were in love, there was no way to mistake it. Alice, I doubt Jazz is going to tie you up and make you conceive if you tell him you're not ready. You are only twenty three years old, you have plenty of time, honey."

"I know, but…"

"Hey, you guys!" Edward said, walking with Jasper right beside him, effectively ending our conversation.

"Hey, baby, did you see Rose and Emmett anywhere?" I asked Edward.

"Yeah, they're…coming." He said hesitantly, and then I found out why. _Not now!_

"IT'S ALWAYS THE SAME DAMN THING WITH YOU, YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU ARE REALLY GETTING ON MY NERVES!" Rose yelled.

"YOU KNOW SOME ROPE, DUCK TAPE, AND A FEW BAGS OF CONCRETE DON'T COST THAT MUCH!" Emmett threatened.

"OKAY, YOU KNOW I WILL BUST A CAP IN THAT ASS!" Rose threatened back.

"FOURTY NINE NINETY FIVE!" Emmett yelled the cost. How did he know that?

"Okay! Chill you guys!" Alice yelled. She got up and dragged Rose over to us, while Edward and Jasper took Emmett over to the food.

"He makes me sick, I'm telling you I could kill him sometimes!" Rose said with a deadly glare towards Emmett.

"What is going on _now_?" I asked.

"Ever since he got that little _HOSTING JOB_, he thinks he's mister big shot!" she said loud enough for him to hear.

"Listen, the rest of this vacation is going to be nice and relaxing, okay?" I asked her.

"Yes, nice and relaxing, I promise, I will be peac…give me a minute." Rose said as she got up off the bench and started to walk over to Emmett who was…talking to a girl. _Oh hell!_ Edward started to point to Rose with his head and saying something to Emmett, but it didn't look like Emmett was getting the memo.

"NO YA'LL GOT TIME, YA'LL GOT TIME, GO AHEAD AND GET HER NUMBER EMMETT! YOU WANNA WRITE HER NUMBER DOWN, GO AHEAD AND WRITE HER NUMBER DOWN!" My poor Edward tried to walk away.

"EDWARD, EMMETT WANTS TO GET THE HOES NUMBER. NO! NO! NO! EMMETT! EMMETT! COME BACK HERE!" Rose called after them as they walked away over towards us.

"EVERYBODY, MY _HUSBAND_ EMMETT WANNA GET A HOES NUMBER! CALLING ALL HOES, THERE'S A MAN OVER THERE NAMED EMMETT THAT WANTS HER NUMBER! COME GET THE HOES NUMBER, EMMETT!" Rose yelled while banging her hand on the counter.

I got up, having enough of everyone staring at her, grabbed her hand, and dragged her far, far away, and behind a building.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, HUH? DO YOU LIKE GETTING ATTENTION? DO YOU LIKE EMBARASSING EVERYONE? THIS SHIT HAS GOT TO STOP, OR WE'RE LEAVING YOU'RE ASS HOME FROM NOW ON, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" I asked her. I was not in the mood for her sarcastic come backs, and I'm sure she saw the fire in my eyes.

"…yes." she whispered.

"Good, now get your ass back over there." I said through clenched teeth. I was mortified by what she did, and was even more embarrassed when we started walking back over to them, and people just walked past us, shaking their heads and mumbling to one another.

"We're leaving." I said when we got back to them.

"Thank God." Alice mumbled. We gathered our trash and threw it out, almost running back to the car to get away.

We sat in the car, and I told Edward to call Ben and tell them we're leaving. Not three minutes later, Angela, Ben and Irina were getting in the car and we were off.

"Damn Rose, I heard your voice all the way across the park." Ben chuckled.

".Ben." I said. I was pissed off, embarrassed, and just wanted to crawl under a rock for the rest of the trip. I love Rose, I truly do, but she is about to get a wakeup call when people stop wanting to be around her. She has lost a lot of friends with that mouth, and I dread what could happen to their marriage because of it.

"Okay, okay." He said, letting it drop.

The rest of the ride had so much tension in it, you could cut it with a knife. As soon as we arrived back to the house, I got out, leaving my bags for Edward to take, and went upstairs to breath. I heard footsteps behind me, but decided not to turn around to see who it was.

I got into my room and took deep, calming breaths. I couldn't get stressed out; it would be too dangerous for the baby. I heard the door close and lock, and I looked up to see Edward looking at me with concern.

"Bella…"

"No, no…just give me a minute." I told him. I walked into the closet, and switched my clothes out to put on my blue gypsy foldover sweatshirt with matching sweatpants that hung low on my hips. I put my hair high up on top of my head and held it in place with chopsticks. Little pieces of my hair fell around my face, and I blew them off my nose, because it was tickling me.

I walked out to see Edward sitting on the bed waiting for me. I sighed and stood in front of him waiting. He looked up at me with those beautiful emerald eyes and just stared. Not knowing what the hell was his problem; I turned around and walked over to the dresser to get my book that was sitting on top of it.

"I always loved those tattoos of yours." He commented.

I turned around and just looked at him crazily. I had a tattoo on my right shoulder of a rosary, an angel and cross on my left ankle, a chain of roses on my right ankle, a tattoo on my neck that means 'absolute' in Hindu, a Ouroboros on my right wrist, which means a snake swallowing its tail to form a circle, a Buddhist symbol meaning 'om', which is a religious chant they use, and a fairy kneeling in grass in front of my lower waist close to my v-cut. I've had these tattooos since junior year in high school, and he knows that, so why is he bringing them up?

"What does th…" I started, but her interrupted me.

"Now, that I have your attention again, let's talk about why Rose came into the house crying." I felt a sharp pain in my heart when he told me Rose was crying.

"I don't understand _why_ she's crying, but I asked her if she liked to embarrass us or if she liked getting attention, and I was pretty…harsh…towards her." I groaned. I didn't mean for her to cry, she just royally pissed me off, _but_ it didn't give me a right to be so mean to her.

"From the look in your eyes, I see that you know what needs to be done." I nodded and started to shuffle towards the door. I was about to open it when Edward grabbed my waist and turned me around.

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself, she did embarrass us, but you are just scary and harsh as hell when you're mad." He said with a chuckle. I kissed him for being understanding and walked out with him behind me. He continued downstairs, but from the sniffling that's coming from Rose and Emmett's room, I can tell she was in there. I knocked and waited for her to allow me to come in.

"Who is it?" she mumbled.

"Bells." I whispered.

"…come in." I slowly opened the door, walked in, and closed it behind me. Rose was on her bed, cuddling a pillow, and wouldn't even look at me when I came in.

"Rosalie…"

"Bella…" We started at the same time. I looked to her and saw she was sitting up in bed. She patted the space next to her, I sat and cuddled with her. We held each other for a few minutes, before I began.

"I'm sorry, Rosie. I didn't mean to be so mean. I was pissed, but it doesn't give me the right to say such hurtful things to you."

"No, Bells, you were right. I was embarrassing you, and no I don't like the attention. I just voice how I feel loudly and bluntly, and I don't take into consideration how you all feel when you have to deal with the aftermath of it. I apologize, Bellsy, and I'll try not to do it…_I'll try_." She said. We giggled knowing it won't be the last time that happens.

"Man, usually I'm not that pissed when you do it, because you've done it a lot, but I was just…I don't know." I said perplexed.

"Maybe it's that little baby of yours messing with your hormones!" she said while rubbing my stomach. I placed my hands and top of hers and we continued to giggle like little school girls flirting with a rock star.

"We're pregnant." was all I said.

"We're pregnant!" Rose said excitedly, and we squealed like Alice at a fifty percent off sale in Mall of America.

I knew it was dangerous for me to hope to keep this one alive, but I'll try my hardest. Maybe it just needed happiness and love to keep it alive. I was so careful to do everything by the book on the last one, that I started to get depressed when I couldn't be one of those pregnant women who flaunted it around. Well I'm going to flaunt this one!

"Come on, let's go down and find Alice and Angela so we can figure out what to cook tonight." I suggested.

We got up and went downstairs to see everyone except, you guessed it, Irina and Ben, in the living room. This is getting ridiculous! Angela sooner or later is going to have to open her pretty eyes and see what's going on.

"Angie, Alice, let's go figure out what to make for dinner." I said. They nodded their heads and followed us in the kitchen.

"Okay, we can make steak, chicken, or fish with mashed potatoes, and corn." I mused.

"I say chicken; we'll do a barbeque with the steak on another day." Alice said. We agreed and got to work on the food. I handled the chicken, Rose and Angela handled pealing the potatoes, and Alice handled the corn. Hopefully, that's easy enough for her, and she won't burn it. Alice can burn _an-y-thing._

I seasoned the meat and let it marinate, since it would take a while for the potatoes to be ready. I sat on the counter and helped Rose and Angie with the pealing.

"What do you say we do a little retail therapy tomorrow?" Alice suggested. We all groaned, not wanting to be a victim of her shopping.

"Ali, we don't want to spend hours upon hours shopping, so if you promise to keep it to a minimum, we will go shopping with you." Rose negotiated. Alice thought for a while, before agreeing.

"Okay, I won't be too bad, but be prepared to shop, ladies, because I need some new outfits."

"How do you need new outfits when you own your own boutique?" Angela wondered. I had to agree with that, you would think she would wear her own clothes to help get it out there more, not that she isn't doing a good job already.

"Angela…Angela…Angela." Alice chided. "You cannot just wear your own clothes all the time, they will soon get old, and my masterpieces are not old news, that is why I need other outfits. Oh, and Bella, I need you to take a photo shoot of my new line when we get back." she said. I've been Alice's photographer ever since she started her boutique, and being her photographer helps get my name out more.

"Okay, what's your new line, so I can think about some backgrounds?" I asked her.

"Well, you know that whole Twilight saga that has blew up? I notice that a lot more teenagers these days wear outfits like that. They are dark and mysterious, so I'm coming out with a…I'm not going to say gothic line, because it's not, but it does have a lot more dark clothes." I nodded my head, already getting some themes for her shoot.

"Oh, and Bella, when my belly gets more round, I want you to take my pregnant photos." Rose said.

"I'd love to, and Rose I think you will look even more gorgeous when your belly is round, so how about nude photos? All your privates will be covered by something, I don't know yet, but maybe that's an idea you like?" I asked her.

"That's a great idea! Oh, I can't wait until the shoot now, and just wait until yo…" she started, but I quickly interrupted before she said anymore words.

"I get the ideas for how I'll cover you up? I know I'm excited as well." I said giving her a big smile with a warning glance. It dawned on her that she almost spilled her guts in front of Alice.

I want to tell Alice that I'm pregnant, so badly, but I cannot risk her spilling my secret. I love my cousin with all my heart, but she sucks at keeping secrets; it's quite sad actually.

Alice gave us a skeptical look, before turning back to the corn. I hadn't noticed, but I think she's been mixing different seasons in there; 'experimenting with foods' she likes to call it. I am definitely going to have to warn everyone before they eat that, or maybe I will 'accidently' spill it. I'll have to think of a plan.

We got the potatoes boiling, and sat in the kitchen talking while our husbands sat in the living room yelling at a football game, and enjoying themselves.

"BELLA!" I heard Edward yell.

"EDWARD!" I yelled back.

"CAN YOU BRING US SOME BEERS, BABY?" I rolled my eyes and got up to get their drinks.

I gave each of them a beer, "So, what happened to your legs?" I questioned them with my hands on my hips. They gave me a sheepish smile.

"Love you!" they said. Whatever, I know they planned that out, they're not fooling anybody.

I chuckled and walked away shaking my head. We continued our conversation for about a half hour before the potatoes were done. Angela and Rose got to work mashing them and adding in the ingredients while I grilled the chicken, and Alice put on the corn.

An hour later all the food was done and we were ready to eat. I called the boys in, with Ben and Irina following them and we sat down to eat. The doorbell rang, but we weren't expecting anybody. I got up and answered the door to see that it was none other than Troy standing there.

"Hey Troy, come on in." I said giving him a hug on the way in.

"Hey Bella, I didn't mean to interrupt, I just wanted to check in and see how you all were doing?" He said. I took his jacket and hung it up.

"We are actually doing rather well, and was about to sit down and eat, would you like to join us?"

"Oh, I don't want to intrude." He said hesitantly.

"Nonsense, come on and have dinner with us." he agreed and we walked into the dining room.

"TROY!" came booming out from everyone when they saw who it was. All the boys got up to give him a manly shake, while the girls gave him a hug. I fixed him a plate and sat it in front of him. He was sitting by Irina, and I could tell Ben wasn't very pleased with that.

We continued to talk and eat having a good time, when Edward addressed Troy about ice skating. He knew that we girls wanted to ice skate a little, and I'm glad he brought it up before we forgot.

"Hey Troy, is there any ice skating rink or something we can go to, the girls really want to skate." Edward asked.

"Yeah man, there's one not too far from here, it's down the mountain though, _and_ they have this beautiful ski lift that takes you over the mountains, so you can see wildlife, and the view." He answered.

"Oh, I would really love that." Irina said to Troy.

"Well, I could take you sometime." He offered.

"I think that's a good idea." I said.

"I think that's a brilliant idea." Angela said with hope in her eyes towards Irina and Troy.

"I could take you tomorrow actually; I have the day off and I can show you all the beautiful sites." Troy said with a soft smile.

"I would lo…" Irina started before being interrupted.

"She's not going." Ben said. We all looked up to him, and stared.

"Why can't she go, Ben?" Rose said. They stared each other down, and we all waited for his answer. It was deathly silent, and all you could hear was the ticking of the clock.

"She's single, he's single, they're both single. So, why…can't…Irina…go…with Troy?" Rose said slowly.

I looked up to Angela, and she was sipping her wine, blissfully unaware of what was about to happen.

"_I'll _tell you why she can't go, it's because you're slee…" Rose began.

"You're taking us all on a surprise tour!" Alice interrupted. We all looked to her in surprise.

"I'm sorry for ruining the surprise, Ben, but I overheard you on the phone planning it." Alice made up an excuse. Nice cover, we all know she can't keep a secret, and she used that to an advantage, but looking at Rose, I don't think she's going to take it anymore.

"You know what? No, someone has to say it, and I want to know from Ben." Rose said.

"Excuse her, she's just a little drunk." Emmett said, but it was futile, since she didn't have one drink.

"Oh, I'm not drunk, but somebody at this table got some damn secrets." Rose said.

"Oh, really?" Ben began.

"That's enough." I said.

"No, no, no,no,no,no, Bella, someone's got some secrets, what are they?" Ben said quickly and nonchalantly.

"You know what, I'm so sick of this, I'm sick of it. The reason she can't go with this man, or any other man is because she's sleeping with yours, Angela."

* * *

**"Cugino": Cousin**

**Oh, a cliffhanger. What is going to happen next? I know some of you have seen the movie, but that is not exactly how its going to happen, so don't start thinking you already know, I wasn't going to make the surprise that easy to figure out. Well, lets wait to see what happens next, and remember to review if you want me to continue this story, so I'll know!**


	8. Trading Secrets and Living Lies

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I was at a total loss for a while on how I or why I should proceed, but I decided that I'll just continue this story, and hopefully you guys will review and tell what you think. The apartment pictures is on my profile, so if you would like to know how it looks like, go ahead and take a peak. Thank you for continuing to read, and I'll look foward to updating.**

* * *

BPOV

Trading Secrets and Living Lies

I looked towards Angela and froze. She finished taking a sip of her wine and shook her head in denial.

"No." she said simply and took another sip.

"Yeah, Angela." Rose whispered. Angela sat her wine down and stared at Irina, who was shaking her head and wasn't even woman enough to look Angie in the eyes. Her eyes shot back and forth between Irina and Ben.

"Well, uh, thanks for the dinner, but, uh, I think I should be going." Troy said.

"I think you need to stay man, we're going to need some law enforcement around here." Edward told him. Troy sat back down and looked completely out of his element.

"Sorry." I heard Rose whisper, but Angie completely ignored her and turned towards Ben.

"Is it true?" she whispered, her voiced completely lost and cracked, weighed down by the emotions that were running through her.

"Yeah…yeah it's true. That's my secret, I'm the bad guy, but I'm not the only married person with secrets at this table." He said. "Jasper, did Alice tell you she got her tubes tied, so she wouldn't have children? Hmm? Didn't tell him," he turned to Alice, "because that's what Angela told me. I'm sorry Jasper, but your chances of having a boy are slim to none." _Oh no, this can't be happening. I hope he doesn't know I'm pregnant._

I looked up to see Jasper starring at Alice with tears in his eyes. He shook his head and looked away, unable to look at her as she tried to mouth how sorry she was.

"Ben, don't go telling secrets, man." Emmett said with anxiety in his voice.

"No,no,no, _come on _Emmett. Ya'll talk about me, hmm? You put my secret out there, let's put everybody's secret out there on the table." This had to be stopped.

"Ben, wait a minute, you have gone too far, you are getting really dangerous, now, you need to stop this…!" I said, but he interrupted me.

"Edward, since you guys are walking around like the perfect couple, will you please inform _your wife _how you came crying in my house asking how she could even be considered a woman when she can't even keep a child from dying in the womb. How about when you asked me how you could be so stupid as to marry a woman in that condition? How about that?"

At that moment, everything around me stopped and I became numb. All at the same time I felt rage, betrayel, pain, depression, but the strongest emotion…was _rage_. I heard voices around me, and I saw what was happening as this once happy dinner began to crumble.

"You are low down, dirty bastard…" Rose began.

"Shut up!" Ben interrupted.

"No, you shut up!"

"Emmett, _please_…" Ben began and I heard Emmett mumble.

"Ah, hell." Emmett said as he was preparing himself for the wrath that was sure to come when Rose would find out his secret, but Ben continued like he didn't hear him.

"_Please_ tell this woman the truth, and I pray that it sets you free. I pray brotha, tell this woman how Edward…" Emmett began shaking his head vigorously, "had to give you a shot, because you had VD!"

Rose turned to Emmett, "Oh, so you got _VD_?"

"Checkmate!" Ben said and took a sip of his wine.

"Who you been with?" Rose asked.

"Rosalie, let's discuss this in private." Emmett suggested.

"_No_, you know what, it seems like you guys have been talking in private enough." she said as she looked around the table before turning back to Emmett, "How long have you had it?"

"…a week." He mumbled.

"Was it Lauren?" Lauren was Emmett's ex-girlfriend who seemed to not understand that he was taken.

Emmett nodded slightly, looking back and forth to no one in particular.

"No, you didn't get it from her, you got it from _Walter_." Rose said. _Who the hell is Walter?_

"What are you talking about, I'm not gay?" Emmett said confused.

"No, _I_ slept with him…I got a shot, I was just waiting for you to say something...Boom!" Rose said while pointing her fingers like guns and nodding her head nonchalantly while chuckling.

It was quiet for a few seconds before Emmett got up and started to choke Rose. We all jumped up to stop him.

The guys struggled to get Emmett off of Rose as yelling filled the house and silverware dropped on the floor.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, GET OFF OF ME! DON'T YOU BE PUTTING YOUR HANDS ON ME!" Rose yelled as the guys finally got Emmett off of her and Troy held Rose back.

"ARREST HIM! GET HIM, YOU SEE HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME, ARREST HIM TROY" she demanded.

"See, that's why I slept with her…because you're so damn _evil_!" Emmett said breathlessly.

"You know what, you put your hands on the wrong one, Emmett!" she said and pointed a finger at him.

"I'm outta here!" Emmett said, stalking out of the dining room.

"Get outta here!" Rose said with a wave of her hand.

"Now, that's the best idea I've heard, since we got up here. Let's cut this trip short, babe, go pack our stuff, we outta here." Ben said. Irina got up and hurried out to get their stuff. Ben sat down next to Angela, who was staring blankly ahead of her.

"Look, I'm sorry you had to hear it this way from your friend over there. It's over…now I'll be more than fair, but I want a divorce." Angela's breath quickened as a look of pure pain and anguish took over her face, and at that moment, the rest of my heart broke for my sister.

"Hey, you can have the rental property. My partner can put bars on it for you so…don't thank me or nothing; you know it's a rough neighborhood. You can have that car, I'll pay the rental place for it, and uh, I'll figure everything else out." Ben continued. Angela wouldn't reply, I don't think she could if she tried.

He looked down to the table and back to her, waiting, but she wouldn't say anything. He snapped his figures in front of her ears, before mumbling a whatever, and getting up to leave, but before any of us got to stop her, she had the Champaign bottle in her hands, and crashed it over the top of his head. Throwing the top of the broken bottle down on the ground, she got up and walked out of the house, not looking back at the pathetic piece of shit that lied on the floor moaning in pain.

"Oh, I hope he's dead." Rose sneered. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and all the rage that left from the shock of the whole dinner, invaded my body, and I spun around to see Edward. He took a few steps back as he saw the pure rage that engulfed my eyes.

"Bella, I'm…" he began to whisper, but I couldn't hear it, and before I knew it, my fist flew forward and collided with his jaw. Edward fell on his ass on the floor, holding his jaw, as I saw blood dripping down his chin. I must have busted his lip. _Good._

"I completely deserved that…" Edward said, but I backhanded him quickly, and he fell on his back against the floor.

I slowly walked over to him, and crouched down, so he could see my face. Tears began to flood my eyes, but I refused to let them fall just yet…I had a few words to say to him first.

"You, bastard! You think you're the only one who feels this pain? Do you think I want to go to the doctor after only a few weeks later of finding out I'm pregnant, only for them to tell me that I lost another child? _How dare you!_ YOU CAN GO TO HELL, MOTHER FUCKER, IF YOU EVEN THINK _I'M_ GOING TO LET YOU MAKE THIS SEEM LIKE _I _AM THE BAD GUY! I DIDN'T WANT TO BE RAPED! I DIDN'T WANT THE DOCTOR TO TELL ME THAT I WOULD HAVE DIFFICULTY KEEPING A CHILD ALIVE MUCH LESS CONCEIVE ONE! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU, AND YOUR ASSUMPTION THAT I AM NOT WOMAN ENOUGH TO KEEP A CHILD, BECAUSE BY GOD I WILL HAVE A BABY, AND LOOKS LIKE IT WON'T BE YOURS! IF YOU HAVE TO WONDER WHY YOU'RE MARRIED TO ME, THAN MAYBE WE SHOULDN'T BE MARRIED AT ALL!" I yelled and slapped him repeatedly, before I felt hands grab me and drag me out of the dining room.

My tears were falling so hard, I couldn't see in front of me. All I knew was I was up the stairs and now in a room, crying into delicate arms. I knew it was Alice holding me around the shoulders and from the arms that were holding me around my waist; I knew Rose was holding me as well.

We cried together. I cried from the pain I felt as the hole in my chest began to burn. I welcomed the pain, hoping it would incinerate me, and allow me to be free of this depression that now consumed my marriage. Rose cried from the betrayal she felt from Emmett, as now it seemed that they got in too deep a hole to dig themselves out of. Alice cried for the pain she caused Jasper, as she kept such a vital secret from him, and the once psychic pixie, didn't know what would become of their relationship. We cried for our marriage, as it seemed that there might not be one, once we got home.

For hours we held each other and cried, before settling down, and laying in the darkness, holding onto each other for dear life.

"What are we going to do?" Rose whispered with a raspy voice. I knew all of our voices would be raspy, as at one point our cries turned into desperate, blood curdling wails.

"I don't know." I whispered back.

"You guys have the opportunity to save your marriage by finding it in your hearts to forgive your husbands, I'm the one who has to apologize repeatedly and beg for Jazz to take me back." Alice said.

"Forgive? I can't forgive Edward for what he said. He's lucky I don't make good of the threat my brothers made to him when we got married. My heart…I can't describe it. It's burning, shattered, broken, and bleeding, and I don't know…I don't know how to fix it." I said and shook my head.

"Do you still love him, Bella?" Alice asked.

"…yes, I love him with all my heart, but how do you move on from this. How do you just forget about the wretched things the person you love and trusted says about you?"

"You don't forget, Bellsy, you forgive, talk about it with each other, and find a way to move on together." Alice explained like it was obvious. I shook my head; she couldn't understand how I felt right now. He doesn't know I'm pregnant, and now…I don't know when I'll tell him.

"Well, Emmett and mine's relationship and more difficult than that."

"Are you stupid, Rose? First of all, tell that man that you didn't sleep with a Walter, because you don't even know a Walter, and then talk to him and learn how to trust him. Rose, you chewed him out all the time, and drove him right out of your arms into another woman's. You are part of the problem too, and if you continue to yell at him the way you do, you are going to lose the man who loves you past your looks. What happened to the Emmett and Rosalie in high school? Yeah, you guys butted heads a lot, but by God, you two were so madly in love, Ray Charles would have been able to see it." I told her. I heard her sniffle behind me, and I squeezed her hand.

"As for you, Alice." I continued, "you have to beg for forgiveness and explain to him exactly how you feel about having a child. Have a heart to heart with your husband; you are just as communicational as Ed…Edward and I." I struggled to get his name out, as just the thought of his name shot anger and pain to my heart.

"I don't know about any of you, but I don't want to go home. I'm fine with leaving here, but maybe we could rent an apartment or something, and just spend some much needed time together, while we figure out if our marriages are going to make it." Rose suggested.

"I can live with that, how about you Alice?" I asked.

"I doubt Jasper would let me into the house anyway, so I'll do it." She said with a shaky voice.

"Come on, let's go get our stuff. The clothes we packed should be enough, but if we need more, we could always go to our houses and get more until this blows over." Rose suggested.

"Wait, what about Angela?" I asked.

"We don't know where she is, but I know she'll be okay. We'll get a call from her, and if we don't after a week or two, we'll call Troy and ask if he's seen her, but I truly doubt she'll be coming back to New York with us. She doesn't work, so other than us and friends, she doesn't have a connection to NY anymore. If I was her, I would start over here, and live her life. Now that she is out of a loveless marriage, she can date again too." Alice said.

She was right too; Angela should start over here. We'll just have to wait and see how she is doing when she calls. We all got up and headed to our rooms to pack our stuff. I walked into mine to see Edward sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. His head flew up when the door closed, and he got up and started to walk towards me. I put up my hand to stop him and shook my head.

"Alice, Rose, and I are going home and finding an apartment. We're going to live together until we all figure this out. I'm taking the car, so ride with Jasper." I saw Jasper packing his stuff when Alice opened the door, so I knew he could drive with Edward back.

"No, Bella, please, don't leave me. I'm sorry, I was so fucking _stupid_ to say shit like that, but I was hurting…"

"I was hurt too; a whole hell of a lot more than you, so don't give me that _bullshit_, because it's falling on deaf ears." I sneered and tried to walk past him, but he grabbed my wrists. I turned towards him slowly, and glared menacingly.

"If _you_ don't let me go, you and I are going to have a coming to Jesus moment." I threatened. Edward's beautiful emerald eyes filled with tears, but he let me go.

I quickly walked to the closet, unable to look at him anymore. Just seeing him with tears in his eyes made me want to hold him close to me, and tell him we would be alright, but I couldn't. I wanted him wrapped around me, with him hugging me close to his chest, but I knew that wouldn't happen anytime soon, because there was an urge to hold him to me, but there was also an urge to shove that hand he grabbed me with, so far up his ass, he'll be able to touch his colon.

I threw all my stuff into my suitcases, and put on my coat. I grabbed everything out of the bathroom, and threw it into my coach duffle bag, along with the shoes I wasn't going to wear and brought it all into the bedroom. I felt his eyes burning into my head, but I didn't dare look back as I grabbed the keys to our car, shoved on my shoes, and walked out of the door, dragging all my stuff with me. Before I closed the door I heard the most agonizing sound that made my stomach clench. I heard Edward wail my name and drop to the floor, but even then I didn't look back, for if I did, I would forgive him instantly, and I just couldn't do that.

I threw my stuff down the stairs, letting it roll as I couldn't bring it down myself, too afraid to fall and risk losing my baby again. When I got down stairs, I saw Jasper checking his bags, and I walked over to him. I tapped him on the shoulder to see his once shining hazel eyes were now dull, red, and filled with tears. I opened my arms and he immediately went into them and cried on my shoulder. He had to bend over pretty far, but it didn't stop him from letting it out. I rubbed his back until he got up and attempted to smile a 'thanks' at me, but it ended up looking more like a grimace.

"Don't worry about it Jazz, everything will be okay. Remember, Alice loves you with all her heart, she just made a stupid decision, and now you two have to work through it. She's not perfect, as much as you thought she was, she is _not_, and she made a mistake. Don't be so hard on her, okay? Think this over, talk it out, and come to terms with it." I told him and rubbed his cheek softly. He grabbed it and held it there.

"That goes for you too. Edward loves you, and what he said was stupid and hurtful, but when you're hurting, you can say some stupid shit, and that's what he did. You know that is not what he thinks of you, but losing children is a hard thing to handle, and he handled it by lashing out about you. Talk to him about it, and take him back, before you lose everything." Jasper kissed my forehead, and bent down to gather his stuff.

"Edward is going to ride with you, so wait for him, okay. The girls and I decided to get an apartment to wait these decisions out. I don't want to be in the house with Edward, Rose doesn't want to be around Emmett, and Alice doesn't think you'll let her in, so…" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I probably would have let her in, I'm just not going to stay in the same rooms as her."

"I think she'd rather not be in the house at all, then to watch you ignore her. Can you do me a favor and take my bags to my car please?" I asked him. I didn't want to strain myself. I had to figure out a way to relax, before it's too late.

"Sure." He said and walked out with my bags to put them in the trunk. Alice and Rose came down the stairs with their stuff in hand when Jasper walked back in the door.

He looked at Alice and shook his head before turning to Rose, "Here, I'll take your bags."

"Thank you. Bella, whose driving first?" Rose asked

"I am, I need a distraction." I said. I was tired, but I didn't want to sit in the passenger seat and think about what happened tonight. Jasper walked back in, and without a word, he took Alice's bags in hand and walked away.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"I'm still a gentleman." was all he said back. I looked at Alice to see her teary eyed, and I immediately took her in my arms and began to walk outside also. Rose and I gave Jazz a hug and got into the car. Rose got into the passenger seat, leaving Alice the back.

I looked out the window to see Alice was about to say something, but Jasper totally ignored her and walked right passed her without a word. She clutched her chest, trying to keep it together and got into the back.

I drove for four hours before I remembered something great.

"Hey girls, guess what?" I asked them with a big smile.

"What?" they asked incredulously.

"Well, I forgot Giovanni has that apartment in Manhattan for when he and his family visits, and since he won't be down for a while before Christmas, why don't I ask if we can borrow it. I have an extra key anyway." I told them.

"Oh, Bella, that's brilliant, here call him now." Rose said and Alice agreed. She handed me my phone and went through my contacts to find him.

The phone rang a couple of times before I heard Gio's deep voice on the phone.

_"Hello?"_

"Giovanni!" I squealed.

_"Little sis! How are you, it's been a minute since we've talked." _He said excitedly.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry I was so busy with work. I'm fine, how are you?"

_"I'm good. How's everyone in New York."_

"Um…fine. How are my nieces, and sister-in-law?" I asked. I knew he wouldn't believe me, but luckily he ignored my hesitation.

_"They're fine too. We have great news, they're will be a new addition to the family!" _he yelled.

"That is so great, I'm so happy for you! I have a favor to ask you, though." I told him.

_"Shoot sis, whatever you need, you know that." _He said.

My big brother always gave me anything I wanted, no matter what I asked for. I once asked him to get me an anaconda, just to see if he would do it, and I woke up three o'clock in the morning, and went into his room to see that he was still on the phone trying to find one that could be shipped here. Needless to say, I stopped him and told him I was joking, but he got me a puppy instead. Both my brothers used to spoil me rotten, and I loved them very much.

"Can I and my girlfriends stay in your apartment?"

_"Yeah, but why would you all stay there? Why aren't you staying with your husband's?"_ he asked. I could hear in his voice that he was in big brother mode. He was protective of Alice and Rose also, and I wouldn't be surprised and he flew down here along with Cristiano to kick some serious ass.

"We had a falling out with our husbands and well, we aren't on good terms right now."

_"What did they do? I'll kill those mother fuckers!" _he growled into the phone.

"No, no, really, we just have to work this all out in due time. I'll tell you on a later date, but right now I just need to know if we have some place to go." I said trying to hold it together as tears started to pool in my eyes.

_"Yes, of course. You already have a key, and the apartment is well furnished. You'll have to go grocery shopping though." _He said quickly.

"Okay, thank you so much."

_"You are very welcome. And Jelly Belly, whatever is going on between you all will work out, you're bond is too powerful to be broken. I love you sis, and be safe._" He said. He always called me that when he tried to cheer me up, and told me to be safe ever since I moved to New York. He hated that I lived so far away that he couldn't protect me, but he trusted Ed…_him_ to protect me and love me.

"I love you too, Gio, and I will be." We hung up and I took a few minutes to collect myself before I told them the good news.

"Gio said yes, so we'll go straight there and settle in." I told them. I couldn't take this sad atmosphere anymore, so I put in my iPod and turned to my favorite happy song, 'Hey, soul sister by Train.'.

As soon as the song played we were humming and dancing in our seats. Soon, we were belting out the lyrics and having a good time. I drove with my knee as we started to vogue, trying to act like Madonna. After that song, 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper' came on, and I sung lead as my girls backed me up.

We were acting so care free, and it felt good to feel like the walls weren't collapsing around you. I pulled into a rest station to gas up, and switch places with Rose after a couple of hours. Rose drove the rest of the way home and I gave directions as to how to get to my brother's apartment.

Giovanni lived in the penthouse all the way at the top. We got our stuff, and the doorman opened the door for us. A few bellmen came and took our bags on the golden carts and we rode all forty two flights in silence. Thank God, no one was trying to get on the elevator as well, or it would have taken forever to get up there.

I opened the double doors and walked in. I heard Rose and Alice gasp at how beautiful this apartment was, and Alice squealed with excitement as she ran up the stairs. I tipped the bellmen after they took our bags upstairs, and walked into the kitchen to check the fridge and pantry. He was absolutely right, there was not a thing in the kitchen, so I planned on shopping for groceries tomorrow, and we would just order pizza tonight.

"Rosie, Ally, can you come downstairs, please?" I called. They came down the stairs with huge smiles on their faces. We sat down on the couch and relaxed.

"So, we still have two and a half weeks left in our vacation, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Anything, we don't have to deal with husbands right now, and quite frankly, I'm happy we have time to spend together and catch up." Rose said. Alice and I nodded our heads in agreement.

"How about we spend the next two and a half weeks together, then we'll figure out what to do with our husbands?" I asked.

"That doesn't sound so bad. Maybe it's time that you both and my Jasper needs." Alice whispered. She had a glazed look in her eyes and I could tell she was about to cry.

"Okay, I know that we are all hurting, but we need this time to figure out our marriages. We maybe hurting immensely, but sitting around here moping is not going to do us any good. Somehow, we are going to make it through, and Ally, Jasper needs time, sweetie. Just ask for forgiveness when he is ready to talk to you." I told her softly.

"I know, I just miss him so much." She whispered.

"We are strong women, and we can make it together!" Rose agreed. We nodded our heads, ordered our pizza, and had a girls night filled with Robert Pattinson, Kellen Lutz, Jackson Rathbone, and Taylor Lautner.

It was a wonderful night, but there was one missing.

APOV (Angela)

Darkness. That's all I feel right now. I'm sitting here, rocking back and forth on the bed, trying to wrap my head around what just happened. I feel…what don't I feel? Betrayed is the best way I can sum it all up. Betrayed by Irina, betrayed by Ben, and betrayed by my friends, but I can't blame Rose, Alice, and Bella. I can't blame them, because I know that they tried to spare my feelings.

The thing that hurts the worse is remembering how it used to be in our marriage. We could have gone back to that, by _God _we _could_ have, but he didn't even try, he _didn't_…_even_…_try_.

I continued to rock back and forth and stare out the window when I heard the door open and someone knocked.

"I came to see how you are doing." I recognized the voice to be Troy's, but I didn't answer him, I just continued rocking.

"You know you left your key in the door." He said. Nothing, I couldn't find it in me to say anything.

"I'm guessing you're here to arrest me." I finally said after a few minutes of silence.

"No, I'm not here to arrest you."

"Did I kill him?" he shook his head, "I should have killed him." I said nodding my head.

"You don't mean that." He said, and my head immediately whipped to face him and glared.

"Maybe you do." He sighed. "I am actually here to take you somewhere. I want to show you something."

I got up and put on my coat, hat, gloves, and scarf, and walked with him to his police car. We drove up the mountain, and after a ten minute hike, we came to the top. The scenery was absolutely beautiful, and I couldn't help but to gasp at how pure it looked.

"I come up here to think all the time." Troy said.

"What do you think about?" I mumbled.

"My life, my father, God, anything I want." He said.

"Do you come up here to cry?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Yeah, I do that too." He said, and at that I broke down. I hadn't cried yet, and the weight of it all came crashing down on me.

"I can't describe the feelings that I'm having now…it's like I got hit by a car. I'm embarrassed and disappointed that I couldn't see this for myself. Everyone else could see it, so why couldn't I? And everything, _everything _I once had is gone. He canceled my credit cards, turned off my phone, and emptied out my bank account. I have eighty seven dollars to my name. _.dollars_. What am I going to do now?...I have no _life _without him." I cried.

"Well, it's not too late to start over." Troy said. I looked at him and just stared. Could I really start over here? What about my friends, what would happen with them? I knew that we would be forever best friends, but I didn't feel comfortable so far away from them. On the other hand, I didn't want to mooch off of them now that I have no place to go.

"Okay, I'll stay." I whispered and nodded my head.

"Good." There was silence for a few seconds before he turned to me, "I want to show you one more place."

We hiked back down the mountain and drove to a shop that was closed, but the sign still looked okay. It read that it was a general store and I became confused as to why he brought me here. We got out of the car, and walked into the store that was filled with dust and old boxes.

"This was my father's general store. Maybe, we could clear it out and make it a home for you after we renovate." He suggested, but I wasn't going to have that.

"No, how about we renovate it and make it a general store again? I could help run it." I suggested.

"No, you need a place to stay, plus you wouldn't want to work in a store, there are plenty of other jobs out there."

"Okay, how about this, we renovate it into a general store in the front, and in the back I will have a small home. All I need is a bed, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a dresser where I can keep my clothes. Please, I would really appreciate that." I said exasperatedly.

After a few minutes he finally agreed, "Sure, that doesn't sound too bad. The construction won't cost us nearly as much, since I know a few guys that owe me big time after I saved their butts." He mused.

And then it began. A week passed and so many people had volunteered to help clear out the shop, so it could be renovated. Construction was happening in the back, while I and the many nice people swept, painted, and dusted in the front. We put in new floors, shelves, clothes racks, and anything else we needed to make this store successful.

At the end of the second week, the whole store was finished and stocked, along with my small home in the back. I was excited to open it, and get everything started. In all this time, Troy and I hung out a lot and got to know each other very well. He has become a very good friend of mine in my time of need, and I couldn't be any more appreciative. Night after night I still cried in my hotel from the pain that harbored in my chest, but just the sight of him made that pain lesson and the darkness would recede for the time being. He was like my own personal sun, and I gravitated towards him all the time, wanting to feel his warmth.

Thankfully, tomorrow, which is a Monday, would be the start of the shop and I was practically bouncing off the walls. Troy and I scoured the shop, making sure everything was in order and ready to go for the grand opening. After a long day of cleaning things that were already glistening, Troy went home while I went to the back to my new room, thankful to be out of that stuffy hotel.

It was bigger than I expected, more the size of a small apartment. My bed was pushed against a wall, with a beautiful glimmering purple comforter on top. My dresser and night stand that had my lamp sitting on it was mahogany. There were two other doors and I looked to see that one led to my small kitchen while the other went to my bathroom that was big enough for even me.

I took myself a shower to get all this sweat off and then went into the kitchen to fix me some dinner. Troy informed me that he already went grocery shopping for me, and I was grateful as I didn't even think to go shopping for food.

After a sandwich, chips, and a soda, I crawled into bed, and fell asleep, vibrating with excitement of what was to come.

RPOV

A week had passed since the fight in Colorado happened. Alice, Bella, and I have really been able to catch up and just be sisters again, but all talks of our husbands were off limits. None of us could take that as at any minute we all looked like we would burst into tears at the mention of their names. More often than not we would find one of us crying after something reminded us of our men.

I walked in the kitchen one day to see Alice bent over a jelly jar crying her eyes out and yelling 'why' to the ceiling. I asked her what was the matter and she told me that the way she made her peanut butter and jelly sandwich was the way Jasper usually makes it, and she hadn't noticed she fixed it that way until she stopped and looked at it.

Another day I saw Bella glaring at the TV, an episode of man vs. wild was on and she just sat there with the most evil glare on her face with a string of profanities coming out of her mouth. I asked her why she was calling Bear Grylls a 'wanna-be, jackass explorer, mother fucker, who can go suck his own dick' and she said she was talking about that mother fucker she calls a husband, than out of nowhere she bursts out in tears.

I've cried too, but not as bad as the other two. I missed Emmett so much, but I am so pissed off that he blatantly lied to my face when I ask him is he cheating on me, claiming that I'm crazy for even thinking he would do that._ Yeah, crazy my ass._

I was on the way home from the grocery store, but I have been in traffic for the last hour. When I finally passed the accident, what I saw was horrific. A truck was _literally wrapped _around a pole, and a body bag with a corpse lied on the road. The news crew was there, and I rolled down my window to see if I could hear anything. Apparently, the one that was dead was a forty two year old woman, whom the passenger says was her best friend. She was too safe, and never lived life to the fullest, but was the nicest person you could ever meet.

What she said struck me, and once I passed the accident, I went straight home to Alice and Bella. Groceries in hand, I burst through the door and dropped them on the floor. Bella and Alice were on the couch watching TV, but immediately jumped off the couch and ran straight to me.

"Rose, what's wrong, are you okay, honey?" Bella asked quickly as I looked at her with what was sure to be wild eyes.

"Are you ready to die?" I yelled, they looked at me incredulously, "Are you ready to get stabbed in an alley, in the neck, by a midget?" I continued, "Are you ready for Vanilla Ice to make a comeback and you buy all his CDs?"

"AHHHHH!" they screamed mortified.

"That's what I thought. Ladies, we have been living too safely. At anytime we could die, and then what? We must do something worthwhile, something crazy, like skydiving!" I suggested, waving my arms in the air wildly as I made my speech.

"Rose, you can't go skydiving, you're pregnant!" Alice yelled.

"I know, so I thought about going to one of those places that does simulated skydiving in a wind tunnel. What do you think?" I looked back and forth between Alice, who was vibrating with excitement, and Bella, who looked scared shitless. I know she was worrying about her baby, so I would make sure it was safe for both her and I.

"I'll make sure the pregnant are allowed to do it; if they are then I'll do it, if they aren't then I won't." I said, and looked at Bella who saw what I was trying to say through my eyes. She would make an excuse to sit with me, and we'll watch Alice do it, if we were not allowed.

"Okay." Bella murmured.

"YES!" Alice squealed. I went to look through the phone booth and found a place that was only an hour and a half away. I called and asked if pregnant women were allowed to do this, and they said as long as they were in the first trimester, it was allowed. I thanked them and hung up to tell the girls the good news.

I told them what the lady on the phone had said, and looked at Bella quickly to see her nod her head that she indeed was in the first trimester. I was going with Bella to her next ultrasound in two and a half weeks if she hadn't told Edward yet, and I was excited to know how far along she was now.

We gather our stuff and hoped in my M3 that I picked up from the house, and we were off to our adventure. Bella sat in the back, looking absolutely scared, and I couldn't blame her. When we found out that she misscaried after that bastard ran his mouth at dinner, it took everything in me to not hold her in my arms and tell her it would be okay. I looked at her in the rearview mirror, and pride swelled in my heart. I was so blessed to have a best friend that was so strong, and dealt the cards she was given, but to also blow caution into the wind and take chances was extraordinary.

We listened to the radio the whole way in silence, and once there, we walked in and went to the desk. The lady told us we would have to go to a twenty minute seminar that instructed us on how to hold our bodies, the different positions, and the dos and don'ts of this simulation.

The seminar felt like forever, but the excitement started again when the instructor told us to suit up.

"I'm so excited!" Alice said with one of her famous squeals as we were dressing.

"I am too, what about you Bells?" I turned to her to see that she was dressed and biting her bottom lip, something she does when she is nervous.

"I'm excited, but I'm more nervous. Be careful, okay?" Bella asked. Out of all of us she was more like our best friend/mother and we loved it. She is one person you could always go to no matter what, holding us if we needed it, and she was usually the one we went to for advice, unless we went to Esme.

We nodded our heads, put on our helmets and goggles, and walked out to the tunnel to see our instructor in there already.

"Okay, ladies, which one goes first?" he asked. Alice immediately put her hand up and bounced up and down, indicating she wanted her go. Bella and I walked out and sat on the bench to watch Alice through the clear glass, and chatted a little.

"Bella, breath, you and your baby will be fine. Live a little will you?" I said. I watched as Alice and the guy floated to the ceiling and back down, doing flips, spins, and other acrobatic movements. We could clearly hear her bell-like laughter and it made us giggle along with her.

"I'm trying. I'll be okay once I get in there. It actually looks fun!" she said with a big, sincere smile, and I was happy to let her go next when Alice's time was up. Alice and I watched her do all types of movements, and truly enjoy herself, but what Alice said next made me do a double take.

"You two are keeping something from me." She said, not even bothering to look at me.

"What are you talking about, Ally?" I asked playing dumb.

"Do you think I was born yesterday? I know you two are keeping something from me and it hurts. I know I'm not the best at keeping secrets, but we never kept one from each other." She said with a small sniffle.

"Oh Allybaba, I know that it hurts being out of the loop, but Bella wants to be the one to tell everyone. She doesn't want the secret to be spilled, and as hard as she knows you try, you can never keep one, that's the only reason why she hasn't told you. And I wouldn't know either if I wasn't around her when she found out, so you're going to have to be patient. It's not bad news, it's actually really good!" I said with a smile. She looked at me and starred for a moment before smiling a genuine smile and going back to the bubbly Alice we know and love.

After Bella was done, she sat by Alice and I heard them giggling and chatting as I walked into the tunnel. I got into position and looked at the instructor.

"Just nod your head when you are ready." He told me. I nodded my head and the fans turned on. He grabbed onto my suit and we floated up and started to spin on our stomachs.

We did back flips, front flips, and everything else that we could do. It was so exciting, and when I was through, I hopped out with windblown hair and the biggest fucking smile on my face that matched my best friends.

We thanked the instructor, and took off our gear and suit, hanging it on the hooks in the locker room. We got into the car and talked the whole way home about how exciting that was, and how we had to do it again soon.

When we walked into the apartment it was around four, so we separated to do our own thing. I was looking into a magazine, when I heard Bella yell a loud 'shit', and saw her running down the stairs, holding onto the bar to make sure she wouldn't trip.

I jumped up to see what was wrong, and Alice came running into the living room with a frantic look.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Alice and I yelled at the same time.

"I have to pick up something…from my house." She whispered, and instantly we knew what she was talking about. It would be the first time, in a week, that she has seen Edward, spoken to Edward, or even been near Edward.

"I need to pick up my supplies for my new line at _my_ house." Alice whispered too.

"I need to pick up some tools to work on my car from my house." I whispered. We looked into each other's tear filled eyes and only saw one emotion. Apprehension.

This would be the first time for all of us to see our husbands, and we didn't know how the hell it was going to turn out. _Fuck me!_

* * *

**A/N: Oh, what is going to happen at there house when they get there. Will they work it out or is this marriage hiatus going to be longer than they expected, find out in the next chapter!**

**Hey you guys, I need some advice as to what I should do with the pregnancy of Rose and Bella. I'm not sure if I want to their husbands to know in the next chapter, or if i should put it off for a little longer, so tell me what you think I should do in your reviews. Thank you!**


	9. From Bad to Worse to Slightly Okay

**A/N: Hey, thank you to the ones that let me know what they thought I should do. I truly appreciated it! Please enjoy this chapter, and tell what you think of it. Pictures in the profile as usual. Loves ya!**

* * *

BPOV

From Bad to Worse to Slightly Okay

Going to our houses so soon was not a part of our plan at all, but apparently we all needed to go, so we decided that the best thing to do now was to just go, get what we needed, and be out of there, but we all knew it wouldn't be that easy. We knew that we would have to talk to our husbands if we couldn't get out of there fast enough.

We got into our separate cars that we got from our houses. Our husbands had their own car, thankfully, so they didn't need the ones they drove to Colorado with.

The whole ride I was a nervous wreck. I couldn't make up my mind as to ignore Edward, or chew his ass out. He deserved it for what he said about me, but confrontation is not what I needed right now, but if it comes to that, then his _ass is grass_.

I pulled up to our house to see that he was home. I had been hoping he was hanging with Emmett or Jasper, but I guess lady luck decided to leave my ass stranded this time. Well, our house had five bedrooms, a bowling alley, the study room, and the room he liked to call 'Edward's man world', hopefully he would be in one of those instead of the study. He was renovated from an extra room into his own man sanctuary where women are not allowed, only him and his buddies.

I got out of the Lexus and shut the door quietly, hoping to just be able to sneak in and out without him knowing. I opened the door quietly, and quickly walked up of the stairs, thankful that I didn't wear my boots with the heel today.

I crept up to our study door and peaked inside, and let out a sigh of relief; no Edward in sight. I hurriedly walked in and over to where my binders were scattered filled with photos and other papers. I looked for my appointment book, and two black binders that held themes and backgrounds that I always updated.

It took me all of seven minutes to see that all three were under the wide table instead of on top of it, where I thought I had left it. I snatched them up and started to walk briskly towards the door, taking a peek inside my background binder to see where I had left off, but I collided with a hard body as I tried to walk through the door.

All three of my binders fell to the floor, but I didn't pay attention to them, all I could see were the red emerald eyes that bore into mine. They held such pain, depression, and one emotion that I didn't understand why it was in his eyes…anger.

He was angry? For what?

He started to breathe a little heavier, but didn't say anything to me, so I took this chance to look at him. I could see the whiskers that were growing, like he hadn't shaved all this time. His hair was more disheveled than it usually is, purple bags were under his eyes, his t-shirt and sweats had stains on them from food, and…God, he had an odor coming from him. It wasn't too bad, but he did need a shower.

Finally he opened his mouth to speak, "You didn't have to sneak around...have some decorum." He said and looked away.

Did he just fucking tell me to have some decorum?

_Duh, bitch, .._

I chuckled darkly, "You have no room to tell anyone to have some decorum. You are _filthy_, and you stink, so think before you fucking talk. And don't get pissed at me, since I didn't forgive you immediately, because you're lucky I didn't kick your ass from Colorado back here for what you said. Here you are standing here looking like _shit_, and you have the _audacity_ to belittle me? Oh, no, no, no, sweetie, I don't_ think _so. I've been gone for over a week, and that's the first thing you say to me?" I asked incredulously.

"What do you want me to do?" He growled and took a step towards me, but I didn't budge, I kept my ground.

"I want you to man up, and stop acting like a little _bitch_." I spat, "You did _me_ wrong, Edward, not the other way around."

"Oh, really, you didn't do me wrong? Because last time I checked, you're the one who lost the babies, not me!" he yelled. I froze, and just stared at him for a minute; then I got my phone out from the back pocket of my pants and called Alice.

_"Hey, Bella." _She said.

"Alice, can you do me a favor?" I asked as I continued to stare at Edward.

_"Yeah, Bella, was it it?"_

"Can you call an ambulance, 'cuz I'm about to kill Edward." I growled and dropped my phone without hanging up.

I lunged at him, and he fell to the ground with an 'umph'. I punched and slapped him, while he struggled beneath me to block my hits. I could hear Alice in the background yelling for me to wait and stop, but all I could see was red…_crimson red_.

I punched his jaw, "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME? DO YOU THINK I WANTED IT THAT WAY, DO YOU THINK I WANTED TO MISCARRIAGE TWO TIMES?" I yelled in his face, before bitch slapping him a couple more times.

I beat on his chest as I yelled at him, "YOU INCONSIDERATE JERK! I WAS THERE TOO! I WAS THERE WHEN THE DOCTOR SAID WE LOST OUR BABY! I WAS THERE WHEN YOU CRIED ON MY SHOULDER AT NIGHT! I'M THE ONE WHO HAS DREAMS OF A BABY CRYING AND ASKING ME 'MOMMY, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME?' I'M THE ONE WHO HAS THE BASTARD FOR A _HUSBAND_ THAT DOESN'T EVEN WANT ME!" I gasped for air as my body started to shake violently, but I wasn't going to stop.

I punched his nose, and could see the blood dripping out, but there was no crunch sound, which means I didn't break it. _Damn._

"I AM SO SICK OF YOU BLAMING ME FOR SOMETHING THAT I DID NOT WANT! I TRIED…I TRIED WITH EVERYTHING IN ME TO KEEP THE BABY, BUT I COULDN'T, AND THE LAST THING I NEED IS TO BE TAKING YOUR BULLSHIT! YOU *slap* DON'T *slap* HAVE *slap* THE *slap* RIGHT *slap* TO BLAME ME! I AM DONE ALWAYS APOLOGIZING! I AM DONE BLAMING MYSELF FOR THIS SHIT, AND I DON'T NEED _YOURS_! I _WILL_ HAVE A BABY ONE DAY THAT WILL HAVE PLENTY OF PEOPLE WHO LOVE THEM, BUT _YOU_ WON'T BE ONE OF THEM!" I yelled right in his face, before slapping and punching his jaw with all I had.

I was about to slap him again when I felt two strong arms wrap around me and pull me off. I started to flail my arms and legs to get away and continue my ass kicking, but it was futile.

"Bella, stop." I heard Emmett's deep voice say in my ear as he dragged me out of the room.

"NO! NO! HE DESERVES IT! HE DESERVES IT ALL FOR BEING A LYING, BASTARD, SON OF A BITCH, WHO DOESN'T HAVE THE BALLS TO ADMIT THAT WHAT HE SAID TO BEN WAS WRONG! NO! HE WANTS TO BLAME THIS SHIT ON ME, AND I WON'T HAVE IT! LET ME GO! LET! ME! GO!" I yelled, struggled, and cried.

"Emmett, let me have her." I heard Alice say softly, "You go help Edward...there's blood all over him." she said. He gave me to her and walked away.

"Bella, it's okay, shhh." She murmed, but I couldn't handle it. The most painful fire shot through my chest and I crumbled to the floor. Everything started to go black, and I heard the most blood curdling scream echo through the hall.

"Shhhh, Bella!" Alice said frantically, and then I realized, that blood curdling scream was coming from me, and I continued as the raging fire consumed my chest and started to spread through my body. I heard loud footsteps coming towards us.

"Alice what's wrong?" Emmett asked.

I wrapped my arms around myself and rocked back and forth, willing the fire to stop, but nothing was working. I could hear Alice's frantic explanation, and suddenly I was being picked up by the big bear. He ran with me out of the house and placed me in the back seat of a car.

My head was in Alice's lap, and she sang the lullaby our mothers sung to us and ran her fingers through my hair, trying to calm me down, but I couldn't stop the wails that were escaping me. I clawed at my chest as the fire continued to blaze, but Alice soon grabbed my wrists and held them firmly in her hands, not missing a note in the song.

The car came to a screeching halt, and I felt myself being pulled out by Emmett.

"Help! Someone help my sister!" I heard Emmett yell over my wails, and I presumed we are in a hospital.

"Get a gurney out here!" I heard someone yell. I was placed on the gurney, and could feel all different types of hands touching me.

"Ma'am, you have to calm down, or we'll have to sedate you." I heard a man tell me. I tried with all my might to stop the crying, but the burning continued, and so did my wails.

"Stop the fire! Please, someone stop the burning!" I yelled and clawed my chest. I felt a prick in my arm, and suddenly my body became heavy. They sedated me, but I didn't know if it would affect my baby.

"My…baby." I whispered before everything blacked out.

_Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep._

What the hell is that?

_Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep._

Will someone stop that incessant beeping?

I tried to open my eyes, but they felt like weights were holding them down. I could feel something warm squeezing my hand, but I couldn't figure out what it was. I focused my ears more, and as I came to, I could hear a familiar voice speaking.

"…always argued when we were younger…" the voice continued, and I recognized it as my father's. I struggled with my eyes, until finally I could open them, but I quickly shut them as the blaring light burned my retinas.

I blinked a few times and groaned, "Bella?" he yelled. I looked up to see the same chocolate brown eyes looking down at me.

"Hey, daddy…um, what were you talking about?" I asked him, curious to know what he was saying.

"Oh, that." He chuckled, "your mother told me to continue to talk to you, since she finally got hungry, and went to the cafeteria. I was just telling you a story about one of our arguments when we were younger." he explained.

"Well, tell me then." I prodded. My parents always got into _the_ funniest arguments, and I was excited to hear about this one. I got the remote control that sat up my bed and pushed the button, so I wasn't laying down anymore.

"I remember one time me and your mother got into an argument about a giraffe." He said.

"No way!" I laughed.

"Swear to God! We were talking about money, and she was mad at me, saying 'you're spending too much money, I'm tired of you going out to these clubs, spending all this money on those girls, that money needs to be spent for your family', and I got mad. I said 'shut up! You don't tell me what to do with my money, it's my money! If I want to go buy a giraffe, I'll go buy a damn giraffe!"

"Shut up!" I continued to laugh with him.

"I was trying to be a smart ass. I'm_ being _a smart ass and I'm thinking it's over. Out of nowhere she said 'you ain't buying no giraffe in this house!" he said, trying to imitate mommy and started to become really animated, "that's when I lost it and yelled 'Uhhh, I bet I do...buy a damn giraffe in this house! You tell me I won't buy no damn giraffe, I'll go on right now, and have that giraffe here by tomorrow, and teach that giraffe how to head butt the fuck out you, tell me I won't get no giraffe!" he played the scene out.

"Well?" I asked wanting to know what happened.

"I tried to get one, but you can't get them. It's hard to get a giraffe, but I swear I was going to have that giraffe right outside my house, and I'd flick her off while _walking _my giraffe!" he said.

We laughed until we heard a throat clear. I looked up to see a middle aged man in a white coat with a soft smile on his face.

"Well, it's nice to see that you are doing well, Mrs. Cullen." He said and walked over to me while looking at my chart.

"Bella." I said, not wanting to focus on my last name, which would be changed soon if my arrogant, son of a bitch husband doesn't get his shit together.

"Well, Bella, you had a severe panic attack. That burning you were describing was actually heart burn that became chronic when your attack started." He explained. I wanted to ask about my baby, but my father was in the room.

"As for your…"

"Daddy! Can you go get me some ice chips, please?" I interrupted the doctor. Charlie looked at me incredulously before nodding and leaving.

"Um…" the doctor said while giving me a funny look.

"They don't know yet." I said.

"Ah, I see. Well, as for your baby, we did an ultra sound, and its fine, but _you_ are not right now, which could cause harm to your baby. Your blood pressure is too high, so we are going to keep you over night to help lower it and monitor you and your baby."

"Okay, but if someone asks you why your keeping me, can you make something up? I don't want them to know yet."

"Will do, Bella." He said before patting my leg and walking towards the door.

"Wait! Is Mrs. Jemison here? The OB/GYN" I asked him.

"I believe she is, would you like me to send her your way?"

"Yes, please." I said. He smiled softly, nodded and left. I inhaled and exhaled deeply, thanking God that my baby was still alright.

My father walked back in with my frantic mother.

"Oh, my baby, how are you? Are you hurting? Do you need anything? Coffee? Water? Whiskey?" she whispered the last one and looked around to make sure no one heard.

"I'm fine mommy, how are you? When did you get here?" I asked, ignoring the last question.

"We flew, sweetie. We got here a few hours ago." She said and started to smooth my hair out of my face.

"How long have I been out?"

"They sedated you yesterday, baby girl, you've been out for quite a while. It's already five o'clock." Charlie said, and held onto my hand.

"Yeah, everyone has been going in and out of your room, talking to you, and holding your hand. May I ask _why_ Edward looks like shit?" My mother gave me that look, the look only a mother to accomplish.

"Um…no?" I said, but it came out more as a question.

"Isabella Marie Gabriele, what happened to Edward?" My mother said in a tone that I knew all too well. That tone was her don't-fuck-with-me tone.

"Mommy, we got into a really bad argument…a really bad one, and he said something that just…It hurt and pissed me off, and I just lost it. I fucked him up." I told her truthfully.

"What did he say?" My father demanded. Oh shit, he was going into daddy mode.

"Nothing…it's nothing I would like to explain here anyways. Later, when the time is right." I told them. Other than my friends knowing about my miscarriages now, because of Ben, neither my parents, nor any of the others knew of them.

They reluctantly let it slide, and I was thankful for that, I couldn't handle telling them right now. I was about to say something when there was a quiet knock on the door. I looked up to see Mrs. Jemison standing there with a smile.

"Mommy, daddy, can you wait outside, I need to have a private conversation." They nodded their heads after eyeing Mrs. Jemison and left, excusing themselves to go get coffee, and closing the door behind them.

"Hi, Mrs. Jemsion." I greeted.

"Hello, Bella, you are back with another I hear." She said and walked over to me with a smile.

"Yes, and I plan on keeping this one." I said with fierce determination.

"And I plan on helping you do so. My nurse is bringing in the ultra sound, and I'll check on that baby of yours." Not one second later, the door opened and an older woman was wheeling in the ultrasound machine.

I lifted my hospital gown, and Mrs. J squirted the gel on my stomach, then moved the wand around to catch a glimpse of my baby.

"There's the little baby." She whispered. I could feel tears forming in my eyes as I gazed at how beautiful my baby is.

"My little baby." I laughed softly as my tears began to flow. She printed out some pictures for me and gave me a napkin to clean myself off with.

"I'll have all you prenatal vitamins ready for you when they let you go. Just come to my office and they'll be on my desk already in a bag, since you don't want anyone finding out." She said with a wink.

"Thank you, so much." I told her. She patted my leg and left with the nurse wheeling the ultrasound machine out. I whipped off my face to make sure I looked normal and waited for my parents to come back in.

I could hear rushed footsteps coming to my door, and I figured it was my mom, not wanting to be away from me any longer, but I was surprisingly mistaken. The door flew open and a huge bear came barreling in with a bouncing pixie, exciting model, quiet empath, and…a fucked up Edward.

"Bella! I thought I lost you! Don't you ever do that to me again, do you understand me?" Alice berated me with a fierce expression.

"Yes, ma'am." I said.

"We've come to break you out." Emmett whispered.

"No, we're not!" Jasper said and smacked him upside the head.

"Dog, what's wrong wit you? You never put your hands on a thug!" He explained and threw up some hand signs.

"Um…" I said confused. Rosalie turned to me and rolled her eyes at her husband's antics.

"He's found a new game that deals with gangs and stuff. This is his new phase." Rosalie said and walked over to me. She took my hand and looked me deep in the eyes.

I knew what she was trying to do, so while everyone else was trying to stop Emmett from 'serving' Jasper, I gave a small nod telling her that everything was alright. She let a sigh of relief and a huge smile that I returned.

"Oh, I want you to pick up my vitamins from Mrs. Jemison's office. She's my OB/GYN, and they are already in a bag. Do it when you leave, please?" I asked her. She nodded and assured me that she would pick them up.

"You don't know me, Jasper! I will set it off in here! I will do a _drive by _at this hospital, somebody better tell him! I'm a thug, I'm a real thug, I shot Tupac the first time. We were arguin' over a parking spot, but I didn't kill him though, that wasn't me." Emmett yelled.

"Well, Rose, looks like both of you are 'G's' now." I said with a soft giggle.

She giggled with too, but stopped when Edward tapped on her shoulder.

"Can I talk to her alone, please?" he asked. She glared at him, before nodding her head and turning to everyone else.

"Hey! Shut up! Now, you don't have to go home, but you got to get the hell up outta here!" she yelled and pushed everyone out the door and closed it.

I starred at my hands, before looking up at Edward and witnessing what I did to him. He had two black eyes, bruises on his face, a busted lip, and a bruised nose. A small hint of regret started to form, but it was overpowered by the disgust I felt, every time I remembered what he said to me.

"Bella…I just want to apologize for what I said to you. I was angry, but I had no right blaming you." he explained softly without meeting my eyes.

"Damn right, what were you angry about?" I whispered.

He sighed, "I was angry that you looked like this wasn't affecting you at all. You looked…beautiful like you usually do and I guess I figured you'd look like shit too."

"No, I'm _not_ going to look like shit. You brought this on yourself, and I refuse to be weighed down by what you did. Am I hurting? Like hell. Do I want to fuck you up even more when I look at you? Hell yes. Do I feel sorry that you feel and look like shit? Hell…no." I explained. "What you said was total bitch assness, and I'm over it. You chose to blame it on me, and now you have to suffer the consequences."

"How…how do I get you back?" he whispered, and he looked at me with those tear filled, breathtaking, defeated emerald eyes.

"You man up." I told him.

"What does that mean…man up?" he asked.

"Do I have to explain it to you? Man up, Edward, and take responsibility for what you said!" I told him, getting aggravated that I had to explain this to him. We were silent before he spoke again.

"Bella…I love you."

"I know."

He nodded his head and walked over to the door, and opened it. All at once, everyone behind the door came tumbling down onto the floor and quickly got up, giving some lame ass excuses as to why they were leaning on the door.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, shut up, I know you were eavesdropping." I said quickly. My friends and my parents gave me a sheepish look, before apologizing, saying they didn't mean to.

"Stop, apololying, you guys knew that you were being nosy, so own up to it." I said with a small chuckle.

"Edward, let me speak to you for a moment." I looked up to see my dad giving Edward the most fiercest glare I have ever seen him give, and looking at Edward…I'd say he just shit his pants. He's lucky my dad didn't bring his gun, he loved that pistol.

They walked out of the door and closed it. I looked up to see everyone staring at me.

"What?" I asked. They shook their heads and collectively said 'nothing', before getting into small groups and talking.

My mommy walked over to me, "Visiting hours will be over in a few hours, mama, so we'll stay in your room with the girls at Cris's apartment. Carlisle and Esme are coming around eleven tonight, so we'll go get them."

"Wait, they're coming? What for?" I asked.

"Sweetie, they see you as their daughter too, of course they are coming." She explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world. It warmed my heart to know that they would put their jobs on hold to come and see me, since Carlisle is also a doctor at Forks, Washington hospital while Esme is a wellknown interior designer.

"Okay, are Aunt Giana and Uncle Ian coming?" I asked. They are Alice's parents, who, no matter how severe or minor the problem was, if one of our family members ended up in a hospital, they were there to comfort them.

"No, sweetie, I can't get a hold of them. You know they are on their anniversary honeymoon right now in Jamaica, but they are not answering their phones."

I pouted a little, "Alright, I wish they were coming, I miss them a lot." I said.

"I know, baby." Right then my door opened with a scared shitless Edward, a seething Charlie, and a nurse who was rolling in my tray of food.

"Oh, God, don't make me eat that." I told her.

"I'm sorry, but it's hospital policy that you eat their food, hon." She said, and placed the tray on the table that hovered over me before leaving. I stared at the food in disgust, willing it to just disappear.

"Eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it, EAT IT, EAT IT, EAT IT!" None other than Emmett started to chant, gradually getting louder until he was yelling at me to eat it.

"EMMETT, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled at him.

"Baby B, I was just tryna give you some motivation, damn. Always bringing a brotha down." He said and shook his head.

"You're white, you idiot." Jasper said before punching his shoulder.

"Can I choke down my dinner in peace?" I asked. The commotion died down and there was a soft hum in the room as I ate the revolting hospital food that constantly made me gag.

The nurse came in and collected my lunch, warning my family that they only had a couple hours left to visit. We spent that time, talking and laughing, but as I gazed upon my family and friends, I saw that still we were separated. Jasper hasn't acknowledged Alice yet, nor has Emmett and Rose said one word to each other. And Edward knew to give me space right now. This situation is going to take more than 'I'm sorry' and 'I love you', we are really going to have to sit down and talk to each other.

Everyone left after the doctor came in and took my blood pressure, reassuring me that I would be able to go home tomorrow morning, since my blood pressure was lowering nicely as the stress died down some.

I thought about everything that I said to Edward in the heat of the moment. I'll be the first one to admit that I don't want to have a baby in less it's his, and claiming that he won't be the father was kind of stupid, but I wanted to get my point across to him that he is either with me, or he's against me. He cannot try to make a baby with me, and then go behind my back and blame the loss on me...that's not how the cookie is going to crumble.

I thought about how much tension there is going to be when I finally do go back home if this is not worked out by then. Edward has some serious ass kissing to do, and I'm not settling for anything less. Yes, that may sound selfish, but quite frankly, I don't give a shit. He blamed the death of both babies on me along with questioning my womanhood and our marriage.

Okay, let me stop thinking along those lines, because they are pissing me off all over again, and I have a sudden urge to take a page from Angela's book and beat that bitch with a wine bottle too.

I just want to escape this world, and be somewhere else where my body doesn't feel like an emotional rollercoaster. I'm hurt, pissed, depressed, confused…I just don't want to feel anymore. I want to go back in time when Edward and I were just married, and we weren't thinking of having children yet. I want to go back in time when forever was a minute, and an eternity was a second. Or back to when we were dating, and didn't know how far it would go, but we just could not get enough of it, of touching each other or knowing that we were somewhere close.

I slipped into a deep sleep, thinking about our days in high school together, and the more I thought about it, the more I missed them. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't trade our marriage for anything in the world, but I want those times where our arguments were quickly resolved as we wrestled for dominance under the sheets.

"Bella." I heard someone whisper, but I couldn't bring myself to answer.

"Bella." They whispered again.

"BELLA!" Emmett's loud ass yelled in my ear, and I jerked up, hitting my forehead against his lip.

"Ow, shit Bella, that fucking hurt, dog!" Emmett bellowed.

"That's what you get for waking her up that way, you idiot!" Alice yelled at him.

I looked at Emmett and saw that I had busted his lip. _Damn, I'm fucking up all the men...I wonder if Jasper's next._

"I'm sorry, Em." I said and gave him a napkin that was on the nightstand.

"S'okay." He mumbled.

"Bella, we're here to bust you out!" Alice squealed, and bounced up and down. I chuckled and looked over her head to see Jasper staring at her longingly. I knew he had an urge to put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down like only he could, but he wouldn't do it.

"And, how are you planning on busting me out, little pixie?" I asked.

"Okay, so we are not exactly busting you out. Your doctor is on his way to check on you, before releasing you." I nodded my head and looked around to see that Rose was also there, but no Edward. Rose could tell what I was looking for and she walked over to me and kissed my head before whispering in my ear.

"Your parents, Esme, and Carlisle are talking to Edward. He told us all everything , so now we all know why you fucked him up. Good job by the way."

I groaned and nodded my head. I know they are going to want to talk to me, and a possibly reprimand me for kicking his ass, but I'll deal with it when it comes.

"I'm guessing that you think Esme, Carlisle, and your parents are going to chew you out a little for making Edward look like one of the cast members out of Zombieland, but we all cheered for you when we heard, along with both sets of parents, so you have nothing to worry about. Well, maybe you have something to worry about, I heard Charlie on the phone talking to a friend back in Forks; he's trying to see if one of them can send his gun down." She said.

I felt relieved that they weren't mad, and afraid for Edward's life. I would have to make sure he doesn't bust a cap in my husband's ass, though it could be…no, no, it wouldn't be a good thing. At all.

My doctor came in five minutes afterward, checked my blood pressure, and gave me the thumbs up to go. My lovely cousin had brought me my gypsy sweats to put on and some sandals. I let Alice tie my hair in a ponytail, feeling too lazy to do it myself.

"Damn it, Bella, you need a hair cut!" she said as she was attempting to tie my hair up.

"I'll get it trimmed back to my waist."

"You need it cut to your shoulders." She mumbled.

"Out of the question."

"But it past your ass!" she nearly yelled.

"That's why I'm getting it trimmed back to my waist." I said in a 'duh' tone.

She sighed and let the matter drop. I knew her feelings about long hair. Her hair used to be at her waist too when we were seven, but this girl, Lauren, stuck multiple pieces of gum in it, causing her to have to get it cut, and ever since then, she always had it in her spiky fashion.

Against my wishes, I was wheeled out of the hospital in a wheel chair, and we all jumped into Emmett's beloved Hummer H3, and drove back to the apartment.

We walked in the door to see my parents and Edward's talking to him with stern looks, but as soon as they saw me their gaze softened and I was immediately engulfed in a hug by Esme and Carlisle.

"Aw, group hug!" Emmett yelled, and that was our cue to break apart and step far away from Emmett's arms. His group hug was more like a life jacket that was tied too tight.

My girls and I huddled on one end of the couch, while both sets of parents sat in the middle, and the boys sat across from us on the other end.

"Look at you guys." Esme said with a shake of her head, "At one point in your lives, we couldn't break you a part, and now, it's like you can't get far enough away from each other."

"Mom…" I began.

"No, don't you mom me." Esme interrupted, "What _happened_ to you all? I know the details of what went on, what was said, and what was done, but you all made a vow to each other. 'For better or for worse', and now this is your worse, so deal with it, and don't avoid it!"

"I have an idea!" my mommy began.

"Oh, no, mommy, please don't…"

"Isabella!" she said and gave me that fierce Italian motherly look. I shrank further into the couch, and she nodded her head, signaling me that I made the right choice.

"Before I was so rudely interrupted by my baby," she gave me another quick look, "I was going to say we should sit here and talk about all the good times you all had together. Whether it was with you _husbands_, or with your _friends_, let's just be together and enjoy each other's company, so you'll remember what brought you all together." I had to admit that was a pretty good idea.

"I agree with Ren, thats what we should do." Esme piped up, and we nodded our heads.

"Oh, Bella, how about the time you agreed to drive with me to Nebraska for my family reunion. Do you remember what happened?" Rose said and we burst out in laughter and began to explain the story we never told.

_Flashback:_

_"I'm gonna pull over, I gotta pee." I told Rose who was sitting in the passenger seat, foot propped on the dash board, and nodding her head to the music. I pulled Emmett's hummer over to the side of the road, got out, and walked to the other side of the car, so it would block my ass, though no one was on the road right now._

_I finished peeing, pulled up my pants and looked to the left of me...standing there was a big ass bird looking at me while I'm peeing. He was standing on one leg with his body parallel to mine, but his head was facing me._

_Rose got outta the car, "Yo, what's that?" she asked and pointed to it._

_"I don't know, it's like a big ass man pigeon…I don't what it is." I said._

_"That ain't no man pigeon."_

_"That is a man pigeon!" I yelled._

_She took an ink pen out of the car and threw it at it, hitting it in the chest. As soon as it hit him in his chest his other leg came down. Now his body was still facing the same position along with his head, and when his leg came down, this is when the bitch came out of me a little bit._

_"You know what, we should um…we should…we should probably go get back in the car, because…because we don't really _know_ what that _means_, you know what I mean? Like that…that…that could be a _sign_…that could me that _'you got ten seconds to get the fuck out my face before I kill you… I'ma eat ya kids',_ we don't…we don't _know_ what he's tryna say, so let's just get back in the car where we're safe at." I stuttered._

_We ran and jumped back into the car, and as soon as we get into the car and drove off, I start laughing._

_"Ahhh, you a _bitch_, man!" I said pushing Rose's shoulder._

_"No, you a bitch!" she laughed._

_"No, you a bitch!"_

_We're laughing and I'm driving like thirty miles per hour, and I look out the passenger window…the man pigeon was running _.per hour _beside the car. His _body_ was facing the same direction as the car, but his head was facing us, and he was haul assin' at thirty miles per hour._

_Now, there's something you should know about me. When I'm scared, like if I'm _real, real, scared_, I get emotional, like I'll start to cry._

_I looked at Rose with small tears forming in my eyes, "Why…would you…why would you throw a pin at it…if…if…if…if we…if we don't even _know_…what it is!" I said as I held back the tears, but couldn't stop my stuttering._

_"Bella, it's just a bird." She said, but I could hear the fear creeping in her voice._

_"No! No! No! I'm not sayin' that, I'm sayin' like…I'm sayin' '. it is." I said quickly and hysterically, "WE DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK IT IS!" I screamed and started to cry._

_"Dude, stop bitchin', speed up! Speed up!" she yelled._

_I'm not lying when I tell you I started driving at like _sixty miles per hour_, and when I tell ya'll that this man pigeon was running sixty miles per hour, I'm not bullshitting. Let me reiterate that his _body_ was still parallel to the car, but his head was still facing us, and you couldn't even see his legs, he was going so fucking fast._

_And the reason why I was so scared is, because he never looked in front of him. He didn't care about a wall, another man pigeon, he was just looking at us, but the _way_ he was looking at us, it was like he was saying _'when I catch ya'll, I'ma fuck _both_ ya'll up over a _pen_…over a goddamn pen'.

_I turned to Rose, "Why don't you just…apologize, you know what I'm sayin', because I didn't throw the pen."_

_Rose turned towards me and shook her head. That was the only time I ever shitted on myself in my _life_._

_End of flashback._

We were all rolling around laughing at the end of that story.

"Remember, Rose, when we got to your Aunt's house, we googled the bird, and it turned out to be an Ostrich!" I laughed while holding my side.

"I know, ever since then I've hated Ostriches." She laughed and I nodded my head in agreement, unable to catch my breath enough to talk.

When we all settled down, we were breathing heavily with little chuckles and giggles coming out here and there.

"I can't believe you shitted yourself, Bells." Emmett said.

"I know! I looked over to Bella and watched as she squirmed when we finally outdrove the Ostrich, and she finally said we'd have to stop again, so she could change her panties." Rose said.

There was complete silence as Emmett and Rose starred at each other, before they finally noticed where they were and turned away. We all knew they had a moment, and they would probably be the first ones to make up.

"Oh, Ali, tell them about the time you babysat that one badass little girl when we were in high school." I told her.

"Oh my God, that little girl almost got me sent to jail." She said and shook her head.

"What happened!" Emmett asked, excited for a new story.

APOV ( Alice flashback)

I keep telling myself that I would never come back here and babysit this little girl, but the money is good. I just have to make it through a couple more hours without killing her, then I'll go home and have me a stiff drink if my parents aren't home yet.

I never knew you could get mad at kids to the point where you want to fight. Kids are ass holes; this _little girl _I'm babysitting is an ass hole. Every time I babysit her, we honestly argue, though she can hardly talk. She can only put a couple of sentences together, since she's two, but every time when I tell her something, she always got something to say back. No matter what I say, she always got something back, and it makes me mad.

I was sitting in the living watching TV when Lola, the little girl I was babysitting, walked in.

"Ali, juice." She commanded.

"No, you've had enough juice, you can have some water." I told her, and that's when the attitude started.

She looked at me, "Dooba goba dooba goba goba mmmm goba dooba goba dooba goba mmmm goba goba juice!" she said while rolling her neck and waving her arms around above her head.

I looked at her, "WHO THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU TALKIN' TO? SIT YO LITTLE ASS DOWN AND DRINK THE WATER!" I yelled.

I got so mad, but I was mad, because I knew she knew what she was trying to say, she just didn't know how to say it.

In her mind she was like, "You white, midget, bitch, go get the juice! Punk ass babysitter!" I knew that's what she's saying. I could tell by her hand movements, all those 'dooba goba' and rolling her neck means 'white, midget, bitch!'

I was so mad I wanted to punch her right in the throat, but this was my daddy's niece, which makes her my cousin, so that would not be a good idea. And though she annoys the shit out of me, I still love her."

_End of flashback._

"Did Lola really do that?" My Aunt Renee asked me as we continued to laugh from my experience.

"Yes, you know she was badass when she was little." I said while giggling.

"That is crazy!" My Uncle Charlie said while shaking his head with a soft smile.

"I know." I heard Jasper chuckle, and I looked up and met his eyes. I could see somewhere in them that he was slowly starting to forgive me.

_This really was a good idea._

* * *

**A/N: I wonder what other funny stories are coming up? Will the couples make up, or will the boys be going back home without their wives. Let's continue on the next update!**

**I'm thinking it's time to let some pregnancies be known, tell me what you think in your reviews.**


	10. Helpful Exercise

**A/N: Hey, sorry it took me so long to write another chapter, but I have a lot of summer homework that is my first priority. I am going to postpone the new story that I'm writing, since I don't feel like many people have read it, so I think it would be best for me to hold up on it, and finish this story before I write that one. As usual the pictures or on my profile, so enjoy! I can't wait to hear how you all feel about this chapter, since I really wanted the emotions to come out of it.**

**Love ya!**

* * *

RPOV (Rose)

Helpful Exercise

Bella moved on the couch so that her back was leaning on the arm of the couch while her legs were laying on top of Alice's and my legs.

"Comfy?" I asked her smirking.

"Very!" she said with a huge shit eating grin on her face. I chuckled, "Oh! Rose, you have to tell them about your car problem you had last year." She said and burst out in giggles.

"Bella." I groaned, "You know that was the most horrible thing that happened to my car, how could you laugh?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, but you have to tell them!"

"Wait! What car problem? You never told me about a car problem." Emmett and everyone else except Bella agreed.

"I made Bella swear not to say anything, because that was so embarrassing." I said.

"It can't be as embarrassing as the man pigeon story." Alice chuckled.

"Oh, you have no idea." I said and launched into that horrifying day.

_Flashback_

_I just left the lot with Bella in my BMW M3, since it was towed this morning, and I couldn't be happier to finally be back behind the wheel of my baby. I was speeding down the road and looked into my rearview mirror, getting ready to pass someone when I saw something on my back seat. I pulled to the side of the road and turned around to see that it was exactly what I thought._

_"Rose, why did you…oh, that's disgusting." Bella groaned as she caught sight of what I was looking at. Now, I was royally pissed, I whipped out my phone and called the lot._

_The phone rang a few times before I heard a man on the other line._

_"Thank you for calling NYC towing, how may I help you?" the man asked._

_"I just picked up my red BMW M3 from your lot, and there is a _huge_ turd in the back seat!" I half shouted._

_"A huge turd?" he asked as if he didn't hear me._

_"YES!" I shouted._

_"Wha…what is it?" _Oh, hell no.

_"A _turd_, a…_piece of shit_…a big ass human turd on the backseat of my car." I said._

_"Ma'am, I _assure _you, our guys didn't take a dump in your car. If you want to bring that car back, we'll take a look at it." He offered._

_"You! Oh, you wanna take a look at it? My _car_ is fine; it's that big ass turd in the backseat."_

_"Okay, what would you like me to do?" Idiot!_

_"I…" I took a deep breath to calm down, "okay, how about I come over your house and pinch a loaf on _your_ couch, how 'bout that?" I asked. I felt the car shaking, and I looked over to Bella to see that her face was red, and her eyes were closed tightly, trying not to laugh._

_"Ma'am, what would you like me to do to fix the situation?" he asked._

_"_I _want somebody to come over here and get this turd out my backseat…!"_

_"That's not gonna happen." He interrupted._

_"What do you mean 'that's not gonna happen?'" I asked outraged._

_"You can bring the car here and we can take a look at it."_

_"I am! I'ma bring it back there; wait, you know what I'ma do?" I asked._

_"Huh?" he asked._

_"I'ma take a dump in _every last car _you got there. I'ma pee on yo counter, I'ma do it _all_…!" I said. I could hear giggles coming from Bella's tightly shut lips, but I didn't pay attention to her._

_"Okay." He interrupted, but I continued as if he didn't._

_"To show you how it feels. And you know what, you sound like a _big burly _man, it probably came out yo ass!" I accused._

_He laughed, "Oh, yeah." He said sarcastically, "I…I don't make it a habit of going out and dumping in other's cars._

_"How much do you weigh?" I asked._

_"Uh, about four hundred pounds." He answered._

_"That's your turd!" I yelled._

_"That's my turd, huh?"_

"Yes!"

_"That came from a four hundred pound man, huh?"_

_"Yes, this came from a four hundred pound man; either that or a gorilla!" Bella was full on laughing at the end of my accusation._

_"I'm driving this car right to my lawyer's office, and I'ma let the whole world know. You're gonna be on the _news_ this evenin' _buddy_. I'm gonna get channel seven on my side, watch!" I threatened._

_"Can you describe the…the…the piece of shit? I mean, what color is it?" He asked quickly._

_"YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS! IT CAME OUT YO ASS! What the hell you…what kind of…ask me for a color." I sputtered, unable to get my words out, I was so pissed, "I'll tell you what, it smells _ungodly_, that's what it smells like. It _smells_ like you sold yo ass to the _devil_…that came from the pits of hell!"_

_"How long is it?" he asked and I was even more disgusted that he wanted to know._

_"It's about as long as my arm!" He laughed, "I don't think it's funny…why ya'll…I don't think this is _funny_. I got a damn…_two by four _in my back seat! You know, I think this is some racial shit too, that's what this is!"_

_Bella burst out laughing with tears rolling down her cheeks, "Rose…you're…white." She wheezed. _Details. Minor details.

_The man was laughing too, "Uh huh… little _kids_ are running away from it." I said, though there was no kids around, it was just to make a point, but all it did was send the man into hysterics, and I could hear what seemed like feet stomping in the background, and I knew he wasn't alone._

_"I'm glad ya'll find this _funny_!"_

_"Uh, ha, ha, okay." He said out of breath._

_"You're probably jacking off on the steering wheels too, don't you?" I asked._

_"Alright, alright, how long has it been sitting there?" he asked._

_"_Steam_ is coming off it, okay?" I said through clenched teeth as it sent the man right back into hysterics along with Bella._

_"Steam…steam is comin' off of it?" he asked breathily._

_"Yes!"_

_"It hasn't been in there that long, huh?" he chuckled._

_"I am taking this…this is a fresh _turd_!" I continued to stutter._

_"Okay, what you need to do is you need to bring that turd back, and we have a line, we'll match it up with the other turds we have."_

_"Well, what you need to do is learn how to use a toilet!" I told him angrily._

_"So, you're not going to bring the turd back to me?" he asked._

_"No! You know what…?" I began._

_"Just a sample?" he interrupted._

_"No, I'm starting to like you." I said._

_"You're gonna keep it in the back?" he asked._

_"I'm gonna keep it, because it's a nice conversation piece." I said._

_"Okay, thanks ma'am." He said._

_"Okay." I said and hung up. I looked over to Bella to see her hunched over and holding her sides as she laughed. I shook my head and pulled back onto the road._

_End of Flashback_

"Eww," Jasper chuckled, "Did you really keep it?" he asked.

"Hell, no, I took it right to my lawyer and we sued them. It was an easy case, and I got some money out of it." I answered.

"Wait! Rose, you never told me about this." Emmett said.

"Um, I didn't tell anyone, and Bells knew, because she was with me." I told him incredulously. Didn't he hear me when I said I didn't want them to know?

"No, Rosalie, I'm talking about the case and the money that came out of it." He said with a small growl.

"Calm down, Em. The case only took a day and I didn't even keep the money! I gave it to a daycare that was struggling." I confessed.

He sighed, "That's not the point. No matter how embarrassing or how small a situation seems to you, you tell your husband. It's a little thing called communication!" I could tell he was annoyed, but now he's pissing _me_ off. Time to use the information I found out about, but never told him I knew, so I could use it for a day just like today. I wasn't going to be made out the bad guy.

"Oh, really? So were you ever going to tell me about the money you inherited from your grandparents?" I asked. I watched as his eyes grew wide along with Bella's and Alice's, "Yeah, I know." I told him.

"Wait! I don't know anything about inherited money, Jasper." Alice said. I saw Jasper look the other way with a soft blush.

"I _know_ Edward didn't inherit money and never told me." Bella said without looking at Edward, but I could tell she was watching him from the corner of her eye as he lowered his head. She chuckled humorlessly, "Whatever, man." She said and closed her eyes.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen! Jasper Whitlock Cullen! Edward Anthony Cullen! You didn't tell your wives about your inheritance?" Esme screeched.

"We…it…they…since…didn't….!" that's all I could hear, because all the guys were trying to yell at once.

"Silence!" Carlisle said, "One at a time."

Jasper sighed, "We got the money early on in our marriages and…"

"You wanted to make sure we married you for love and not money." Alice said with a heartbroken expression.

I scoffed, "That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard. Our parents are more wealthy than yours, no offense mom and dad." I said when I looked at Carlisle and Esme.

They chuckled, "None taken. It's true though boys, their parents make more money than us, so that really was a dumb thought." Carlisle explained.

"Nonsense, Carlisle, you're barely behind us." Charlie chuckled along with Carlisle.

"We didn't…know…that." Edward sighed and looked at Bella who hadn't opened her eyes yet.

"You all have come a long way with communication, but you aren't there yet." Renee sighed, "You have to talk about everything, no matter what it is, or the outcome. Communication is a big part of a marriage, and if you don't have that, it's going to fail."

Jasper looked up and stared directly at Alice, "Communication, huh? So, Alice, tell me why you would make that decision by yourself, as if my opinion didn't matter at all to you, because it seems that you don't care about me and my feelings…only yours."

"That's not true, Jasper." She whispered and I could see the tears forming in her eyes.

Jasper chuckled humorlessly, "It's very much true, Alice, or you wouldn't have gotten your tubes tied without talking to me!"

"I'm sorry, okay? I knew you wanted a child, but I don't want one right now. My boutique is finally getting somewhere, and a child would not fit into the picture."

"WHAT PICTURE, HUH? THE PICTURE WHERE YOU BECOME A WORKAHOLIC AND YOU STOP COMING HOME, BECAUSE YOU JUST DON'T HAVE THE TIME TO STOP…OR THE PICTURE WHERE WE ARE THE ONLY COUPLE WITHOUT Our OWN FAMILY TO RAISE, WHILE THE OTHERS MAKE THEIR DREAMS COME TRUE!" Jasper yelled and tried to calm down, "Woman, you've got a lot to learn about family, because it doesn't seem that you understand that they all have our backs."

"It's true, Ali, if you needed a babysitter, one of us would be happy to take care of them. We would have been there for you guys." Emmett explained.

"You guys don't get it! I don't _want_ a baby!" Alice yelled.

"It's not only about you!" he sighed, "And _I_ do…so, I guess we have to find the right person that wants the same things we want." Jasper said and got up to walk away.

"Sit the _fuck_ down, Jasper." Bella said with her eyes still closed. She hadn't opened them for the entire argument between Jasper and Alice, so how did she know he got up?

"Merda." She said in Italian and Alice agreed.

"Lingua!" Her mother said sternly. Bella rested her head on the arm of the couch and stared at the ceiling while chuckling.

"What happened? Emmett's cheating, Alice is tying tubes, Edward's saying fucked up things, and I'm beating the shit out of him for it. Rose could you…could you be the only sane one in here?" she asked.

I opened my mouth to speak, "Hell, no!" Everyone yelled before I could say anything. I glared at them.

"I have another idea! Early on in Charlie and I's marriage, before our children, we were struggling with communication also, so we went to counseling and got some really good advice. Okay, boys, go grab the dining room chairs and put three in a row on both sides." Renee told the boys and they did just that.

"Now, for each couple, go sit in the chairs opposite of your spouse." She said and we did as we were told. I noticed that none of us were looking at each other…we didn't want to see the emotions that were in our eyes, and looking away seemed to be the best bet.

"This exercise is called 'I hear what you're saying, and my heart is still open'. For example, Edward tells Bella how he feels or whatever is on his mind about the marriage, and Bella says 'I hear what you're saying, and my heart is still open'. Then Bella tells her feelings and Edward repeats the saying. Now, who wants to go first?" Renee asked.

No one said anything, until Emmett raised his hand.

"Rose, I hate that you are always yelling at me, and saying really mean things." Emmett said while looking at me and I could see in his eyes that he truly was hurting.

"I hear what you're saying and my heart is still open. I hate that you are so secretive with me to the point where I have to find out things from other people." I told him.

"I hear what you're saying and my heart is still open." He said.

"Good, who's next?" Renee asked.

"I hate when you make me do things that I truly don't want to do, and when I tell you that I'd rather do something else, you'll always play the guilt card to me." Jasper said.

"I hear what you're saying and my heart is still open. I hate when other women flirt with you, and you just smile, but if another man flirts with me, you get pissed and won't talk to me, because I didn't do anything about it." Alice said.

"I hear what you're saying and my heart is still open."

"I hate when you use sarcasm and wit in a conversation when I am truly trying to talk to you. It makes me think that you can't talk to me seriously without making a snarky comment." Edward said.

"I hear what you're saying and my heart is still open. I hate when you use the children at your hospital to make me feel guilty when I do something you don't like. It makes you seem more like my father than my husband, and I don't like to be reprimanded in that way, since all you have to do is tell me what I did, instead of making me feel like your child." Bella said.

"I hear what you're saying and my heart is still open."

"That was very good. Was there anything in there that you all would like to talk about before we move on?" Renee asked.

"You know what; I am tired of all this beating around the bush bullshit! I just want to know why?" I looked at Emmett.

"Why what?" he asked.

"Why you cheated on me!" I yelled.

"Because, before I even cheated on you, or did anything to make you even consider that I would do something like that, you were the same way you are now. Ever since I got my job, it was always some ridiculous accusation after another and they all ended up with me cheating on you with some other woman. I was constantly fighting you off, not only with your slaps to the head, but the words you used. You said some messed up shit in our marriage, and I finally broke. You got _exactly_ what you wanted when I slept with her. She _talked_ to me, and it was a nice change from always coming home to your yelling!" Emmett said with pure anger in his eyes.

"Well, you didn't exactly help with your constant flirting with other women right in front of me! I watch you, Emmett, and you can't say that it's not true. You changed completely after you got this job! It was like the new confidence boost helped you to not even care that I am standing right next to you and you're flirting with the girl in the ice cream parlor. You became cocky and arrogant, and I hate that you seem to think that now that you are some type of…of sports anchor celebrity, you can go out with your football friends, and come home at ungodly hours!" I half yelled. I felt tears running down my cheeks and I let them run. I let him see just how hurt I was inside that he wasn't the Emmett I used to know.

"Rosie…" he whispered, but I shook my head and turned away.

"That was loud, but beautifully done. Whether you have to yell it or just let it out, you have to tell your spouse how you are feeling. Who wants to go next? We don't have to do the exercise anymore." Renee said.

Silence…

"God, Alice, I just don't understand what made you do this. I can't imagine why you don't want a child…a…a _family_ with me. Please, tell me why, because for the love of all that is holy, I just can't figure it out. It's not just the boutique…I know it. People with more stressful jobs have a family and make it work, so why don't you want a family with me?" Jasper begged.

Alice chuckled humorlessly, "Are you kidding me? Jasper, I watch you too. I see how you look at other women who are taller, prettier, and who are curvier than me. You just smile while other girls are flirting with you, and then you don't even seem to notice when I walk away! How the hell do you think I'm going to bring a family into this world when you don't even wa…want me?" she started to cry.

"I don't flirt…" he began.

"Yes, you do Jasper. You and Emmett both flirt back to the girls. The only one who seems to always walk away or don't pay attention to other women is Edward." I interrupted.

Charlie stood up and walked over, "Look, I've noticed some things about all three of you. Whether you guys notice it or not, but you still have that arrogant, hot shot, cocky thing going on. It's still there from high school and you've got to learn how to tone it down. I don't understand how to explain, so maybe Renee or Esme can, but it's like women can detect that sort of aura around a man, and they are attracted to it." He explained.

"What it is is it's a woman's intuition. We see that you are cocky and you know that you look good in your million dollar car and it attracts…sluts, gold diggers, whom ever you want to call it." Esme tried to explain.

Jasper sighed, "Alice I don't want them…"

"It doesn't look like it!" she argued.

"Okay, I get it, but I wasn't doing it consciously. Alice, have you noticed how much our sex lives have changed? It's like…we have sex, but the spark that used to be there isn't there anymore. Before, there used to be screaming and round after round, and _now_…we do it, and then we go to sleep. You don't say the things you used to say and there's no _passion_. It makes me feel like I'm doing something wrong and on top of that, when I initiate it and you turn me down, I start to feel like I'm not wanted. And shit, I know that sounds girlie, but it hurts. But when other girls are flirting with me, I feel attractive again, and that maybe I'm not doing something wrong." Jasper explained and I saw tears forming in his eyes.

"Jazzy, I want you, every minute of every day, but every time we're having sex, I remember the way you look at other girls, and I can't help but feel like maybe you're thinking about them too. You look at them in a way you don't look at me anymore, and I feel like a…gorilla or something. That fire in your eyes isn't there when you look at me. It used to be there when we were dating and when we first got married, but when you wanted children, it slowly started to disappear until it wasn't _there_ anymore. And then I watch how you flirt with other girls, and it's there again. You give other women my look and I want it back, but you don't seem like you want to give it back, and the thought of bringing children into this world when I feel you slipping away from me…I can't do it, I _just…can't do it_." Alice said and broke down crying.

I gathered her in my arms and Bella scooted in to talk to Alice in Italian while slowly stroking her cheek. Alice would nod her head now and then, and I looked at Bella wanting to know what she's saying, but she gave me a look that said she would tell me later and I nodded. Twenty minutes later, Alice stopped crying and sat back in her seat while wiping her face.

"Are you okay, dear?" Esme and Renee said at the same time. It's quite freaky when they do that. Alice nodded and gave a small smile before looking at Jasper who had his head in his hands. I didn't notice that Emmett and Edward were rubbing his back while Carlisle was whispering in his ear. When they were through, Jasper sat up and ran his hands over his face, trying to wipe away the tears.

"Are you ready?" Renee asked. We nodded our heads, "Okay, Bella and Edward."

"Okay, what?" Bella asked.

"You know what, Isabella." Her mother said sternly with that fierce Italian look again. Her look made me shrink back in my seat; I couldn't imagine what it was doing to Bella.

Bella sighed, "What is there to say? You made it perfectly clear how you felt when you went over to Ben's house, and when I came back to the house yesterday, so what else do you want to say?" she asked while looking at Edward.

"Bella, those things that I said came out of anger. I was angry that every time we got so close, we were actually so far away. I am so sorry for what I said to you and about you, I didn't mean it." Edward explained with pleading eyes.

"No, you _did_ mean it, or you would have never said it." Bella got up, but Edward grabbed onto her wrist.

"Bella, please, I just want to talk…"

"Oh, now you want to talk, huh? You don't want to run to someone else and talk about me, instead of to me?" She ripped her wrist out of his hands and continued to stand.

"Bella, you never gave me a chance! You never wanted to talk about it!" Edward stood up and towered over her, "Every time I brought it up it was either 'Edward, please, don't' or 'Edward, not yet'. I _tried_ to talk to you, but you never gave me the chance, and then we lost another baby, and I couldn't stand it. Ben offered to talk to me, and felt that I could finally get what was on my chest off, but it came out all wrong. I don't blame you, I was just mad that you never seemed to think about how I could be feeling. I listened to you and watched you when you would sneak out of the bedroom and find another room to cry in, and I felt so hopeless! I couldn't save you, and you never _let_ me…you just pushed me away." I saw tears forming in Edward's eyes, and my heart broke for him.

"I _couldn't_, okay? I couldn't let you see me like that. I couldn't let you watch me fall apart…like there was nothing that could keep me together!" she wailed with tears falling down her cheeks, "I felt like I couldn't give you what you deserved to have! You deserved to be a father, and Esme and Carlisle deserved to have grandchildren along with my parents, but I couldn't _give_ you all that. I felt like I was being punished for something that I must have done, and I couldn't pull you into the dark places that I was in! I wasn't strong enough…I wasn't strong enough to pull me out and I'm not strong enough to pull us both out if I ever…if I ever took you there too." Bella slowly sank to the floor and cried as she held herself around the waist and rocked back and forth.

Edward dropped to his knees and gathered her into his arms as he held her head to his chest, "Then let me be strong enough for the both of us…let me…baby, just let me pull you out, and I _promise_…I promise you I won't let you go." He cried with her. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and they sat there on the floor and cried for their loss and pain as we watched them piece themselves back together.

I looked at everyone, and we all had tears running down our faces. I nodded to Alice and we got up, walked over to them, and wrapped our arms around them, so they could feel our love. I gradually felt more arms wrapping around us until we all were crying with them and listened as Carlisle said a prayer over our family.

I don't know how long we were down there, but I felt Edward trying to get up, and we all unraveled to see that Bella had fallen asleep in his arms. He lifted her easily, turned to us and mouthed a thank you, before carrying her upstairs where they stayed. About five minutes later, I heard the shower turn on, and I assumed it was Edward washing off, since he still smelled a little tart.

"Well, that was…very good." Renee said. She wiped her eyes with a tissue and sat down on the couch.

I was about to follow her lead, but before I could fully sit down I felt a hand pull me back up, and I looked up to Emmett questioningly. He sat down in the spot that I was about to sit in, before grabbing my waist and pulling me into his lap. I rested my head on my shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight like he used to do in high school. At that moment, I felt like my Emmett was back, and prayed that he would stay.

I looked up to see Alice in Jasper's lap and they just stared into each other's eyes. No conversation was needed for what they were saying to each other, it was all in the love and adoration that was floating around them and that fire that was once in Jasper's eyes was back again. Alice then laid her head down on his shoulder facing me, and we stared at each other. We both knew what we were thinking, and we smiled, happy to be back to the way it used to be.

I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off, thinking how great it was to be held again.

I don't know how long I was sleeping, or if I was still dreaming, but I felt like someone was right in my face, breathing. I waved my hand in front of my face, and the breath went away, so I'm guessing that I was just imagining it. That is until a felt it again, but then I figured, it was probably Emmett watching me sleep, and I ignored the breath. Soon, I felt a pair of lips on my cheek, more plump than Emmett's, but then again I haven't kissed him in a while, maybe I forgot how they felt.

I was about to turn my head and kiss him when a raspberry was blown on my cheek instead of a kiss. I jumped up and was ready to hit anyone who did that, but I saw every one laughing along with Bella who looked happier than she looked in a while. I saw that she too had taken a shower as her hair was wet and was pulled into a high ponytail. She had changed into her gypsy sweats, except this one was red.

"Sorry, Rose, didn't mean to startle you." she giggled along with Alice.

I rolled my eyes, "Sure you didn't. How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"About five hours." Jasper said as he looked up at me from his book, "By the way, you snore like a chainsaw."

"I do not snore!" I said appalled that he would even say that to me.

"You snore, Rose!" Alice and Bella said at the same time, and then intimated what was supposed to be my snore, I guess. Everyone laughed and I just rolled my eyes and sat back down on the couch.

"Who's hungry?" Charlie asked as he held the phone up. We all raised our hands, so instead of cooking as this was an emotionally exhausting day, we ordered four large pizzas with soda.

"Daddy, you shouldn't be eating like that." Bella said. She had her legs in the Indian style on the couch and was leaning against it casually while she raised an eyebrow at Charlie.

"I'm as fit as a horse, Bells, there's no need to worry about me." He patted his stomach.

"He still has a little bit of his abs, Bella." Renee said as she rubbed his stomach.

"Sweet Jesus, take me now." Bella said while looking at the ceiling.

"So does Carlisle." Esme moaned and giggled, as we stared at them with saucer like eyes before groaning.

"God, make it stop!" Emmett yelled and covered his ears.

"Who wants wine or beer while we wait for the food?" Carlisle asked. Bella and I stared at each other in horror. We didn't want to tell them yet, we wanted to make it special, and this is definitely not special. We nodded our heads as if saying we got each other's backs.

All the guys raised their hands for beer, while Esme, Renee, and Alice raised their hands for wine. They all looked at us wondering why we weren't getting one of them.

"I have a headache, and alcohol isn't going to make it any better." Bella lied smoothly. Edward got up and came over to her, checking to make sure she was alright, while everyone else turned to me.

"Have any of you tasted wine with pizza?" They shook their heads no to my question, "Well, it's _disgusting_, and you know I don't drink beer, so I'll stick with something else." Every one nodded their heads, except for Alice who was trying to keep in her giggles as she already knew why I couldn't drink.

The pizza finally came and we all sat down and enjoyed the food while we talked. Usually we have a box of pizza left, and Emmett would devour that, but now that there were two pregnant girls, he was going to have to share.

Bella and I opened the last box of pizza and everyone suddenly got quiet. We looked up to see that they were staring at us.

"What?" we asked annoyed at the same time.

"Nothing its…it's just Emmet usually eats the last box of pizza." Jasper explained.

"I had to eat disgusting hospital food and ice chips and I am _hungry_, do any of you have a problem with me eating some more pizza?" Bella asked in a menacing tone and a death glare that rivaled my own. Everyone gulped and shook their heads no before turning to me.

I scoffed, "I don't have to explain my eating habits to anyone." I said and took a bite of my slice. Bella followed me and after a few minutes of grumbling about his _precious_ pizza, Emmett joined as well.

Mom and Renee were in the kitchen, while the rest of us talked to each other in the living room. All of a sudden we heard a crash and a chorus of giggles coming from the kitchen.

"Oh Lord, they're drunk again. What were you two thinking leaving those two tipsy women in there by themselves with a cupboard stocked with wine and other liquid goodies? As their husbands you should know they drink that stuff like the Elixir of life when they're together!" Bella said with a frantic voice.

Charlie and dad scurried off to the kitchen, and we could hear a string of curses coming from both of them. We laughed, because truthfully, Renee and mom were too crazy when they are drunk, but not as crazy as Alice, Bella, and I when we make our famous drinks.

"Man, I could use one of our experiments by now…especially yours Bella." Alice said with a longing sigh.

"Hell…no!" The men yelled.

"You three are bad enough when Alice or Rose makes their 'experiments', but God forbid Bella makes hers." Jasper said with a horrified expression while Bella wore her triumphant one.

"I'm still waiting for that recipe by the way." I told her.

"You will never get it." She sang.

"I think she has it written down somewhere, I'll have to find it and tear it up." Edward mumbled to the boys who looked grateful.

"Yoooouuu aiiiiinnnn't goin' do shiiiiittt!" she started to sing and got up to add a dance to it followed by Alice and I, "You…ain't goin' do shit, ''.do it, you…ain't goin' do shit, ''.do it." We chanted and danced before sitting back down while laughing.

Emmett sighed, "I hate when they do that." He mumbled and the boys nodded their heads in agreement.

"Renee Swan, get back here!" Charlie yelled at the same time as Carlisle yelled.

"Esme Cullen, get back here!"

Both the women came out of the kitchen with two wine bottles each in one hand, and their glasses in the other, while they giggled and ran through the apartment. The apartment was pretty big, and had doors that we didn't bother opening, so I bet they could find a good place to hide and get shit faced.

They rounded the corner before Carlisle and Charlie came running out of the kitchen breathing heavily.

"Where'd they go?" Charlie asked. We all shrugged and looked the other way with huge smiles on our faces.

"Shit, Carlisle, the kids are on their side. You know what we have to do." They nodded and ran up the stairs.

"What do they have to do?" I asked, but none of us knew. We chatted a little before we heard Charlie and dad coming back down the stairs in a…oh shit!

We all burst out laughing at what we were seeing. Both Carlisle and Charlie were wearing matching African Safari costumes along with the hat and a big ass butterfly nets in their hands.

"What…the hell…are you…two wearing?" Alice wheezed out.

"We have to hunt our wives down, and what better way to do it than in safari costumes. Now, we can truly have our heads in the game, while looking stylish." Carlisle explained. _Jesus, he was like a male Alice!_

Bella got up and walked over to them to examine the costumes. She tugged at Charlie's shorts and burst out laughing at what she saw.

"It's a…_one piece_…safari costume!" she wheezed. We burst out laughing at that while Carlisle and Charlie looked offended.

"Well, now we don't have to worry about our pants falling down." Charlie explained, but that just sent us into more hysterics.

"Please…please, God, stop!" Alice begged through her laughter and tears that were streaming down her face.

"What do you need the belt for then?" Jasper surprisingly got out clearly through his laughter.

"It…came with the costume." Carlisle mumbled with a matching sad face like Charlie's.

We couldn't stop laughing, so they walked away grumbling about how cruel we were. Bella literally crawled back over to the couch, and climbed on as she held onto me.

About five minutes later, we were able to calm down, but little giggles and chuckles could be heard when we mumbled something like 'one piece' or 'butterfly nets'.

"Oh, Lordy, that was funny." I said as I finally calmed down fully. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, before we all got quiet and enjoyed the stark beauty of silence.

"Hmm." Alice hummed. We all turned to her curious to see why she did that, but she was wearing a soft smile.

She shook her head, "Just…just look at us. At one point we were so far apart, broken, and battered, and now…we are back together again. This is how it's meant to be…_just_ like this. We're a _family_, and no matter what, we've got to stay that way, because I don't know about any of you, but you guys can't get rid of me that easily." She said.

We laughed and agreed with her.

"It's amazing how we all felt betrayed in some way, but just by talking…" Bella shook her head and chuckled, "We worked it out. Granted it took some pushing from our parents, which goes to show that no matter how old we get, we're gonna need them. This feels…right." She smiled and looked at each and every one of us as she talked.

"Damn it, Renee!" Charlie and Carlisle yelled followed by loud giggles. That definitely ruined our sentimental moment. We watched as Renee and mom ran upstairs with their wine and glasses, which still had some wine left in them.

Charlie and Carlisle came running into the living room with the front of their costumes covered in red wine.

"We just bought these!" Carlisle yelled, "This means war!" They ran up the stairs and followed the giggles to where ever they were hiding.

"Yep, this feels just right." Emmett said and we all crossed our legs and put our arms behind our heads in a relaxed position.

_It sure does._

* * *

**A/N: Awww, that is so sweet. They're a family again, but let's see how the relationships really are when they are just with their spouses. Will fighting still be around? Has everyone been forgiven? Will there be romance anytime soon? Find out in the next update!**

**"Merda": "Shit" **in Italian

**"Lingua": "Language" **in Italian.


	11. Bright Idea

**A/N: Hey everyone! Yeah, I know I already updated, but this chapter came to me so easily that I just had to write it. I truly hope you enjoy this chapter, and as always the pictures are on the profile. You know, I have a question and you can answer it in your reviews. What type of drama would be good for this story later on? A) More marrital drama? B) Scants trying to steal the girl's men? or C) Death in the family? Now I may be asking, but if I have a better idea, then I'm going to use it, just to warn you.**

**Can't wait to hear your thoughts! Enjoy!**

* * *

EPOV

Bright Idea

It has been a week and three days that we all went home and started work again. To say that there is tension is an understatement. There is not only emotional tension, but sexual tension as well. I mean, every time I look at Bella, I just want to throw her over my shoulder, take her to bed, and make love to her until the second ice age. Her boobs have gotten bigger, and her curves…oh, her curves are just divine.

Why haven't we made love yet, you ask? That is because we don't sleep in the same bedroom. I sleep in the guest bedroom, while she sleeps in our bedroom. You want to know the scariest part about this? I'm starting to get used to sleeping alone, but I'd very much rather have my wife in my arms than a pillow that smells like her. I have only been granted kisses on the cheek, but I am grateful _even_ for that.

It's not like we don't talk, because we do. We just steer clear of our past madness like the plague, and are always walking on eggshells around each other. To say the least, we are very civil, but it's not like how it used to be. We used to always be laughing, and talking about anything and everything. We would tease each other and make jokes. I would chase her around the house for a joke she made about me, and when I would catch her, I would tickle her until she said mercy, then I would fuck her until we were two shades of red. But _now_…it's not like that…it's not like that at all.

I have _got_ to do something about this, but what? I know 'I'm sorry' won't do the trick, because what I said to her and about her was unacceptable. I deserved her ass kicking, along with the slaps to the face I got from my mom and Renee, and the stern talking to I got from my father and Charlie. I'm especially glad that whoever Charlie called told him that they weren't able to bring him his gun, because being shot would just be the icing on the cake of my fucked up situation.

_Please, note the sarcasm._

Thankfully, all of my bruises and cuts have healed on my face, and I am finally back to looking normal. It was a bitter sweet change to hear Bella apologize for them while they were here, but as I always told her; she didn't have anything to apologize for as they were very much deserved, and I would allow her to do it again, if it meant that everything I said could be taken away.

I am currently sitting in the cafeteria, on a Friday afternoon, with the lunch Bella made for me that I found in the refrigerator. Even though she is still upset with me, she still makes me my lunch, knowing how much I despise the slop that is served in the hospital. Okay, so it isn't slop. It's actually not so bad, but it's just not for me.

Gazing at my Italian sub, Doritos, root bear, and cookies just makes me feel like more shit. Bella always makes my favorite lunch even when she's pissed at me. What can I do for her, or…even _give_ her that will show her how much I love her and truly sorry I am.

And then, like one of those crazy cartoon shows, I suddenly got a perfect idea. I wonder if everyone else can see the light bulb that is floating over my head.

I took out my phone to call my brothers.

_"What's up, Eddie?" _Emmett answers after a couple of rings.

I sighed, "You know how much I detest that name." I said lowly.

_"Yeah, whatever, make it quick, 'cuz I'm working on a car right now." _He said.

"Okay, how are you and Rose doing?" I asked curiously.

He chuckled humorlessly, _"Well, we are currently sleeping in different rooms, and unless I order pizza or takeout, I have to eat my own slop I like to call cooking. We haven't really talked, since the apartment, and I'm getting desperate here. I keep coming up with a blank as to how to make her forgive me!"_

I could hear the frustration in his voice.

"Well, I have an idea, so meet me at the mall tomorrow at ten, okay?"

_"Okay, but what's the idea?"_

"I'll tell you at the mall, just be there!" I said and hung up before he could say anything else, before calling Jasper.

Him and Alice were also sleeping in different rooms, but it's more his decision when to forgive her. Bless Alice's little heart, she tried to make him an apology dinner of all his favorites as a surprise, but it was ruined as the firefighters had to extinguish the fire she started in the kitchen…boiling water. I swear, that girl can make anything set on fire if it had to do with cooking...though I thought Italian women were all supposed to know how to cook.

I invited Jasper to get his opinion, since he didn't have anything to apologize for…well, maybe for how he flirts with other girls, but if he wants to participate in this idea, then I am fine with it. I told him where and when we would meet without telling him my idea before hanging up.

I finished my lunch right on time as my pager started to beat, and I was off to do an emergency surgery on one of my patients.

After a long day at work, I walked into my house to the most delicious smell. I hung up my coat and walked into the kitchen to see Bella in her usual blue gypsy sweats, hair in a ponytail all the way down to her ass, cooking up a storm.

"Hey, baby, what are you cooking?" I asked her as I kissed her cheek. She gave me a smile, before turning back to stirring her pot.

"Let's see, three pans of lasagna, salad with grilled chicken strips, garlic cheese bread, and for desert I am making chocolate cakes." She answered while she flitted around the kitchen and putting everything she needed on the kitchen isle.

"Bella...why are you making so much?" I asked her.

"I am making so much, because our lovely best friend Rose called me, telling me that she has invited everyone over our house for dinner, because she had an announcement to make. Mind you, this is a dinner that she has requested that I make, and because I am a sucker for a begging friend in need, I agreed. So, you, mister, need to go take a shower to get that…bleach and anesthetic smell off of you really quick, and come help me, because I am about to go crazy!" she said while flailing her arms and knocking the cake mix on the floor.

I picked it up and set it back on the isle before getting a good grip on Bella's shoulders, "Bella, you need to calm down. It is just a dinner, not a banquet, so take a few breaths, and I will be back before you know it." I told her slowly.

She nodded her head, "Okay…okay, deep breaths." She mumbled. I kissed her forehead and scurried out of the kitchen to take a quick shower and get ready.

"Oh, Edward!" Bella called and I skidded to a stop half way up the stairs to listen, "Wear something casual, but...kind of _dressy_. Our parents will be here also, and Rose said that it was a very special surprise." I yelled an okay and continued to our bedroom.

Ten minutes later I was showered and ready to go. I decided on some faded blue jeans, a gray t-shirt, and a black denim jacket. That was casual, but dressy, right? Right?

I walked back down stairs and into the kitchen where Bella was looking at a package of what looked like chicken breast.

"Okay, Bella, what do you need me to do?" I asked at the entrance of the kitchen. Bella looked up and immediately dropped the chicken on the counter.

She turned to me, "Edward…what are you wearing?" she asked as she gazed at my outfit in disbelief.

"This isn't casual, but dressy?" I asked. I really didn't know what that meant anyways.

"Baby, you're wearing a _t-shirt _with a jacket on, _in the house _by the way, and faded jeans. No, babe, it's not dressy at all." She explained. She walked up to me, took a fist full of my t-shirt and dragged me all the way back to our bedroom.

"Sit." She commanded and pointed to the bed before going into the closet. "See, this is why always wearing scrubs is bad. You have absolutely no fashion sense." I heard her mumble in the closet.

"Thanks a lot." I mumbled sarcastically.

"What was that?" she asked, "Did you say something?"

"Nothing, baby." I called and chuckled as she yelled an okay back. After a few minutes, she came out with a new outfit in her hands, along with my socks and shoes.

"Put this on, so I can see if it'll work for tonight." She said. I changed into my new outfit of a navy blue dress shirt and dark wash jeans.

"Good, very good. Okay, roll up the sleeves to make it more casual, and then put on your shoes, before meeting me in the kitchen again." She said and kissed my cheek before walking out of the bedroom.

I did what I was told and looked in the mirror to see that this outfit was _much_ better.

"Okay, _now_, what do you want me to do?" I asked as I entered the kitchen.

"Wash and cut the chicken into strips for me. Then put these," she pointed to all these different wet and dry ingredients, "into that Ziploc bag with the strips and shake them up. After you do that, I'll give you something else to do." She said and went back to putting layer upon layer of meat, sauce, cottage cheese, and lasagna noodles in the pans with the cheese on top.

I turned on the radio before getting to work, and we listened to the smooth jazz music as it filled the kitchen.

"When are you going to get ready, Bells? Actually, when will the dinner be?" I asked as I washed the chicken breasts.

"The dinner is at nine and I will get ready when I put the chocolate cakes in the oven." She said and continued to prepare the lasagna. I looked at the clock to see it was almost seven, which gave her a couple more hours.

We didn't talk, and it wasn't because of the tension, though there was some. It was tension of how crunched on the time we were. We had to work fast if this dinner would be ready by the time every one and our parents would be here.

_Wait, our parents!_

"Baby, this is a lot of food still for just ten people." I told her.

"Um…there won't be _just_ ten people." She said a little hesitantly.

"How many people will there be?" I asked.

"There will be fourteen people." She mumbled.

"Fourteen people? Bella, why are fourteen people coming here and who are the extra people?" I asked her. Not that I don't like having the family over, it's just that I hate having big dinners at the last minute. It's very frustrating and I can see why Bella is going out of her mind on this. I don't like when others take advantage of her hospitality, and that is the situation at the minute.

"Look, baby, it's not a big deal okay? Rose and Alice's parents are coming also, and I am excited to see them." She said as she continued to work, "Hello! We only have a couple hours left, you can fuss and work at the same time, I've seen you do it." She said with a small chuckle.

I resisted the urge to smile, grateful that she can still joke with me, but upset that she didn't tell them no.

"Bella, you should have told them to make it another night."

"It's too late now, okay? So, venire su!" She demanded in Italian, and from the little bit that I know, she told me to come on. She went into over drive and I have never seen her flit around the kitchen so fast, but in fifteen minutes, she had all three pans of lasagna in the oven while I was still washing the fifteen chicken breasts she gave me. Luckily, I only had two left.

"Babe, you're going to have to go faster than that." She said and took the last two chickens that I had and washed them under the hot water thoroughly before placing them in the pan with the rest. I started on cutting the chicken while she moved on to the cakes.

"I hate box cakes! I wish I had enough time to make them from scratch." Bella mumbled to herself before pouring all two boxes into a big mixing bowl and started the process of making the cake.

Thirty minutes later, I had cut all the chicken into strips and was now shaking them in a Ziploc bag with the ingredients. Bella was pouring the mix into four pans that were greased and floured.

"Okay, baby, what do you need me to do now." I asked.

She sighed as she looked at the clock, "Um…put some olive oil into the big sautéing pan and when bubbles start to form, place the chicken in there, and start cooking it." She finished the last pan and put the bowl in the sink.

I did everything that she told me and watched as the chicken started to grill. I turned around to see Bella had seven rows of four pieces of delicious buttered garlic bread sitting on a flat pan. She was sprinkling mozzarella cheese on top of each one and I went over to help.

We finished with the bread and Bella turned towards me, "Place the bread on the top rack of the oven and the cakes on the second rack. Finish the chicken, and if I'm not back down by then, cut up some tomatoes and cucumbers to put in the salad for me, please?" She kissed my cheek and scurried out of the kitchen to get ready.

I sighed and looked around at the mess in the kitchen, then at the clock to see we had an hour and ten minutes left to finish the food and clean up the kitchen.

Rose better have a damn good reason for springing this crap on us!

BPOV

Surprise!

So, _yes_ this was Rose's idea to spring this surprise dinner on me to tell the family of her pregnancy, and I had the idea of telling them mine too. My next ultrasound appointment is on Tuesday and I want Edward there, so I figured this would be the best time.

Originally, Aunt Gianna and Uncle Ian weren't supposed to be coming, but after Rose said that this would be a great time to tell of my pregnancy, and it would make her feel better if I did it with her, I immediately called them up and told them that they needed to be here for the dinner, and that it was urgent. Yes, it would be a little ways of a drive, but they had plenty of time, seeing as it was around ten o'clock when I called them.

I had to leave work early and give my photo shoot to Victoria, but it was essential as I had a lot of work to do. It took me a few hours to develop the photos I took of Edward from the vacation, then it took me an hour to gather all the groceries I needed to make the dinner, so I have been on over drive since ten o'clock on this lovely Friday morning, and I thanked God that I didn't work on weekends unless I wanted to.

After I cooked up a storm in the kitchen with Edward, I left him the easy things to do while I got ready. I took a shower and washed my hair before getting out. It took me forty five minutes to blow dry, curl, brush my teeth, and do my makeup. I put on my dark pink and brown Grecian floral top with black dress pants that fit more like skinny jeans along with my black Mia Maiden wedges.

I placed my hands over my belly, "Okay, little one, let's go make you known." I said softly before heading to the kitchen.

I walked in to see that the chicken was sautéed and Edward was putting the last of the cucumbers into the bowl that already had the fresh lettuce in it.

I smiled, "Okay, let's have you cut up the chicken and I'll get that cakes out of the oven." I said.

"Already done," he pointed to the cakes that were cooling off on the counter, "And I put the oven on warm, so the bread will still be hot when everyone gets here." He said with a triumphant smiled.

I couldn't help but giggle, "That is impressive and I didn't even have to tell you."

He scoffed, "Please, woman, I'm like the chef of all chefs." He said and flexed his muscles causing me to have the deep urge to run my tongue over them and his delicious abs._ Damn, these hormones!_

"Yeah, that's why you let the minute rice cook for thirty minutes." I teased as I felt the cakes to see if they were cool enough to ice, and thankfully they were.

"Hey, I was trying to make sure they were cooked enough for when you got home, ungrateful!" He defended himself.

I started to ice the first cake after I placed it on the glass cake holder that my mother gave me.

"How thoughtful of you, but they call it minute rice for a reason!" I giggled as I iced each top of the cake before placing them layer upon layer.

"Well, that's the last time I ever try to have a hot dinner on the table on my day off for you."

"Oh, is that a promise?" I laughed and he joined in. We quieted down after a few minutes and I felt eyes on me as I finished icing the whole cake. I looked up to see Edward's beautiful emerald eyes gazing at me with pure love.

"I miss this." He said with a small wistful smile.

I gave him one back, "Yeah…me too." I sighed. I put the glass cover over the cake and carefully carried it over to the fridge and placing it on the bottom shelf. I turned around and leaned onto the isle as I watched Edward cut up the rest of the chicken.

"You know, Edward, we have been through…a lot lately, and the least we could do is try to restore some happiness into our life while we work this thing out. I love you, no matter what you say about me or to me, and I never stopped." I giggled, "I even felt a little bad while I was kicking your ass." He gave me a 'yeah, right' look, "Okay, so I didn't feel bad, but I do _now_."

He finished cutting up the chicken before turning to me, "I would love it if we could start being like we used to be while we work this out. I really miss it, and I will do everything in my power to make this up to you, Bella. You didn't deserve what I said to you, but I deserved everything you said to me, _along_ with the ass kicking. I love you so very much, and I just want us to work this out and move on." he said seriously.

I pushed up from the isle and slowly walked over to Edward until I was standing right in front of him. I placed my hands on his cheeks and raised on my tippy toes to kiss him. We didn't deepen the kiss, but we put all our love and devotion into it, making sure that the other knew that we would indeed work this out.

I pulled back and stared into the beautiful eyes that I fell in love with, "I love you." I said and rubbed his cheek softly.

He gave me my favorite crooked smile, "I love you too, baby." We stared into each other's eyes until the ringing of our house phone broke us up. I walked over to it on the wall and saw the caller ID said Rose.

"Hello?" I asked as I walked back over to the isle and motioned that we needed to start cleaning it up.

_"Hey, Bells, we all will be there in about fifteen minutes, okay?"_ she asked.

"Okay, see you then." I said and hung up.

"Alright, we have fifteen minutes to clean up the kitchen and set the dining room table. Oh! We need to get the extra table…"

"I already got the extra table, baby." He said as he cleaned off the isle.

"Edward, you could have gotten hurt, that thing is heavy!"

He chucked, "It's not as heavy as you think, babe." I sighed and got out the china we only use for special occasions.

I walked into the dining room to see that he made one long table where everyone would have plenty of space to sit. I went back and forth setting up the plates, silverware, wine glasses, and napkins. I rushed back into the kitchen to see that we had five minutes left, but luckily the isle was clean.

I tried to wash as many dishes as I could before it was time, but was only able to wash out the cake pans with only two minutes left.

"Bella, calm down! We're going to be in the dining room, not the kitchen." Edward said. I took some breaths and slowly made my heart beat at regular pace. The door bell rang making Edward and I look at each other.

"Ready?" he asked and held out his hand.

I grabbed it with a smile, "Ready." We walked over to the front door and opened it.

"Hey!" They all yelled and started to rush in, trying to escape the cold weather. Everyone put their coats up in the closet before we started to great each other.

"Bella! It smells delicious in here!" Rose said as she gave me a big hug, "Thank you so much for this." She said and kissed my cheek.

"It was no problem." I said and heard Edward scoff behind me. I turned around to glare at him.

"No, don't Bells, Edward is right, I shouldn't have put you in that position. I'm sorry, you guys." She apologized.

Edward chuckled, "This better be a damn good surprise, Rose." He said and kissed her forehead.

"It is, I promise!" she said.

"Bella!" I heard my Aunt Gianna squeal. I turned around to see a replica of my mother standing right in front of me.

"Auntie!" I squealed and gave her a huge hug. "I swear, Auntie, if you hadn't died your hair light brown I would've mistaken you for your sister." I giggled.

"Well, I was tired of everyone mistaking me for Renee and I was more okay with dying my hair, so we wouldn't be mistaken anymore." We giggled some more until we heard a throat clear behind us.

"Well, Bells, I guess you forgot about your old uncle." Uncle Ian feigned sadness.

"I would never forget about you, Uncle Ian, you know that!" I said and jumped into his arms, causing him to chuckle. He put me down on my feet again after our hug. "I swear you Swans come in small packages." He mumbled as he towered over me.

"Well, I'm sorry we Italian women couldn't be like those tall, statuesque women you look at in those magazines." My Auntie teased at my Uncle who was turning red as a tomato. Everyone laughed at our banter and after we all greeted each other, the women moved into the dining room as the men brought out all the food.

The salad, bread, and pans of lasagna were placed on the table while everyone looked about ready to pounce at it. After a few minutes of staring I started to get frustrated.

"We didn't make all this food for you to stare at it. Dig in!" I said and that's all that needed to be said as Emmett was the first to get to the lasagna.

Plates were filled and chatter was everywhere as we ate and caught up.

"This food is amazing, Bells." Emmett said with a mouth full of lasagna and salad.

"Emmett, swallow before you talk!" Esme reprimanded before continuing her conversation.

"Thanks, Em." I chuckled.

"So, how's the photography business?" My uncle asked and the chatter calmed down, so everyone could listen.

"It's is going great! I have to take Khloe Kardashian's wedding pictures next week, so I'm expecting to go out of my mind." I said.

"If you're gonna go crazy, why do it?" Rose's father, John, asked.

"Well, celebrities is good for the business. They pass how our performance was on to each other and it spreads like wild fire. And it's not the celebrities themselves that make it hectic, it's the taking photos of every minute of the process getting ready, then there's the after the wedding photos with the family with bride and groom, along with the reception pictures." I explained. "There's going to be about three hundred people there along with her huge family and friends, so I'm going to be running everywhere."

They nodded their heads in understanding and sympathy. We caught up on how everyone and their jobs are doing while we ate. We had seconds, thirds, and in Emmett's case fourths. After we were all finished and were groaning about how full we were, Rose stood up with a camera in her hands.

"Okay, everyone, I'm making a scrap book, so put on some happy faces!" We groaned and situated ourselves to get ready for the photo.

"Okay, everyone say…Rose is pregnant!" she yelled.

"Rose is…what?" Everyone yelled except for Alice and me. We were actually trying to hide our giggles as everyone had huge eyes and dropped jaws.

"Was it Walter?" Emmett yelled as he stood up with anger in his eyes.

"Damn it, Rose, I told you to explain that crap to him!" I yelled.

Rose rolled her eyes, "No, I made Walter up to piss you off. There _is_ no Walter."She explained.

"Oh, then we're having a baby?" He asked and Rose nodded her head. "I'm gonna be a daddy? I'M GONNA BE A DADDY!" He yelled and picked up Rose and twirled her around. As everyone jumped up to go congratulate them, I snuck out and ran up the stairs into my room to grab the picture.

I ran back down in time enough to hear someone ask where I was.

"Oh, dear, she must be so upset." I heard Esme's voice. I walked back in with my hands behind my back.

"Bella, baby, are you okay?" Edward ran over to me.

"Yes, I'm okay…um, can everyone sit for a minute." I called out. Everyone sat back in their seats and I stood behind mine, still hiding the photo in my hands.

I turned to Edward and gave him the photo face down. He turned it over and I heard him gasp.

His head whipped to stare back at me, "Surprise." I said softly and smiled.

"How long?" He asked as a smile started to form on his face.

I smiled with him, "The longest we ever had. Baby, I'm six weeks pregnant." I said and listened as everyone gasped.

He jumped up and gave me a big hug while he kissed me with such passion. Once again everyone jumped up and started to congratulate me and Edward.

My mother came over to me with tears in her eyes, "My baby is having a baby." She said softly and hugged me.

_Yeah, I'm having a baby, and I'm keeping this one._

My daddy kissed my forehead and allowed Esme and Carlisle to give me and Edward huge hugs. Esme was crying tears of joy and was just..._vibrating_ with excitement. We all calmed down and sat back at the table with me in Edward's lap as he rubbed my belly. Rosalie and Emmett was in the same position.

My mommy sighed, "The spirits are so happy in this room." She said with that…mother earth, gypsy thing she has going on, since I was a child. My mother has been through many hobbies, but this has always stuck with her.

"Oh, I just knew something good was going to happen today! The winds told me!" she sighed.

I gasped dramatically, "Shhh, the winds are speaking to me." I said in a hushed voice. I could feel Edward shaking behind me as he held in his laughter.

"What are they saying?" my mother squealed.

"I don't know…I don't _speak_ wind." I said dramatically and looked around the table with wild eyes. Everyone laughed as my mother glared playfully at me.

"You tease now, honey, but the winds can tell you much. The sky spirits said that it will be raining later tonight." She warned.

We all appeased her and continued to talk.

"Bella! Did you make dessert?" Emmett asked.

"How in the _blue hell _can you fit anything else in that gut of yours?" I asked astonished.

"I don't know, but I know I'm gonna be blowin' it up tonight!" he yelled. A chorus of 'ewws' and 'gross' filled the dining room as Edward and I got up to get the cake and ice cream.

Edward sat the cake on the table and I sat the vanilla ice cream right next to it.

"Woo! Cake and Ice cream!" Emmett yelled before cutting a big piece of it and putting it on his plate.

"Emmett! That is a four tier cake, you don't need that much, now put some on another plate, so you can take it home!" I demanded. I didn't want him to be sick, but if he continued like that then he will be.

"But…" he tried to protest.

"No, buts! Do it, now!" I said with a no nonsense look and watched as he cut his cake in half and placed it on a different plate.

Everyone chuckled while getting themselves a piece of cake and some ice cream. I watched in delight as everyone moaned and commented on how good it was.

"You're not getting any, Bells?" My father asked.

"No, I don't want any. It doesn't look as appetizing as I thought it would." I said with a grimace.

"Then we know it's the baby, because you absolutely love chocolate" my uncle Ian commented.

"Wait, Rose, you would usually be upset if someone stole your spotlight, but you look happy." Alice said with a suspicious look.

"Well, I already knew Bella was pregnant, and I felt better after she asked to announce her pregnancy too. I was ready to back out of it, and tell Emmett when we got home." She chuckled and took another bite of cake.

"Rose knew?" Alice asked as she turned to me with the most heartbreaking expression. I nodded my head, "Anyone else?"

I sighed, "Angela knew, too." I said.

She gasped, "But you never told me? How could you, Bella, we tell _everything_ to each other!" she said, looking distressed and hurt.

"I'm sorry! If they weren't there with me at the clinic when we went skiing, then they wouldn't have known either. And as bad as I wanted to tell you, Alice, you never keep my secrets, no matter how hard you try, and this was one I didn't want getting out." I explained.

"I wouldn't have told, I promise." I gave her a skeptical look, "Okay, maybe I would have, but even if I did, what would've been so bad about that?" She asked.

"Alice, look at my track record with pregnancy. If everyone knew and got their hopes up just for it to come crashing down back to reality, then the process of healing would have been even more difficult. In a situation like mine, I don't have the liberty of announcing it to the world, because I could miscarriage at a drop of a dime." I felt tears running down my face, but I didn't bother wiping them.

Alice was quiet for a few moments, just staring down at her hands before looking at me with a bright smile.

"Okay, I forgive you! But, now you owe me two secrets, even if I do tell!" she squealed and gave me a huge hug.

I laughed with everyone else as Alice switched back to her hyperactive self again.

"Hey, what was that you gave Edward? That…picture?" Carlisle asked.

"Um, I don't know if you'd want to see it, dad." I said with a small chuckle as I watched Edward start to turn from pink to red.

"Oh, now I have _got_ to see it!" Jasper said and reached over to snatch the picture before Edward could grab it. Emmett ran over to Jasper and after a few minutes, they burst into laughter and pointed at the picture.

"Oh, Eddie's a model!" Emmett taunted in a girlie voice and started to do these girlie poses. The picture was passed around the table and the men laughed with Emmett and Jasper while the women awed.

I started to get frustrated as my husband was clearly embarrassed.

I stood on top of my chair, "Hey! It was _my_ idea to do that, so if you continue to laugh at it then get out. I thought it was sweet, so shut the hell up!" I yelled while gazing at them with that fierce Italian look my mother did so well.

All the guys quieted down, "We're…sorry, Bells, we didn't mean to upset you." my father said.

"Sure, sure, whatever." I said while Edward helped me down. I started to grab some plates to bring into the kitchen. I heard others do the same and soon we had the dining room cleared out and all the food was on top of the isle.

"Excuse me!" Everyone turned to me, "Since me and Edward did most of the cooking, and the women usually do the cooking as well on a daily basis, I want all the guys in here to start bustin' some suds, and get my kitchen cleaned up."

All the guys groaned and shuffled around the kitchen along with Edward, who didn't want to stay in a room full of girls, to clean up.

An hour later, my kitchen was back to normal, everyone had the food they wanted, and was now about to leave.

I stopped Alice and Rose at the door, before they headed out.

"Hey, I got to get some new bras and a present for Edward for that doctor's banquet that's coming up, do you want to have retail therapy?" I asked.

"Of course, Bella!" they said. I told them that we could meet at the mall around ten thirty, and gave them goodbye hugs.

Finally, the house was quiet and I was ready to go to bed. I was absolutely beat! I walked up the stairs and into our bedroom to wash my face, brush my teeth and get ready for bed.

About fifteen minutes later, I was finally clean and refreshed and was ready to hop into dreamland when Edward walked in with his pajamas on, which consisted of his usual grey pajama pants with no shirt.

"Hey." I said and walked over to the bed. He probably needs something out of the bathroom.

"Hey, um…Bella." I turned to him. "Would you mind if I could just…um…hold you tonight?" He asked as he squirmed.

I thought about it and quite frankly, I missed being in his arms at night, so I silently nodded and crawled into bed with him following. He laid on his back and I cuddled up to his chest as he wrapped his arms around with. Soon, we heard rain starting to fall.

_What the hell? Was my mother right?_

With a content sigh coming from both of us, we drifted off to the most peaceful sleep that we had in a while.

I woke up as the sun started to appear through our curtains. I looked to see that I was now on my bad with Edward on his stomach, his arm draped over my stomach, and his head resting on my shoulder. I stared at him, and marveled at how peaceful he looked.

I traced over his cheeks lightly, then down his nose, slowly reaching his lips. I ran my finger over his bottom lip lightly, making it part and shivered as his warm breathe hit my cold shoulder, making goose bumps appear. I was so into my tracing that I was startled when I saw a pair of emerald eyes staring at me.

He chuckled lightly as I jumped and kissed my shoulder before sighing. His closed his eyes, but I could tell he was in deep thought. The crease between his manicured eyebrows, compliments to me as I had to hold him down and pluck them, told me he was having a inner battle. I smoothed the crease out and smiled softly when he once again, graced my presence with his captivating eyes.

"Good morning." I whispered.

"Good morning." He whispered back. I looked at the clock to see that it was going on nine, and I had to get up if I was going to meet Rose and Alice on time.

I groaned, "I have to get up. I'm meeting Rose and Alice, and if I'm late, then they'll both have my head." I said and tried to get up, but Edward held me down. He scooted down to my stomach and pulled up my shirt.

"Good Morning little baby, I hope you had a good rest." He said and kissed my belly button before sitting up in bed. I felt tears form in my eyes at the sentimental moment.

"I have to meet Emmett and Jasper too, so I guess I got to get up as well." He groaned. We got out of bed and started to walk our separate ways until Edward came to an abrupt stop.

"Bella…that was the first time in a long time that I got sleep. Thank you for letting me hold you last night." I thought about what he said, coming to a vital decision.

"Um…I think that…maybe…if you want…you can come back…in here." I stuttered and stared down at my feet. I felt Edward's finger under my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"I would like that very much." He said and gave me a soft peck on the lips before sauntering out of the bedroom, wild hair and all.

I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and put a clip in my hair to make a half up half down style. I skipped putting on makeup and decided to just to put on lip-gloss to prevent my lips from becoming chapped. I put on a tan strapless band tube top with white skinny jeans and my tan boots.

Grabbing my tan coach wristlet, keys to the SUV, and coat, I went downstairs and into the kitchen to see Edward sipping on some coffee.

I placed my things on the isle and got me a glass of milk to take my prenatal vitamins.

"I'll be back later this afternoon if you get home before me. Emmett wants to find an apology gift for Rose, and he need's Jasper and I's help." He said as he finished his cup of coffee and grabbed his keys to leave.

"Okay, I'll probably be back earlier. Rose wants to get an early start on her maternity clothes shopping before all the good ones are gone." I told him, happy that he didn't ask where we were going. If I told him the mall then he'd probably figure out that I was getting him a present for the banquet. This was his first time being nominated and I wanted to get him something special.

"Okay, I'll see you when I get home, baby." He gave me a kiss and patted my tummy.

"Wait, I can make you breakfast really quick, if you want some." I offered.

"That's alright, I'll pick something up. You cooked enough last night, but I want you to eat some toast or something." He told me with a serious look. I nodded my head and gave him one more kiss goodbye and made me a piece of toast before I left.

I quickly ate and looked at the time to see it was five minutes after ten, so I put on my coat, grabbed my things, and scurried out of the door.

"You are five minutes late!" the little pixie yelled as I met them in the mall by the pretzel stand.

"I'm _sorry_, but I'm here now, so let's get crack-a-lackin'." I said.

We went to buy bras first and I discovered that I was now a thirty four D instead of my original thirty eight C. We bought some underwear and then we were off to find my husband a present.

"What do you want to get him?" Rose asked.

"Well, he always has to look at his phone to get the time, since he broke his watch and keeps forgetting to buy a new one, so I'll get him a watch with some engraving on the back."

We walked through Kay, Jared, and a store that only sold watches with no luck. We walked into Zales and looked at the watches they had for men.

"Bella, doesn't Edward like Ed Hardy?" Rose asked.

"Yeah?" I said, but it came out more as a question.

"Then come look at these." She said. I walked over to see that it was a variety of watches all designed by Ed Hardy. I looked at each one, and was slowly losing faith until I found the perfect one.

"Excuse me." I called over the young sales lady who didn't look older than twenty five.

"May I help you?" she asked with disbelief that I could actually afford anything in here.

I resisted the urge to scoff, "Yes, I want that watch right there, and I want it engraved." I told her.

She chuckled, "Dear, that watch is already almost three hundred dollars. Getting it engraved will be an extra hundred on top of tax. I doubt you'll be able to afford it." She said in a snooty comment as she look me up and down.

I looked her right in the eye, "_Get_ the watch out, so I can look at it." I told her slowly.

She turned around and walked behind the counter to get the watch. I gazed at it and out of the corner of my eye, I saw her walk over to her friend and listened as they whispered about us.

"Those girls can't afford that watch. Do they think I'm stupid?" she whispered to her friend.

"I know, but it'll be funny when we give them the exact price and then they'll have to request that we put it back. By the way, are we still meeting at Piccoli Tesori to eat?" Her friend asked. Oh, so they are going to my parent's restaurant. _I have just gotten a bright idea._

"Yes, meet me there at one." She said and walked back over to us as her friend watched.

"Is everything to your liking?" She asked.

"Yes it is, I'll take it." I told her. She nodded and gave me a form to write down what I wanted it to say on the back of the watch.

I handed her the paper back and turned to Rose and Alice to tell them my plan as the both of them went to the back.

"Okay, I didn't appreciate how she treated me, so I have an idea." I said with a mischievous smile on my face that my best friends soon mimicked. I told them my plan and we turned around in time enough to see both the girls come out with a smug look on their faces.

"That will five hundred and nineteen dollars." She said as her smirk got wider. I took out my card and handed it to her easily as the smirk on her and her friend's faces started to disappear. She swiped it and handed it back to me. I signed for it and got ready to leave.

"Oh, and I'm expecting that watch to shine when I come and pick it up." I told her over my shoulder as we walked away. My girls and I giggled as we walked out and sat at the fountain near the front of the mall.

"Did you get the names of the girls?" Alice asked.

I nodded my head, "Jessica Stanly and Lauran Mallory." I said. I took out my phone to call my parents.

_"Hello?" _my mother answered.

"Hey, mommy, are you and daddy still down here?" I asked.

_"Yes, we're leaving tonight with everyone else. Your Aunt and Uncle wanted to go sightseeing, so we decided to make a day out of it, just us parents." _She said.

"Well, where are you now?" I asked.

_"We just finished touring the statue of liberty, and we're going to see where the twin towers fell. Why, sweetie?" _she asked.

"Can you and daddy make an appearance at your restaurant? We ran into some sales girls at Zales who treated us like we just came off the street, and then we found out that they are meeting up for lunch at your restaurant, and we want to teach them a lesson of not judging the book by its cover." I schemed.

"Tell me what you want us to do." She said. _Oh, how I love my parents._

I explained the plan to her and hung up.

"Operation: Bring the bitches down a notch is a go." I told my friends. We checked the time to see that we had an hour before we had to go to the restaurant, so we decided to check out some maternity and baby clothes.

We bought some blouses there, not bothering with the pants as we would find some when the time comes, and moved on to a baby store.

"You know, by the time you are the right size to be able to wear those maternity clothes, it'll be summer, and hot." Alice commented as we looked at cute baby clothes.

After about ten minutes, we walked out of the store empty handed, not exactly liking what they had in stock.

I checked the time, "Okay, we can head over to the restaurant now." I said. We walked to our cars and drove to the restaurant.

It was about one thirty when we walked in.

"Hello, welcome to Piccoli Tesori, do you have a reservation?" The hostess asked with a soft smile on her face.

"Hello, no I don't, but my name is Isabella Swan, daughter of Renee and Charlie Swan. They told me they would be here, so if you could go get them, please, I can verify my identity." I smiled.

"Certainly, miss." She said and walked away to find my parents. Almost five minutes later, the hostess had my mother with her.

"Bella!" my mother squealed and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey, mommy, how are you?" I asked.

"I am fine, how are you ladies doing?" she asked as she gave them a hug as well.

"We are fine." I told her. My mother turned her head to the hostess.

"Miranda, can you sit them at table number five, please?" my mother asked.

"Yes, ma'am, this way." She instructed as she gathered some menus for us while guiding us to our table. We sat in the booth right in front of those snooty girls, who were shamelessly flirting with their waiter, who looked like he'd rather be anywhere else but there.

"Your waiter will be here shortly." Miranda said and we thanked her. We all knew what we wanted to order, not bothering to open the menus.

"Bella, have you gotten any morning sickness yet?" Rose asked as she rubbed her flat belly.

"No, not yet, though, sometimes my stomach isn't feeling too well, or I'll have indigestion, which makes me belch a lot. Thankfully, that doesn't happen to me as much as it did those last two weeks. I'm actually hoping to skip the whole morning sickness thing." I said.

"Yeah, I get indigestion too, but I've had a few morning sickness incidents." Rose said. I was about to say something when a waiter with sizzling food walked past us, and the smell wafted over to our table. I felt my stomach lurch, and I covered my mouth and groaned. I heard one coming from Rose and sympathized with her.

"What's wrong? Are you guys okay?" Alice asked hysterically.

"Yeah, we're fine, but that smell was revolting." I said and tried to shoo the smell away from my nose. Rose nodded her head and copied my movements.

"Really? Because it smelled delicious to me." Alice said confused.

"Pregnant women's senses become really sensitive, so things don't smell as normal as they usually do." A voice said from by our table. I looked up to see a middle aged woman with a pad of paper in her hand. She must be our waiter. "I've had three children, and had to go through that every time." She giggled.

"Hello, my name is Chelsea and I will be your waitress. What may I get you to drink?" she asked.

"Hi, um…I'll take a ginger ale." I ordered with a smile.

"Make that two." Rose ordered.

"I'll take some red wine, please." Alice requested.

"Very good, and will you need a few minutes to order?" Chelsea asked. We shook our heads no, "Then what may I get you?" she asked.

"A mushroom ravioli for me, chicken alfredo, and roasted chicken Panini." I ordered for all three of us. "Thank you." I said with a smile and handed over our menus.

Chelsea nodded and walked away to put in our orders and get our drinks.

We continued to talk about anything and everything. Sometimes, Rose and I would go on about our babies, and how excited we were to see them. Yes, I know my track record for pregnancy, but I'll be damned if this one doesn't work out.

Alice's sigh interrupted our conversation, causing Rose and I to look at her with worry.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Rose asked. I started to get worried as tears came down my cousin's face.

"You guys are going to think that I am a total idiot, but…I feel left out. I mean, you two are starting a family, and watching how excited you guys are about it makes me think about how wrong I was about having a baby. Jasper was right, and I was so…so very wrong." she cried into her hands.

"Oh, baby." I said and gather her in my arms, "It's not too late, Alice. You could always get your tubes untied." I reassured her.

"But, what if Jasper doesn't want a family with me anymore? I fought with him for so long about this, and now all of a sudden I want a baby? He's not going to want a family with me." She cried into my shoulder and held Rose's hand.

"Yes, he will, Ali. Jasper loves you more than you know, and he will be delighted to know that you changed your mind. But, Alice, this just can't be about feeling left out." Rose explained seriously, "You are going to have to take care of the baby, and give them unconditional love. The baby comes first before your boutique and even before Jasper, since he can take care of himself."

"I know, and it's not just about feeling left out. You two…you two look so happy. You are literally glowing. Bella when we were outside walking to our cars, the sun hit your face perfectly, and you were shining…it was absolutely amazing. And, Rose, your beauty has increased tenfold now that you have this glow to you. You look like Aphrodite herself. I'm being drawn to that happiness, and on top of that…to think that Jasper and I created something together…half him half me, it just…fills me up with such joy!" she said and laughed through her tears. I didn't notice Rose and I were crying too, but we joined in with her joyous laughter.

We wiped our faces and got ready to eat when Chelsea came back out with our food in hand.

"Enjoy." She said and we thanked her as she walked away. We moaned in delight as we took the first bite of our food.

"This is so good." Rose moaned around her panini.

"You know, we never tasted each other's food, yet, in all the years we've come to this restaurant." Alice commented. That was true, actually. My parents started this restaurant in Italy before me or my siblings were even born, and ever since we could eat this type of food, we have never tried each other's meal.

"Okay, I say we take a bite from the other's plate." Rose suggested. We all agreed and started to pass our plates around. Alice's and Rose's food were absolutely divine.

"These are all delicious." I said, "Why haven't we ordered anything other than this? Ali, we've been eating the same thing since we were seven. I think we're going to have to start ordering new foods."

"Agreed!" Rose and Alice said at the same time. We finished eating and got ready for the plan to start. I went to the bathroom and washed my hands. When I came back, my mother was talking to the two snooty girls.

"OMG! I can't believe you're here right now. I love your restaurant, and I can't wait to go to the one in Italy. I heard that one is the best out of all your restaurants!" The girl named Lauren gushed. That was my cue.

"Mommy, how are you? I didn't know you were going to be here!" I said and ran over to my mother who feigned shock.

"Isabella, how are you, sweetheart? Your father and I are just making our rounds to each restaurant." We hugged and continued to talk, completely ignoring the two bimbos whose jaws were dropped in shock.

"Well, I have to continue on with my evaluation. If you have the time, go see your father, he's in the office." She said before kissing my cheek and walking away.

I looked down at their table, "Oh, I'm so sorry for interrupt…wait, you're the girls from the jewelry store." I said acting astonished.

"Ye…yeah, that's us…um, that's _your_ mom." The girl named Jessica asked. I truly looked at her and saw her frizzy, mousy, brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Yes, she is really _my_ mom." I said.

"But, you're name said Isabella Cullen on your credit card." Lauren commented.

I flashed my wedding ring, "That's because I'm married." I explained. "Now, if you don't mind, my friends and I have to go. Oh, and before you start assuming that someone doesn't have enough money to pay, _dear_, and you want to act all high and mighty, maybe you should look at your coach knock off. Just because you work at a high maintenance store _doesn't_ mean you can afford it." I walked away. Rose and Alice joined me, and we left the restaurant, leaving the gapping idiots behind.

"Bella, you are my hero." Alice giggled. We laughed and hopped in our cars, going home, so we could relax.

_I hope Alice tells Jasper about her new discovery._

* * *

**A/N: Will Alice tell Jasper about her discovery, or will she keep it a secret? How will Edward and Emmett's plan of asking forgiveness work out? Find out in the next chapter. Oh, and in your reviews, tell me how you feel about Alice's new discovery! I am quite curious.**

**Till next time!**


	12. Apologize

**A/N: Hey everyone, I made a website that will have the pictures on there from all the previous chapters along with the rest of the rest of the story's pictures. The pictures that I cannot put on the website will remain on my profile, just in case you think you can't find it on my homepage. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I am looking foward to reading your reviews. Oh, and by the way, I enjoy reading reviews with constructive criticism, but I don't anymore bad mouthing review please, those are unneeded and quite frankly, they are just rude and hater like.**

**Thank you and Enjoy!**

* * *

EmPOV (Emmett)

Apologize

What's a word that best describes how I feel? Um…shitty? Yeah, shitty will do it. I know, I know ladies, right now, you probably want to castrate me with a heated machete, but before you do it, how about you look at this situation from my point of view.

For the lack of a better word, I…cheated. I cheated on the woman that I thought I couldn't live without. And I still think that, it's just…with how she treated me ever since I got my job at the sports table for football on ESPN, I don't want to be around Rosalie. All she ever did was yell and scream about how I'm cheating on her with every woman in a ten mile radius, and I was tired of it, so I broke. I slept with my ex-girlfriend from high school, and I have regretted it ever since.

Who was the girl that I slept with? Her name is Lauren Mallory and she is the epitome of a blonde bimbo. Everything on her is fake, from her face all the way down to her acrylic toenails, but she did what Rosalie hasn't done with me for…a while. She talked _with_ me, not just _to_ me. I mean, she actually listened, and I was actually able to get more than a few words out in the conversation.

I saw her at a bar I went to, to try and spend a little time by myself before I had to go home and listen to Rose's yelling. I approached her and we started to catch up, talking about our lives after college and how our jobs were going. We laughed and joked, and as my mind became more and more unstable Patron after Patron, we came to a conclusion that we could continue our conversation at her house.

What a dumb ass idea.

We stumbled all the way back to her apartment, and before I could even step through her door, she was kissing me, and clothes were being thrown everywhere. I can't remember what happened after that…it was too fuzzy, but I remember her screaming my name…and I remember thinking about Rose the whole time. I woke up to find us naked in her kitchen, and I threw on my clothes and high tailed my ass outta there.

I put that mistake behind me, thinking that I would never have to tell Rose and she would never have to find out. Ignorance is bliss, right? Yeah, ignorance is bliss; until you find out that that walking cesspool burned you, and you're gonna need a shot. I couldn't go to the doctor, because if I did, they would have charged me and when the bill came, Rose would find out, so for a week I allowed myself to burn, and waited for the vacation where Edward could help me out and Rose could still be in the dark.

Good plan, right? Wrong! I did the dumb ass thing and slept with Rose while I was burning, which meant I could have burned her and she would be suspicious. Well, it doesn't matter anymore. The past is the past, I made my bed and now, I would have to sleep in it. Now, I would have to come up with a brilliant idea to get Rose to forgive me.

Before, I was being stubborn and was choosing not to ask for forgiveness from Rose until she apologized for the way she treated me for so long. I wanted her to ask for forgiveness from me for her hurtful words, her abuse, (albeit all she usually did was hit me in the back of the head, but it still hurt), and how she constantly accused me of cheating before I actually did.

That was before, and this is now. That immediately ended when she told me I was going to be a daddy. That news was a slap to the face to wake up and pay attention. I looked at how much I did change from the way I used to be in high school, and how I am now. And Rose was right, I changed drastically.

I realized it when an attractive woman came in to get her Porsche fixed, and she recognized me from the show and immediately started to flirt with me. What did I do, you ask? I flirted back. I flirted with her while I fixed her car and when I was through she gave me her number. I was about to except it when I caught site of Rose in her office standing by her filing cabinet and rubbing her belly. The belly that held my unborn child. At that moment I realized that this had to stop. I had to change, not only for my baby, but also for my wife.

You may think that I don't love my wife, and you would be very wrong in that assumption. I love her more than you could ever understand…and I hurt her. I did the worse possible thing I could ever do to my wife. I cheated on her and lost her trust in me.

Has our relationship gotten any better from the talk that we had at Gio's apartment? Sort of, but not much. Has it gotten even better now that we have a baby coming? Sort of, but not much. Will I do everything in my power to win Rose's trust back and restore our marriage to the way it's supposed to be? Hell, yeah!

Many people on the outside would think that Rose and I should not be bringing a child in our family when we can barely act like adults ourselves. And to tell you the truth, I agree. Out of Jasper and Alice and Bella and Edward, Rose and I are the most immature, and we took solace in that. We looked at them as the older couples and reveled in the fact that we could still party with the youngest of them.

The partying, drinking, having sex on every surface of the house and/or in public was going to have to stop. We were going to have to grow up and I know Rose was thinking the same thing.

That brings us to the present. I am currently on my way to the mall to meet up with Edward and Jasper, so that we could get some apology gifts. I'm not sure if Jasper was going to get Alice anything, but he should. He did her wrong with his flirting as well, and she deserves an apology as much as Jasper does. Plus, his flirting was the whole reason why she got her goodies closed in the first place.

I walked into the mall to see Edward and Jasper was waiting near the front by the fountain.

"Took you long enough." Edward mumbled.

"Hey, this was your idea in the first place, and anyways, what _is_ your idea?" I asked.

"Okay,…" Edward said and began to explain his plan to us.

"That is fucking genius, man! I love it!" I bumped his fist and turned to Jasper, "Are you getting in on this?" I asked him.

"I don't know…maybe." He mumbled.

"Maybe? Jazz, man, you're flirting with other girls got you into this position in the first place. You owe Alice an apology, just as she owes you one. Damn, what am I going to do with the both of you? We all fucked up, but why does Em and I seem to be more eager to move on than you do?" Edward asked.

"That's not it! I want to move on too, but how can you move past the fact that your _wife_, the woman you expected to make a _family_ with, doesn't want to have your children? I mean, are we even meant to be?" Jasper ranted.

I hit him on the back of the head, "OW!" he yelled and glared at me.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You and Alice, you just…I don't know…_fit_. You two have conversations with your _eyes_, and you…finish each other's sentences…and, shit, I don't know, but you two are _meant to be_. Don't you _ever_ doubt that, Jazz. There will not be, I repeat, _will not be _another woman out there who gets you like Alice gets you. There will not be another woman who will watch you flirt with other woman, and still come home to you, because they love you! There will not _be_ another _woman_ who tries as hard as she does to cook for you, when she knows damn well she needs to be at least a minimum of fifty feet away from the kitchen like Alice will. There will not _be_ another woman who wants you for your mind, body, _and_ soul, instead of how fat your pockets are, so get your big head out of your ass and smell the fucking roses, because there will not _be_ another _Alice_!" I ranted to him.

Edward and Jasper stared at me with complete shock on their faces.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Em…I didn't know you felt so…strongly about my relationship." Jasper said with disbelief and…I think admiration on his face.

I sighed, "Take a seat, my brothers." I said. They sat on a bench and I stood in front of them, just looking at them, while I got my thoughts together.

"I have been your big brother ever since we were born, but I never acted like it. The only time I would be your big brother was when someone was messing with you and I would come to your rescue. You both are so much more mature then me, and…I want to apologize for not being the big brother you deserved. But…shit, this is going to sound girlie, but I've seen the light now that I have a baby on the way. I realize that I'm too immature to raise a child right now, and I need to change. I need to be a role model for not only my already adult brothers, but my child also, and that's why I got so pissed at you, Jasper. Believe it or not, but I looked up to you for so long…" I explained.

"Em, I…" Jasper interrupted, but I interrupted his interruption.

"No, let me finish. I looked up to you, because you were the role model Edward needed while he grew up, and he is so much like you instead of me. But, when I saw how stubborn you were being, I lost it. You and Edward have something with Alice and Bella that is just…great, and you can work through it easily if you guys truly tried, but Rose and I...we need marriage counseling, and that is exactly what we're going to do, even if I have to drag Rose to it. Our marriage is too unstable and on top of that, we both need to grow up, and I think counseling will help with that." I finished.

"So, you are going to tell Rose that you two need counseling?" Edward asked.

I nodded, "Good luck." They said together.

"And for the record Emmett, you _and_ Jasper were my role models. Jasper had the maturity that I needed in life, but you had that fun, loving side that I needed in life as well, and if you ask me, I think I'm half and half of both of your personalities." Edward said.

"Yeah, Em. You taught us both how to have fun in life and how to not stress out on trivial things. If it weren't for you, Edward and I would be sticks in the mud and probably wouldn't be married to Bella or Alice _now_." Jasper explained.

"You taught us how to be confident in ourselves. You taught us how to shave and how to fight. You protected us like a big brother should, and I'm sure Jazz would agree with me when I say that we have the best big brother any little brothers could ask for." Edward finished and Jasper nodded his head in agreement.

"I love you guys." I said and opened my arms to give my brothers a hug. We gave each other manly pats on the back, and quickly stepped away to make sure no one stared.

"Because you got my head out of my ass, I'm going to apologize to Alice, she deserves it. What I did was wrong, and I need to make it right." Jasper said in determination.

"Okay, then, let's go put this plan in motion." Edward said.

"How are we going to do this?" Jasper asked while we walked through the mall to find the perfect jewelry store.

"I guess we have to do this is our own way." He explained.

"What do you mean 'in our own way', Edward?" I asked.

"I mean each one of us is going to have to find our own way to express how sorry we are. I gave you the idea to find the perfect jewelry, now you guys have to figure out a way to give it to them as an apology. Do something special and meaningful."

I scoffed, "I may have had a revelation of how I need to be more mature, but I'm not there yet…I'm not even close! Can we do the apology together or something? Like, maybe we can rent Bella's parent's restaurant for one night, so we can have the privacy we need, and we'll each have a table to ourselves in different sections. I'll be the first to admit that I'm too chicken shit to do this alone; I know I'm going to say something stupid and get myself deeper in this shit and I can't…" I started to panic.

"Emmett!" Edward yelled and sighed before quieting down, "You'll do fine, but if it will make you feel better, we can rent the restaurant and do the plan there, but you're still going to have to find your own way to express how you feel."

"Okay, that makes me feel a lot better. Are you in, Jazz?" I asked.

"Sure, I don't mind that idea. Actually, it's kind of romantic if you think about it. We could decorate it and make it really…"

"Sensual!" I interrupted.

"Sure," he said slowly, "But intimate is what I was looking for."

"That's a great idea!" Edward said excitedly.

For the next hour we walked in and out of at least four jewelry stores, and still haven't found anything that caught our eyes. We stepped into Zales and looked around.

"How may I help you?" I heard a woman's voice purr. I turned around to see a short, mousy, brown haired girl. Her name plate said Jessica.

"Um…no, I'm just looking right now." I said and walked away quickly.

I looked around the necklaces and rings, but couldn't find what I was looking for. I doubted I would find anything where the bracelets were, and I was about to pass them when the perfect bracelet caught my eye. There was a single charm on the bracelet, a heart with a crown of flames at the top, and I knew immediately what I would say to Rose when I gave this to her.

I called over the mousy girl, "Hey, I would like to buy this." I told her as she walked to the other side of the counter to get it for me.

"The Christian Audigier Charm bracelet?" she asked as she pointed to it to clarify.

"Yeah, that one." I nodded.

She pulled it out, "Is this for you sister?" she asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

I chuckled, "No, this is for my wife." All the hope that was in her eyes were replaced with envy.

She rang it up for me, "That will be four hundred and ten dollars." She said. I gave her my credit card and soon I had my present for Rose in my hand.

"If there is _anything_ else you need help with, don't hesitate to ask." She purred. She was giving me this look that I guess she thought was sexy, but it made her look more like a cockeyed fish.

I walked away and over to Edward who was waiting on an old sales man to finish ringing up his purchase.

"How goes it?" I asked.

"It's going good, I found the perfect present for Bella, and I even know the perfect way to give it to her. I can't wait for this." He said looking like Alice when she got too excited.

I chuckled and looked behind me to see Jasper was buying his gift for Alice too. Looks like after they're done, we're heading for some food!

I took a peak at what Edward was buying for Bella, "Bella's gonna love that." I told him.

"I hope so, I really want this to be behind us, so we can move on." He said with a deep sigh.

After Edward was through, we looked around the store for Jasper to see that he was already waiting by the entrance.

"Hey, why am I the only one with a bag?" I asked.

"Engraving." They said at the same time.

"I wish I could engrave mine."

"Let's see what you got." Jasper said. I pulled out Rose's bracelet and showed it to them.

"Rose is going to love that, especially the flames." Edward chuckled. I nodded and suggested that we go to the food court to get something to eat.

I had pizza while Edward and Jasper ate Chinese food.

"So, when do you want to do this?" I asked them.

"I want to do it soon…maybe tomorrow?" Jasper suggested as he looked at us, "Is anyone doing anything on Sunday?"

Edward and I shook our heads no, "But, we do have to call and ask to rent out the restaurant, then we are going to have to buy decorations and anything else we need." Edward commented.

"So, call Renee!" I said eagerly. Edward whipped out his phone and called his mother-in-law.

The phone rang a few times before we heard a buzz on the other end sounding like a voice, but we couldn't hear their exact words, only Edward's one-sided conversation.

"Hey, mom, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm doing well, but I wanted to ask you a favor."

"Yes, it does have something to do with that." He chuckled, "I wanted to know if my brothers and I could rent your restaurant tomorrow night to do our surprise apology dinner there." He asked.

"Thank you so much, and how much would that cost?"

"I insist on giving you something, mom." He said. Whatever Renee told him caused him to get a very determined look in his eyes.

"I will, I promise…love you too, mom, bye." Edward hung up the phone and gave us the thumbs up.

"She said yes, so now all we have to do is find our own way to apologize to our wives and get them back." We threw our food out and left to head home and brainstorm.

Suddenly, the perfect idea came to me. I just hope Rose loves it too.

APOV (Alice)

Okay, everyone, have your laugh. Yes, I, Alice Cullen, want to have a family. I have been fighting Jasper for so long about not having a family, continuing to lie to him that my boutique was the reason for me not wanting to, when the real reason was that I didn't want to bring a baby into this world when Jasper wasn't going to be with me very long.

I watched him. I watched as he flirted with other girls right in front of me and I didn't say a word. I didn't want to lose him. He was it for me, I knew that, but the question was if I was it for him, and I didn't feel like I was. Sure, he would say 'I love you', but I couldn't help but to doubt him, and it killed me.

I tried everything to change our situation, to make him only have eyes for me, but it never worked. I tried to learn how to cook, even recruiting Bella, who had many questions as to why I was trying to learn how to cook _now_. That didn't go over so well as I just ended up almost burning my house down like always.

Then I went to see a plastic surgeon to enhance my breasts and butt, but Rose talked me out of it, thankfully, telling me that I was beautiful the way I was. Rose suggested that I talk to Jazz about how he feels about plastic surgery, but I couldn't do that, plus, at the time, she didn't know the real reason why I was there. I feel that I am ready to have a family with Jasper now, but every time I want to call him and tell him, the images of watching him flirt with tall, supermodel type women, makes that urge disappear little by little.

I just got back home from my second trip to the mall today. I didn't tell Rose or Bella that I was going to buy Jasper a present as an apology, because…well, I don't know why, actually, I just didn't. It's being engraved, so thankfully I don't have to try and hide somewhere, though the best bet to hiding something right now would be the bedroom as Jasper is sleeping in the guest bedroom.

Can I tell you a secret? A part of me wants my marriage with Jasper to work out and another part of me…doesn't. Don't get me wrong, I love Jasper with all my heart, but I don't want to wait around for him to walk in the door one day and tell me that he wants a divorce, because he's found someone better, which I know he can. I know with all my heart that I'm not worthy for Jasper, but I've tried my hardest to be and maybe…I haven't been trying hard enough. Thinking about my high school years with Jasper makes me want those times back so badly. The way he looked at me, the way he touched me, the way he kissed me…I want it all back.

What have I done to make my marriage turn out like this? I thought I was doing everything right, I thought…oh, I don't know what I thought. Maybe thinking is the cause of my problems.

I walked upstairs and into the bedroom ready to take a nap. All this pondering was giving me a headache. I put back on my pajamas, and like every night since after the vacation, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I don't know how long I was asleep, but I woke up to a delicious smell in the air. I got up and went downstairs to see Jasper in the kitchen cooking up something that was making my mouth water. I turned around to go back upstairs before he could see me.

"Good evening, Alice." Jasper said, not even turning around to see if I was actually there.

"Um…good evening." I say and turn around to dash back upstairs.

"Dinner is almost ready, so if you want to join me…um, you can." He said with a small, awkward smile on his face, not the one he used to always give me, the one I was dying to see.

"Okay." I whispered and watched as Jasper set our plates and silverware on the isle for us to eat. Five minutes later, the food was ready, and I was taking a bite of the most delicious lemon chicken I have ever tasted from Jasper.

"This is delicious." I said and took another eagered bite.

"I'm glad you like it." He said with a small chuckle and continued to eat. I watched him out of the corner of my eye, waiting for him to say something else as I ate.

After a few more minutes, he sighed and put down his fork, only eaten half of his chicken.

"Alice…what…what happened to our marriage?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know." I whispered and put down my fork as well. "Jazz, I don't know what happened to our marriage, but I know we can fix it." I said, hoping he believed that too.

"I know we can fix it…I'm determined to fix it, but that's not what I'm asking, Ali. How did we become so…distant for the lack of a better word?" He called me Ali, that's a good thing.

"I think…I think we started to lose the passion in our marriage, the fire that was always there in the beginning has kind of…simmered down, I guess." I answered and he nodded. We were silent for a few minutes before Jasper turned to me again, and I gazed into the greenish blue eyes of my husband that was filled with determination.

"Alice, I love you, with all my heart I love you and I am determined to get the passion back in our marriage. All I want to know is if you're with me, baby." I damn near flew out my chair and attacked him.

"I'm with you now and forever, Jazzy. I love you so much, and I am so sorry for what I did to you. You didn't deserve that, and I'm…so, _so_ very sorry." I started to cry into his shoulder as I squeezed him with all I had.

He held me tightly and rested his head on mine, "I can't say that the way you went about preventing a family with me was right, but you were right in not wanting a family with me." He started to caress my hair, "I went to the park and sat in front of the lake and just thought about what you said to me and you were right. I did flirt with those girls in front of you shamelessly, and for that I am so sorry, baby. That type of behavior is unacceptable and Esme raised me better than that. I should have…_talked_ to you about how I was feeling, actually, _we_ should have talked to each other, and that lack of communication has gotten us into this mess."

I pulled back, "Well…we have time…to talk now." I suggested.

"I would like that." He said, and that's what we did.

We spent hours talking to each other about how we were feeling and why we felt that way. We cried, we laughed, and we listened. We said everything that needed to be said and by two o'clock in the morning, I was all talked out.

"I can't explain it right now, but it feels like we're connected again...do you feel it? That…buzz that was gone is back. I like it." I smiled softly.

He caressed my cheek, "I like it too."

We stared at each other for a few minutes until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Can I kiss you?" I asked sheepishly.

He chuckled and nodded. Slowly, we inclined our heads and the minute our lips touched I knew that everything was going to be okay...it would take a while, but we would be okay. We didn't deepen our kiss, but we poured our love for each other into it, letting the other feel our love, how powerful it's gotten again and how much more powerful it was going to get when we worked this out.

I pulled away first, not wanting to push it, "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back. Holding hands, we got up and walked up the stairs, stopping in front of our bedroom.

"I would like it if I could move back into our bedroom?" he requested.

I giggled, "I wouldn't want it any other way." I said. That night we slept in the same room, in the same bed while he held me.

I felt my love for him grow as he pulled me close and rested his head on top of mine, whispering words of love as I slipped into a peaceful, dreamful sleep that I haven't had in what felt like ages now that I had him back in my arms.

RPOV

Have you ever waited for something that you felt would never come? Well, that's how I feel right now. I feel like I'm waiting for my world to make sense again, but it's not going to happen. I feel like I'm waiting for my life to be like high school again, when everyone was happy and there wasn't trouble in paradise.

Paradise. Paradise used to be my marriage in the beginning, now…now it's hell. Why is it hell? I shall tell you! My husband has cheated on me, I'm having a baby by my husband in a marraige that I don't even know if it's going to last, and…I can't even say it.

_You're life isn't hell, Rosalie._

What the hell was that?

_You can call me your inner voice._

Okay, so I'm going crazy. Well, inner voice, tell me what my life is then if it's not hell.

_Your life…is life._

What is that supposed to mean?

_Rosalie, your life is life, that's what it is. This is all a part of life. The hardships, the happiness, the sadness, the depression…the forgiveness._

I know you are not trying to tell me to forgive Emmett right now, because I can't.

_Why can't you?_

What are you retarded? He cheated on me with his skank of an ex-girlfriend!

_What drove him to do that?_

I don't know what drove him to do that, go ask him!

_Think about the conversation you had at Gio's apartment. What did Emmett say to you? He told you why he cheated on you._

He said that I was always accusing him of cheating…that I broke him, but that's no excuse! A lot of women accuse their husbands of cheating on them and their husbands don't go out and do just that!

_Rosalie, you don't have other husbands, you just have Emmett. Now, it's your turn to ask yourself why you always accused him of that. Look deeper in your heart and ask yourself why you started to do that._

The voice started to fade, going farther and farther away, but I had so many questions, like how I'm supposed to figure out how to go deeper.

Wait inner voice! How am I supposed to dig deeper?

_Go to your place of meaning and remember, remember, re-mem-ber, re-mem…_

The voice faded until I couldn't hear it anymore. Okay, that was truly a twilight zone moment, but what did my inner voice mean by place of meaning.

The only place of meaning that I know of is…OH!

I grabbed my coat and keys and ran out of the door to go to the one place that held the most meaning to me. The place where Emmett proposed to me.

A speeding ticket and a half hour later, I was at the New York City Theater, where The Adams Family on Broadway shows along with other broadways. Emmett brought me to see Chicago finally after I begged him for forever to take me. Little did I know that he was going to propose to me in front of the elegant gold doors and in front of everyone.

I sat in front of the doors and did what my inner voice told me to do, I dug deeper.

I don't know how long I sat there, but my butt was starting to hurt, it was getting colder as sunset was nearing, and I still hadn't figured out why I accused Emmett so much.

I was about to get up and leave when I saw someone. A beautiful woman who had legs that went on for miles with curves of a Goddess, and a face that looked like it was sculpted by God himself. I bet Emmett would love to screw her! _Bitch._

…What the hell? I don't even know her! So, why did I have a reaction like that? I mean, Emmett has never even seen this girl and already I have an urge to beat the crap out of her for attracting my husband. Why?

_That's what you have to figure out._

Oh, it's you again.

_Hmm, do I detect a little hostility! Nah, ah, you owe me some flowers, missy!_

I'm really not up for you bullshit right now. You left me with some pretty cryptic instructions and now you're back to annoy the hell out of me.

_Sorry, I was just trying to lighten the mood. Now, that you've realized your reaction to that woman, ask yourself why._

I sat there and thought about why I had that reaction, but I couldn't come up with anything. As I thought, a woman with frizzy hair and glasses passed me by with her rat like dog. She could really use some conditioner.

_See! See what you did there!_

I didn't do anything!

_Exactly, Rosalie. You didn't have any reaction to that woman, why is that?_

Because she's not that pretty. I mean with some contacts and a perm, maybe, but not with the way she's looking now.

_Okay, so, compare the two women and your reaction. Why did you react that way to both women. Why did you continuously accuse Emmett of cheating on you._

I accused him, because…OH! OH MY GOD!

_Exactly, Rosalie, now go make it right._

Thank you so much, inner voice.

_You're welcome, welcome, wel-come, welc…_

Her voice faded as I ran for my car, jumped in, and sped back home to my husband.

A half hour and another speeding ticket later, I was walking into the house that had a delicious pizza aroma in it.

I walked into the kitchen to see Emmett sitting at the isle with a plate in front of him.

"Hey, Em." I said walking over to the three boxes of pizza to see what he had delivered.

"Hey, Rose. I decided to order some pizza so you didn't have to cook, since it was getting late." He said with a soft smile.

I couldn't help but to return it, "Thank you." I took out a slice of cheese pizza and took a bite.

"Also, I wanted…to talk to you." he mumbled.

I swallowed, "I did too…um, do you mind if I go first?" I asked.

"No, go ahead." He answered. I sat by him and collected my thoughts before beginning.

"Em, I want to apologize for the constant accusations, for hitting you, for breaking you, for hurting you…I'm so sorry." I whispered the last part, too afraid that my voice would break as tears started to form in my eyes.

"I had an epiphany today." I said with a small chuckle. "I realized why I accused you of cheating so much." I looked down at my hands that were wringing together nervously until I felt Emmett put his finger under my chin and raise my face to look at him.

"Why?" he whispered.

"Because, I was afraid." I chuckled humorlessly, "Do you know the last time you've called me beautiful?" I asked and he shook his head, "It was the day before you got your new job at ESPN. After that you never called me beautiful or did any of the sweet little things that you did…that I loved. But, you did call other women beautiful. You called them beautiful or pretty lady, and I got scared. I thought that you didn't find me attractive anymore, especially when you flirted with other women, and I just…I lost it!"

"Rose…"

"No, let me finish, please." I interrupted him. I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks, but my body felt too heavy to try and wipe them away…too defeated. "I continued to accuse you of cheating, because thats how it looked in my eyes. Your _eyes_ are only supposed to be for me, but I see how they hold lust for other women. Your _hands_ are supposed to only be for me, but I see how delicate you are when you kiss another women's hand. You _lips_ are supposed to only be for me, but when I go with you to your ESPN parties, they are on the cheeks and hands of woman after woman."

I finally broke and started to cry as I held my face in my hands.

"Do…do you th-think…I'm b-b-beautif-ful anymore?" I managed to get out.

"Rose, I do…" Emmett whispered.

"But, I don't!" I yelled and looked at him straight in the eyes, "Do you think I cared to hear Alice or Bella tell me I'm beautiful? Do you think I cared to hear Edward or Jasper call me beautiful? I don't care! I just want to hear it from you, but you don't say it anymore. Everyone else told me I was beautiful in my dress at the last party except for you…the one person that I wanted to hear it from, but it never came. You didn't say it." I wiped the tears off my cheeks as I started to get some integrity back, and chuckled darkly, "But you said to all the other women there. You noticed their hair, their shoes, their dress…but you never noticed me." I whispered and looked at the ground.

"Rosie…I'm so sorry, I…I didn't notice…" he tried to explain and became quiet.

I shook my head, "You didn't notice." I whispered and started to feel the anger and hurt build up in me. I stood up and started to stalk away to the stairs.

"Rose, where are you going?" Emmett yelled as he followed me. I ran up the stairs, burst into our bedroom and into the bathroom where I found what I was looking for.

I took my red lipstick and smeared it all over my mouth, "Do you notice me now!" I yelled as I looked in the mirror to see Emmett staring at me in horror. That's what I thought…I knew he thought I was ugly, _not_ beautiful. Well, then, I'll show him ugly!

I picked up my eyeliner and drew all over my face, "How about now, Emmett? Do you notice me!" I screamed and threw my eyeliner at the mirror making it smudge.

"Rose, stop…" Emmett said and took a step towards me. I could see tears building in his eyes…useless tears.

I grabbed my mascara and smeared it around my eyes, giving me a raccoon look, "Why don't I start wearing my makeup like this, maybe then you'll notice! Or how about this?" I used my fingers to smear blush around my face.

"Rosalie, stop!" Emmett ran up to me and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"NO!" I struggled to get away and continued to smear whatever makeup I had onto my face. "IF YOU DON'T NOTICE ME, THEN SOMEONE WILL!" I screamed and started to throw everything I could get my hands on around the bathroom.

"ROSALIE, STOP!" Emmett yelled. From the corner of my eye I could see tears running down his face as he watched me destroy our bathroom, but I couldn't stop.

I picked up a glass vase and threw at the shower wall, "NOTICE ME!" I yelled and continued my destruction. "I WANT YOU TO NOTICE ME!" I felt two strong arms wrap around me to hold my arms to my side. I struggled, kicking and screaming, but it was futile.

"STOP IT, ROSE! I SEE YOU! I SEE YOU, ROSE!" He yelled, though his voice broke.

"No, you don't! You don't see me! Why…why can't you see me?" I wailed and slowly started to sink to the floor as black tears ran down my face. "Why d-don't you s-see me?" I whimpered and rocked back and forth as he held onto me and cried on my shoulder.

"I see you, Rose." He whispered, "I see you."

He clung to me as we cried, and I clung to him to escape the darkness I felt was trying to consume me, but it was inevitable, and soon I found myself in that darkness. I welcomed it, as it numbed the pain I was feeling and took me somewhere far from where I was.

I don't know how long I was in the darkness, but as I started to come out of it, I felt someone's arms wrapped around my waist, but they were too small to be Emmett's, and I felt something wet caressing my face.

I started to hear whispers as I came to.

"Is she going to be okay?" a soft voice asked.

"She will be fine, but she will need to stay in bed and rest. Whatever happened last night really took a toll on her, and her blood pressure is high." I recognized the voice as Edward.

"Should we go and let her sleep?" another soft voice asked. I couldn't tell whether it was Alice or Bella's.

"Um, maybe you should stay. When she wakes up, she might want her best friends here with her…instead of me." I heard Emmett say.

"Don't beat yourself up, Em. Everything is going to be okay." I heard Jasper say. I couldn't hear anymore of this, so I decided to wake up.

I groaned and started to flutter my eyes until they were open and staring into the milk chocolate brown ones of my best friend. Bella was sitting up against the headboard on my left and Alice was on my right

"Good Morning…oh, evening, I mean." Bella said with a soft smile.

I gave her one back, "I guess I haven't been asleep that long." I croaked, as my voice was raw and dry. Bella turned to the nightstand by my bed and picked up a cup with a bendy straw in it.

"We figured you would be thirsty." She said and placed the straw in my mouth. The water tasted so good, that I ended up drinking the whole cup before I turned to see who else was in the room. In front of me stood everyone with looks of concern and worry.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"Rose, you've been asleep since yesterday evening, it's Sunday evening now." Jasper said as he gave a meaningful glance to Edward and Emmett. I hope I didn't ruin anything they had planned today.

I shook my head, "I don't…I don't remember." I said and tried to think back to the events that happened last night. "I remember coming home, talking to Emmett, and then going up the stairs, but after that…it's blank." I looked up to Emmett with questioning eyes.

"We'll talk about that…another time." He sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes with his hand.

"Well, Rose, you need to stay in bed and rest to help lower your blood pressure. It's not high enough to harm the baby, but you still need to rest." Edward instructed and I nodded my head.

"We'll be right downstairs if you need us." Bella said and started to get up, but I grabbed her hand.

"No! Can you…can you just stay with me up here?" I asked. Bella looked at Edward for conformation and he nodded his head.

"You two can stay, but don't get too riled up. Let her rest some more and I'll come back in a few hours to take her blood pressure again." Edward said before giving Bella a peck on the lips and walked out of the room. Jasper did the same to Alice along with Emmett, who kissed my forehead, and followed Jasper out of the room.

When my door was closed and I knew they were out of ear shot, I turned to Bella and Alice.

"What happened?" I asked, but was only met with silence while Bella and Alice shared an apprehensive look.

_Was it that bad?_

* * *

**A/N: Will Bella and Alice tell Rose what happened? How will Rose take her break down? When will the boys be able to apologize and give the girls their gifts? And lets not forget, how is Angela doing? Let's find out in the next chapter!**


	13. Fixing It

**A/N: Hey, Everyone, I wasn't planning on updating, because it's the last week until school starts, and I have a bunch of homework that I haven't finished yet, so I was going to focus on that, but I had all these ideas that were popping up in my head, that I just had to put in the story. I was going to do a Angela POV, but because the ideas belonged to Bella's POV, I did her first, but we'll catch up to Angela, so if you're wondering what's going on with her we'll find out soon! There's no pictures in this chapter, so don't worry.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

BPOV

Fixing It

One question, two simple words…'what happen'? In all honesty, I wouldn't be able to tell Rose what happened myself, since Emmett said he would tell us later. All I could tell her was of the destruction in the bathroom and the makeup that smudged her flawless face.

I looked at Alice apprehensively with the same look that mirrored her face. Uncertainty, concern, wariness, fear, you name it and it was on our faces and in our eyes.

"Sweetie, we don't know what happened, but…" I began.

"I think it would be best if Emmett explained it to you, since we don't actually know the story, yet, ourselves." Alice interrupted. I breathed a sigh of relief, since I didn't know what to tell her.

Rose looked at both of us before she sighed and stared at the ceiling. I had an urge to continue removing the rest of the makeup off her face, but I didn't want to raise questions.

"I remember feeling angry and…and hurt, but I can't remember what I did to make me pass out?" she asked.

"Yeah, babe, you passed out." I answered her question. Her eyes started to droop again and I could tell she was having an internal battle to stay awake.

"Go to sleep, Rose. We'll be near if you need us." Alice assured her.

"But I don't want…" she tried to protest.

"Rose, you need to rest." I interrupted, "For you and the baby. Rest, love, and we'll be near, I promise." I rubbed her cheek. She finally relented and not soon after closing her eyes, a soft snore could be heard escaping Rose's slightly parted lips.

Alice and I slowly maneuvered out of the bed and hooked arms as we walked out of the room, leaving the door ajar just in case Rose called for us.

"What _did_ happen?" Alice asked as we descended the stairs.

"I don't know, but we'll find out." I answered. We walked into the living room and I was pleased to see Alice go over to Jasper and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they sat on the couch. I sat on Edward's lap in the arm chair as Emmett took up the rest of the couch.

"Okay…explain." I said. Not that I wouldn't immediately drop anything I was doing when an emergency happens with my friends and family, but I would like to know why Edward and I have been here since late yesterday evening. Alice and Jasper got here around four o'clock in the morning, because they forgot to tell us that their home phone wasn't working and they were not near their cell phone, so they got the message late.

Emmett took a deep breath and explained all that happened, from Rose coming home wanting to talk to her screaming and destroying the bathroom. I don't think she noticed that she shattered their glass shower door, since that was her favorite door, but I don't think it would be a good idea to explain that to her just yet.

At the end of the explaination, Alice and I had our arms wrapped around Emmett as he cried softly. It pained me to see how much pain he was in and I was not looking forward to having to explain this Rosalie. I know she's going to take it even worse.

"Guys," Emmett began as he wiped his eyes and sat back in the couch, "I think…Rose may need some help. Not only her, but me also, we both need help with our personal lives and problems along with our marriage, but…I'm afraid of how she will take it."

"We'll be here to help, Em." Alice assured him.

I placed my hand on Emmett's knee, "We're here for both of you. I didn't know Rose felt that way and her suppressing those feelings aren't good for her. She needs to talk to someone with an unbiased opinion." I said.

"And here I thought I was the psychologist." Jasper chuckled. I giggled and shook my head. I can be quite the Dr. Phil when I want to be.

"Do you want us to talk to her about it before you tackle her?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, we could go to a spa or something and then casually bring up the conversation." I offered too.

"I don't know…maybe, I'll think about it." Emmett said hesitantly. I heard my stomach grumble.

"Well, woman with child is hungry, so I'm going to shimmy on in the kitchen and rustle up some grub. Anyone else want anything? I'm making pancakes for dinner." I sang the last part. Right when I said that five hands shot up, two of them coming from Emmett.

I nodded my head, "Come on, Allycat, and help me with…something." I giggled as she glared at me for poking some fun at her inability to cook. We walked into the kitchen and I washed my hands before I started.

I handed my scrunchie to Alice, "Can you tie my hair up?" I asked her with an overly sweet smile.

She scoffed, "Can I cut it first?" she asked.

"Never! You know I don't ever cut my hair above my waist." I said and decided to tie it up myself.

We prepared, meaning _I_, prepared the pancakes and my special fruit custard that I substitute for syrup, since it is healthier.

"Dinners ready!" Alice yelled. Immediately, we heard footsteps scurrying to the kitchen, so I quickly made a plate for Edward and Emmett while Alice made one for Jasper.

"Here you go, babes." I handed Edward and Emmett their plates and started to make another one to bring up to Rose. She hadn't eaten anything in a while, so I know she'll be hungry.

"Bella, where're you going?" Alice asked when she saw me walking away.

"I'm bringing this plate up to Rose, so she can eat." I answered and continued to walk up the stairs and into the bedroom.

I shook Rose lightly, "Hey, sweetie, you gotta wake up and eat, then you can go back to sleep." I said softly.

"No, go away." Rose groaned and swat at me.

"Rose, you have to eat, it's not just you who is being affected by this." I told her seriously. She sighed and sat up. As soon as she saw the plate in my hands her demeanor brightened.

"You made your pancakes!" she squealed and without even picking up the fork, she dug into the pancakes, moaning in pleasure as she fed her hunger.

"These are _so_ good." She said and continued to eat, not even coming up for air. She was a female Emmett and it was…quite scary, but entertaining none the less.

I sat and watched her eat, handing her a wet rag that I got from the bathroom while she ate, so she wouldn't have to go in there before we were ready to show her.

"Thank you, Bella." She sighed before once again, drifting off to sleep.

I went back downstairs and made a plate for myself while the others talked and laughed. I decided to eat in the kitchen before joining them in the living room.

"…back, but I miss her very much. We should go visit her soon." I heard Alice say. I sat on the floor between Edward's legs.

"Miss who?" I asked.

"I'm telling them about how I missed Madea and how we should go visit her." she said with a smile.

"You are so right, I really miss Madea." I agreed.

Madea was the funniest old woman you would ever meet. She is a tall, built, African American woman who doesn't take anybody's shit, and takes pride in the guns she carries in her purse. We have to go see her!

"I remember the day Bella introduced us to her." Jasper said. I met Madea when she hired me to photograph her family ruin, though she wasn't in the remaining pictures in the evening as…well…she was arrested. Yes, Madea went to jail for possession of marijuana no less.

Though she is crazy, we clicked, just like me and Papi clicked. Madea and I got to talking about our family and friends, and she took a liking to everyone, and I mean everyone, parents included, so she invited me to bring everyone to her next family reunion that she was having, so she could meet them. Let's just say the family reunion turned into a very…colorful event.

_Flashback_

_I pulled up to Madea's house with Edward, and everyone else that followed me in their car. Madea had invited us to her family reunion, so she could see how crazy my family was and how crazy hers' was. Let's just say we had a bet going on as to who had the craziest family._

_"Okay, are you guys ready to meet Madea?" I asked as we walked up the steps to the porch. They all nodded silently, but before I knocked, I heard music coming from the backyard._

_I hummed, "The reunion must be in the backyard. How many people could be at this party?" I mumbled before turning to everyone else, "Okay, let's go around and see what's going on." I instructed._

_We walked around the house and through a gate, into the back yard to see that it was huge! When you look at the house, you would never know that it was that big, but…damn. Not to mention there had to be at least a hundred or more people at the reunion, it was just crazy!_

_"Bella!" I heard someone call my name. I turned to see Madea herself, in a white blouse and badge capris, cigarette in her mouth, holding her purse, and walking over to me._

_"Madea!" I yelled and ran to give her a hug, but before I could wrap my arms around her, she held onto my arm and gave me a skeptical look._

_"You know not to run up on me like that, girl, I shoot first and ask questions later." She said with a little laugh that always sounded a bit like Nanny Fran's._

_"I know, Madea, can I hug you now?" I asked. She continued to stare before relenting and gave me a small, fast, hug. If I didn't know her this well, I would be a little hurt, but I did, so it didn't bother me._

_I brought her over to my family, "Okay, this is my husband Edward." I said as I held my hand out to him to walk him forward._

_He stuck out his hand and gave her his panty dropping crooked smile, "Nice to meet you, Madea." He said._

_She shook her head, "Uh, uh, no, honey, I don't shake anybody's hand. You know a lot of people don't wash their hands these days, but nice to meet you." she said with a smile. Edward awkwardly pulled back his hand and flashed her a smile._

_Madea giggled, "Girl, he is foin!" she said to me, not bothering to lower her voice. I laughed and nodded my head in agreement as everyone quietly snickered at Edward's uncomfortable grimace. Serves him right for turning on the charm._

_I continued to introduce everyone to her, dreading it the second I introduced Madea to my mother._

_"Oh, Madea, your aura! There's blue, gray, and turquoise! I can cleanse you if you'd like?" My mother asked as she held onto Madea at arm's length, looking at her as if she needed an exorcism or something._

_"Mommy, cut it out." I said and looked at my father who looked like he was debating on taking a run for it or not. "Daddy, do something." I whisper yelled to him._

_He finally snapped out of his stupor, "Renee, if she wants her aura cleansed then she will ask you, sweetheart." He said. My mother nodded her head and let go of Madea, who looked like she was ready to dig into her purse._

_"Okay!" I said loudly to break away from this wierd situation, "Let's see how crazy your family is." I challenged. Madea laughed her Nanny Fran laugh._

_"Okay, you guys go enjoy yourselves and have some food. Come on, Bella, let me show you just what a crazy family looks like." She said. I followed her around as she introduced me to a bunch of people, who looked normal to me…that is until she introduced me to her brother and his crew of chain weed smokers._

_Madea had just introduced me to her Nephew, Brian, who was now walking with us over to Madea's brother. Uncle Joe had a short white afro, a beer belly, and from what I heard, he was something else._

_"Joe." She called to him when we finally reached his poker table. Uncle Joe hadn't looked up yet, "Joe!" Madea yelled._

_Uncle Joe dropped his cards in surprise before turning to Madea, "Hell, Mable, you made me drop my cards! Wait, I thought you was still locked up! At least I sho' was hopin' they'd lock you the hell up." He said with his gruff voice._

_"The only thang locked up 'round here is yo bowels, now shut the hell up." She said the last part through gritted teeth._

_"Hey, Daddy, how you doing?" Brian asked._

_Uncle Joe turned to him, "Hey Brian, hey, uh...Tiffany, how you doin'?" he asked. He must've thought I was Brian's daughter, Tiffany_.

_"Daddy, this is _not _my daughter." Brian chuckled._

"_Oh, well, they all look alike to me, who is her? he asked._

_"This is Madea's friend, Bella, coming to stay…" Brian began before he was interrupted by his father._

_"That child ain't stayin' here." He said before turning to me, "You can't stay here, go on back to where the hell you came from. You can't stay up in this house!" Uncle Joe said quickly before turning back to madea, "It's bad enough you let that girl move up in here with them two babies, making all that racket all day long! Now, you done bought _her_! Every time I send you somewhere, you come back with something. Take it back…we don't want it._ Return to sender_." Uncle Joe got up with his cane and started to walk away._

_"I remember I sent you somewhere too, and you came back with somethin'…still itching?" Madea asked with a smirk._

_"Yo mama...Ah hell, it's my mama too, ain't it?" he said._

_"Uncle Joe, I'm just here for the reunion, I'm not staying in your house." I explained with a small smile._

_"Oh!" he said with a surprised face, "Well, then, welcome! Now, go enjoy yourself, while I go get some more wee…I mean…cigarettes." Uncle Joe said before walking, more like wobbling with his cane, away._

_Madea continued to introduce me to her family, and the rest of her them seemed relatively normal. I do have to admit that they were indeed loud and funny, but if I brought her to Italy to meet the rest of my enormous and continuously growing family, I would definitely have her beat, but until then, she has won the battle._

_I was sitting at the table my family had occupied to eat. They were telling me all the people they were talking to and had met, and how much fun they were having here. Surprisingly enough, my mother found another mother earth, gypsy type woman who was into all her craziness, so I was very happy to see that they would probably keep in touch._

_It was getting close to where my family was getting ready to go as evening started to roll in. We were about to get up from our table when a very…interesting scenario started to unfold right in front of our eyes._

_"Ahhh! What happened to yo' eye, girl? What happened to yo' eye?" Madea screamed as held onto her purse in her hands and was looking at the girl I met a little while ago. I think her name was Lisa, and she was getting married in a couple of days. I hadn't met her fiancé, Ronnie, yet, but he was supposed to be arriving soon._

_"I-I-It was an accident, okay? He didn't mean to do it!" she explained frantically. Upon closer inspection I saw that Lisa had a black eye…oh, no, her fiancé was beating her._

_"Where he at, girl, where he at? .?" Madea annunciated the last question as she jumped up and down, causing her large breasts to hit her face. If it weren't for the situation, I would have laughed at how it looked._

_A muscular, light skinned man walked up to Lisa with a cute, clear, gift bag in his hands, that had a silver heart at the front._

_He held out the bag to her, but before Lisa could take it, Madea snatched it and started to sift through it._

_"Oh, you think you can hit somebody, and make it better by buying them something? Who do you think you…oh, this looks _ni-ice_." She said as she looked at whatever was in the bag._

_"Madea!" Cora, her daughter said._

_"Oh, yeah, sorry. Here, this is for you." Madea gave Lisa her gift back._

_Ronnie looked at Lisa with astonishment, "I can't believe you told!" he yelled._

_"Yeah, she told us, now, come here, and let me talk to you." Madea said. She had her cigarette in her hand in front of her face, and her purse hanging off her shoulder. "Come here!"_

_Ronnie walked over slowly as Lisa and Cora walked away. "Taking yo' time, when I say come here you sposed to _move_, you undastand me?" Madea asked. Ronnie walked over to Madea and got into an 'at ease' stance like a soldier with his head held high._

_"Is that a defensive posture you got?" Madea asked. Ronnie relaxed and shook his head. Madea took a smoke of her cigarette before poking him in his arm with the side that was lit. Ronnie moved away and looked like he was about to yell. "What the hell? What you say, huh, what you say?" she asked as she continued to poke him. He brushed off his arm before looking at Madea with frustration in his eyes._

_"Hit me! Hit me! Hit me! Come on, hit me, I dare you!" she said quickly as she bent one leg forward and the other was straight behind her. She took her purse off her shoulder and held it in her hands. "_Hit _me, I dare you." she challenged. Ronnie back up and Madea got out of her newly found defense position._

_"Let me explain somethin' to you, boy, 'cus I know you from Porter Refa. Come here." She commanded and waited until he was standing closer before talking. "When you walked through that gate, you know where you walked into?" Ronnie shook his head, "You stepped into _America_. Look at my family." She said as she pointed all around the back yard, even at us._

_"Take a good look at them…yes, even the white people." She said when he pointed to us. My family and I chuckled seeing as we were the only 'white' people at the reunion._

_"See, they're all different colors and all different kinds of folks" she continued, "Just like _Americans_, you undastand? But in _tragedy _we stand together, even though we fight all the time"_

_"That's right." Someone called, and I had a sneaking suspicion it was Emmett._

_"You hear me?" Madea asked, "Porter Refa, do you hear me?" she asked again and finally Ronnie nodded._

_"This is America." She gestured with a flat hand all around her, "And I am the pre-si-dent, George Bush." She said and held her purse open in front of his face. He looked in it with disbelief on his face, "I got mo' weapons in here than the U.S. dropped on the Taliban, you don't wanna _MESS _wit' _ME_, you understand?" she asked._

_Ronnie started to nod and back up with his hands up in a surrendering gesture._

_"I am George Bush!...Come here, boy, why you walkin' away from me, !" she commanded. Ronnie walked back over with caution. "I might have _cheated _my way into the White House, but I will _defend _it at all cost, you undastand me?"_

_Ronnie nodded and turned his head away, brushing his nose with his index and thumb, as if he wasn't scared before turning back to Madea._

_"Just don't give me no pretzels and I'll be alright." She fake gagged, "Now, go ova there and talk to her, and you betta apologize too!_

_End of Flashback_

"She was the most hilarious woman I have ever met!" Edward said over our loud laughter. We nodded our heads in agreement and slowly started to quiet down, before we all were just sitting in peaceful silence.

Alice sighed, "I miss Angela too."

"I do too, but no matter how many times I try to get a hold of her, she won't call back. I finally called Troy, and he said that Angela wants to get back on her feet before talking to us. She doesn't want our pity, apparently." I confessed.

"When did you call her?" Emmett asked with furrowed eyebrows and a curious expression.

"A week ago." I mumbled. Jasper excused himself to use the bathroom, and walked past me, wafting the air up my nose.

"Oh, _God_, Jasper!" I covered my nose and held my stomach.

"Bella!" Edward practically yelled and got down on the floor by me, checking me over. "Do we need to go to the hospital? Is it the baby?" He asked frantically with wild eyes.

"Edward, calm down." I told him. My voice was slightly muffled, since my hand was covering my nose and mouth. I looked up to see everyone looking at me with a worried expression, while Jasper gazed at me with a hurt one.

"I'm sorry, Jazz, but are you wearing cologne or something?" I asked him.

"Um, a little, because I didn't take a shower, I put on Emmett's cologne." He answered, the hurt expression not yet leaving his face.

"Jazz, can you wash it off, you stink really bad." I asked him.

"Wait, Jazz, which cologne did you put on?" Emmett asked.

"I put on your Calvin Klein."

"Damn, I'm sorry Jasper, I forgot to tell you not to put that one on. Rose says that stinks really bad too, so I don't use it." Emmett explained. "She says it makes her nose burn and she gets nauseous." I nodded my head in agreement as Edward kept kissing my forehead and rubbing my stomach. I hadn't taken my hand off yet, as every time I did, the smell would waft back up, and I'd feel sick all over again.

"Oh, sorry Bells, I didn't know. I'll go take a shower." Jasper said, sympathy coloring his face.

"It's okay Jazz, you didn't know, it's just…you reek." I laughed to lighten the mood. Everyone joined me, and Jasper walked away chuckling, so he could take a shower. I finally took my hand away and took a deep breath.

We all had rooms in each other's houses, with our own closet filled with clothes, so taking a shower wouldn't be a problem for Jazz.

I looked at Emmett, "So…how are we going to do this with Rose?"

"Do what?" I heard the voice of none other than Rose behind me. My eyes widened as I looked at Emmett with pure horror. "I'm so sorry, I didn…"

"It's fine, Bells, we…need to tell her anyway." Emmett said before turning to her, "We are going to get some help, Rose." He said with no room for argument.

"Help? What do you mean by help, Em?" Rose asked with guarded eyes. I could tell she was getting ready to refuse, and I was getting ready to drag her to therapy if I had to. I know I didn't get help when I should have, and I'm _not_ going to let Rose make the same mistake.

"We're going to therapy. You need help, I need help, and our marriage needs help."

"We are not going anywhere! I do _not_ need help and neither do you!" Rose yelled.

Emmett jumped up, "We do need help, Rose! I don't know what happened to us, but…we can't fix this on our own." He said with exasperation in his tone.

"Our marriage can be fixed. We just need to-to…to talk! We'll talk and it will be all better. It will get better." She said, but it sounded like she was trying to convince herself as much as she was trying to convince us.

"No, it won't…not just by talking. Rosalie, we're too far apart." Emmett's voice started to thicken with emotion as tears formed in his eyes.

"No, we're not too far apart." She rushed over to him, "I'm right here, Em, I'm right here."

Emmett shook his head, "You're not always here with me, Rose, I can see it…I can _feel_ it."

"No…NO, I'm not going, AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" she screamed as tears ran fiercely down her cheeks.

"IF I HAVE TO DRAG YOU THERE, DAMNIT, I WILL, ROSE! You can't keep denying it!" Emmett yelled.

Rose started to shake violently. I suddenly remembered what my mother used to do to console me when I became unbearable, and I prayed this would work for her too. I got up and grabbed Rose's hand, dragging her over to the recliner and sitting her in my lap as she cried her heart out into my shoulder.

I started to hum the lullaby my mother sang to me softly as I stroked her hair. Alice came over to me and joined in, mixing her pixie like soprano voice with mine as she rubbed her back softly. We went through the lullaby about three times, before Rose started to calm down, her breathe hitching continuously.

"Tell me what's on your heart?" I asked her, and she knew exactly what I was talking about, as she went to my mother a lot when we were in high school, and it was the same phrase she used when she saw that something was bothering us.

"I do-don't want a di-divorce." She whispered.

"Sweets, Emmett's got to hear you." I told her softly. She slowly turned her head to face him, and the agony I saw in them, made my heart clench violently.

"I don't want a divorce, Emmy." She whispered as a shudder rocked through her body, and silent tears started to roll down her face.

He opened his arms and she immediately fell into them and cried.

"Rosie, baby, we are _not_ going to get a divorce, for the simple fact that I can't live without you, and I don't want to. Not getting a divorce is the exact reason why I'm telling you we need to go to therapy." He explained to her softly.

"But, we don't need therapy." I heard her muffled voice say, followed by a sigh coming from a very tired looking Emmett.

"Em, I think she needs to see it, now." Edward murmured. We nodded our heads in agreement.

"Okay…okay, you're right." He said.

"See what?" Rose asked as she lifted her head and looked around curiously. The remaining make up smudged Emmett's shirt and ran down her face. Without another word, Emmett grabbed Rose's hand, and they headed for the stairs. We followed behind them, our hands intertwined with our lovers.

I walked with baited breath, preparing myself for any reaction Rose might have. She can be so unpredictable sometimes, making it hard to keep up with her mood swings.

We walked into their bathroom, and I watched as Rose looked around in complete astonishment.

"Emmett, why did you destroy our bathroom?" she asked.

"I didn't destroy it, Rose…you did." He told her. She gasped and started to shake her head.

"But-but I don't remember doing this."

Emmett turned to us and with saying a word, we filed out, so they could have some privacy. We went back downstairs and sat in the living room. I sat in Edward's lap as he held me, my head resting on his shoulder, and him softly rubbing my thigh.

I thought about how Rose was acting about going to therapy. How similar it sounded and looked when I refused to go, and I knew I should have went to therapy to prevent problems. I thought about how I should have talked with Edward, instead of pushing him away. If we would have talked, we wouldn't be in the situation we are in now. We would be the same way we were before, laughing, teasing, making love on any and every surface…Oh my God…it's my fault. Our marriage, my miscarriages...it's _all my _fault.

"It's all my fault." I whispered. Rose is going to make the same mistake I did, and that just made the guilt feel all the more worse!

Edward stiffened, "What's all your fault, baby?"

"Us…it's all my fault." I said.

"Wait…Bella, where is this coming from?" Edward asked.

"I was thinking about how Rose denied going to therapy. How I always denied going to therapy too, and I wouldn't talk to you…it's all my fault. If-if I would have just talked to you...oh my God! You had every right to say wait you said to me." I started to cry as realization crashed down on me.

"NO! No, nothing is your fault and I damn well had no right saying what I said to you and about you. Bella, us not communicating is both our faults. I should have put my foot down and made you talk to me or to someone! Baby, you have no right blaming yourself, because of what happened to us. There isn't even anything happening to us, because we are working this out…didn't we talk about that?" Edward asked as he frantically tried to reason with me.

"But the babies." I cried, "The babies were my fault too! I couldn't protect them, I couldn't…save them!"

"Isabella Marie Gabriele Cullen, there was _nothing_ you could have done, do you understand me? No matter what, those babies…they just weren't meant to be, but we will love their spirit, and we will love their soul, do you hear me Isabella? You had no way of knowing that they wouldn't have survived, so you couldn't have saved them!" He made me look into his eyes, the same beautiful emerald eyes my babies could have…no _should_ have had, and I couldn't help but to cry some more.

I felt myself going into the darkness that always consumed me, the darkness that made me numb and took me away from the pain. I welcomed this darkness…this darkness helped me escape, and I gladly let it consume me, so I wouldn't feel anything. I didn't want to feel anything.

"No, no, Bella, baby, come back to me! Damn it, don't you dare leave me, Bella, come back!" I heard Edward's agonized muffled voice. He told me once that he knew when I would go to that place. He said the light would leave my eyes, and I looked…dead. And that's exactly what I wanted to be, so I could be with my babies.

"Bella, come back, you have to come back. It's not your fault, Bella; there was nothing you could have done, so please, please come back to us." I heard Alice's voice say, but soon, that sweet, sweet darkness pulled me in completely, and all voices disappeared. I couldn't see, and I couldn't hear, but I could feel.

I felt Edward pick me up, and carry me to up the stairs as I cried into his shoulder. I couldn't believe them, because I _know_ I could have saved them somehow. They were meant to be in our family! They were meant to meet their hair-brained, gypsy, mother earth grandmother, who would have loved sitting near their auras. They were meant to meet their overprotective, funny, quiet grandfather. And they were definitely meant to meet their protective, I-would-die-for-you father, who would have built a playground in the backyard years in advance. But me…I didn't deserve to be in their presence, I had killed them before they even got the chance to live.

I felt Edward place me on a bed, which meant we were in our bedroom. He held me as I cried and whispered words in my ear, words that at the moment meant nothing to a murderer.

I found myself walking in the darkness. There was nowhere I could go as I was surrounded by black, but as I looked closer, I could see a little speck of white far ahead of me, so I began to run. I ran to the light, and as I got closer, the light got larger and larger until finally, it was as big as a door. I walked through and into a beautiful meadow filled with wildflowers. Hummingbirds and butterflies were flying around everywhere, enjoying the sweet nectar, as plump bumblebees flew around and collected pollen.

I walked further into the meadow and looked around me to see that the door had left, leaving me in this beautiful meadow. I sat down and smelled the freesias and baby's breath, enjoying the floral scent until I heard some squealing. I looked behind me to see two beautiful children running around. One was a girl about three years old and the other was a little boy about five.

_Who are these children?_

The little girl continued to scream as she chased a butterfly while her brother watched her with a smile on his face. I couldn't see how the children looked like as they were too far away, so I got up and slowly started to approach them, not wanting to frighten the children.

I crept up slowly and listened to the girl's squeals and giggles while watching the little boy shake his head and laugh. I was about to stop and just watch them, when the little girl tripped and fell and started to cry.

"NESSIE!" the little boy yelled and ran up to him.

"Mommy! Where's mommy?" she cried. I gazed astonished as the little boy looked up to me with wide eyes.

"Mommy, you have to help Nessie!" he yelled. As soon as he yelled for my help I ran over to them, not caring that I didn't even know these children. I picked up my little girl and held her to me as she cried.

"Shh, baby, it's okay." I cooed softly and looked down to see that my little boy had tears in his eyes. I opened up my other arm and he immediately jumped into my embrace.

"I'm sorry mommy, I couldn't save her." he cried.

"No,no,no, baby, it's not your fault, it's not your fault at all." I cooed and stroked their hair. I held my babies, and let them cry into my shoulders as I tried to calm them down.

Soon, they both stopped crying and pulled away from me and I saw their faces. I gasped, they both were so beautiful. The little girl had my chocolate eyes with Edward's bronze hair. My mahogany hair was streaked everywhere in those bronze curls, giving her hair a red tint as the sun shined on us.

She giggled, "Mommy, you funny! Why you haf big eyes?" she asked and I realized that my eyes had grown into saucers as I looked at her. I giggled with her and relaxed as I looked at her dimples and button nose. She was so beautiful that I didn't want to look away, but I wanted to see who my little boy looked liked.

Again, I couldn't help but to gasp, as I saw my little boy with Edward's beautiful emerald green eyes with my mahogany hair. Edward's bronze created streaks in his hair, and I couldn't help but brush his bangs out of his eyes. His hair may be straight, but it was just as unruly as Edward's.

I leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to both of my baby's foreheads before pulling away to see huge smiles adorning their faces with their dimples.

I was embarrassed to ask, but I had to know, "What are you names?" I asked. I was afraid to see them look at me weirdly, but I saw a look on both their faces. A look that they knew just why I didn't know they were.

"My name es Re...Re...Resmee Carl Cuden, but broder call me buerfly, an I dis many." She held up three fingers as she struggled to pronounce her name.

I turned to my baby boy who was chuckling, "Her name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen and I call her butterfly, and my name is Anthony Jacob Cullen, and I'm five years old." He answered with his father's crooked smile.

Renesmee giggled, "I call'im AJ!" she squealed.

I had to giggle with her, "Why do you call her butterfly?" I asked him.

"Because…" but before he could tell me, a butterfly flew and landed on Renesmee's nose, sending her into a fit of giggles, "that's why I call her butterfly. They always land on her and in the same place." He explained. They both laughed and I joined in, enjoying the happiness that surrounded us.

As I looked at them my heart broke all over again. I would never get to know these little children. I would never get to celebrate their birthday or get to hug them and kiss them every night.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"Fo' wha, mommy, wha you do?" Nessie asked.

"It's my fault…it's my fault you're not here." I said and caressed her cheek.

"It's not your fault, mommy, you didn't do anything!" Anthony said. He walked over to me and put his hands on both sides on my cheeks, making me look at him. "It's not your fault, and you can't blame yourself! We love you, so why can't you love yourself? You make us sad when you say stuff like that." He said and I saw tears gathering in his beautiful emerald eyes.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't know." I said.

"No, you no know, mommy, so you no be said, kay? I wuv you, too, so be happy!" Renesmee said and kissed my cheek.

"Mommy, there was nothing you could have done, so don't be sad. You're making daddy sad, too. Please, believe us! We don't blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself. We're happy." AJ reassured me. I stared into both their eyes and all I saw was love and happiness.

I couldn't help but to believe them. There was no way for me to save them, because I didn't know, and looking at their shinning faces…all I was love. The shadows started to come closer and I watched as the sun started to lower.

"It's time to go home, mommy." My baby boy said. "I love you."

"I love you too!" I said and felt tears cascading down my cheeks as I held my baby boy close to me. I pulled away and was immediately assaulted by my giggling baby girl!

"I wuv you, mommy, an you member ta be happy, kay?" she asked.

I nodded my head and kissed her cheek as I held her to me.

"Okay, I'll be happy. I love you too." She pulled away and walked back over to her brother and held his hand. I got up and kissed both their foreheads before turning around to see the door had appeared again.

"I love you, my babies." I said.

"I love you!" they said, well in Renesmee's case 'I wuv you!'

As I walked towards the door, I heard my little girl giggle and speak to her brother.

"I can't wait!" she squealed.

"I can't wait, either, Nessie." He agreed. Before walking through the door, I turned around to look at them one last time. I blew them a kiss in which they caught and blew one back, then I walked through the door and back into the darkness.

I turned around to see the door had disappeared, so there was no way for me to go back and spend a little more time with my babies, plus I wanted to know what they couldn't wait for. I looked around to see if there would be another door, but was met with more and more darkness.

Well, I guess there's nowhere to go but forward, so I started to walk.

I don't know how long I have been walking, but I am getting tired of being met with more blackness. I was about to give up and just wait it out, until I remembered what my baby boy said to me. It's time to go home, and with new found confidence, I began to look for a way out again.

Soon, I started to hear muffled voices, but I couldn't hear just who it was talking to me. I sat down and concentrated on those voices, willing myself to come back home.

"Baby, please, come back, _please_." I heard Edward whispering.

"Belly, come on, I know you're there, but you've got to fight it." I heard Emmett say.

"Isabella Marie Gabriele Swan, you get your ass back here right now!" Rose commanded.

"Yeah, that's gonna make her want to come back sooner, Rose." Alice said sarcastically, "Bella, sweetie, come back, we miss you…if not for us, come back for Edward and your baby."

That was all she had to say. I had to come back for my Edward and for my baby, and with that, I started to focus more on the voices and the real world, pushing myself to wake up, darkness be damned.

Finally, I broke through, and my eyes flew open, causing everyone to gasp before tackling me. I heard a jumble of 'miss you' and 'scared me' along with commands to never to that again.

"Hey, you guys, let Bella breathe!" Edward yelled, causing everyone to back up and give me some space. "Bella, are you alright?" he asked softly while stroking my cheek.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm fine but…" I hesitated.

"But what, baby?" Edward asked concerned. I looked around to see everyone watching me, waiting for me to continue.

I took a deep breath and launched into what happened to me while I was out. From the meadow, to the two beautiful children, to…realizing that it wasn't my fault. By the end of it, everyone had tears in their eyes along with me, and I looked to see Edward had his eyes closed as the tears fell down his cheeks.

I gently wiped them away, "What's wrong, Edward?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong at all, they sound so beautiful, and I'm trying to picture them with the descriptions you gave us." he said and opened his eyes, so brown could meet green, the same green our son had.

"They were beautiful." I whispered before turning to look at the others. I scanned each and every one of them and saw that they all had desire coloring their eyes. I know that they all would have loved to meet them, but I didn't know how to make that happen.

Wait! I just got the most perfect idea!

"Bella, why are you smiling like a maniac?" a wary looking Jasper asked me.

"Oh, nothing…nothing at all." I said and giggled a little before changing the subject. "So, anything interesting happen while I was…out?"

Rose took a deep breath, "I decided that therapy doesn't sound so bad, and that I wouldn't mind going if that meant our marriage was saved and our child would have a happy life." I looked at Rose, closely, to see that she had wiped the rest of the make up off and looked like the glorious Rose we all know and love.

I sat up and heard Edward do the same, "That is so good, Rose. When do you guys plan on going?" I asked curiously.

"As soon as possible." Emmett responded.

"I'm advising them to see a friend of mine, Suplicia Volturi, who is a wonderful marriage counselor at my job." Jasper said.

"It seems like everything is falling back into place, _slowly_, but…it's getting there." I said with a soft smile.

"Well, I think we are all going to head home now, but ladies, do you have any plans for tomorrow night?" Edward asked. Alice, Rose, and I shook our heads, "Then get dolled up tomorrow, because your men have a surprise for you." Our husband shared a look while chuckling.

Just what could they have in mind?

* * *

**A/N: So, how did you like the new chapter? How are the ladies going to take the surprise? How is Angela doing in Colorado? How will Rose and Emmett's therapy session go? Find out in the next chapter? Review and tell me how you like the new chapter and some of your ideas. Maybe some of them will show in chapters to come!**

**Thank You!**


	14. Starting Over

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long for this update, but with school, and constant homework has prevented me from being able to write, but I will do my best to keep the updates going, and to not take too long to update. The pictures for this chapter will be on my homepage, so enjoy that, and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

APOV (Angela)

Starting Over

I never thought I could get my life in even a little bit of order, but with the help of Troy, I was able to start a new routine for me. It's been a hard road, but now that the shop was making good money, and I didn't have to rely on Troy as much as I did before, I feel…new.

Troy…what can I say about him. He is _amazing_ and has helped me through so much. I think I have some feelings for him, but he would never want to go out with someone like me. I'm fat and ugly…he could do so much better.

I missed my divas too. I don't answer the phone, but I love listening to the messages they leave me, telling me how much they missed me, loved me, and wanted me to come home, but New York isn't my home anymore. Colorado is my home with, well, I would say Troy, but…

Right now, I'm standing behind a counter, waiting for one of the costumers to come up with their purchases, when Troy comes in with a big box in his hand that had new merchandise we ordered. He just finished his morning run, the front part of his t-shirt soaked with sweat, and I watched how his jacket clung to the muscles on his rippling arms as he carried the box over to the table.

I grabbed the price gun and walked over to him.

"Hey." I greeted him.

"Hey, how are you?" He asked and took off his jacket, showing off his muscles.

"I'm doing good, how about you?" I answered, blushing from the impure thoughts I was having about him when he turned around and began hanging the new sweaters that were in the box.

"I'm doing good, too." I heard his voice, but I was too busy running my eyes slowly down his body. I couldn't help licking my lips when I imagined running my tongue anywhere I could get it.

"You work out every day?" I asked, wanting to divert my mind from jumping his bones right here and now. Hell, I'd probably break his back.

He turned around for another sweater and smiled, "Not every day." He chuckled.

I joined in, "I should go with you sometime." I laughed.

"You laugh, but you might actually enjoy it. It keeps the stress down." He turned back around and kept putting up the sweaters.

"I couldn't run from here to that door." I mumbled.

"Maybe, we could, uh…maybe we could start walking first." He suggested, "You want to?"

I sighed with a small smile and looked down, "No."

"You know, Angela, you've been putting a lot of time in this place, getting it open and all…" I heard him start to speak, but it was all drowned out when I looked up to see the front of his shirt clinging to his abs and pecks. I ran them up his neck and to his lips to see that they were smiling at me.

"Angela." He said.

I shook my head to clear it, "What'd you say?"

"Movies! Have some fun, laugh, and smile…want to go?" he asked.

I gasped quietly, "Okay." I agreed.

"Okay." He said with a huge smile and returned to putting up the sweaters.

For the rest of the day, I was on auto-pilot. I haven't…been with a man for a long time, and I don't know what to do on a date. I never really went on one with Ben after I got bigger, and if we did go on a date, I had to beg him first, and the entire time he would joke on my weight.

What am I supposed to do the entire time? Do I let him talk or do I talk? Maybe I should cancel…no, I won't cancel. I could call Bella or Alice, even Rose? No, I can't talk to them right now, not until I'm back on my feet.

"Angela."

OH! I could make up an excuse like, um, like I was sick or something! Yeah, sick, that sounds convincing. Or, I could tell him that I needed to wash my hair.

"Angela."

Hm, I could pull a Houdini and catch a train ride back to New York…

"ANGELA!" someone yelled.

I yelped and turned around to glare at whoever frightened me, but stopped when I saw it was Troy.

"Oh, Troy…sorry, I was, um, a little out of it there." I chuckled nervously.

Troy joined in, "It's fine, but you were pretty out of it. Something on your mind?" he asked.

"No, no, no, nothing at all." I said quickly, too quickly.

His eyes narrowed a little before he sighed and put on a small smile, "Well, if you're ready to go, we can head on over to the movie."

"What?" I looked around to see that the lights were off in the store, and only Troy and I were left, "How?" I turned back to him.

"I said you were out of it." He laughed, "So, you ready?"

"I…"

_Don't panic, Ang, it's just a movie. He never said it was a date, so just chill, and go watch a movie with a friend._

"Yeah, I'm ready." I grabbed my purse and walked over to his sheriff truck, waiting while he locked the shop.

"So, what movie do you want to see?" Troy asked as we drove off to the theater.

"I don't know, maybe a comedy?" I suggested. I didn't want to see any romance movies, watching women having a love life while mine's was officially flushed down the drain was not my cup of tea.

"That movie 'The Grown Ups' is out, I heard it was pretty good."

"Yeah, we should see that one then." I agreed.

Two hours, a large popcorn, and a medium soda later, Troy and I were stumbling out of the theater in a fit of laughter. That movie was excellent.

"That was so funny." I giggled as we drove away.

"Man, I haven't laughed like that in a while." I nodded my head in agreement. I haven't laughed like that in forever actually.

"Are you hungry?" Troy asked. I rubbed my stomach softly, my _over grown _stomach that would growl any minute.

"No, I'm fine." I said. I could make something when I get back at the shop, but I don't want to look like a pig.

"I saw you rub your stomach, Angela, so, again I ask you, are you hungry?"

"A little." Troy sighed and turned into the quaint diner that had delicious sandwiches.

We ordered, and sat there waiting for our food in awkward silence.

"Look, Angela, I know that you aren't comfortable eating around me, but I want to let you know that contrary to your popular belief, I don't see you as fat. You can be yourself around me and not have to worry about if I'm going to point out your weight…I'm _not_ Ben."

I sighed, "I know you're not Ben, but I can't help but to think about my weight and how I look."

"If it bothers you that much, then do something about it." I looked in his eyes and saw that he was sincere. He cared about how I felt about myself. And even if i didn't change, I know he would be my friend even if I stayed the way I was.

"Do what?"

"Walk with me in the mornings. Then after you've gotten used to it we can jog, then run, but we'll do it _together_." He offered.

I thought about how spending more time with Troy wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Okay, I'll try it." I whispered.

"Good." Troy smiled. When our food came we ate in comfortable silence, not needing to say a word, but knowing the other was just fine staying quiet. It was moments like this when I was grateful that I became friends with someone with a similar personality.

Troy took me home and left after telling me we would walk around six in the morning. I wasn't exactly thrilled about getting up so early, but I guess it's better than walking in the sun.

The whole night I tossed and turned, worried about how it would be to actually change how I look. I mean, if I kept this up, maybe, just maybe, I could look in the mirror and not be disgusted with what I saw.

I groaned and woke up to the sound of my alarm, giving me an hour to wash up and get ready, before Troy gets here to exercise.

An hour later I was in pink sweats and ready to go walking. I heard a knock at the door and opened it to see Troy in blue and white sweats.

"Good morning, Angela, how was your night?" Troy asked as we started our walk. Apparently, we'll walk until I say I can't walk anymore.

"It was okay, how was yours?" I didn't want to tell him that I _barely_ got an hour of sleep, because I was nervous about exercising! How the hell would that sound?

"It was good. Okay, when you feel like you can't walk anymore, just tell me and we'll rest before walking back." Troy said and I nodded my head, preparing myself for the road ahead.

Two hours, four miles, and a bottle of water later, Troy and I were walking into the dinner to get a healthy breakfast. I cannot believe I was so nervous to walk with Troy. The whole time, we talked and got to know each other better. I had never felt so comfortable with a man, not even with Ben. I loved this, but I feared it as well. I could feel myself getting closer to Troy, closer than I should, and I know he would never be interested in someone like me.

We ordered two fruit salads and some apple juice.

"You did really well today, Ang. Normally, first timers wouldn't even be able to reach two miles in this cold." Troy complemented.

"That and as big as I am, I'm surprised I was even out there for five minutes." I chuckled and looked down at our salad the waitress just bought us. I stopped and looked up, worried that I didn't hear Troy join in, but the last emotion I expected to see was the anger and frustration in Troy's eyes.

"Why do you do that?" he nearly hissed.

"Do what?" my voice trembled from the fear that I tried not to show. Immediately, Troy's eyes softened, but I could still see the frustration in his eyes and with the way his eyebrows puckered together.

"Why do you put yourself down like that?" He asked and stared deeply into my eyes. I tried to look away, but his would bore through the side of my head and I had to look at him again, wanting to know the emotions that drifted in his eyes.

"It's just easier to put myself down before Ben does, and before you say it, I know that you aren't Ben, but old habits die hard. I guess I've gotten comfortable with making fun of myself, so Ben can't say it first." I admitted.

"No, Angela, you're not comfortable with it, and quite frankly you're making me uncomfortable too!"

I was surprised with his confession, "I'm sorry, I didn't…I didn't know."

Troy sighed, "Angela, you are beautiful, intelligent, and strong. I watched as Ben broke you down, but you got back up time and time again. I don't want to hear you putting yourself down again, because you are so much better than what you give yourself credit for."

Troy softly wiped the tears that were falling down my cheeks away before slowly leaning over the table. I felt myself leaning in as well, and without breaking eye contact, our lips touched, and I felt a spark ignite. My whole body tingled deliciously as I softly sucked on his bottom lip. Troy's soft lips caressed mine. I felt his tongue skim across my bottom lip, asking for permission and I granted it wholeheartedly. Our tongues wrestled softly as I tasted the watermelon from his fruit salad. I heard him moan softly bringing me back to reality that we were still in the diner.

I pulled back quickly, "Hmm, Troy." I giggled, "Um, we're still…" I gestured around me.

He chuckled lightly, "Sorry." He apologized.

"No, no, it's fine, but…Troy, I just got out of a relationship and I'm really _vulnerable_ right now. I'm not going to have sex before I'm married again, so…" I tried to explain.

His eyebrows furrowed, "So, you think that's I want that from you?"

"Every guy wants something from someone, right?" I raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"Some guys just want someone to love." Troy said. I resisted the urge to snort, and searched his eyes. What I saw must have been my imagination…it just..., it couldn't _be_.

That's not possible…not for me, .now.

BPOV

I was at work looking over the pictures my intern just took, and couldn't help but to feel exasperated with what he has given me. I keep telling him the same thing, but he doesn't seem to get it, and I'm tired of wasting my time.

I pushed my intercom button for my secretary.

"How may I help you Mrs. Cullen?" Nancy asked. Nancy was this sweet woman in her fifties who wanted a job that wouldn't take her away from her family, but now that her kids are out of the house, and her husband works all day, she wanted something to do as well, so I let her have this job.

"Nancy, I've told you time and time again to call me Bella, _please_." I chuckled, "Can you send in Tyler for me?" I requested.

"Yes ma'am, Ms. Bella." I clicked off and I sighed, I would never win with her.

Tyler Crowley walked in with his usual white dress shirt, black dress pants, greasy hair, glasses, and as usual, he was wearing a funky tie. This time it was a SpongeBob Squarepants tie.

"Tyler, please sit." I pointed to the chair in front of my desk. He did as was told and I could tell right off the bat that he was about to hyperventilate.

"Breathe, Tyler, I'm not giving up on you yet." I sighed, "I know you remember what I told you when you completed the very first test assignment I gave you, when you came into my office, fresh out of college, and requested for me to be your mentor." He nodded his head. I had him take a photo of a simple red rose, but to make it his own. He could use any back drop, any light, any whatever he wanted to take the photo with.

"I had to do the assignment about ten times, before I finally got it right." He chuckled.

I nodded my head, "Every time you gave me your photo you would ask if you got it right, and I'd fail you time and time again. Finally, you broke and ranted about how you didn't care what I thought and that you thought your photo was excellent, no matter what I said." I continued.

"And you applauded and told me that I passed and to remember that 'It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks, the only opinion that matters is your own'. I think about that every time I take a photo."

"I know you do, and that is what I'm trying to break you away from. I should have explained in greater detail about that lesson, but I guess it's better late than never. That motto is solely for projects that you do on your own or when they are going in our magazine. When I give you an assignment or you are appointed a client, you give them what they want, not what you believe is great and totally disregard their requests." I explained.

"But, you…"

"I know what I said to you, Tyler," I interrupted, "But, I also didn't explain to you how that motto has exceptions. I'm making you into a photographer that can not only express how they feel through their pictures, but who can also wow a client and give them what they want along with putting your emotions into their pictures. That is how this business is, and every assignment that I have given you, you either deviate from it or you give me a photo worth _shit_." His eyes widened at my use of language.

I sighed, "Tyler, when you give me a photo where you've deviated from my assignment, I have to admit that they are stunning and they have emotion, but they can always be much better. I give you these assignments for a _reason_. That assignment where I sent you to take a photo of a hummingbird in flight was to help you with your motion photography, but you gave me a picture of a hummingbird drinking nectar. I gave you an assignment to capture the precise moment when the sun is coming up and the moon is fading to help your lighting photography, but you gave me a picture of the sun with a rainbow." I was getting frustrated all over again.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Cullen," I glared, "I me-mean, B-Bella. I didn't know…"

"No, you didn't know! Tyler, you don't know, and that's why you came to me for my help. You need to learn how to put your emotions into your assignment! If you're pissed at me for making you do a certain assignment, then let that show! Or, if you're happy with an assignment, then let that show, but damn it if you gave me another worthless photo, and waste my time when I could be doing something else, do you understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am." He said quickly.

"Good, now your next assignment is to get all your friends and have them bounce on something, a trampoline or a bed, I don't care, but take photos of them in the air. Have fun with it." I assigned him.

"Um, I don't…I don't have a lot of friends." He confessed nervously.

"Well, use family members, a girlfriend, friends that you do have, or acquaintances, I don't care."

"Um, I don't…think anyone would want to do that for me." He hesitated.

"And, why is that?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know, not many people want to be friends with me or help me." He ran his fingers through his hair and wiped the grease on his pants. Tyler Crowley wasn't a bad looking kid, but with his style and the way he holds himself, I'd guess that they saw him as a nerd.

"So, what are you going to do about that?"

"Could you, possibly, help me…with my, um, everything?" Tyler asked as he fiddled with his fingers.

"Tyler, you don't have to change yourself…"

"I'm not changing myself, Bella," He interrupted, "But, I want to have friends and I want to have a girlfriend. Damn it, I want my first kiss!" he ranted.

"I understand…"

"NO! No, you don't understand, Bella. I've always been like this," he gestured to his entire body, "Whatever _this_ is. I was that guy with the pocket protector, suspenders, and glasses that were taped together in the middle. I was that guy that was dumped in the trash bins or was stuffed in his locker. I was that guy that was made fun of everyday, even by the chess club, and I was that guy who was stood up at prom by their own cousin…I was that guy who took his mother to the prom. So, forgive when I say that you couldn't possibly understand the hell I went through in high school." Tyler held his head in his hands as he told me about his life.

I got up from behind my desk and sat in the chair that was next to him and rubbed his back soothingly as tears ran down my cheeks.

"Ty, I wasn't the popular girl in school either…"

"Please, Mrs. Cullen, no offense, but can you spare me your sad story. I've already read your biography about you growing up and your life in high school, so please, don't try to compare your lifestyle of driving a Mercedes Benz when you were sixteen to me still being driven by my mother when I was a senior."

I sighed, he was right, his life was much worse than mine, and I had absolutely no idea what he went through.

"Tyler." I said and waited for him to look at me before I grabbed his hand for support, "Exactly, _why_ do you want to change?" I don't want to change him into some raging player with a huge ego when he finally gets some friends and girls.

"I want to be noticed. I don't want someone knocking me over or bumping into me and hearing the same thing I always hear, 'Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there'. I want to be like…" I heard my door open, "I want to be like _him_." Tyler was looking at whoever was standing in my doorway, and I turned around.

Standing there was Edward in his scrubs, staring at Tyler and I's clasped hands for a minute before looking up to see my tear stained face. His eyes immediately showed concern.

"Um, Tyler, this is my husband, Edward Cullen." I introduced them.

Tyler stood up and held out his hand and shaking Edward's.

"Tyler Crowley." He introduced himself.

"I'm Edward, nice to meet you." Edward said before turning to me.

"Um, Tyler, can you give us a minute?" I asked.

"Sure, Bella." He agreed and closed his door on the way out.

I sighed heavily and sat on my desk, massaging my temples.

"Um…can I ask why you were holding his hand and crying? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" Edward started to panic.

"Calm down, baby, we're fine. I was holding his hand and crying, because he was telling me his life in high school and it was…" I shook my head, unable to find the right word. "He wants me to change him and give him a make-over. And, now, apparently, he wants to be like you."

"Like me?" he questioned.

"Well, you are quite handsome." I giggled while he chuckled, "So, why are you here?"

"My car broke down before I got to the hospital and it's in the shop, now. I took a cab over here, so I could get your keys to the SUV. I'll pick you up and drop you off at Alice's after work, so the guys and I can finish…what we were doing." Edward caught himself before he divulged what he and the men were doing and I didn't bother trying to get it out of him.

I handed him my keys and walked him out of my office, through the building, and back to the car.

"I should be done by six, so don't be late! I want to take a nap before we do whatever you guys have planned." I mumbled. My voice was weary and I was in desperate need of a nap.

"Maybe, I should take you home, momma, you look really tired." He said and rubbed my back. I loved when he called me momma; it made my tummy flutter like butterflies.

"No, I can't go home, yet, since I have to deal with Tyler and a few other things." I mumbled and rubbed my forehead. I just really wanted to go to sleep, going out and doing whatever Edward and the boys had planned does not sound fun right now.

"Okay, call me if you want me to come pick you up earlier, baby." I nodded my head and gave Edward a kiss before watching him drive off.

I walked back inside and to my office with Tyler right on my heels, excited to hear my decision. I sat back at my desk and rubbed my temples before looking up to see Tyler vibrating like Alice would do.

I took out my phone and called the two other people I knew could help me with this. I three-wayed a call with Alice and Rose.

"Hey, Bella!" they both answered at the same time.

"Alice?"

"Rose?" they asked in confusion simultaneously again causing them to break out in giggles and me joining in.

"Hey, girls, I need your help." I greeted them.

"Go for it, Bells, you know we're there." Rose assured me.

"It's time for operation two-faced." I said seriously, earning a gasp from both of them.

"Who, Bella?" Alice asked. In her voice I could hear the fashionista coming out.

I looked at Tyler and shook my head a little, "It's too…unexplainable. Meet me at the mall in half an hour and bring comfortable shoes, we'll be there for a while."

"On it!" they assured before hanging up.

I looked up to Tyler, "Don't let your new look go to your head. Whoever is going to be your new friends are eventually going to find out who the real you is, and if you hide behind your new look, they will never be true friends. Do you understand what I am saying to you?"

"I do, Mrs. Cullen, thank you so much!" he jumped up, kissed my cheek, and ran out.

"It's," I began to yell, but the door had already slammed shut, "Bella." I whispered. Chuckling, I called for a cab to pick us up. I looked at the pile of papers that were on my desk, most were reviews from clients, but others were payments, or photos that I had to critique. I guess they could wait until later.

I checked the time to see that it was only nine o'clock in the morning, so we had plenty of time to complete this operation. I got a call from the cab telling me that he was outside. I put on my coat and gloves after switching to my flat boots, grabbed my silver Coach wristlet, and headed for the cab. I couldn't find Tyler anywhere in the building on my way, and I planned on asking the cab driver to wait a minute when I saw that he was already in the cab waiting.

I got in and we were off to the mall with Tyler asking me question after question about how I grew up, how it felt to be 'rich' when I was a teenager, in which I had to tell him what my parents always told me, 'we're rich and you're broke', so technically, they were the ones with the money and I was the moocher.

He even asked about my marriage, not personally things, just how it felt to be in love, and how I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Edward. That was my favorite question.

I giggled softly, "It's kind of backwards, but I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Edward when I saw that his ex-girlfriend was trying to push herself on him again. Her name was Kate Dawson, and she was a classic, cheerleading hoe."

"What happened?" he asked with wide eyes, awaiting my story.

"Well…"

_Flashback_

_I was walking down the hallway with Alice and Rosalie. They were excitedly talking about the upcoming shopping spree that was to come for our senior prom, but I couldn't care less, I just wanted to see the man I had fallen deeply in love with._

_"Bella, are you listening?" Alice nearly screeched. She hated when I tune her out during one of her 'I can't wait to do this at the mall' speeches._

_"Sure, sure." I had gotten used to saying that, because of our other good friend Jacob Black, best friend to Emmett Cullen, my boyfriend's oldest brother._

_Jacob was always hanging around us, even when we were coupled off, and he would be the seventh wheel, though he never seemed to mind. He was Emmett's loyal friend, and was not only going to work as a mechanic at the shop Emmett and Rose were planning on starting, but was also going to be the best man at their wedding. Yes, Emmett and Rose were getting married._

_I had watched him when Emmett and Rose told us the news, and he seemed to be forcing a smile, not truly happy that they would be starting a life together. I guess he was afraid of losing his best friend, which is understandable. From what I understand, it has always been Emmet and Jacob when they were growing up. The Dynamic Duo!_

_"Isabella Marie Gabriele Swan, if you do not listen…!" Alice began to yell._

_"LOOK!" Rose yelled, officially cutting of Alice and pointing in front of us. I looked up to see…Edward talking to none other than that bitch Kate Dawson. That disgusting slut broke my man's heart and now she wants him back. Can anyone say _'NO WAY IN HELL!'

_I started to stalk towards them, ready to pull that fake brunette hair off her head. Yes, you heard me, that bitch dyed her hair brunette after Edward told her that's what he prefers, now. Brunette was the closest she could get to my mahogany color._

_"Bella, please don't kick ass here, I don't want you to be forbidden to go to the prom by the principal!" Alice whisper yelled, but I couldn't give a shit about that damn prom. The whole year, this cum-sucking slut has tried to take Edward away from me and it's time for her to go_ down!

_"I understand why she had to take Ti Quan Do, but does she have to use it here?" I heard Rose ask Alice. I'm surprised she said that, seeing as she would be the first to take any woman down if they are trying to seduce Emmett._

_I've always taken Ti Quan Do as a child, but I stopped when I was eleven. I started back up a couple of years ago, when I was raped, and now, I could literally snap your neck in half with my bear hands if I wanted to, but I'm not much of a killer._

_Kate pushed Edward against the locker and started to kiss him and at that time I had finally reached them. Wrapping her hair in my hands, I yanked back and threw her on the floor, reveling in the screech that came from her. The hallway went deathly slilent._

_"YOU BITCH!" she yelled._

_I bitch-slapped her before dropping to one knee and dug the other one into her ribcage. She gasped out of pain and clawed at my knee. I made sure she was looking me right in the eye before I started to speak._

_"If you ever put your crusty, herpes infested lips on my man again, I will _wrap _you around the pole you dance on, do you understand me, bitch?" I asked deathly calm._

_She nodded her head with wide, fearful eyes, and I let her go, watching her scurry away on her knees, then on her seven inch, stiletto cladded feet._

_I turned around to Edward and pushed him against the lockers forcefully, ".mine!"_

_He chuckled before spinning me around, so I was pinned against the lockers, "Always." He assured before kissing me with all the passion he could muster in front of everyone._

_End of Flashback_

"Woah, you were so cool!" Tyler said as we pulled into the mall.

"Were? I still am!" I giggled, "I'll still smack a bitch if you're pushing up on my man, especially if you see that I'm his wife. Then you're just asking to get your ass whooped."

We laughed and got out of the car when he pulled up to the front. I paid him with a tip before we headed for the doors.

I walked in with Tyler behind me to see Alice and Rose were sitting at the fountain. They were too much into their conversation of whatever to even notice that we were now standing in front of them, until I cleared my throat loudly to catch their attention.

They jumped and looked up, "Bella!" they squealed and hugged me tightly.

"Hey, girlies, glad you made it." I laughed before stepping outside, "And this…is the objective." I pointed to Tyler.

They gasped and shook their heads as they looked him up and down. I watched Alice closely, fashion tended to get her riled up, and she would get pissed if someone abused it. I got myself ready to jump on her as I watched her eyes hardened.

She grabbed Tyler's tie and yanked it. Oh God, a clip on! "YOU DARE CALL YOURSELF A TIE?" Alice screeched at it before throwing the tie on the floor, spitting on it, and stomped it into the ground. Then she turned to Tyler, "And you! If I ever see you wear a tie like that again, I will hang you from the Brooklyn Bridge with them, do you understand me?" Alice yelled at him.

"Y-Yes m-m-ma'am." Tyler stuttered and stepped behind me.

"Alice, calm down." I sighed, "We have about six and a half hours to make this right, okay?"

"Okay, we don't have much time. We're going to have to split up, and Tyler will come with me. Rose, you have his classic rock look. Bella, you have his professional look, since he works for you. And I have his casual look. Afterwards, we'll meet back here around three o'clock and we'll go to where he lives and throw out all his clothes and replace them with ours! Then we'll take him to _'The Only One'_." Alice ordered.

Rose and I gasped, "Ali, do you really think it will take 'The Only One' to fix that?" Rose asked as she pointed to Tyler.

"Yes, Rose, I think he will be the only one who will know how to fix that." Alice assured us. "Now, are we ready?" Rose and I nodded our heads. "Go! And feel free to rehydrate if need be!" Alice yelled as she dragged Tyler behind her.

Rose and I split to opposite directions, and I went off to get Tyler his new professional look, which would be pretty easy, since I didn't make a dress code, but the challenge will be to find the right look for him.

I walked into the only store that could turn a geek into a hot guy. Calvin Klein!

I spent all my time in there, leaving me only one hour to get him the right shoes that could go with the perfectly match clothes of pants, shirts, and jackets, but only eight outfits were my favorite. I walked out of there with twenty four bags in my hands and went to the Gucci store for men to buy matching shoes. Yes, I could have gotten his shoes from Calvin Klein, but what fun is there to going to just one store…! Oh, man, I'm turning into Alice!

After spending my hour buying pairs of shoes after pairs of shoes, I walked out with seven of their workers carrying all my bags, after they saw me struggling.

I walked to the fountain where I saw Rose already there with seven people carrying her bags as well.

"I see you had to get people to carry your bags too, Bellsy." Rose nodded her head, "I've taught you well." She pretended to wipe her fake tears.

"I taught her well too!" I heard Alice yell behind me. I turned around to see an excited Alice and an exhausted Tyler with…one, two, three, four…eleven people behind her!

"Alice, how much did you buy?" I asked flabbergasted.

"What? He needs a whole new wardrobe, plus I can't let him wear the same clothes over and over again!" she explained like it was obvious.

I shook my head, "Come on, time is running out, and we have to clean out his closet, put these clothes in, and get him to 'The Only One'. Then, we have to get ourselves ready for whatever our husbands have planned for us." I rubbed my forehead, "I need a nap." I sighed.

"You're telling me. I was working on a 1965 Ford Mustang today, I didn't get any sleep, because I've started experiencing all day and night sickness, and my back is starting to ache! Let's get this done, so I can take a nap before getting ready…if I go." Rose mumbled the last part after her rant.

"Ugh, I hate getting that bubbly gut feeling, but I don't throw up and get it over with." I groaned, Rosalie nodded her head in agreement.

We started to walk out of the mall, "Alice, are you driving the SUV?"

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"Tyler and I are going to have to ride with you, since Edward took mine after his car broke down." She nodded her head and continued to walk over to the SUV without looking at me or seeming like she was paying attention. I wonder what's going on with her.

The people put all the bags in the trunk and some in the back row. We tipped them for their generosity and headed out. Rose followed behind us, and Tyler gave us directions to his apartment.

"Um, it's a small apartment, and I doubt that all these clothes are going to fit in my closet and dresser." Tyler informed us when we were walking up the stairs to his door.

"That's fine. If need be, we can always order another dresser, and you'll put the rest of your clothes away when it arrives." Rose suggested.

Tyler opened his apartment, and let us ladies walk in first. Small was a good description, but it was cozy. It was furnished well, and was tied together nicely.

"Your mother decorated it for you didn't she?" I asked.

He chuckled shyly, "Yeah, but she let me put in my own flavor too." I nodded my head, _obviously_ seeing that in the Batman lamp he had.

"Okay, people, let's get these bags in here and in his wardrobe." Alice said. It didn't take too long, since we carried multiple bags up and down the stairs, but I was still more than glad when the last bag was brought up and into his room.

Rose and I flopped on the couch with simultaneous heavy sighs. I massaged my feet, while Rose rubbed her tummy. I looked up to see Alice looking at us with a blank expression before she shook her head and walked into Tyler's room. I heard bags rustling, so I guessed they were putting up clothes.

"Are you getting a weird vibe from Alice?" I whisper to Rose.

"Yeah, I asked her to rub my lower back at the mall, and she rolled her eyes before complying. I don't know what's up with her, but I don't like it." Rose said.

"Come on, let's go help them. The faster we get all this done, the faster we can take a nap." I heaved myself off the couch with Rose and walked to his room.

On the bed was Tyler's old clothes and they pretty much looked like what he wore to work, except for the very large and colorful pile of ties that was by the clothes. I walked over to the note that was sitting on the tie pile and in Alice's handwriting was the word 'Burn' on them.

At first I thought it was pretty harsh to say that they _all_ should be burned, but after I had sifted through the pile of Batman, Rugrats, Piano, checkered, and many, many other weird ties, I had figured that we could keep the pile until we went down to Forks and use it to make a bonfire in La Push.

We finished putting up all the clothes we could in two hours, and was ready to head out to 'The Only One', when I got a call.

"Wait you guys, I'm getting a call from Edward." I said. Alice sighed and walked out of the room. I ignored her and answered.

"Hey, Babe, what's up?" I asked.

_"What's up? What's up is that I almost got an ulcer when I came to pick you up and everyone said that they hadn't seen or heard from you in hours. Where are you, Bella? Are you okay?"_ Edward explained hysterically.

_"Edward, breathe, I'm okay. I'm with Alice, Rose, and Tyler, because we're giving him a make-over. I'm sorry, baby, I forgot to call and tell you that I didn't need you to pick me up."_

I heard Edward breathe a sigh of relief, _"Please, don't ever do that again! I almost called the police."_

I giggled, "I promise I won't do that again. I've got to go, Edward."

_"Okay, bye, babe, I love you."_

"I love you too." I said and hung up before walking into the living room, "Okay, let's go."

"Finally." I heard Alice whisper and walked out.

I stopped Rose from going after her, and decided that I would find out what her problem was.

I climbed into the passenger seat, making Tyler ride with Rose, since this could get ugly.

"So, would you like to explain to me what your problem is?" I asked when we pulled out of the lot and onto the road.

"What are you talking about?" Alice mumbled.

"I'm talking about you acting like a complete bitch to Rose and I, what is your problem?"

"I don't have the problem, but it seems that you and Rose always do." She said cryptically.

"I don't understand."

"You should. You two are always complaining and bitching about one thing after another. 'Something smells bad, this hurts and that hurts. You can't smell like this, because it makes me sick. I'm so tired, I need a nap.' Maybe, you two shouldn't have gotten pregnant if you're going to complain about everything so much. You acted like you wanted a baby, and now that you have one, all I've heard is your complaining along with Rose's. God only knows how her and Emmett got pregnant!" Alice ranted.

I breathed in and out deeply, preventing myself from using her own SUV to run her ass over.

"Pull over." I said through gritted teeth.

"What?" she looked at me.

"PULL THE HELL OVER BEFORE I THROW YOU THROUGH THE WINDSHIELD!" I screeched. It was taking me all I had to not do that, and she was pushing it.

She pulled over and I immediately got out. I saw Rose pull over with us and I started walking over to her car. Okay, I was more or less stomping over to her car, but you get the idea.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Rose asked as she got out of the car. I walked up to her and told her everything that Alice said.

"WHAT?" Rose yelled and started to stalk over to Alice.

"Rose!" I called after her and ran to catch up. We stopped about a foot away from Alice who wouldn't even look at us; she was just staring at the cars driving by.

"Are you going to explain yourself?" Rose asked annoyed.

"Explain what?" Alice whispered. We could barely hear here over the cars that were zooming by.

"Explain your bitch-like quality! What's your problem, Alice?"

"Bella obviously told you. Both of your complaining is getting on my nerves. If you didn't want to be in pain or be so tired then you shouldn't have gotten pregnant." She looked at us then, and the girl I was looking at was not my cousin. She was a cold, heartless, bitch who was about to be dead, but aside from that, I could tell she was hiding something.

"Something is going on with you and I want to know what?" I asked.

We all stood there quietly before Alice sighed and turned back to the cars. "I told Jasper. I told him that I was ready to start a family with him and he said that he doesn't want to. He doesn't think I'm ready."

"So, you decide to be a bitch to us just because Jasper turned you down? I don't think Jasper is wrong! You need to get your shit together before you bring a baby into this world. You didn't want a baby a few _days_ ago and now you do! You got your tubes tied _behind Jasper's back_, and you denied him his family for so long! I don't know where you get off treating us like shit, because for once he denied you, but I promise you, if you do not get your shit together, I will smack the common sense back into the left side of your brain!" I yelled before stalking off to Rose's car with her following behind me and got in.

Rose slammed her door, started the car, and sped off. Tyler had decided to ride with Alice, since he was afraid of Rose's constant glares, though they weren't directed to him personally.

"I could just…I could just…I don't what I would do to that girl, but she would have it! I'm so pissed I can't think straight!" Rose ranted as she wove through people.

"I get that, but can you not get us killed? Slow down, Rose." I said and she brought it from one hundred to seventy and stayed in the fast lane.

I took the time to think about how Alice could be feeling right now. I know that she has to be feeling jealousy for our pregnancy, and that is what is truly fueling her anger for our complaining, but it still didn't give her the right to say what she said.

"Let's just get this over with. I'll get ready at your house, plus my better dresses are there." I mumbled. Ten minutes later we pulled into 'The Warehouse'.

We all got out and walked over to the huge metal door. Alice did the secret knock and slowly the door crept open. When that happened to me the first time, I was scared shitless, but then I found out that it did that, because it was an old door and needed to be old frequently.

When it was fully open, everyone inside was buzzing around, as usual, with their clients, but we were here to see the 'The Only One'. He is the only person who can get Tyler perfect. I walked over to the front desk where a woman who was wearing way to much make-up was sitting.

"Hello, I need 'The Only One'." I whispered.

Her eyes got wide, "Name."

"Izzy Cudden." I told her. Anyone who was a client or knew how to get 'The Only One' had to use alias names, because he was so widely wanted, but only took the ones he wanted. He wouldn't even do most celebrities that found out about him. If anyone found out that you were his client, they would harass you to get to him, so the alias names kept you safe.

She checked for my name and saw that I was on the list. "He's in the usual."

I knew exactly what she meant. Rose, Alice, and a frightened Tyler followed me to where he always was. When we got there I knocked.

"Enter." I heard from behind the door.

I entered the room to see 'The Only One' was turned around facing his TV in his tall chair that hid his entire body.

"It's Izzy, you're most talented." I greeted him with respect.

"Come forward, Izzy, I have missed you." he said. I walked over to his chair, but stood a little behind it. He lifted up his hand, and I kissed his ring.

"I have a favor to ask of you, oh great one." I said timidly.

"Speak." He granted.

"I have Reese and Adice with me, along with a new one who is in need of your hands." I begged.

'The Only One' finally turned around and presented himself.

"What the hell?" Tyler said. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Tyler! Don't say something stupid." I hissed.

"No, no, it's fine. By the looks of it, I can tell that he would have never found out about me. People like that are skeptical, so I know he wouldn't believe what he is seeing." 'The Only One' reassured.

You see, 'The Only One' is an eleven year old boy who has hands of an angel. His real name is Ryan Evans, but no one is allowed to call him that without his permission. I only trusted him to cut my hair, and every time he did, he never disappointed me. The reason he must be kept a secret is, well, pretty obvious. He doesn't have a license, he's underage, and this would be considered breaking the child labor laws.

"I know what it looks like, but he will fix you up perfectly. You have to trust him." Rose explained.

Tyler stood there for a minute staring at Ryan and nodded.

"Okay…okay, I trust you." he said.

"Good, now come over here and sit, so I can work my magic." Ryan commanded. Tyler hesitantly walked over and sat in his chair. "You girls can wait outside 'til I'm done."

We nodded and walked out of his office. Rose and I linked arms and started to walk over to the chairs, leaving Alice to do whatever she wanted. I could feel her eyes looking at us, but I didn't bother looking at her. I feared if I did, I would end up in jail.

"I wonder what he will look after this." Rose mused out loud.

"I wonder how his attitude's going to change after this." I mused. If he becomes arrogant or something that I don't enjoy being around, I don't think I will keep him as an intern.

I laid my head on Rosalie's shoulder and she placed her's on top of mine. If we're going to be waiting, I might as well get a nap in.

I felt myself being shaken awake, but I didn't want to wake up just yet.

"Bella, get up, Tyler's ready." I heard Rose's voice whisper.

I groaned and opened my eyes, "How long have I been out?" I grumbled.

"A little over an hour, sweets." She said and helped me to stand up. We walked back into his office and saw that the chair had been turned back around and Ryan was standing beside it. Alice was leaning against the wall with a blank face.

"Ladies, I would like to present you to the new Tyler!" Ryan yelled and spun the chair around. In front of us was a boy I would have never suspected was Tyler. His hair was shorter, cleaner, and his short bangs you sweeped to the side. His glasses were off, letting his piercing, icy blue eyes show.

"Tyler!" I gasped, "You look amazing!" I gushed.

"Fantastic!" Alice squealed.

"Handsome!" Rose complemented.

He turned a light shade of pink and gave us a shy smile, "Thank you. And thank you, Ryan, for changing…this." He gestured to his face.

"You're welcome, you're welcome. Now, that will be a hundred and twenty for the hair and forty five for the contacts." He said quickly and held out his hand. I took out my wallet and handed it all to him in cash.

"Thank you, and have a nice day ladies and _new_ gentleman."

We said our thanks and left. We walked outside and stood by the cars.

"Come on, Tyler, we'll drop you off at your apartment." I said.

"I'll do it." Alice mumbled as she got in her SUV, "You wanted to take a nap anyway and I closed the boutique for the rest of the day, so I have nothing to do until later tonight so…"

"Fine." I shrugged and got in.

Rose and I looked at each other before driving off. We both knew that excuse was bull, so why did she really want to drop Tyler off.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? How do you think Angela is doing? What's up with Alice? What's going to happen with her and Tyler? You'll have to find out in the next update! Please review also, I would love to get your input and what you thought!**


	15. If I Could Turn Back Time

**A/N: Hi, everyone! I am so sorry it took so long to update, but this chapter kicked my butt! I don't know about anybody else, but I write when my vibe is right and when the ideas just seem to come effortlessly, but I battled with the idea of this chapter, and I finally made my decision on how I should write it, so I hope that you all will enjoy it! I worked really hard to make sure that you all see and feel what I felt when I wrote this chapter. The pictures are on my homepage and the translations are at the bottom.**

**Thank you and Enjoy!**

* * *

APOV (Alice)

If I could turn back time

Today was supposed to be a fun day. I love make-overs, the whole aspect of getting to change someone's fashion sense is so exciting! It didn't start off horrible, but it progressively got worse.

I decided to have Tyler tag along with me, so I could see what would fit him right, but he fought me on _everything_. It was either 'this is not my style' or 'that's not going to look right on me'. WHO IS THE FASHION DESIGNER HERE? Him or I?

Then it was Rose and Bella's constant gripping about how they are so tired, and how they wanted this to be over with. First of all, it was Bella who called us, not the other way around, so she had no right to complain! On top of that, her and Edward have apparently been trying (and failing) to get pregnant, so when she is finally pregnant, all she does is complain.

Oh, and let us not forget dear Rosalie, who is screwed up in more ways than one. She and Emmett are having a baby, one that will probably be scarred for life, and…well, it's Rosalie, so I'm not all too surprised that she's complaining on all the time.

Then there is me, who has been telling her husband no to a family and when I finally say yes, he says no. He has been _badgering_ and _badgering_ for a baby, now he doesn't want me-I mean it. Well, you know what, if he doesn't want a baby with me, then fine!

"Um…Alice?" a whimpering Tyler squeaks, "Can you please…slow down?"

I scoff, "I'm only going a hundred and twenty!" I decide to slow down anyway, since he looks like a ghost, and if he crabs onto my leather seats any tighter, he'll rip the seams.

"Th-thank you." he stutters when he spots that I went all the way down to the speed limit of sixty.

I hum and ignored him as I pondered over the day. The more I thought about it the more I got pissed at all of them. I'm pissed at Bella and Rose for making me want a family, I'm pissed at Jasper for denying me one, and I'm pissed at Edward and Emmett for getting them pregnant! If it weren't for them and this stupid day, then I wouldn't be going through this right now!

"Alice, why did you want to take me home?" Tyler mumbled.

"What! So you don't want me to take you home, now? Oh, but you would have been fine if Bella took you home!" I spat her name. I had never been so pissed in my life! Some might think I was being unreasonable, and if you are one of them…FUCK YOU! For the ones who are on my side, I knew I could count on you!

"No, Alice, it's just that, well, we don't really know each other. On top of that, you are looking really mad and I don't want you to do anything stupid. Like…hitting on me or something." He winked.

"Are you stupid? I wouldn't hit on someone as socially awkward and geeky as you!" I all but yelled.

Before my eyes, I saw the more confident Tyler that has been coming out more and more today turn into the once again shy and awkward Tyler. He looked absolutely crushed and a part of me felt bad that I said that to him.

"I was just kidding." He whispered as he turned to the window.

I sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said. I'm just pissed and anything can set me off right now." I explained.

He nodded his head, but for the rest of the ride back to his apartment he did not say a word. I wanted to feel awful for what I said, but only a small portion of me concentrated on that, the rest of me wanted to get the hell outta dodge.

I pulled into his complex and shut off the car.

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked as I got out of the car with him and followed him to the stairs.

"You got anything to drink? Preferably, alcohol?" I asked purposely ignoring his previous question.

"M-maybe."

I sighed, "I'm not you mother, Tyler, I just want to calm down." I walked into his apartment after he opened the door and sat in his living room.

"Um, well, I have Jack Daniels, Vodka, and Whiskey." He said as he looked through his cabinets in the kitchen.

"Vodka, and bring the whole bottle." I rubbed my temples before laying my head down. I looked back up when I heard the clinking of glasses being set on his glass coffee table. He poured me half a glass along with himself and gave it to me.

I downed all of it at one time, relishing in the burning feeling I felt in my throat. I had two more glasses before I started to get that small fuzzy feeling in my head. Unlike Tyler who looks like he's sloshed already.

I was about to down my next glass, but my phone rang. I picked it up without looking at the caller id.

"Hello?" I grunted.

_"Where the hell are you? Rose and I stopped by your place to see if you made it there or not!" _Bella's voice rang through the speakers angrily, and the sound of it pissed me off once more. I was finally starting to feel better, but she had to ruin it!

"Why th' fuck d'you care? Arn' you s'pose t'be sli-sli-eeping?" I slurred. Hm, maybe I'm more faced then I thought.

_"What the hell? Are you drunk? How the hell could you get drunk when the boys have something special for us? When Jasper has something special for you! Are you that selfish?" _she yelled, sending static through my phone.

Jasper's name set a fire through me and the words just came without my knowledge.

"I don' gives a fuck 'bout Jasper! He don' even want me! For'll I care, he can go fuck anoder hoe! Hey! Maysb' you can b'dat hoe!" I started cracking up laughing, "Or Rosalie!"

_"You know what, bitch! You can do whatever the hell you want to do, 'cus I don't give a fuck anymore! I don't care what you do or what happens to you! And you know something else? You don't deserve Jasper! Maybe he should find himself another wife, someone that actually appreciates him!" _Bella yelled and hung up before I could say anything else.

I humphed and threw my phone back in my purse. I downed my seventh glass of whiskey and got my stuff to leave. I was about to tell Tyler that I was leaving, but I didn't bother since he was knocked out cold on the couch.

I swayed a little as I walked, indicating that I was too drunk to drive. I put my stuff down and decided to take a little nap, hoping that this fuzz would wear off some. I laid back in his lazy boy and before I knew it, I was succumbed into blackness.

"…Alice…"

"…Alice…"

"…ALICE!" my named was yelled in my ear and I screamed, jumping out of the chair and onto the floor. I groaned and looked up to see Tyler with an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry, but your phone's been ringing and I thought you might want to call them back." He explained as he helped me off the floor.

I groaned again and looked at my phone to see…IT WAS NINE THIRTY! I was an hour late for dinner!

I scrambled off the floor and quickly ran out of Tyler's apartment, yelling a bye as I descended the stairs to my car. I listened to my messages, thanking God that they left me one that said where they would be at. Deciding to forget about dressing up, I drove straight to my aunt's and uncle's restaurant. I was still a little buzzed, but I wasn't swerving, so I figured I could make it.

I swerved into a parking space and jumped out, locking the doors and setting the alarm as I ran through the doors. I stopped short and gasped at what I saw. The restaurant was decorated so romantically, with candles littering the floor here and there. White rose peddles were also scattered, giving the room a nice floral scent, but not too overpowering.

I continued to walk through the restaurant and stopped short when I saw them near the back of the restaurant. Rose and Bella's tables were decorated with their favorite colors, but I didn't look at them long enough to notice anything else. All I could see was the table that was decorated with my favorite colors, and my husband, who was sitting alone. His eyes were closed and his chin rested upon his clasped hands. I slowly walked in further and cleared my throat softly when I neared the table.

Jasper's eyes popped open with so much anger and hurt that I stumbled back before catching my footing once again. He slowly rose and walk around the table, standing almost two feet away from me.

"Jazz…" I began to whisper.

"I don't want to hear it. You are the most selfish, inconsiderate person I have laid my eyes on, and it completely disgusts me to even look at you right now. Get out of my face." He growled.

"Jazz…" I whimpered.

"I was there! I heard everything you said when Bella called you! I stopped by Rose's house to give her a letter Emmett wrote, and I heard everything, since Bella had it on speaker phone. You want me to fuck another woman? Fine then, but I want a divorce." He said and turned to walk away.

"No. No! I didn't mean it, Jazz, please!" I screamed as tears poured down my face.

He chuckled darkly, "Oh, you don't mean it now? I can't say I give a shit! I keep _trying_ with you Alice, but I don't think…I don't think this marriage is going to work." He mumbled the last part.

I don't know if it was the slight buzz that was still there or if I was just plain stupid, but I started to get pissed all over again.

"And you don't think I have tried to make it work? One minute you want a baby with me and the next you don't! If you don't think this will work then maybe it won't! GO TO HELL, JASPER!" I yelled and stormed away, grabbing the bottle of champagne that was sitting by the bar on my way out.

I jumped in my car and drove as fast as I could away from it all. Away from Jasper and away from my life. Ten minutes later, I pulled into the parking lot of a park, grabbed the champagne and got out.

I sat by the lake and drowned my sorrows in champagne, trying to forget what happened. How did my life get so screwed up? How can something go from bad to worse? And now that I think about it, why did I get married? If marriage was supposed to be this damn hard and this damn sad then why bother with it.

Oh…yeah. I remember why I bothered with it. I bothered with it, because Jasper was, no, _is_ the love of my life. I bothered with it, because my whole body, soul, and mind were filled with Jasper and the thought of being away from him made my heart hurt.

…Why did I get married? I got married, because there is no one in this world who compares to Jasper. There is no one in this world who I'd rather fight with, who'd I rather make love with, and who'd I rather spend my time with.

Right then, I knew that I was going to have to make this right. That I was going to make the biggest effort and to apologize in the biggest way to get Jasper back. I knew it couldn't do anything, but I remember seeing a rose bush across the street from the park. Jasper loves it when the house smells like roses, so maybe I could start from there. He said it reminded him of when he would visit his grandmother at her house in Chicago as a child.

I got up and swayed a little before walking. I crossed the parking lot and waited at the edge of the grass, letting the couple cars go by before I crossed it. I walked up to the bush and started to pick as many roses as I could, being careful not to touch any of the thorns. When I had picked enough I walked back to the curb with my arms filled with roses.

I saw that there were no cars passing and I started to cross the road again, but I felt multiple pricks on my hands. I dropped the roses and started to suck on my fingers and examine them, making sure there was no dirt in the cuts.

I was about to pick up the roses when I heard the blaring of a car horn. I looked to my left, but all I could see was the glare of headlights coming towards me…

BPOV

I never thought Alice could be this selfish, but I was horribly wrong! First, she insults Rose and I, then she insults the man who took her back, who tried to make it work, and who would die for her. I don't know what has gotten into her, but I, in no way, want to deal with this Alice.

To add insult to injury, Jasper had heard everything she said about him. I, for the rest of my life, will never forget that look of pure anguish that ghosted upon his face. I had never seen Jasper in so much pain before. Alice may be my blood, but I will never forgive her if she doesn't make this right with him.

Would you like to know the saddest part? Here we all are, minus Alice, in my parent's gorgeously decorated restaurant, but the atmosphere made it one place I'd rather not be at. To say that Edward and Emmett were pissed at Alice was an understatement, they were absolutely livid! I could only imagine how it would feel to be watching your brother holding himself together, when you can see in his eyes that all he wants to do is pick up the pieces of his heart and leave.

"You guys go and finish your dinner, I'll be fine." Jasper told us once again, but like so many times before, we refused. He sighed, "Look, I appreciate the support, and I love you guys for it, but all I want right now is to be alone." He said and walked away.

Edward and Emmett put their heads together and talked quietly while Rose and I stood a little ways away, keeping quiet, since we there were no words that could possibly make this better.

After a few minutes, Edward and Emmett walked back over to us. Grabbing Rosalie's hand, they walked away to their table, while Edward pulled back the chair for me to sit in at ours.

"Thank you." I said quietly with a soft smile. Edward returned it, but in his eyes, all I saw was pain and concern. I couldn't blame him for how he felt, and I'm sure, my own eyes reflected his.

"Bella, I didn't want the surprise dinner to turn out this way, and as much as I would love to say that I would enjoy it." He shook his head with a sigh, "There's absolutely no way I can with my brother in as much pain as he is. I'm so sorry, baby."

"Don't be." I reassured him as I grabbed a hold of his hand in both mine, "As much as I would love to say that I would enjoy this dinner, there's no possible way that I could either." I confessed.

Edward nodded his head and thought for a minute with his eyes closed. Soon, those beautiful emerald green eyes were looking into mine again, and in them I saw determination.

"I am going to give you what I was going to give you tonight, but I'm not going to tell you all that I was going to. I'm going to save it for when I don't have such a heavy heart, when _we_ don't have such a heavy heart. I want that moment to be remembered as a happy and joyous moment, not…not this." Edward said.

I was about to say something when I heard a gasp come from Rose, and I saw her throw her arms around Emmett.

Edward chuckled, "I guess Emmett gave her her present." He concluded before getting up and retrieving his. He walked out of my sight and I had to admit that I was bouncing with excitement. "Close your eyes!" I heard Edward call.

"Okay." I yelled softly back and closed them. I may not like surprises, but this seems like one that they have been planning for a while, and I would be lying if I didn't say I was curious.

"Open them." Edward murmured. I open my eyes, and in front of me was Edward holding the most adorable puppy. From the looks of it, it was the white Teacup Maltese I had always said I wanted when I was a little girl, but my parents said we couldn't have dogs, and I wasn't a cat person.

I immediately extended my arms and gathered the little darling, holding her close to my chest.

"I remember you always saying how you wanted one of these and that if you ever got one, it would be a girl and you would name her Nahla."

I gasped, "You remembered?" I asked. I told him that story back in high school when we first started dating.

"I did, and that's not all. Look at her neck." He said softly.

Around her neck was a pink collar with a small, silver, dog bone shaped name plate that read 'Nahla', but I doubt he was talking about that. Around her neck was also the most beautiful silver locket I had ever seen. On the front, 'I love you' was engraved with a pick rose by it. Flowers and small designs decorated the edges around the locket in a shape of a heart. On the back it read in small letters, 'To the beautiful woman whom I married, take care of my heart, I'm leaving it with you to hold forever'.

I felt the tears running down my cheeks, but I didn't bother wiping them as Nahla licked them off my face making me giggle softly. Edward chuckled a little, before slipping the necklace off of Nahla's neck and walked behind me to put it around mine.

He walked in front of me again and knelt down, so I could see him.

He opened my locket and pointed to the small photo of him and I on our wedding day, "I want you to always remember that no matter what I say, what you say, and what we do, that you will always and forever own my heart. It has been yours since the first day I watched you stumble into the biology classroom and it will still be yours seventy years from now."

I sniffed and grabbed his chin to kiss him, "I love you." I whispered.

He kissed once more, "I love you too, baby." He said before bending to kiss my stomach, "And I love you little one." I was about to say something when I noticed he wasn't looking at me anymore, but behind me. I turned around to see Alice standing in front of Jasper. I heard Emmett and Rose come and stand beside us, but not a word could be heard between them.

"What are they saying?" Emmett asked.

Rose sighed, "Well, if we knew then you wouldn't be asking that question." She mumbled.

"No. No! I didn't mean it, Jazz, please!" we suddenly heard Alice scream. Jasper turned back towards her, but we couldn't hear what he was saying. We waiting, but all we saw were Alice's lips moving, and by the look of it, she was getting angrier by the word.

"…the next you don't! If you don't think this will work then maybe it won't! GO TO HELL, JASPER!" Alice yelled before turning and storming away. I saw that she was holding something in her hands, but I couldn't exactly see what.

"We should go after her." I said. I maybe pissed at her, but its night, she's still a little buzzed, and I don't want anything to happen to her, despite what I've said.

"No, she's probably going home to drink herself into oblivion." Jasper grumbled with a sour look on his face. He turned to us and sighed, "I told her that I want a divorce." He confessed. One moment we were all quiet and the next, all you could hear was yelling and protesting coming from all of us while Jazz's face turned red.

"I don't need comments from the peanut gallery! All I want you to do is butt out!" Jasper yelled before stalking out of the restaurant.

Emmett rubbed his face with his hands before sighing heavily, "This night was not supposed to be like this." He mumbled before turning to Rose, "Come on, baby, let's go home."

Rose nodded and turned to me, "Who is this? She's so adorable." she cooed. Rosalie was a huge dog person, and would have one, but she doesn't exactly want to do the domestic work that comes with a pet.

"This is Nahla Cullen." I cooed as well. Rose stroked Nahla's head before following Emmett out of the restaurant.

"Come on, let's head home too." Edward suggested. He ran to the back of the restaurant out of site and came back with a kennel for Nahla. I placed her inside and we left to go home. Edward informed me that cleaners were coming in the morning to fix it up before it opens.

On the way home, Edward and I held hands and listened to the soft music pouring through the speakers. Occasionally, he would kiss my hand, causing a smile to appear on my face every time. Tonight, we would not be intimate, it just wasn't the right time yet, but I knew it would be soon. When all the air is cleaned, and there is not a thought about what happened in the past, that will be the night that we make sweet love to each other.

On the plus side, ever since we stopped having sex Edward exercises even more, and it is definitely showing (wink-wink). The muscles on his arms have gotten thicker, and his delicious abs…I had to stop my train of thought before I jumped his bones right here and now.

When we arrived home, Edward carefully carried the kennel inside, since Nahla had fallen asleep in it. I followed him upstairs and into our bedroom, where I saw a doggie bed in the corner of our room. I took Nahla out of the kennel and placed her on her new bed.

I turned around to see Edward sitting on the bed taking off his shoes. I walked over to him and stood between his legs. Bending down to press my forehead against his, I stood there and stared into the eyes of the man I fell in love with.

"Thank you so much for tonight and for Nahla." I said before kissing him. I pulled back and caressed his cheek before walking towards the bathroom for a shower. I turned the water to warm, stripped myself of my dress, shoes and jewelry and stepped inside.

I let the water cascade down my body for a few minutes before I picked up my strawberry shampoo and lathered my hair. I washed my hair before lathering my body up with my strawberry body wash. I let the aroma invade my senses before washing off.

I was about to condition when the bathroom door burst open, making me yelp and drop the conditioner. The shower door was thrown backwards and a hysterical looking Edward stood in my view with red eyes.

"Edward what's…"

"Get out and get dressed, we have to go to the hospital!" Edward commanded as he turned off the shower and helped me out.

"Why…"

"Alice was hit by a SUV!" Edward said as he helped dry me off. My whole body froze at this news and a ringing sound began to shriek in my ears. I knew what was about to happen, I was about to faint, but I couldn't let that happen. This wasn't about me, this was about Alice, and me fainting wouldn't help anyone.

I finished drying off while Edward left food for Nahla by her bed. I threw on my black gypsy sweat suit and flip flops. We ran out of the house, jumped into the car and sped off to the hospital.

"What happened?" I asked as Edward floored it.

"I don't know, Jasper called crying hysterically, and I barely heard him say that…Alice was hit." He said through clenched teeth. I could tell that whatever he was keeping from me upset him.

"Edward, what is it?" I asked as I rubbed his shoulder.

"I'm not the one to tell you Bella." Edward looked at me with anguished eyes that were pleading for me to drop it, so I did. He turned back to the road, driving madly to get to the hospital.

The five minutes it took to get to the hospital felt like five hours, but finally, we pulled into the parking lot and into the space designated for Edward. Without wasting time, I jumped out and began running for the front entrance of the emergency room.

"Bella, slow down!" Edward yelled as he caught up to me. I finally reached the door and walked in to see a pacing Jasper, Emmett with his head in his hands, and Rose crying on his shoulder, but I ran up to the person I knew needed me the most.

"Oh, Jasper!" I cried and ran to him. He immediately opened his arms and cried with me. I had said so many terrible things to Alice that I couldn't take back, no matter how hard I tried. She was somewhere in this emergency room, broken and unconscious, and the last thing I said to her was how Jasper should leave her.

As we calmed down, I pulled back to wipe his tears, "What happened Jazz?" I asked. Immediately, his eyes hardened and his lips set into a straight line. He must have seen the hurt expression on my face, because he kissed my forehead, before letting me go to greet Edward. Instantly, they embraced and cried together. As Jasper's cries became louder, so did Emmett's.

Emmett had a connection with all of us, but his strongest bond, other than to Rose, was to Alice. They were a force to be reckoned with, and knowing that his favorite little pixie is hurt, and he can't do anything about it must make him feel helpless.

I walked over to him and gathered him into my arms, "It's going to be okay, Emmy." I said and rubbed his back.

"Bella?" Emmett asked as he took his head off my shoulder to look at me. Never, in all the years that I had known Emmett, had I ever seen my strong teddy bear look so distraught, but as the day is long, here sitting in front of me was Emmett with frazzled hair and blood shot eyes, a runny nose and sweat all over his face.

"Yeah, it's me Em." I assured him. I was about to hug him again when he jumped up and started to back up away from me. I got up as well and tried to go to him, but he shook his head frantically.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but I can't…you look like her too much." He cried before turning and running away out of the emergency room and into the night.

My eyes became wide and filled with tears. I turned back to Rose, "Like who?" I asked.

A strangled cry came from her mouth as she got up to follow Emmett, "Like Alice!" she cried as well, running away from me and to Emmett.

"Rose!" I called for her, but she didn't turn around…she left me there confused and hurt. My breath started to quicken and I could feel myself becoming light headed.

"Bella!" Edward yelled and rushed over to me with Jasper behind him. "Bella, look at me, look at me, baby." Edward commanded. I looked into his eyes to see him taking purposefully slow breaths, so I can copy him.

"What di-did…I d-do?" I hyperventilated.

"Nothing, Bells, they're just…" Jasper tried to reassure, but in his eyes I saw an emotion that I never thought I would see towards his brother and Rose…hatred.

"Just breathe, sweetheart." Edward said and turned my face back to his. I took slow deep breaths, imitating what he was showing me to do. Soon, my breathes were back to normal, and I slumped into one of the uncomfortable, plastic chairs.

"I'll be right back." Jasper said as he was looking at the doors. He turned to me, "I haven't called anyone yet." He whispered.

"I'll do it." I said. He nodded his hand and walked away with stiff shoulders and clenched fists. I was about to reach in my pocket for my phone when I realized I didn't grab it.

"Here, I grabbed it before leaving." Edward handed me my phone, "I'll go check and find out about Alice, then I'll call my parents." He mumbled. I nodded my head and hesitantly turned on my phone. I felt Edward kiss my forehead and walk away, but all I could do was stare at my aunt's number that was programmed into my contacts.

I took a deep breath and pushed the call button. Immediately, anxiety began to course through my body as the phone rang, but I pushed it back. They needed to know…they needed to be here for her.

"Hello?" I heard Aunt Giana answer.

"Zietta?" I said apprehensively.

"Bella? Ciao, honey, how are you?" she asked, but her chipper voice made my stomach churn. She was so happy, and now, I had to tell her that her daughter was in the hospital.

"Zietta, I'm not good, but Alice is worse…sh-she was hit by a SUV!" I started to cry and cried harder when I heard the horrified gasp from her.

"We're on our way." I heard her whisper, and before I could say anything, she hung up. I took a deep breath before calling my mother.

"Hello, sweetie, how are you?" my mother answered.

"Momma, io non sono buone! Alice is in the hospital!" I started to cry hysterically. The strength I gathered to call my mom had dissipated, and the scared little girl that cried to her mommy when she was hurt had come back.

"Il mio tesoro, what happened?" My mothered asked.

"She was hit by an SUV, but that's all I know." I said as I tried to calm myself down.

"We're on our way, sweetie, and hand in there…be strong for Alice." my mother told me, and even through the phone I could hear that Italian strength in her voice. She and my grandmother would always tell Alice and me of how Italian women were strong, that they were the backbone of the family, and if they were weak, then the family will crumble. Right now, I wished for even a small ounce of their strength.

"I can't." I whispered.

"There is no can't for the Giordano women!" My mother used her maiden name, "You were born a Giordano, which means you have the strength of them. You remember our family history, Bella, you know that we never say I can't." she explained with so much fire in her voice that I had no choice but to believe her.

"You're right, mommy, I can do this." I said confidently after I took two deep, soothing breaths.

"I know you can, mia figlia. I love you."

"I love you, too, and tell daddy I love him." I hung up after she promised she would and looked up to see Edward had come back with his scrubs and doctors coat on.

"Why are you wearing that?" I asked.

He knelt down in front of me, "They'll allow me to join the surgery for Alice, but I'm only allowed to observe. If you need me, I won't go, but if you would like, I'll be in there with her, baby."

"Go!" I all but yelled, "Please, go." I whispered with a shakey voice. He nodded and gave me a long kiss, before standing and walking away through the restricted doors. I longed for him to be here with me, but I knew Alice needed him more…no, she needed Jasper more.

"She's has to make it." I heard someone whisper behind me. I whipped my head around and in front of me was a shaken Jasper. I gasped, I had never seen him like this, and the very look of him ran chills down my spine.

His hair was wild, none of the luscious, blonde locks were in place like I'm used to seeing. His eyes were blood shot, and his cheeks ashen, looking paler than a vampire. The bags under his eyes had their own luggage, and his lips were chapped and cracked, indicating that he had been out in that cold weather for quite some time.

The buttons on his shirt were uneven, and his shirt pocket was only hanging on by threads. His pants were pulled so low that his boxers showed, and his whole attire was covered in dirt, like he had been rolling in it.

"Jasper what happened to you?" I asked quickly as I got up and ran my hands in the air all over his body, not quite sure of what I should fix first so he looked at least a little decent.

"Emmett and I got into it." Was all he said, and the finality in his voice told me that he wasn't going to talk about it anymore, so I dropped it, but I was going to find out about it later. I had a feeling that they all knew something I did not, and I hated the feeling of being confused and lost.

I sighed, "Go home and take a shower, Jazz. You really need to change your clothes."

"I'm not leaving her! I left her once today, and I'm not leaving her again!" he yelled with fire in his eyes. I raised my hands to signify that I wasn't a threat and I backed away a little. The wild look he had was not my brother-in-law, and I didn't want him to do anything stupid.

His eyes softened and he took a step forward. He staggered, but I caught him, and listened as he cried his heart out into my shoulder. I would not join him on this one, he needed me to be strong for him, and remembering the words my mother told me helped me to hold onto him tighter as he collapsed onto his knees and wailed to the heavens.

He dug his face into my stomach and held my legs tightly, "What h-have I d-d-done, Bella! I k-killed her! Oh God, I killed her! Please, t-take me with her, please, God, take me with her!" he howled. My heart shattered into pieces as I listened to him begging God to take his life, to take him with Alice.

I ran my fingers through his hair, "Look at me, Jasper." I said and waited, but he only continued to cry into my stomach, "_Look_ at me, Jasper!" my voice had become raspier with the crying that I had done and the rest that I was holding inside. Jasper finally looked up and in his blue eyes I saw a man that was lost, afraid, and upset.

"I was never going to divorce her." he whispered.

I chuckled, "I know." He eyes were surprised for a second before they turned back to the way they were before.

He dug his face back into my stomach making his voice muffled, "I was going to beg for her to take me back, that I was stupid and that I knew that she didn't mean what she said. Now, I'll never be able to tell her…it's too late."

As he went on into his rant, his voice became thicker and thicker until he started crying again. I, on the other hand, was becoming more pissed off with his rant, and it took everything in me not to wind my hand into his hair and _make_ him look at me.

"Jasper, look at me!" I commanded, and I waited until he was starring into my eyes, "She is not dead yet, do you hear me? You have to believe in that, Jazz, or she is dead before she even gets on the operating table. You have to believe that she will live, so you can tell her what you told me…she'd like to hear that." I wiped away the tears that ran down his cheeks, and helped him stand up.

"Now, go home, shower, and change." I told him, but he was already shaking his head when I said 'home'.

"I'm not leaving, Bella, I'm not leaving her!"

"Okay, okay, um, you have clothes at my house. If I get you cleared to take a shower here, will you?" I bargained. He nodded his head furiously and gave me a grateful hug, in which I returned wholeheartedly. I knew he didn't want to leave, and I had no plans of making him.

I fished the keys that Edward gave me before he went to watch Alice out of my pocket and quickly drove home. I got him a simple pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with his black Nikes and drove back to the hospital as fast as I could.

"Thank you, Bells." Jasper said as he took his clothes from me.

"No problem." I said and walked over to the receptionist desk. An old lady with monkeys all over her scrubs was sitting behind the desk.

"May I help you, dear?" she asked with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Bella Cullen, um, I was wondering if there was a shower my brother-in-law," I pointed to Jasper, "Could use." I said tentatively.

"Oh, Cullen?" she asked surprised and I nodded my head, "Oh, you must be the wife of that cute doctor, Edward, and daughter-in-law of that delicious doctor, Carlisle! Of course, dear, I'll show him where it is." she winked.

I chuckled nervously before walking back over to Jasper, "She's going to show you where the showers are." I told him, but stopped him before he walked away, "You might want to proceed with caution though, err...I think she may want to cop a feel while you aren't looking." I told him. Fear appeared on his face instantly and he hesitantly followed the old woman through the restricted doors.

I sat in one of the chairs and tried to rub the headache that was forming away. So much has happened today and for the life of me I can't figure out how to organize my crazy thoughts.

Emmett and Rose…I don't even know where to begin with them. What could get them this upset? This is beyond Alice being in the hospital, no, this is something much bigger, and I have a feeling that Edward and Jasper know.

"Get some rest, sweetheart." I heard jasper's voice from behind me. His hair was wet, but he looked clean. I watched as he sat a couple of chairs away. He grabbed my arm and started to pull me in a lying position, laying my head in his lap, "Rest, you and your baby need it." He said. He hummed me and Alice's lullaby, knowing that it would make me fall asleep faster. Alice must have taught it to him at one point.

As I listened to Jasper's tenor voice lulling me to sleep, I closed my eyes and let my lullaby caress my ears, pulling me deeper into a dreamless sleep.

"Gah!" I gasped softly as I jumped up. I don't know how long I had been asleep, but the nightmare of burying my cousin made me wake up. I had a light sheen of sweat on my face, and I felt the dry tears that had fallen during my sleep on my cheeks. I wiped them away and rubbed my eyes before looking around, and what I saw made my heart swell and break at the same time.

In front of me was my family clustered on the uncomfortable chairs and floors asleep. I looked closer to see Giovanni with his wife, Billy, and my two nieces, Abriana and Mia. The first time I met Billy, I had to stop myself from giggling, because I hadn't heard of a woman named that before, but she explained to me that it was okay to laugh, and that her parents thought that she would be a boy, and decided to keep the name since it was unisexual.

I looked to the other end of the row of chairs to see Cristiano sleeping with his head lying against the wall. My two month old baby nephew, Martino, was lying on a blanket on the chair between my brother and his girlfriend, Nikita.

Looking around me, I saw my parents, Alice's parent's, Edward's parents, and Rose's parents too. We were all here, minus the family in Italy, since that would be disastrous if we bought them all here, but I know that my mother called them and explained what happened, and they were all probably praying for her right now.

I heard Martino gurgle and start to move, so I got up and cradled him, not wanting him to wake everyone up.

"Hi, little guy, are you awake?" I whispered. Martino opened his eyes and I was excited to see that he got the trademark Swan chocolate brown eyes.

"Hi, bubba, how are you doing?" I whispered and caressed his soft, pink cheek with my finger and watched as he turned his head towards it to try to suck on it, indicating that he was hungry. I went to his baby bag and grabbed a bottle of milk labeled 'breast milk'. I took the cap off and began feeding him as we stared into each other's eyes, his filled with curiosity and mines filled with amazement.

I cooed to him as I fed him the bottle, and burped him, giggling a little at the huge burp that came out of him. He was definitely Cristiano's son.

I heard someone gasp a little, "Marti…oh, Bella you have him." I looked up to see Nikita looking at me with soft eyes, she knew how much I loved babies.

"Hi, Niki, um, he was awake and hungry and I didn't want to wake you, because…"

"It's fine, Baby." Nikita giggled at my frantic explanation. I breathed a sigh of relief, glad that she wasn't angry for crossing the line or anything.

That's what I love about Nikita the most, other than she loves my brother, but that she is so laid back and cool. Nikita is half Brazilian and half Chinese. She's a little nugget like Alice and I with the most gorgeous and captivating sea green eyes I've ever seen. Her thick, jet black hair was all the way down her lower back and she had full pink lips that contrasted with her light brown skin.

"When did you guys arrive?" I asked as I rocked him softly back to sleep.

"We were the last to arrive a few hours ago." She answered softly. If I counted correctly, that means that I was asleep for about six hours. It was still dark outside, but soon the sun would be rising.

"Have you heard anything about Alice?" Niki asked as she stroked her son's black hair.

"Not a word." I sighed. I placed Martino in his car seat and brought him over to us. "So, how is the baby life?" I asked with a smile.

"It's so good. I mean, I know that I get frustrated with having to wake up so early in the morning when he cries, but I wouldn't trade it for the world. I love the connection we have when I'm breast feeding him, and I giggle every time I see him watching my every move when I'm cleaning in the afternoons and he's lying in his rocker." She sighed blissfully before gasping, "Oh! Bella, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to go on like that when I know you and Edward have been having problems."

I looked at her in confusion, "Wha…ah, I see, you don't know yet. Nikki, I'm almost eight weeks pregnant." I explained to her.

She squealed quietly and gave me a big hug.

"What? You mean to tell me that my sister has been prego in the ego for seven weeks and no one has told me?" I heard a deep voice say and I looked up to see that Gio had woken up.

"Gio!" I whispered-yelled as I jumped up and gave him a big hug. He spun me around, but put me down quickly when he saw how sick that made me.

"How are you, Baby?" He asked while kissing both my cheeks. You may be wondering about the nickname. My family has called me baby since I was little, because I am the youngest. That hasn't changed even thought there are younger family members now, making the new additons take on the nickname as well.

"I'm fine, Gio, how are you?" I asked as he gave Nikita a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm tired and achey, but I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." He sighed, "Hear anything about Ali?"

"Not a word." Niki and I answered together. Gio sighed and sat in the chair next to me and put his head in his hands.

I rubbed his shoulder, "It'll be alright, Gio. Alice is strong, she'll make it." I whispered.

"Io prego." He whispered. I nodded my head and we spent the rest of the time in silence, wondering what was going on with Ali.

For the next hour, family member after family woke up until we were all wide awake and waiting for someone to tell us what was going on. We sat in silence, listening to the clock tick as it mocked us.

"This is ridiculous! Will someone tell me what's happening with my daughter?" my Uncle Ian yelled, and like a miracle, Edward walked through the restricted doors and towards us. We jumped up and gathered around him.

"Hi, you…"

"Edward, I love you like blood, but can we skip the pleasantries and get right to the point? How is my daughter doing?" my Auntie Gianna asked as she grabbed onto his hand.

Edward sighed, "The surgery was successful. We lost Alice a couple of times, but we brought her back."

"How bad is it?" Jasper asked. I rubbed the back of his hand softly, as if my touch could make him feel better.

"Jazz…"

"?" Jazz interrupted.

Edward hesitated, "The bones on the left side of her body down to her waste are shattered. She also has a gash on the right side of her temple that we had to stitch along with a hair line fracture on the left side of her skull. Her right wrist is broken and she has cuts and bruises all over her body." He choked out, "The force of the SUV also dislocated some disks in her spine. One of them is pressing on her spinal cord…we couldn't move it, so s-she may lose some motor skills or…she may not be able to walk. We'll know the severity of it if she wakes up."

"When." I whispered as I starred at the wall in front of me.

"_When_ she wakes up." he corrected himself.

Throughout the explanation, Edward didn't look at us; he didn't even raise his eyes when he finished explaining just how bad she is. All that could be heard was the crying of the family and the loud wails coming from my aunt as she clung to Ian with all her might. Her screams sounded like beating drums in my ears as it pounded at my heart.

"She…she's in a coma right now. We can only wait and see what she decides to do." Edward said before he began walking back to the doors. I reached for him, but he shook my hand off of his shoulder.

I watched as he all but ran through the doors, and through the small square windows, I watched as my husband lent against the wall and began to sob in his hands. He was saying something, but I couldn't read his lips. I pressed my hand against the glass, wishing that he could feel my touch.

Turning around, the view before me would bring Hitler to his knees in sadness and grief. My aunt was on her knees on the floor, rocking back and forth as she called Alice's name and held herself tightly around her waist.

"Alice, my baby! My poor baby!" she yelled into my uncle's shoulders, who too, looked like he wanted to weep with her.

Jasper's forehead was pressed against the wall, beating on it with his fist and howling as the news of his love shattered his heart completely.

Others were holding onto each other and crying, while my nieces watched with wide fearful eyes, confused to what this all meant. My nephew was pressed between Nikita and Cris as they cried into each other's shoulders.

And there I stood, not knowing if I should cry or if I should console my family. I felt lost and scared, and all I wanted was to turn back time. To turn it back to a time where life wasn't kicking our asses. To turn it back to a time where happiness consumed our lives and to when there was no sadness and grief. I wanted Edward here with me, to tell me that Alice would wake up soon and that we could see her. I wanted to apologize, I wanted to hug her...I _wanted_ a lot, but it didn't seem like it would be coming anytime soon. The more I looked around the more I thought how life wanted to beat us down until our backs broke from the strain and the pressure of it all. Until we were weak and starved of simpler times and until we begged for mercy.

Everyone looked devastated, but the worst was Emmett. I thought that the first time I saw him when I walked into the emergency room was bad, but this…this was beyond rock bottom.

He wasn't wailing or banging on anything. No, he was just sitting in the chair completely still with tears running down his cheeks. His eyes were dead, void of any life or coherency. The purple bags under his eyes contrasted with the paleness of his dirty skin, and he looked so small. He was not my big burley teddy bear anymore; he was a shell of the man that made everyone else laugh. He was the shell of Emmett.

"Who did this to her? Who could have done this to my baby?" I watched my aunt yell as she fisted Ian's shirt in her hands and shook it as she yelled.

"I did." Emmett whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Woah! Didn't see that one coming did you? Please don't hate me for doing this to Alice, because I debated long and hard with this, and as much as I love her, I needed this to happen and you shall see why later on in the story. How will the family feel about this discovery? How will Bella feel? How is Alice doing? You have to read the update to find out! In your reviews tell me how you feel about what I did to Alice, I am honestly curious.**

**"Zietta": "Auntie"**

**"Ciao": "Hello"**

**"Io non sono buone": "I'm not good"**

**"Il mio tesoro": "My darling"**

**"Mi figlia": "My daughter"**

**"Io prego": "I pray"**


	16. Forgiveness

**A/N: Hey Everyone, I know that it's been a while, but my homework load is off the chain, and I don't have the luxury of free time anymore. I wish that I could update sooner, but I'm going to have to warn you that it will be a couple of weeks or more between my updates, sorry, but I will try to make it shorter. I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**P.S. There is a time skip!**

**Taylor'sbaby1**

_**I forgot to put up the pictures for this chapter! They are now on my homepage :)**_

**

* * *

**

EmPOV

Forgiveness

_Flashback:_

_"Rose." I moaned as she dragged her nails down my chest, getting closer to the spot where I wanted._

_"Shh, Em, I'll get there." She whispered in my ear and nibbled on it, causing another moan to elicit from my mouth. Her hand continued south before brushing against my cock, making my eyes roll to the back of my head. I opened them quickly when I felt the car swerve._

_"Wait, Rose, lets, mmm, let's wait until we get home." I choked out as she finally got a grip on my dick through my jeans and slowly ran her hand up and down._

_"Its fine, and I'm looking at the road anyway, so just let go." She whispered and unzipped my jeans, allowing myself to spring free from the confines. She giggled, "You went commando…good."_

_It took everything in my power to not swerve off the road as she began to pump my dick faster, and rubbed her thumb over my head to collect the cum. I made a sound between a growl and a moan as she began to massage my balls. I looked to see that she was watching the road, so I briefly closed my eyes to enjoy the feeling of her hands on me again._

_"EMMETT!" Rose screamed the most blood curdling scream…_

_End of flashback_

I opened my eyes to see Alice's filled with tears as my hummer came towards her and crashed into her body. I stomped my foot on the breaks and watched as her body rolled from the roof of my car back to the bottom and off the hood.

No matter how hard I try, I can't get Alice's eyes out of my head. The _fear_, the _tears_…it's all so vibrant, as if it happened this morning instead of a week ago.

Yes, we have been here a week, and Alice still has not woken up. Jasper won't even look at Rose or I, and Edward only says a few words to us. I cannot express how grateful I am that Giana said she forgave me, or I wouldn't have the strength to even show up at the hospital when everyone else was around.

Bella…I'm sorry.

She lays in Alice's bed all day and talks to her about their childhood and anything else she can think of. She doesn't care about the looks the nurses give her or how they talk about her when they aren't in the room. She laughs when she tells a funny story or she cries when she tells a sad one, and she always asks Alice the same question at the end, "Do you remember?"

She hasn't talked to me yet, but she'll give me small smiles when I enter the room, which is much better than the death glares she gave Rose and I when she found out the whole story. The only time she left was when she had to eat, shower, or use the bathroom. Other than that and the ultrasound her and Edward went to, she hasn't left Alice's side. Only Edward leaves to feed and walk their new puppy.

Today was no different, except we were all in Alice's room, decorating it with flowers and balloons as we listened to Bella tell another story to Alice. She said that she knew Alice was listening and that she wouldn't stop talking until she woke up. As I gazed at them my guilt increased tenfold.

Alice looked so frail and weak as she lay unconscious. The smaller cuts were healing up and her bruises have started to disappear, but she still looked bad…she looked broken, and I wish I had the power to fix her. _I_ did this to her, I should be able to fix her, but I can't.

I know it sounds bad, but I'm kind of happy that she hasn't woken up yet. If she wakes up, and she finds out what happened, she might hate me, and I don't want that to happen, I don't want to lose my little sister. But I'd rather her hate me while she's awake and smiling at her family than wondering if she'll wake up anytime soon.

"Are you going to help out or are you just going to stand there and stare?" I heard my mother speak from behind me. I turned around to see her smiling at me with soft eyes, eyes that don't deserve to be looking at me with an expression of love.

"I will." I mumbled and turned back to watch Bella talking to Alice.

Esme sighed, "Emmett, honey, I know you feel guilty, but before you can ask for forgiveness, you have to forgive yourself."

"He doesn't deserve forgiveness." I looked behind Esme to see Jasper glaring at me from across the room. "Neither of them do! Because of them, my wife is laying unconscious, broken, battered, and possibly crippled. What they deserve is far more than what they're getting!" Jasper's voice rose until he was yelling.

"I agree! What, you two couldn't have held off until you were off the road? I mean, God, what were you thinking?" Gio all but yelled, and then all hell broke loose.

I was pushed against the wall by Jasper, "Just what do you think you deserve?" he growled into my ear as Esme came and tried to pull him off. Yelling could be heard everywhere, some was against me and some was defending me, but all I could hear was Jasper's question ringing in my ear.

What did I deserve? I deserve to be in Alice's position, not her. I deserve everyone's hate. I deserve…

My thoughts were cut off as a blow to my stomach caused me to crumble before another one came across my face.

"JASPER, STOP!" Rose yelled as she came running over and grabbed his arm that was pulled back to hit me again. Jasper pushed Rose away and she fell to the floor. That was all it took for me to wake and start fighting back.

I grabbed his collar and threw him against the wall behind me, changing our positions, "You can hit me, but don't you dare put your hands on my wife!" I growled before punching Jasper across the face. He kicked my stomach to push me off him and I fell to the floor with him landing on top of me, since I still had his collar in my hands.

We began to roll around, punching and hitting each other as everyone tried, unsuccessfully, to break us up. The noise volume kept rising, until all that was heard was a mirage of voices coming from every direction.

"AHHHHH!" I heard a blood curdling scream, and I stopped fighting Jasper to look at Bella standing on a chair, screaming at the top of her lungs. She stopped and opened her eyes to see that we were all looking at her, but she didn't say a word, she just pointed to the bed. Our eyes followed her hand to see Alice looking at us with tears in her eyes.

"What happened to you all?" her weak voice came in a rasp.

"ALICE!" we all yelled. Jasper and I got up off the floor and ran towards her with everyone else following our lead. All of us were speaking at the same time that all that was heard was a jumbled mess. Poor Alice looked at us with wide eyes, completely overwhelmed by the attention that she was getting.

"HEY!" Bella yelled, "One at a time." She sighed and practically collapsed into the chair. Edward rushed over to her and they began to talk quietly.

"Emmett." I heard my name being whispered and I turned my head to see Alice staring at me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Alice. I didn't mean to hit you, God, if I would have known you were in the street I would…" I rambled as tears ran down my cheeks.

"I forgive you." Alice whispered, and licked her lips.

A strangled cry came out of my mouth and I slowly got down on my knees and cried into our clasped hands. "Thank you." I said

Bella poured Alice a cup of water and put a straw in it before letting Alice take a few sips.

"Alice, swee…" Jasper began.

"I heard someone was awake." Dr. Manny said as he came in, cutting off Jasper who looked like he was ready to throttle the unsuspecting doctor. "Let's take a look."

The doctor checked over Alice, asking her the usual questions that doctors always ask before taking a look at her charts. He sighed before turning back to Alice, "I imagine that your family has yet to tell you the extent of your injuries. You…"

"I know enough, doctor." Alice whispered as she shut her eyes tightly.

"What do you…?"

"I heard everything. I know that my chances of walking are slim." Alice said with her weak, raspy voice. Hearing her say that she might not be able to walk made my guilt come crashing down on me once more, and it took everything in me not to cry out. If I could, I would give Alice my legs, my spine, _anything_ she needed to walk again.

"I'm sorry, the disk is pushing against your spinal cord, and one wrong move on the operating table could cause you to be paralyzed from the waist down." Dr. Manny explained with a sympathetic look on his face.

"…Do it." Alice said.

'What?', 'Are you out of your mind?', 'You're crazy!' could be heard from everyone! We were not going to let her do this to herself, it was too dangerous.

Alice paid no attention to us and kept looking at the doctor, "Do the surgery. From what I heard, I could already be paralyzed, so there's no harm in trying."

"Mrs. Cullen, this surgery is a great risk…"

"I understand that and I still want it. When can you operate?"

Dr. Manny sighed, "We can start the surgery first thing in the morning, but I _strongly_ advise that you talk to your family about this."

"There's nothing to talk about." Alice consented before closing her eyes, officially ending the conversation. Dr. Manny looked at us sympathetically before walking out of the door.

It was quiet for a minute until I heard Jasper's soft growls, "So it doesn't matter what anybody says? What your parents have to say, what_ I_ have to say? This is completely selfish of you…!"

"THIS IS NOT YOUR DECISION TO MAKE, JASPER! _You_ aren't the one who has to be wheeled for the rest of her life in a _wheelchair_! _You_ won't have to depend on anyone else to do the simple things you used to do. _You_ aren't the one who will have to struggle for the rest of their life, and you're _damn_ sure not the one who will feel useless. That, Jasper, will be me, _I_ will have to go through that, and if there is a chance in hell that I will walk again, then damn it, I'm going to take it, and if you have a problem with it, then there is the door! If any of you have a problem with it, then get the hell out of my room!" Alice's voice became raspier and raspier through her angered speech until there was hardly anything left.

Jasper pulled at his hair roughly before pacing back and forth. He would look at Alice and open his mouth to say something, but he would just humph and begin pacing again. Finally, he turned back to Alice with a defeated look.

"I'm staying." He said and kissed the top of her forehead.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Alice whispered as tears began to fall down her cheeks. Jasper wiped them away with his thumb before turning to us.

"From the looks of it, I think we're all staying." Jasper said, and we nodded our heads in agreement.

"No, you guys aren't hovering over me, or I'll begin to hate you all. Just go back to work, or head home, my family here will take care of me." Alice smiled at us. We each put a hand on hers to show her that she was completely right.

"No can do, cousin, we took our vacation time to come here, so we'll be staying until a little after New Years." Cris said with a huge smile.

"So you mean I'll have to look at your God awful face for the next month?" Alice said with a groan, causing us all to burst into laughter. It's felt like forever since the last time we laughed, and it felt good to finally be able to smile again.

Alice yawned, "I think it's time for someone to rest." Giana said as she kissed her daughters cheeks.

"I'm serious about the rest of you, though. Go back to work, and don't hover so much, Bella!" Alice said as her eyes began to droop.

"But…" Bella began.

"No, buts! Plus, you have that charity you've been excited to do. If I'm right, it starts tomorrow, so I'm expecting you to be gone and doing your charity work."

"Alice, you can't expect me to not be here for you when you come out of surgery." Bella said with a glare.

"You've been here the whole time, Bells. You kept me from slipping away, and I love you for it, but you have to go to the charity. Those children need as much promotion as they can get, so that they can find a good home. They need you." Alice was right, Bella's big heart is sure to help them in some way, she has to be there.

Bella sighed, "Okay, but I'm coming back after it ends." She added quickly. Alice nodded her head before shutting her eyes, and we soon heard the soft snoring coming from her.

We all filed out of the room, except for Giana, Ian, and Jasper who wanted to stay with Alice.

"I guess we can all go home." Edward said as he grabbed Bella's hand.

"Mom, who are you staying with, Jasper or me?" I asked as I grabbed onto Rose's hand too. Edward's and Bella's house is full now that her brothers and their family are here along with Renee and Charlie, so she and dad will have to bunk with one of us.

"We'll stay with Jasper tonight, then we'll rotate between the two of you." she replied. I nodded my head, knowing how much she hated to chose which son to stay with, though we've told her time and time again that she didn't have to rotate.

I kissed her cheek and hugged my father goodbye before leading Rose to the car, who has been uncharacteristically quiet.

Something is going on in that head of hers, I just hope she'll talk to me and not shut me out.

BPOV

This has been the roughest week for all of us. The only upside to this was going to the ultrasound with Edward, and seeing our little baby on the screen. I loved seeing the emotions play across Edward's face. His astonishment, wonder, and finally unconditional love brought tears to my eyes, and made me fall in love with him even more.

The happiest news my OBGYN has ever given me was when she said that our baby was healthy, and I got a sense of accomplishment that this baby was meant for our family. I couldn't thank God more for this little blessing, but that happiness soon faded when I remembered who was just a floor above us.

My best friend…

My cousin…

My sister…

My Alice was lying in a bed, broken and battered, and I couldn't figure out how to bring her back…I just wanted her back. The most disgusting part was finding out that she was lying in this God forsaken place, because Emmett and Rose couldn't keep it in their pants long enough!

I tried to hate them, I tried to hold a grudge, but I couldn't. I saw their faces, and I knew deep in my heart that they never wanted this to happen. I just wish they would grow up!

I just want Alice to be all better again…

It felt so good reminiscing with Alice about our childhood, and though she wasn't laughing or talking back, I knew she could hear me.

The utter joy I felt in my heart when I saw Alice's eyes open and the small groan she made that only I heard, because everyone was yelling; _I_ felt like shouting, so I did. She was back and she was awake and she was safe with us again. And though I am not too fond of her getting this surgery, Alice is a strong person, and when she said that she was going to go through with this I was not in the least surprised.

If it kills her, Alice will walk again, and we'll all probably be telling her to relax and take it easy, but that much energy in that little body of her's is going to build up until she pops. She'll be whining and complaining about how bored she is, but this is a time for recovery, and if I have to strap her to the bed, I will.

I don't feel comfortable leaving her for even a little bit of time, but she was right, I am very excited about the charity work that I'm doing. I absolutely cannot wait to go! I'm going to be taking photos of children at an orphanage, and getting to know them. Then a magazine will be made to promote adopting, and each child will have their photo in the magazine with a description about themselves.

At first, I was disappointed, because I thought that I wouldn't be able to do it, and finding a last minute photographer who will do this charity free of charge is hard, but I would have canceled my participation if it meant that I could be there for Alice. I guess that's not necessary now, since she is demanding that I go.

"Bella, are you okay? I've been talking to you, and I thought you were listening, but I guess not." Renee smiled softly from the back seat of the car.

"Sorry, mommy, I was in my own world. What were you saying?" I apologized.

"I was just telling you that your father and I are going to turn in early, since it's been quite a long day…" my mother's talking was cut off by my father's guttural snoring.

She giggled, "And I think daddy has gotten a head start on that sleep." I joined in.

"How can you sleep with that chainsaw snoring in your ear all these years?" I joked.

"Who's said we were just sleeping all these years?" My father smiled with his eyes closed.

"Eww, daddy, TMI!" I covered my ears. My parents and Edward laughed at the horrified expression on my face.

I checked the mirror to see if my brother's and their family were still following us. I was excited to find out that they were going to stay with us, but I didn't want them to miss work. I assured them that we would take care of Alice, but they weren't going to hear any of that. 'The Swans stick together!' Giovanni said, so here we all are.

I internally groaned. They are going to ruin my house!

As soon as we arrived home, we all said goodnight to each other and headed to our bedrooms. Today was a long day, and though it was only eight o'clock, we were all tired, and ready to hit the sack. I thought about fixing some dinner just in case they got hungry tonight, but as soon as I threw on my pajamas and kissed Edward goodnight, I was out like a light.

They can fix a sandwich if they get hungry tonight.

I woke up to my alarm at ten o'clock in the morning playing 'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry. I took a shower, washed my hair and scrubed the hospital grime off of my body. I took on the backbreaking task of blow drying and curling my hair before putting on light make up.

I put on a pair of blue skinny jeans, a silver long sleeve blouse, and a grey wrap sweater before I put on black, wedge boots.

I kissed Edward's cheek, since I didn't have the heart to wake him up before heading downstairs and out to my car. I knew no one was going to be up, since New York is three hours ahead of Washington.

I drove to Dunkin Donuts for breakfast, and ate it on the way to the orphanage that only took a half an hour to get to, since it was in Manhattan, right in the middle of New York City.

I arrived at the orphanage, Foundation of Love, to see that my crew was there as well, setting up and getting ready to work. I got out and headed over to Victoria. She was not only the head of my editor's department for my company magazine, but she is also one of my good friends.

"Hey, Vic, how's everything so far?" I asked.

"Hey, Boss, so far the set up is going well, we're just waiting for your go. How's Alice by the way?" she asked as she shook her red, fiery hair out of her face that she decided to straighten today.

"She finally woke up," Vic gasped, "I know, we were all excited to finally have her back with us."

"That's so good! I have to go visit her soon." Victoria and Alice are good friends too, since Victoria dresses to the nines in Alice's clothing. Seldom do you see her in anything other than the professional clothes from Alice's 'Leading Ladies' line.

"Yeah, she'll be glad to see you. She's going to go with the surgery to fix her disk, so maybe some time tomorrow when she's alert, you go visit her." I suggested.

"I'll do just that." Victoria nodded and put it into her planner. She puts everything in that thing, and if she ever lost it, she would go ape shit.

"Good morning, I'm Heidi, the manager of the orphanage." A tall woman with short brown hair and piercing grey eyes greeted us.

"Good morning, I'm Bella Cullen and this Victoria Wayne; she'll be taking care of the interviews with the children." Victoria and I shook Heidi's hand, and began to follow her into the orphanage.

"We are so glad that you decided to help out with this charity. Adoption is slow here, and the owner, Ms. Woollis, and I were hoping that this would help the children find homes." Heidi explained.

"We will do everything in our power to help promote these children." Victoria promised and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Thank you. Would you like a tour?" Heidi offered. Vic and I nodded our heads eagerly, excited to see all the children and the orphanage.

Heidi showed us around with each room decorated on every level for the kids. The first level was the babies, the second were toddlers, and as the levels increased, so did the age group. There were only four levels, but each had spacious rooms for every child. The toddlers and babies shared rooms, but the teenagers got their own. I took pictures of the rooms, along with everything else she showed us.

We got to see the massive playground they had, the music room, and the huge kitchen. These children may be orphans, but they are definitely not Annie.

"Whenever you're ready, Boss." Victoria said when the tour was over and Heidi left to check on the children.

"Okay, start the interviews with the teenagers first, I think the children are going to take a longer time to open up." I suggested. Victoria nodded and gathered her crew for their job.

I got my camera and headed for the baby rooms. I was going to have to catch the most beautiful photos in here, since they aren't able to talk, and can't tell anyone their story. Hopefully, the pictures and the little bit of information the orphanage can give to us will help.

I took pictures of all the babies. Some were sleeping, others were playing, and some were just lying in their crib, relaxing. My most favorite ones were of the babies that I could make smile. They all seemed so peaceful, not knowing where they are or who they could end up with. I wish I could keep them all, but I know that's not possible.

I spent about a couple of hours photographing the babies, and then I moved onto the toddlers. I saw that Victoria was talking to the ones that had a small vocabulary, but could still say a few words like 'yeah'. They were so cute! Photographing their interaction with each other was a true joy. They were so curious and would come up to my camera and touch it. The clicking sound made them laugh, and I couldn't help but to join in with them. The best thing about toddlers is they could laugh at anything and everything without any knowledge of what it was. They were just so full of joy, and it warmed my heart to be in the presence of serenity.

After the toddlers, I moved onto the children that were from two years of age to seven. It was nap time for most of them, so I decided to come back tomorrow to capture them on film, since we'll be doing this charity for two weeks. As I walked to the door to move onto the next level, I saw a little girl in the corner of her room playing with her teddy.

I walked in and watched as she poked and prodded the bear with a concentrated expression on her face. I brought my camera up to my face and started to take some pictures. The clicking caused her to jump and drop the bear on the floor.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." I apologized and bent down on my knees to pick up the bear and hand it back to her. "Here you go."

"Tank you." she whispered.

"You're welcome." I play whispered back before giggling.

Her eyes grew wide, "You pwetty." She said in the most adorable voice.

"You're very pretty too." I said, and she was. She had long light brown hair and beautiful, mesmerizing blue eyes that pierced my soul. "Such beautiful eyes." I whispered in a trance-like voice. I hope I didn't scare her, but it felt like I couldn't help but to look in them.

"Dey no petty, cuz Benny say dey ugwy." She mumbled as tears began to gather in them.

"No, no, no, baby, they are beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you they aren't, because you and your eyes are absolutely gorgeous." I promised her as I wiped the tears from her eyes.

She giggled, "Okay." She said and sniffled. Her porcelain skin contrasted with the blush she had on her cheeks, making it seem fire engine red. Her dimples showed as she smiled her beautiful smile with all her little teeth in.

"How old are you, beautiful?" I asked and sat down, placing my camera to the side of us.

"I dis many and a haf." She said and held up her two fingers, meaning she was two and a half.

"And what's your name?"

"Mewady." She smiled wide. I raised an eyebrow, but smiled anyway.

"She means Melody." I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around to see Heidi standing in the doorway with a small smile on her face.

"Ah, Melody." I turned back to her, "A very pretty name for a very pretty girl." I giggled. I hope that sticks in her head, because I don't want her to ever doubt that she is anything but beautiful, just because some bully says she is not.

She nodded her head, "Name?"

"What is your name?" Heidi annunciated every word.

"What s'yur name?" Melody tried to repeat. Heidi giggled and mumbled 'close enough.'

"Isabella, but you can call me Bella." I said.

"Bewa." She tried to pronounce.

I giggled softly, "Yeah, Bewa."

I spent my time getting to know Melody, asking her questions, finding out what she liked and what she didn't. I got to know the little girl who was confused as to why she was here, but still had the biggest heart.

"Bella, we have to go." I heard Victoria behind me.

I sighed, "I have to go, Melody."

Tears gathered in her eyes, "Wu com back?" she asked as she got up and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm coming back tomorrow, and you'll be the first one I visit." I assured her. I kissed her cheek and gathered my camera to go.

I waved goodbye as I left her room, and walked with Victoria back out to our cars.

"It seems that she is attached to you already." Vic commented when we reached our cars.

I nodded my head silently and climbed into my car after offering her a smile. I sat there and stared out of my window shield.

"As attached to me as I am to her." I whispered and wiped the tear that fell off my cheek. I started my car and drove to the hospital, anxious to hear what happened with Alice.

I parked in the parking lot, jumped out of my car, and headed for the entrance. I waved at the receptionist behind the desk and she let me in, already knowing who I was and why I was here.

I practically ran to Alice's door, and walked in to see her awake and talking, well _whispering_ to her parents.

"Hey, everyone." I greeted quietly.

"Bella! How did the charity go?" Alice asked in her weak voice.

"Don't worry about the charity yet, how was the surgery?" I asked.

Alice smiled widely, "It was successful. They just have to check if I can feel my legs, then we'll find out where to go from there."

"That's so good." I kissed her cheek.

"Hey Auntie and Uncle, how are you guys?" I asked.

Uncle Ian kissed both my cheeks, "We are doing well, Bells."

"Yes, we are." Giana smiled, "And we have to thank you for never giving up on Alice."

"You don't have to thank me. We're family, and that's what family does for each other." I assured them.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now tell me what happened at the orphanage." Alice demanded in her typical fashion.

I chuckled and told her all about it, leaving Melody for last. I told them all about her, how she looked, what she liked, and anything else that I learned.

"Wow, honey, she seems really special." Giana commented with a smile, but something in her eyes told me that she was worried. For what, I had absolutely no clue of.

"I want to meet her! She seems too good to be true." Alice said as a nurse came in to administer her pain medication. "No, please, I don't want to fall asleep yet." She begged.

"I know, but the dose is about to wear off and you will be in a lot of pain." The nurse said as she filled Alice's drip with medication from a syringe.

"Go home, Bells. I know you want to stay, but my parents are leaving too, because Jasper is coming. When I wake up, we'll have to…talk." Alice's words started to slur more and more as she spoke.

"Okay, and remember this." I said as I got closer to her ear, "Everything is going to be okay." I promised her before kissing her cheek.

I walked out of the room with Giana and Ian, and to our cars.

"We'll come over for dinner later, Bella." Ian said.

"Okay, I'll make pasta." I said after hugging my aunt.

"Oo, with bread?" Ian asked with a child-like gleam in his eyes.

I chuckled, "With bread."

I got in my car and began driving home in silence, needing to ponder over what happened today. How did I get so attached to Melody so fast? I couldn't figure it out, but if I wasn't careful, I'll end up loving her, and that will just lead to heartbreak when she's adopted.

I parked in my driveway, and walked in to hear a commotion coming from the living room.

"Jasper, please…!" I heard Emmett's voice beg.

"Please? Please, what, Emmett? If you're waiting for me to forgive you for what you and Rose did, you can both hold your breaths, 'cus it's not happening anytime soon." I walked into the living room to my brothers, both sets of my parents, Edward, and Rose standing around as they watched Emmett and Jasper.

"Alice, forgave me, so why can't you?"

"Alice forgave you, but she shouldn't have! I cannot believe that you think running over my wife is just something that I can forgive! And the saddest part is that everyone was dumb enough to buy into your puppy dog face and sad eyes, but not me! You don't deserve anything, but a kick in the ass out the door." Jasper growled.

"This is unbelievable." I said. The more Jasper spoke, the more I got pissed off. Everyone's head snapped toward me. "So you think we're dumb for forgiving Emmett?" I asked as I crept towards Jasper.

He sighed, "Bells, I didn't…"

"No, you meant it exactly how you said it. You think that we're dumb for forgiving him, but do you want to know the saddest part of all this is?"

Jasper stared at me, so I continued.

"The saddest part is that Alice was your wife, but she was _my_ cousin, she was a daughter, and she was a sister to Emmett and Edward. We almost lost her forever! Hasn't this made you see how important family is? Yes, Emmett made a mistake, that's why it's called an accident, but looming it over his head to make him feel guilty isn't doing anyone any good, and quite frankly, you're pissing me off! So, if you can't get your head out of your ass and realize that Em is your brother, and he would _never_ intentionally hurt Alice, then you don't deserve Emmett at all, and he shouldn't look for your forgiveness!" I all but yelled.

The room was deadly quiet as Jasper and I stared each other down.

Jasper clenched his fist, "So you're on his side, Bella?" he hissed through his teeth.

I sighed, "There is no sides, Jasper, just family." I said and walked away. I didn't feel like dealing with it. If Jasper wanted to be a jackass then he can do it by himself.

I went into the kitchen and took out some milk to warm.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" I heard my mother speak from behind me. I turned around to see that she and Esme were leaning against the counter.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I mumbled, "What's Jasper's problem anyways? Why can't he see that Emmett regrets the accident with his whole heart?"

"You have to look at it from Jasper's point of view, dear. What if Emmett had hit Edward, and he had the same exact injuries as Alice. The doctors are telling you that he might not walk again, and that you'll have to wait to see when he'll wake up. What if a week had gone by and Edward hadn't woken up yet, and your hope was fading?" Esme explained.

I sat there as my milk simmered and thought about it. What if that had been Edward? My heart clenched just thinking about it. I would…I would feel like Jasper, like I couldn't forgive Emmett for what he did.

"You understand it, now, sweetheart? Alice is it for Jasper, and God knows that they have gone through hell and back, but no matter what comes there way, they have a love for each other that one could only hope for. You all do." My mother explained.

"I have to go apologize." I said and started to walk towards the living room.

"Jasper left for the hospital. He'll be there for a while, so you might want to talk to him tomorrow." Esme said. I nodded my head and took the milk off of the burner.

"So, how did the charity go?" My mother asked, but I knew she wanted some of the tension to dissipate.

"Wait, I wanted to know too." Rose said as she came into the kitchen with everyone else. Edward walked over to me and kissed my forehead.

Rose and I weren't on good terms for a while, but I couldn't stay mad at her. She looked terrible, felt terrible, and was downright depressed. She initiated the cause of the accident, and that guilt was eating her alive. Let's just say we had a heart to heart, and I said a few colorful words to her before I gave her a hug. I knew she needed one.

I explained everything, from the tour to Melody, and everyone hung from my every word with wide curious eyes.

"Oh, Melody sounds just precious! And Melody means a beautiful song, oh, such a peaceful name." My mother sighed as she lifted her arms in a shape of a 'Y' and threw her head back, breathing deeply as he hummed.

"…Any who, I can't wait to go back tomorrow." I stated, "Now, who's going to help with dinner? We're having pasta." I said, but all the men started to walk out of the kitchen as soon as they heard help. _Lazy Bastards_.

Rose, mom, Esme, and I cooked dinner with light chatter, as we were all in our own world mostly. Dinner isn't the same without Alice begging to make something, and all of us saying 'no' at the same time.

We let the food cook and sat at the isle talking about everything that had gone on since we last saw each other.

"Where are you parents, Rose?" I asked as I poured food for Nahla in her bowl. I watched as she ran and immediately began to dig into her Pedigree.

"They are out and about, you know how they are." She said with a shrug. I do know how they are, and John and Lizzy couldn't stand to be on the inside, if the sun is shining, for more than an hour.

I heard the front door open, and I assumed it would be either Alice's parent's as Rose's would most likely be out all day, and it was only six o'clock.

"Hello, ladies." Giana greeted as she came in. We greeted her back as she sat down on the other side of Renee.

"Where did you and Ian go?" I asked.

"We just walked around Central Park together and spent some time talking." She said with a dreamy look in her eyes. I have a feeling they were doing a little more than talking. _Gross_.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I am going to go take a nap." I yawned.

"I'll join you." Rose said and got up from her chair. We walked past the men, who were too much into their football game to notice us, and up to our rooms. I changed into my sweat suit, tied my hair up, and washed the make-up off my face before I crawled into bed. I heard the door open and knew it was Rose, since we share naps together.

"Night." Rose mumbled as she crawled in. I responded back, but I highly doubt it was anything comprehensible. Soon, I was drifting into sleep as I heard the soft snores coming from Rose.

"Bella…" "Rose…"I heard someone whisper my name at the same time someone whispered Rose's.

"Bella…" "Rose…"

"Bella!" "ROSE!" I was woken by my body shaking and Emmett's voice yelling Rose's name.

We groaned, but didn't move, "What?"

"Dinner's ready. You two need to come eat." Edward said and pulled the covers off. I opened my eyes to glare at him.

"Stop!" Rose yelled and tried to crawl under the covers again.

"Oh, no you don't." Emmett mumbled, picked Rose up bridle style and carried her out. Before I knew it, I was being picked up the same way by Edward.

"You put me down this instant, or I will…will…oh, whatever." I gave up. I was too tired to come up with a good threat. I felt Edward chuckling quietly as he walked down the stairs and into the dining room.

"Finally!" my father and Ian said simultaneously. I swear they can be just as bad as Emmett when it comes to food. Edward sat me in the chair before sitting next to me. Before we knew it, everyone was digging in.

"Seriously, Cris? That's a lot of food." I said as I looked at the mile high pasta and bread on his plate that rivaled Emmett's.

"What? I'm a growing boy." He said with a shrug.

"Yeah, sideways." I snorted, causing everyone to break out in a fit of laughter. Chatter was filled in the dining room along with the clatter of forks on plates.

Soon, groaning and moaning could be heard as they unbuttoned their pants to relieve some of the strain on their stomachs. The only ones still eating were Rose and I, and quite frankly, I could eat two more plates _with_ desert.

"How…?" Emmett shook his head as he watched Rose and I.

"How, what?" Rose asked without lifting her head from the plate.

"How are you two still eating?" Gio finished.

"I'm still hungry, so I'm still eating." I mumbled in a 'duh' tone.

Rose finished three plates while I went through two and a half. We fell back into our chairs with a groan.

"That was good." I moaned, and Rose nodded her head in agreement. I looked around and finally realized just how many family members were missing.

"Where are the twins, Martino, Nikita, and Billy?" I asked.

"They all went to the Children's Museum then out to eat, so they should be back…"

"Daddy!" I heard two girls yelling.

"Now." Gio said as he got up from his chair with a big smile on his face. Abriana and Mia came barreling into the dinning, yelling about their day at the same time.

"Whoa there, one at a time!" Gio laughed as he picked both of them up and walked out of the room.

"Hello, there." Niki said as she walked in cradling Marti. Cris got up and kissed Niki before rubbing his son's head.

"How was your day?" I asked as I got up and kissed her cheek before kissing Marti's.

"It was fun! Abriana and Mia played and did different crafts while learning about space, and things like that. We stayed there all day, and then we went to McDonald's, since they wanted chicken nuggets. What about you? How was the charity?"

"Yeah, how did that go?" Billy asked as she walked into the room.

We kissed each other's cheeks before I launched into the story again for the millionth time, but I couldn't seem to care. I loved telling everyone about Melody!

"Well, it has been a long day, and someone is sleepy." Niki whispered, so she wouldn't wake Martino, who fell asleep an hour ago when the girls and I migrated into the living to talk while the men cleaned.

"Yes, it has." My mother said. We all hugged and kissed goodnight and went upstairs to our rooms, while my aunt and uncle and Edward's parents left for their children's houses.

"What did you do all day, babe?" I asked Edward as I undressed to put on some boy shorts and a tank top.

"I visited Alice, checked on some patients while I was at the hospital, then I came home and hung out with the boys until Jasper came and all of that started." He said as he undressed to his boxers.

"Hmm, you seem to have had a busy day." I teased. I got into bed and turned off the lamp on my nightstand.

"It was wasn't it?" He chuckled. I was immediately engulfed in his arms where I felt safe and loved. "Good night, love and good night little baby" He said as he rubbed my stomach before kissing the back of my head.

"Good night." I giggled softly.

It has been a week since I started the charity work. A week since Alice got her surgery, which she is doing and looking a lot better now. The doctors tested her to see if she could feel her legs…she can! I couldn't explain the happiness I felt when she said she could feel the doctor putting pressure on her foot. We all cried and hugged her; it seems that her life is finally getting back on track.

It has also been a week since Jasper and I have talked. He avoids me and after the third day, I just gave up. When he wants to talk to me, he will. The good thing about our falling out is that he doesn't glare at Emmett and Rose anymore. He doesn't smile at them or talk to them, but it's a step up from where they used to be, right? Baby steps, people, baby steps.

Melody and I have become inseparable. She'll follow me around and talk to me…well, whatever you want to call her cute, little mushed words. She's basically my shadow, and I wouldn't want to have it any other way.

I got up, like I have been doing for a week, at ten o'clock. I took a shower without washing my hair. I put my hair in a half up, half down style, where it could curl naturally, and put on a little make-up. I put on an off the shoulders, skinny, black and grey stripped sweater, black skinny jeans, and grey boots.

Edward left for work a few hours ago, and everyone was still asleep, so I grabbed a granola bar, put on my coat, and left for the orphanage. The law wouldn't appreciate me speeding, but I couldn't wait to see Melody anymore than I had to.

I drove into the parking lot, but something wasn't right. There were two big vans loading a whole bunch of suitcases, but I didn't see any cars other than my teams, so that means kids weren't being adopted today.

I walked quickly into the orphanage and ran into Victoria.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Children are being transferred to a different orphanage. Apparently, after two years, they are moved to an orphanage in a different state. Heidi says they are moved, because their _'destined'_ family might not be here, that they may have a better chance somewhere else." Victoria explained.

"Where's Heidi?" I mumbled as I started to walk quickly away from Vici.

"Bella, wait, you…!" Victoria began to yell, but I had already turned the corner. I heard a commotion from upstairs, so I went to the next level and saw Heidi standing by two men who were carrying a large trunk.

"Oh, Bella! How are you?" Heidi asked as she walked downstairs with the men.

"How am I? _Pissed_, that's how I am! Why didn't you tell me that this is what the orphanage does?" I asked.

She stopped by the front door and turned towards me, "I'm sorry, Bella. Charities that we look for to promote the orphanage won't do it, because of the rotation plans that we have, and I was afraid that that would be the same case for you guys. I wanted these children to have a chance to be found here, instead of being shipped off to somewhere they aren't familiar with." she explained.

I sighed, "Well…"

"BELLA!" I heard my name being yelled by Victoria from outside. I ran out and saw her yelling at a middle aged woman who was standing in front of a car. I could hear crying from a child inside, but the woman was blocking the window.

I walked over to Victoria, "What's the problem?"

"Bella, they have…"

"BEWA!" I heard Melody's voice from inside the car. My eyes grew wide as I pushed the woman out the way. There, strapped in a car seat, was Melody with tears running down red cheeks.

"NO! You can't have her!" I yelled in panic and tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Ma'am, please stop!" the middle aged woman yelled as she tried to pry my fingers from the door.

"Stay." I said to Victoria, turned around, and marched up to Heidi. "Were you going to tell me that they were taking her away, or were you going to wait until she was gone?" I growled.

"She has to leave, Bella. It's been two years now, and she hasn't been adopted."

"You can't send her away!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Cullen…" she said through gritted teeth.

"The hell you are! You're not sorry, or you would have _told_ me!" I screamed.

"And what would you have done! She has to be sent to a different orphanage, because no one wants her here!" Heidi yelled in frustration.

"BELLA!" Victoria yelled, and I turned around to see the woman getting in the car. My breaths started to shorten as I began to panic. She couldn't take her away from me, but what am I supposed to do.

"I want her." I whimpered.

"What…?"

"I WANT HER!" I yelled as the woman started the car and drove off.

"Mrs. Cullen…"

"_Stop_ that woman, or so help me _God_ I will rip your throat out." I growled. Heidi's eyes widened as she pulled her phone out quickly.

"Ms. Dale, br-bring her back now." She stuttered and closed the phone.

I took a deep breath to calm down, "Thank you." I whispered. Heidi nodded her head, but I could still see the fear in her eyes.

I didn't wait for the car to completely stop when it pulled up.

"BEWA!" Melody yelled as I opened the door and unbuckled her straps as fast as I could to pull her out.

"I thought I lost you." I whispered when I finally had her gathered in my arms.

"I no wanna go, Bewa." I pulled back to see her face and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You're not going _anywhere_, but with me." I assured her.

"Pwomise?" she whispered.

"I promise." I said and kissed her cheek. "But I need you to stand with Victoria for a minute, because I have to call someone. Can you do that?" I asked. She nodded her head and I handed her to Victoria before walking away.

I pulled out my phone to call the one person who could make or break this.

_"Hey, baby, how are you?"_ Edward answered.

"I'm fine, but I need you to come to the orphanage. It's important."

_"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can." _He said before hanging up.

I walked back over to Victoria and Melody who immediately went into my arms.

"Come on, let's go play." I said and put on a fake smile. I tried to seem happy, but on the inside I was a nervous wreck.

For forty five minutes, Melody, Victoria and I played with her dolls as we waited for Edward.

"Bella, Edward is here to see you." Heidi said as she stood in the doorway.

I turned to Melody, "I'll be right back."

"Okay." She said without turning away from her Barbie dolls.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked when I walked over to him by the doorway.

"Edward, before you say anything, let me explain." I said. Edward eyes widened a little, but he nodded hesitantly anyway. I grabbed his hand and went into the living room, so we could sit.

I told him about everything. From how I feel about Melody to what I did today. At the end I stared at the floor and waited for him to speak.

Edward sighed, "Bella, I understand that you love her, but we already have a baby on the way. And I have yet to meet her."

"You can." I said quickly, "Right now. And yes we are already having a baby, but we are more then financially ready, so I know that wouldn't be a good excuse. Just…just meet her before you make your decision."

"...Okay." He nodded.

"Okay?" I smiled and kissed him.

"Yes, okay, now where is she?" he chuckled. I grabbed his hand and practically ripped it out of the socket as I dragged him upstairs and to her room.

"Victoria, can you give us a minute?" I asked. She silently left the room and I walked over to Melody and kneeled.

"Sweetie." I waited for her to look at me, "There's someone I want you to meet." I pointed to Edward. She looked over to him and gasped quickly.

"Pwetty." She said, causing me to giggle.

"I know, right?" I teased.

Edward chuckled as he walked over and kneeled in front of us, "You are very pretty as well. I'm Edward and you must be Melody."

She blushed and nodded her head with a smile on her face, "I Mewady, an Bewa say I pwetty aw da time." She said seriously, causing me to laugh quietly.

"Well, she is very right." He winked.

Melody giggled and turned to me, "I wike him, Bewa."

"So do I." I said and cupped my hand over her ear to whisper something to her before getting up, "Well, I'll let you two get to know each other, while I finish the pictures of the other kids."

I left the room and went downstairs to my car and grabbed my camera. I spent a couple of hours taking pictures of the older children and shadowed Victoria as she did the interviews. Some of the teenagers who were there had such sad stories, and the worst part was some were packing their bags while we interviewed them, because in a matter of months it would be their two year mark.

I walked back upstairs to see Melody telling Edward a story animatedly, and Edward was hanging on her every word.

"…den, fwoggies come an, BEWA!" she squealed when she saw me enter the room.

"Hi, sweetie, how…?" before I finished my sentence, I burst out laughing. I quickly took out my phone and snapped a picture of Edward. My sweet Melody has turned my husband into a cross dresser.

He had make-up and glitter all over his face with butterfly clips in his hair. He wore a yellow dress with pink flowers all over it. It wouldn't even go fully over his chest!

I snorted, "You look beautiful, sweetheart."

"Ha, ha, very funny." Edward said and pulled off the dress. "I'm going to go clean this off." Edward ruffled Melody's hair before getting up and passing me with a playful glare as I laughed into my hand. When I saw that Edward was out of the room, I pulled a twenty out of my pocket and gave it to Melody.

"Good job." I snickered. She joined in with me and gave me a thumbs up. We played for about fifteen minutes until Edward came back. He signaled for me to come over with his head, so I got up and followed him out and down the hall to get away from the door.

"Bella…"

"Please, don't leave her here. I love her and I want her! She deserves to have a family and she deserves to be loved, Edward, please!" I begged.

He sighed and cracked a small smile before walking back towards Melody's door.

"Well, I guess there's only one more thing to find out." He mumbled.

"What?" I asked as we stopped in front of the door.

"Melody." He waited for her to look at him, "Do you like puppies?"

* * *

**Yeah! Their adopting Melody! I hope you liked this chapter! What did you think about Melody? What do you think about them adopting her? How will the family feel about a sudden new addition? We'll find out on the next update! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I would really love your thoughts on these questions.**

**Thank You!**


	17. Coming Together

**A/N: Can you believe how long it took me to update this story? I'm so sorry about that, but I had the worst writers block ever, and for the life of me, I couldn't get over it! It scared the heck out of me, but I think I did a really good job at overcoming it, so I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**There is a change in pictures, because Edward and Bella's house that they had before is now sold, so you can't see the pictures anymore. I decided to pick another house that will now be their new house, you just have to pretend that that's been their house since the begining, lol. I personally think it looks better than the old on anyway. The other pictures are on my homepage or on my website, depending if they are able to be put on my homepage, but you know how this works.**

**I really hope you enjoy this update!**

**

* * *

**

JPOV

Coming Together

Why does it feel like everything is falling apart? Why does it feel like every time things are going good, life has to come and kick us down again?

These emotions…I can't get a handle on them. I'm angry, frustrated, sad, lost! I'm lost without Alice…I couldn't possibly go on without her, and no matter how pissed off I am, she is the only woman I ever want to be with.

It came so close. It came _too_ close. I almost didn't have a chance to take it back, to tell her that I would never divorce her. That I'd rather fight with her, than fight with another. I couldn't imagine another woman in my arms, and I don't want to. That short, spiky haired pixie is enough for me, and if anything had happened to her…

There would be no point to my existence.

Emmett and Rosalie! They would have been the blame for her death, and I couldn't give a flying shit in space if they are family, they almost killed her and for that, I could never forgive them. Who the hell doesn't pay attention to the road! It's like they're fucking teenagers, and so help me if anything had happened to my Alice I would have ripped out their throats.

'Forgive them.' That's what everyone is saying, even Alice! But how is that even possible, how will I be able to look at them the same way?

To add insult to injury, I lost my sister, Bella. I don't like fighting with her, but she had no right to tell me to get over it. She doesn't know how it feels to lose…

She does. Her and Edward know how it feels to lose someone they love, but I was blessed enough to still have Alice with me. They didn't have that luck, but every time they were able pull through it.

I'm not strong enough. I can't just live and let live. I know that they have to still be hurting, I saw it when we were all fighting with our spouses, but how were they so strong? Why aren't they angry at God? Why weren't they angry at each other?

I want my sister back, but I'm not the one who needs to apologize first. It sounds childish, but I don't care. I understand that Alice is Bella's cousin, but she is my soul mate and you only have one of those. Out of everyone, I would believe that Bella would be able to understand my pain. Maybe, I was wrong.

I'm sitting in Alice's hospital room as she goes through her designs and anything else she has planned for her boutique. This keeps her busy and ultimately stops her nagging to get out of bed and be able to move around. She is looking much better, and is able to sit up, but it will be another week before she'll be able to leave the hospital.

The physical therapist, Ms. Lana, came to see her and test what Alice needed to work on. She said that Alice is very blessed to not have too much damage, but her walking will need to improve the most, along with her reflexes, since they are a little slow, and getting her hand to stop shaking when she writes.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Alice asked as she placed her work on the nightstand by her bed.

I breathed in harshly, "…For the _life_ of me I can't figure out what to do with Emmett and Rose. I'm pissed at them, but I miss them. I want to kick their asses, but I want to hug them too, because I know they're in pain as well. I just…" I sighed in defeat; I couldn't put what I was feeling into the right words.

"Jazz, I can't make you forgive them, that's something you need to do on your own, but you do have to talk to them. Tell them how you feel and why you are so adamant on not allowing them back into your life so easily."

"How could _you_ forgive them? They are the reason that you are here!" I stood up and started to pace. I ran my hand through my hair, a trait I picked up from Edward.

"They didn't purposely do this, Jazz!" she sighed and remained quiet as she thought of a way to explain herself.

"All of this…pain and frustration has gone on for too long. This isn't how we all used to be together! I want us to go back to the way it used to be, but we all can't do that if we have pain and anger looming over our heads twenty four seven. We have to let go…just let go of everything and start anew."

"It's not that easy, Alice." I sighed heavily and fell back into my chair.

"Why can't it be? It's not that easy, because you're making it difficult. Who said we can't come together and let the past fade away? Who said we can't be like we used to be?"

"Alice…"

"No!" she interrupted, "I'm tired of us always being sad and in pain! The worst has come, now it's time for all of us to live with the good." and with that she grabbed her work and started to look at it again officially ending the conversation.

I watched her and ran over the words she said, 'it's time for all of us to live with the good'.

"So what about us?" I asked and waited until she looked at me, "We've gone through our worse, so what's in it for our good?"

Tears pooled in her eyes, "…love and happiness." She whispered.

I got up and sat on the edge of her bed. I pressed my forehead against hers and breathed in her scent.

"I'm sorry." We both said at the same time.

I chuckled softly, before becoming serious, "I'm sorry, Alice. I'm sorry for saying that I would divorce you, I'm sorry for causing you pain…I'm sorry for not being the husband you deserve." I whispered the last part.

"You are the best husband I could ask for and more." She claimed with such passion that I almost believed her, but I knew it wasn't true.

"No, I'm not. You were right and I'm sorry that I didn't realize it before we fell so far apart. I looked at women the way I should have been looking at you. I hurt you when I vowed that I would never do such a thing… I left you to die when I should be the one in your place." I choked. Tears gathered in my eyes as I watched emotion after emotion flash into Alice's.

She held my face in her hands, "You shouldn't be anywhere, but where you are now. I wasn't a good wife. I denied you a family countless times, yet you stayed. I said foul things about you, things that I wish I could take back. Where I am is the least that should have been done to me." She looked away as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

Anger flashed in my soul, "You deserve none of this! What you deserve is to be in my arms while we talk about this, not in a hospital clinging to life! If something would have happened to you…" I stopped and swallowed what I was about to say.

Alice looked at me, but said nothing, for she would have done the same thing if the situation was twisted.

"Where do we go from here, Jazz?" she asked as her voice hitched.

"There's nowhere to go but up." I gathered her into my arms and held her as we cried.

I cannot explain it, but I can feel us healing. Our hearts, minds, and souls are mending together, the way it should and will always do.

We are healing, now it's time for the rest to heal as well. Never have I given into Alice's crazy thoughts, but maybe…_maybe_ we could move forward. We shouldn't forget the past, that's never a good thing, but maybe we can forgive the past, and begin our future.

BPOV

"I wuv puppies! You gots one?" Melody exclaimed excitedly, completely oblivious to what we were about to do.

I nodded my head and kneeled in front of her, "How would you feel…coming home with us?" I asked hesitantly. I wanted her to be our baby girl, our daughter.

She stared at me for a few minutes, before a small light of recognition flashed in her beautiful eyes.

"Wike, you bein' my mommy and you bein' my daddy?" she asked softly and scrambled to get to her feet.

"Yes…if you want." Edward added quickly, "We can be your mommy and daddy."

"Yes!" she yelled with her small lisp and jumped into my arms, making such a plain word sound all the more adorable.

Edward joined our little huddle and kissed the top of her head before looking at me. 'Thank you' I mouthed. 'I love you' he mouthed.

After she released her tight grip from around my neck, Edward picked her up and started to walk out of the room with me following.

"I caw you mommy and daddy?" she asked Edward.

"If you want." He chuckled and rubbed his nose against Melody's, causing her to break out in a fit of giggles. She nodded her head and turned to watch where we were going.

We finally found Heidi in her office, sitting behind her desk.

"Heidi…"

"You want to adopt Melody?" she asked with a small smile as she lifted the adoption papers.

"Yes, we do." I said. We sat in the chairs in front of her desk with Melody on my lap. She seemed completely okay with playing with my hair as she hummed to herself quietly to entertain herself.

After an hour, Melody and I left Edward to fill out the papers in the office, so I could get a look at her clothes. I was surprised to see how thin all the material was, I would have thought with how advanced this adoption agency looked, that the kids would have better clothing, but I guess not. No matter, we can take her shopping before she meets the family.

"Wen we go, mommy?" Melody asked as she played with her Barbie on the floor. My heart filled with love and joy when she called me mommy. She may not be my biological daughter, but she will grow up being loved and probably spoiled if my father and husband have anything to do about it.

"We'll leave in a little bit, sweetie. We have to fill out paperwork and everything." I tried to explain to her, but how do you explain the process of adoption to a two year old.

Melody continued to play with her dolls, and I soon joined her, giving Ken the best man voice I could muster. We pretended to give Barbie a wedding until I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out and saw that Edward sent me a message.

'Come back to the office' it read.

I picked Melody up, "Where we goin'?" she asked.

"Back to the office." I said. She simply nodded her head and watched as we walked down the hallway. I walked through the door and sat in the chair next to Edward.

"So all of the paperwork is finished, there's only one more thing to do." Heidi said and picked up a piece of paper and handed it to me. "If you would like, you can give Melody a full name." she said.

I looked over to Edward with curious eyes.

"Give her a middle name, Bella." He smiled. I looked at Melody and softly brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Melody Andria Cullen, Andria means love." I whispered as I stared into her captivating blue eyes. I looked at Edward for his approval and was met with his crooked smile and a nod of his head. We signed the papers stating that Melody was officially our daughter and headed to her room to start moving her things into Edward's car.

Some volunteers helped move all her belongings, so in an hour, we were ready to leave and start our new lives together.

"Well, Melody Cullen, are you ready to go?" Edward asked.

"Wet's go!" she yelled and threw her arms in the air, causing us all to burst into laughter.

"Bye Heidi, and thank you." I said.

"It was my pleasure, Bella." She nodded her head with a smile. I hooked Melody into the car seat they gave me before getting into the driver's seat.

I followed Edward all the way back to our house, so he could drop his car off and get into mine. As I thought about it, it would probably have been smarter to put all of Melody's things into my car, since it's an SUV, but what's done is done.

I enjoyed listening to Melody prattle on about the things she saw outside the window or listen to her hum with the radio, completely making up her own lyrics, since she didn't know the songs playing. It surprised me how she already brought so much happiness to my life, though we haven't even begun to create ours as a family yet.

"Move into the passenger's seat, woman." Edward chuckled. I hadn't even noticed that he opened my door and had unbuckled my seat belt. Quite frankly, I hadn't noticed that I even pulled into our driveway.

"I'm going, man." I said and shimmied over to the other seat without getting out.

As we drove to the mall to buy some clothes and whatever else we needed for Melody, I was turned around in my seat and talking to her.

"How would you like if we called you Mel, sometimes?" I suddenly asked.

She just nodded her head and continued to tell me about all her favorite ice creams and the ones that she hated. I could have sat there and listened to her for hours if it meant that I could hear her say mommy like she did every now and then.

I couldn't explain this feeling of pure joy that I felt in my heart. I thought that the void from the two miscarriages could only be filled by having a baby, but I now see that it doesn't matter that I didn't carry Melody myself. She is and forever will be my daughter and I will love her like I carried her for nine months myself.

Mel fell asleep on the rest of the way to the mall, leaving Edward and I to listen to some soft music, reveling in the feeling of being parents and having all this love for the little girl asleep in the backseat.

Edward parked the car in a parking spot near the front and we quietly got out.

"We'll get a few clothes for her now, and I'll come again to get everything she needs for clothing and her new room." I said as Edward picked her up and held her.

"How are you decorating her room?" he asked as we walked through the front door.

"I have a few designs in mind, but I want it to be a surprise!" I said excitedly, but quieted when Melody started to squirm. She turned her head on Edward's shoulder towards me, and I saw that she had her thumb in her mouth. I took a picture of her with my phone, unable to resist the sheer adorability that she exemplified even in her sleep.

"Let's hurry and get some things for her." he whispered.

We shopped for about an hour, allowing me to buy outfits that would look really cute on Melody, but she woke up again. Having rested she was a ball of fire that kept running in front of us, though it was easy to catch up as her legs were really short and couldn't take her too far ahead of us.

She ran up to the candy store window and pressed her face against it as she stared wide eyed at the goodies inside.

"Melody, sweetheart, get your face off the window, please." Edward said. She turned around and raised her arms to be picked up.

Edward picked her up, "I hav chocowat, daddy?" she asked. With him already wrapped around her tiny fingers, he immediately conceded and walked into the store without a moment's hesitation. I giggled and followed, but I knew that I would probably have to be the bad guy and tell her that she could only have one piece until we eat dinner.

Edward practically bought her every type of chocolate they had in the store, and I had to stop him at the twenty third chocolate bar.

"Edward, she cannot have all that chocolate before dinner!" I whispered yelled.

"I know that, but we could at least have them in the house…" he tried to compromise.

"Four pieces of chocolate, and four only!" I said with a serious face. She was going to be up all night, and with the excitement of meeting the family, chocolate was the last thing she needed!

"But…" he started, but I gave him a look that clearly said not to oppose this decision. He sighed and started to put all the chocolate back, only keeping Melody's favorites. I rubbed my forehead with the impending headache that was beginning to form.

The man acts as if we are trying to make her a chocolate pool or something! I mean, let's be serious about this. A two and a half year old plus twenty three bars of chocolate…that's worse than when the U.S bombed Hiroshima!

Edward grabbed the bag of chocolate as I grabbed Melody's hand. If she was going to eat that sugar in a wrapper, maybe a little walking will burn off some of that sugar high. Oh, hell, what am I thinking? She'll be up all night with Edward, because I'm going to sleep. That'll teach him to give her chocolate at five thirty in the evening.

"You're mumbling." He said as we walked. Ah, yes, my horrible habit of mumbling what I'm thinking when I'm angry.

I sighed and looked down at Melody, stopping in my tracks. My daughter now looked half black, with chocolate all on her clothes, face, hair, and hands.

"Oh, sweetie!" I said and picked her up, "Edward give me one of the bags, please babe?" I asked. I pulled one of my favorite outfits I found in 'Little Fashions Boutique' out. "I'm going to go clean her up and change her clothes." I told him.

Edward nodded, "I'll be in Barnes and Nobles." He said before giving me a kiss and kissing Mel's forehead. Chuckling, he walked away and mumbled, "My little chocolate monster."

I giggled and walked into the family bathroom, so I could have enough room to clean her up and change her.

"Okay, mama, I'm going to clean you off before I change you." I said more to myself as Mel was absorbed in finishing her last bit of chocolate.

I waited and let her eat the last piece before getting a whole bunch of paper towels and wetting them. I wiped off her face and hands and with much difficulty, I was able to wash the chocolate out of her hair. I realized l would have to put her under the hand dryer to dry her hair, since it's too cold outside to leave it wet and I don't want her to get sick.

As I pulled off her clothes, I looked down to see that she was in a pull-up.

Dear Lord,

Help us as we begin the journey of potty training. From what I heard from my brother who had _two_ girls to embark on this horrible journey with, potty training is hell, and I don't know if I can handle this time of destruction. Give me the strength to clean up everything that Melody pees on when we cease with the pull-ups and move onto underwear. And for the love of God, _please_ don't let her pee on the couch. That stain will never come out. Amen!

After saying a silent prayer, I put her in the new outfit that we got her. It was a long sleeved sky blue, plaid dress with pink crowns. The denim skirt was adorned with blue, flirry ruffles and matching blue leggings underneath. I put her in the pink sneakers that she wanted before sticking her under the hand dryer.

Melody broke out in a fit of giggles, causing me to join her as I watched the dryer make her hair fly around her face. Soon, she stopped laughing and started to whimper a little.

"Mommy, hot!" she moaned. I cursed softly and pulled her from under the dryer. I completely forgot how hot it would feel on her sensitive head.

"I'm so sorry, baby." I said and rubbed her hair softly, while blowing on it. I almost cooked my baby, what was I thinking?

"S'okay, mama. I go back?" she asked.

"No, the top of your hair is dry, so I just need to put the bottom under the dryer." I explained, while drying the rest of her hair, trying as best I could to shield her from the air.

I listened to Melody sing herself a song about completely nothing. I giggled a little when she started to sing about the chocolate that was in the bag with daddy. Little does she know that I'm immune to her adorability, but her father...well, he's a complete goner.

After the rest of her hair was dry, I put it up in two pig tails, and put the matching plaid hand band in her hair.

"Okay, mama, we're done here." I said while throwing away everything including her clothes. It's no use keeping it, since it's ruined. Plus, the material is no good in this cold. It's too thin, and I don't want her getting pneumonia.

"I wan daddy." She said as she stared at the wrapper I threw away. She may have said that she wanted Edward, but I have a feeling she just wants the chocolate that's with him.

"You can't have any more chocolate before dinner, babe." I said and picked her up.

"Pease?" she whimpered and patted my cheek.

"How about this. How about we eat some dinner first, then you can have a little more chocolate?" I reasoned. Those big blue eyes were getting to me and watching her beg was breaking my heart. She nodded before turning to watch where we were going.

I walked to Barnes and Nobles and went directly to the medical section. Edward is much like Carlisle with reading different medical books to learn more about the science, even if they aren't specializing in what they are reading about.

I looked through three rows before finally seeing Edward crouched on a small stool reading an extremely thick book. Melody started to squirm, so I let her down and watched as she ran over to Edward.

"Daddy!" she squealed, taking Edward by surprise when she jumped into his lap. I giggled and watched as a smile spread across his beautiful face. It's amazing how Melody just fell into the role of our daughter. Not three hours ago, I was fighting for her, and now she's calling us mommy and daddy like I birthed her myself.

I couldn't help my smile as I watched them laugh and whisper to each other, but it was getting late and I wanted to get home, so everyone could meet Melody.

"Hey, you two." I said as I approached, "I'm going to the Coach store to get the baby bag, then we can head home." I said. I kissed both their foreheads and walked away.

Melody didn't need a big baby bag, but I still needed one for her, so I got a medium sized bag that looked more like a purse. I was about to walk out of the store when I saw a Coach cover for car seats. I quickly purchased that as well and went back to Barnes and Nobles.

Edward had Melody in his arms along with our bags, and was ready to go. By the time we were back on the road, it was ten after eight.

"I'll call to see where everyone is at." I mumbled while I pulled out my phone. I dialed my mother's number and waited for her to pick up.

_"Hello?"_ my mother answered.

"Hey, mommy, where are you all?" I asked.

_"Hi, sweetheart, we're at home. We just came back from visiting Alice, and…"_ I heard shuffling in the background before Renee started to speak again. _"Jasper's here as well." _She whispered.

I sighed, "Okay, I'm almost home, so I'll see you then." I said before hanging up.

"Jasper's at the house." I mumbled.

"…You should apologize to him." he said. I watched as he kept darting his eyes towards me, probably waiting for me to punch him or something, but I wasn't going to.

"I was planning on apologizing…"

"Mommy, dat." She pointed to my hand. I looked down to see that she wanted my phone.

"Say, Can I see your phone, please?" I said.

"C-Can I see your phones, pease?" she tried. I nodded my head and gave it to her.

"I was planning on apologizing to him, because it was wrong of me to tell him that he should forgive Emmett and Rose. I guess, because of how I dealt with the miscarriages, I figured he would do it the same way, but not everyone is the same." I said softly as I listened to my daughter's humming. I think as she grows, she'll be into music or chorus, since she loves to hum and sing a lot.

"Just explain it to him and I'm sure you both will be okay. This has been…hard. I can't put my finger on it, but it seems like every time life is good, something happens to kick us down again." Edward exclaimed with furrowed eyebrows.

All I could do was nod my head. I don't know what kind of voodoo or bad karma we have been dealing with, but I don't think we can take much more. There is only so many times that someone can be kicked down before they decide not to come back up again.

Edward pulled into our drive way and cut the car off. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready. I just don't know how Abriana and Mia are going to take to her. Yes, Martino usually has most of the attention, but with a new one coming in, I think they will be a little more jealous then they were with Marti. Given, they did hide him when he was first born, and no one could find him until he started crying." I mumbled. I was hoping Edward didn't hear that, but he obviously did as his eyes were bigger than his fist. Oh well, que sera sera.

"Calm down, Edward, they won't hurt her." I assured him before getting out. We decided to leave her clothes in the car until later, since we'll visit Alice, so she can meet Melody too.

"I think we should keep Nahla in her kennel for tonight. Meeting a new family is enough excitement for one night, adding in a hyperactive puppy will be too much." Edward suggested and I nodded my head in agreement.

I had Melody in my arms and waited as Edward unlocked the door. As soon as the door was open, we heard voices coming from the living room, and Mel immediately tucked her head into my neck. I rubbed her back and whispered that she was okay and that some people just wanted to meet her.

"Go tell them that we have someone that we want them to meet." I whispered to Edward when we reached the hallway that led to the living room. He nodded his head and walked away. After a couple of minutes, it got really quiet and Edward called me in.

I walked into the living room and heard gasps coming from everyone as they practically jumped off the couches.

"Bella, who is this?" my mother whispered as she slowly approached.

"This is Melody Andria Cullen, and we adopted her." I smiled.

"This is Melody?" my mother asked as she rubbed her back, "Little Melody, may I see your face, sweetheart?" she asked.

Melody shook her head and tightened her grip around my neck. I shifted her to see if I could get her to turn her head the other way, but she whimpered and held me tighter than before. I could feel myself choking a little and tried to loosen her grip.

"Melody, baby, your choking me." I gasped. Edward grabbed her arms and slowly forced them to let my neck go before picking her up out of my arms.

"Melody, can you look at me?" I whispered and rubbed her back. When she turned her face towards me I continued, "There are people who want to meet you. They are my family and they will love you, I promise, so can you meet them for me? Can they see your pretty face?" I asked.

She finally nodded her head after staring at me with those big blue eyes, as if she could tell if I was telling the truth just by my expression. Edward turned her around in his arms so that her back was to his chest, and her legs were dangling over his arms that were tucked under her. She looked like she was sitting in a chair with the position he put her in.

All at once I heard squealing and 'awws' coming from the women, while the men stood back and smiled, allowing the women to see her first.

"Hello, Melody, I am your mommy's mommy, so you can call me nonna! That means grandma in Italian. Oh, I can't wait to meditate with you and become one with the universe. OH! And I can take you to the moonlight festival!" My mother gushed. I rolled my eyes, my mother tried to get me to become one with the universe when I was ten once. I told the universe to shove off, and later there was a tropical storm. Coincidence? I think so!

"You can take her to the festival, but no dancing under the moon naked!" I warned. Renee took me to the festival when I was seven and I was estatic to dance under the moon completely in the bare. Well, I fell in the grass thanks to my wonderful equilibrium, the problem was that I learned the hard way that it wasn't just grass that I fell in. It was poison ivy as well! My ass was itchier than a dog covered in flees!

"Oh, of course not dear, dancing nude is completely optional." she agreed quickly. Um, well at least I think she agreed.

"And I am your daddy's mommy, so you can call me nana." Esme squealed. Damn it, they both had something to drink. Esme never squeals unless she has some liquor in her system and Renee doesn't drink alone.

After all the girls introduced themselves, the men finally came over. Of course, my father told Mel to call him nonno and Carlisle told her to call him papa. My brothers immediately took to her, loving her as if she has been here since her birth.

"I'm a grandma!" my mother cooed and began to cry causing Esme to join in. All I could do was shake my head and turn away as they embraced and wailed about how happy they were.

I took Melody out of Edward's arms and stood her on the floor, before walking over to Abriana and Mia, who stared at her the whole time without moving from the couch.

I knelt behind Melody, "Hey, girls, this is Melody." I said softly. My nieces didn't say a word; they just sat and stared, causing Mel to cower into my arms again.

"Cos'è questa cosa?" Mia asked Abriana.

"Non ne ho idea!" she replied.

"She's not an 'what' or 'this', Mia, she's a 'her' and she is your new cousin. Come and meet her." I encouraged. They slowly scooted off the couch and walked over to us. As they approached, everyone became quiet again and watched their interaction.

"Parli italiano?" Mia asked.

"No she can't speak Italian, and she's only two and half years old." I answered.

"Hi, I'm Abriana." My outgoing niece introduced herself. Thank God she was more into meeting new people, as opposed to her twin, who didn't trust anyone until she got to know them. Mia is more of the protective twin and doesn't like Abri to talk to anyone whom they don't know.

"I Mewody." She whispered. At least she's getting better at pronouncing her name.

I watched as my other niece just stared at Mel and held onto Abri's arm, "Mia." Was all she said before turning around and sitting back on the couch.

I sighed and smiled when Abri sat with Mel and talked to her. I took this opportunity to hold out my hand to Mia and walk with her out to our back yard. I sat her in my lap and looked to the sky.

"Why?" she finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

I looked at her, "Why what?"

"Why did you want her?" she elaborated.

"We adopted her, because we love her."

"So you don't love me and Abriana anymore?" she asked as tears gathered in her eyes.

"Oh, no, no, no, baby, that's not it at all. I have so much love in my heart for you and everyone else, but I still have room to love someone else. No matter how many people there are in this family, there will always be enough love for everyone." I gave her a hug and a kiss.

"I should give Melody a chance like Abriana?" she asked.

"Yes, I think you should." I wiped the tears that escaped from her eyes before I got up and watched as Mia ran back into the house and up to Abri and Mel. I was about to follow when Jasper stepped out and closed the door.

We stood and looked at each other, neither of us saying a word to one another. I soon sat down and rubbed my belly, figuring that I would have to eat soon to feed me and the baby.

Jasper joined me and sat in the other chair, still not saying a word.

I sighed, "I'm sorry, Jazz, I shouldn't have told you to move on. I didn't put myself in your shoes, and figured that you would be able to handle a situation like I would."

"I can't do that." He said, having yet to face me, but instead opted to look at the stars like I did a few minutes ago with Mia.

"I guess not, but I understand that now…"

"Do you, Bella?" he interrupted and finally turned to face me, "Do you understand that I can't just brush things under a rug like you do!"

I was floored, "Hold on, did you just say that I brushed things under a rug? What do you mean?"

"I mean the way you dealt with your miscarriages and how you brushed them under a rug." He explained.

"I didn't brush anything under a rug, Jasper! I just decided not to tell any of you! I was fine with only Edward knowing, and that's the only person who really needs to know in the first place!" I jumped up, quivering with anger.

"I'm a psychologist, Bella. I was trained to see how people deal with emotions…"

"I don't give a _fuck_ about your training! How dare you? You have absolutely no idea of how I dealt with my miscarriages, and I'll be damned if I stand here and allow you to act as if I decided to completely ignore them!" I yelled.

"You didn't tell anyone, and you didn't allow anyone to help! At least I'm expressing myself and allowing myself to feel my emotions instead of completely shutting down!" he yelled back and stood up.

"Go to hell, Jasper! What you are _doing_ is holding a grudge! You aren't dealing with your emotions, you're just pissy, and because you're pissed you don't want to forgive anyone! What Emmett and Rosalie did was a mistake, that's why it's called an _'accident'_, but them hating themselves is not enough for you! You want them to know how much you hate them by not speaking to them and giving them dirty looks to cause them even more pain!"

"Oh? And what did you do?" he sneered.

"This isn't about me, this is about the fact that you are being an asshole, and treating them like shit for your own entertainment. You love seeing them hurt and you love seeing the guilt in their eyes when they look at you! You're a sick bastard who doesn't deserve their company if you can't get your own head out of your ass, Mr. Psychologist! What does your fucking training tell you to do now?" I growled before stalking past him and back into the house.

I walked past the living room and went upstairs to calm down; not wanting everyone to see how much Jasper's words affected me. I know the way I handled the miscarriages was the wrong way to go, but for him to throw it back in my face was unacceptable.

I took deep breaths to calm down and to keep myself from crying. I hate how I cry when I'm angry; it just makes me even more frustrated which makes me cry even more.

I was about to go to the bathroom to wash my face when someone knocked on my door. I opened to see Jasper standing there with his hands in his pockets. I started to slam the door, but his hand came out to stop it, and seeing how trying to fight against his strength was useless, I just walked away from him and stood by my bed.

"Bella, I'm…"

"No, you're not." I grumbled, "You're not sorry, or you wouldn't have brought it up like that."

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have talked about your miscarriages and how you dealt with them when I wasn't even around."

"You're damn right you shouldn't have talked about them! You don't think that I know what you're going through, but I know probably better than anyone else! You feel like you can't breathe and that everything is caving in on you. You feel useless and helpless, because you know that crying won't help anything, but you can't help it because it's the only emotion that makes sense. You feel like you don't want to live anymore, that you should have been the one to die. I know how it feels, Jasper, and it hurts! It hurts _so bad_!" I cried as I hugged myself around the waste to keep myself together, a habit that I started when I felt myself caving in as my chest hurt too much to breathe.

"Bella…"

"No!" I interrupted, "Alice is out of the woods! She's alive and doing well, and you're wasting your time being angry at something that was out of Emmett's and Rose's control. Did they make a stupid decision to not pay attention to the road? Yes, but who's to say that Alice would have been in the road? Stop wasting your time with being angry and learn to forgive! Life is _too_ short, that is the lesson that you should have learned with this incident." I sat on the bed. I soon felt the bed dip and knew that Jasper had sat down as well.

"It was scary, I know that. It was really touch and go, but not for a moment did I doubt that Alice would give up. She is a fighter and a damn good one at that. I know that you don't want to hear it, but you and I know it needs to be done. To start your healing process you need to forgive them or this will continue to eat at you until you become completely bitter towards Em. Then you'll lose a brother who loves you unconditionally, and…" I sighed, "I don't know any other way to express it to you, Jazz, other than to say that it's time to move on." I said and got up to go back down stairs.

"Bells…" I turned around to see Jasper walking towards me. He stared at me for a moment before gathering me in my arms and kissing my forehead. I don't know how long we stood there hugging each other, but it was nice to have my brother back.

"I really am sorry." He said once we pulled back, "I shouldn't have brought that up when I know it's a touchy subject."

I nodded my head, "How about we keep this to ourselves. I don't want to deal with an angry Edward." I chuckled.

"You can say that again." Jazz laughed. We walked down stairs and back into the living room to see everyone chatting. The girls were sitting and playing with each other, while Niki sat on the couch watching them and feeding Martino.

"Bella!" Edward rushed over to me, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm better now." I said and rubbed his side. We turned to face our family and watched as they laughed and talked to each other. I was about to say something when I saw Melody's eyes start to droop and I rushed over to her.

"No, baby, you can't go to sleep just yet." I said and picked her up.

"I tired, mommy." She groaned as I bounced her on my hip to keep her awake.

"I know you are, but you need to eat first. Tell me what you want for dinner." She shrugged her shoulder and laid her head down. "How about macaroni and cheese with a hot dog." I bargained. I remember her telling me that that was one of her favorite dishes, and it wouldn't take long to fix.

Melody nodded her head, so I went to the kitchen with everyone following me. I figured that they would be making themselves something to eat, because I was too beat to make anything else, and was planning to just make us both the same dinner. Edward could make himself whatever he wanted, but I had a feeling he would join us in our easy mac and hot dogs dinner.

I sat Melody in a chair and started to talk to her while I made quick work with dinner. Thirty minutes later, I had three bowls for Mel, Edward, and I in front of us, and we took no time in digging in. I know I said that I would take Melody to see Alice, but she was tired, and I wanted her awake to meet her new cousin.

Not fifteen minutes later, we were done eating dinner, and Edward volunteered to clean our dishes while I gave Mel a quick bath.

I filled the bath tub with warm water and started to bathe Mel with Johnson and Johnson Night Time Body Wash. I washed her hair and cleaned her off, then I took her out and wrapped her in a big fluffy towel to dry her off.

"Tired, mommy." She whimpered and it broke my heart.

"I know, baby, I know." I said as I put her in her new pink Dora the Explorer pajamas. I picked her up and walked back down stairs, because there was something I wanted to continue that my mother did for me when I was little and I wanted my mother to be there when I first do it.

Everyone quieted down when they saw me cradling Melody in my arms. She was still awake, but I knew it wouldn't be for long.

I sat on the couch across from my mother and father. Edward sat next to me and wrapped his arms around us.

"I want to sing the lullaby you always sung for me when I went to sleep to Melody, and I wanted you to be there for the first time that I did it." I said as I looked at my parents. They both had tears in their eyes, but while my mother let them flow freely, my father tried, unsuccessfully to hold them in.

I looked down to my new daughter and smiled when I saw her looking at me. I ran my fingers softly through her hair like my mother did to me and began to sing.

"Look at the way the moon behaves.  
Look at the way she paints  
A silver ribbon on the waves.  
One thing I've learned and I'll share  
with you-  
Nothing is too wonderful to be true.

Each moment opens like a flower.  
The age of miracles comes  
Every hour on the hour.  
Turn any corner,  
There's something new  
And nothing is too wonderful  
To be true.

If I'm perceived to be  
Naive to be the way I am  
Let people say I am…a silly goof

Is life a plateful? Am I grateful?  
Every day I am,  
It's an amazing world in which we live  
And I've got living proof.

Look at the way the moon behaves.  
Look at the way she paints  
A silver ribbon on the waves  
Leading directly to me and you.

Nothing is too wonderful to be true.  
Nothing is too wonderful to be true"

I finished singing and smiled softly as I watched my baby sleep. Her eyes lids fluttered and her small, full lips were parted slightly. I looked up to see all the women crying while the men held them and looked at me with such love in their eyes. I brushed my fingers against Melody's cheeks and thanked God that he blessed Edward and I with this amazing angel.

Edward helped me off the couch and we all said our quiet good nights to each other. I was pleased to see that I lulled all the children to sleep as well, which wasn't my intention, but it was amusing to see none-the-less.

Everyone who was leaving, left, and the rest of us resided to our bedrooms to go to sleep. I laid Melody in the middle of the bed and crept backwards into the closet.

"It went really good tonight." Edward said as he dressed in his pajamas, or pajama bottoms as that was the only thing he wore to bed.

"Yeah, and I'm so glad it did. I really thought Abri and Mia were going to torment her, but I'm extremely glad that I was wrong."

Edward turned towards me, giving me an exceptionally good look at his abs, "I thought you said that they wouldn't hurt her."

I chuckled, "I did, but I didn't say that I believed it." I smiled and walked out with my shorts and tank top on. I crawled into bed and snuggled into Melody as I listened to Edward's incoherent grumbling about deceiving wives causing me to giggle.

I closed my eyes and breathed in her scent. Her sweet scent of honey and citrus, a scent that I wasn't sure where it was coming from, but I was sure that only she must have.

I felt the bed dip and knew that Edward had joined us. He rubbed my arm that was wrapped around Mel before putting his over mine.

"Good night, love." He said and kissed my forehead.

"Good night, Edward." I hummed.

Never in my life have I felt so complete. I have a husband that loves me, an angel for a daughter, and a new baby on the way. To top it all off, I had a wonderful supportive family who loves me unconditionally. Yes, this has been a very trying and hard past few months, but there isn't a moment that I regret spending those times with my family. Well, except for Ben and Irina, but that's a given.

Angela, I miss you.

She's a puzzle piece that is constantly missing, but I know she is thinking of us and loves us. I just wish that she was here with us, instead of all the way in Colorado with no one to take care of her. She should be with people who love her and cherish her, but I have this weird feeling. A feeling that I can't explain, but I know that she is where she needs to be. I think New York isn't her home anymore, but she's found her home in Colorado.

Yeah, our family is scattered all around, but we're complete. Now, it's time for us to move on from the hurt, the question is how we go about doing it without forgetting just how we got here.

* * *

**A/N: Man that chapter really kicked my butt, but I'm glad that it's done with. So, how did you like it? I would really like to hear your opinions on how the chapter was. I'm really confused, but I don't know how to incorporate the pregnancy that often into the story without skipping too far ahead, but I have all these ideas that I want to put in. Maybe you guys can give me some suggestions in your reviews. Well, I'll see you all, metaphorically, in the next update! Remember to check out the pics. The link to the lullaby that is sung by Ariana Grande from Victorious is on my page, not my homepage, so go check it out, it's really beautiful! Until next time!**

**"Cos'è questa cosa": "What is this?"**

**"Non ne ho idea!": "I have no idea!"**

**"Parli italiano?": "Do you speak italian?"**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I know you hate authors notes and I do too, but this is an important message. I am postponing this story for a little while, because I am having a big writers block with it and I am unsure of what to do with it next. I want to figure out a few things about Melody's character and how she will fit into the story along with a few other things, so I seriously have to sit down and meditate with it. Other than that, I am starting a few short stories that keep popping into my head. **

**If you haven't checked the new one out, Unexpected Holiday, I hope you do. Though, you do not have to, because I am turning it over to a friend who was really inspired with a few ideas. She does not have an account, so when she starts updating that story, I will add them in on mine. **

**I'm thinking of a few other stories that I really think you will enjoy, and please, I hope you stick in there with me. I really love Why Did I Get Married, I'm just having a hard time with how I want to continue the plot, but I am working it out, and hopefully soon, this writer's block will disappear!**

**I hope you enjoy the new stories I'll be starting in the meantime, and have a great read!**

**Sincerly, **

**Taylor'sbaby1**


	19. Healing

**A/N: How long has it been? Does it feel like forever to you all too? It feels so good to update, you guys! I'm really excited. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I will try my hardest to update again, because I really had to write through my block and I still feel a little blocked, but I'm trying. Check out my update on my Hidden story too when you have the time. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

RPOV

Healing

I've never felt so nervous in my life. Sitting here in the psychiatrist's office is like waiting at a hospital for your cancer results. I mean, how am I supposed to trust someone I just met, a shrink no less, with my deep dark secrets? To top it all off, I heard that she jumps right into your problems. I don't know, but that seems a little nosey to me...

It's been a week, since Alice has gotten out of the hospital and has started physical therapy. I feel a sharp pang of guilt, every time I see her in her wheel chair.

I did that to her.

It's my fault and I will hate myself for the rest of my life.

I mean, I almost killed my best friend, my _sister_!

I felt my heart clench all over again as I stared at the white wall in front of me. I filled out all the papers that were required of me, and now all I can do is wait.

"You'll be fine." I whispered to myself.

I wish Emmett was here, but I needed to do this myself. I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to sit here. I would get up and walk out without looking back, I know I would.

_But you can't do that, anymore. You have a baby to think of._

My baby.

My child.

I had to get better for him or her. I can't have random break downs like I did before. I don't even remember doing most of the stuff everyone told me I did, but it doesn't matter if I remember or not. The evidence was in the destroyed bathroom and the makeup that was smeared on my face.

I have to suck it up and become a better mother.

"Rosalie Cullen." A woman called as she stood in front of the open door.

I had a vice grip on my purse as I got up and followed her to a door that had a golden name plate on the front. 'Dr. Paige' it read.

We heard a soft 'come in' being said from behind the door after the woman, whom I'm assuming was Dr. Paige's assistant, knocked. She opened the door, and we walked in to see a woman in her thirties sitting in a plush leather chair.

She was very beautiful, but not the type of beauty I would be jealous of. It was soft and subtle.

She had milky white skin, long black hair tied in a low ponytail, and brown eyes. Her red stained lips formed a perfect smile as she got up to introduce herself.

"Hello, I am Dr. Paige. You must be Rosalie Cullen." She greeted as she shook my hand.

"Yes, it's very nice to meet you." I said and sat down on the couch when she gestured towards it.

"Well, before we start would you like a glass of water?" she offered as she pointed to a pitcher of water and some glasses that laid on the mahogany coffee table in front of me.

"No, thank you." I declined.

"Well, whenever you want some, feel free to pour yourself a glass." She smiled, "Now, from what I am understanding, a break down at your house is what brought you here, but there has been a major turn of events in your life. We'll start from the beginning and work our way to the event." She said as she grabbed her clip board and a pencil off of the coffee table.

"Would you like to tell me a little about your husband, Emmett?" she started.

I was quiet for a minute to get my thoughts together, and smiled at the descriptions I had for him.

"Emmett is my monkey man." I giggled softly, "He's strong, brave, protective, and funny, I could go on and on. He's my soul mate. He's my lover and my friend." I described.

She smiled, "He sounds like quite the man. How would you describe him intellectually?" she asked.

"Um, well, many people think him dumb, because of his comments or his crazy ideas, but he's very smart. He's a wiz with numbers and he can give great advice when he wants to. He got straight A's in high school, and graduated college Summa Cum Laude in business school. He may not seem it, but he is one of the smartest men I know." I told her honestly.

She hummed as she wrote a little before looking at me, "How did you know you wanted to marry him?"

I shook my head and smiled, "I knew I wanted to marry that man when he climbed the tree in front of my window to serenade me for Valentine's Day. It was the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me." I whispered the last part and closed my eyes.

"You're sad. Why?"

I shook my head.

"Mrs. Cullen, whenever you are ready to confide in me you can, but the only way that I can help you is if you'll trust me. I'm here to talk to you and to understand you better, that's all." She spoke softly.

I opened my eyes to look into her brown ones. I could see the sincerity in them, but it was going to be hard to confess things that I have been holding inside for a while. I have never spoken my emotions out loud, but I have a feeling I would be doing an excessive amount of opening up while I'm here.

_Duh, it's a psychiatrist's office._

I mentally rolled my eyes before speaking again.

"I am sad, because…Em-Emmett hasn't done those types of things in a while." I confessed.

She nodded and continued to write, "How often did he do romantic things for you?"

"He used to do them all the time." I chuckled humorlessly, "I'd come home with flowers littering the floors and tables. Or I'd turn my car on and I'd immediately hear our wedding song playing for me in the car. But it's different now."

"How is it different?" her eyebrows furrowed.

"He doesn't," I sighed, "He doesn't do those things for me anymore. He doesn't look at me the same anymore. He doesn't…he doesn't." I felt my throat clench.

"It's okay to cry, Mrs. Cullen." Dr. Paige said as she handed me a box of tissues.

"Rosalie." I whispered.

"Huh?"

"Ca-call me Rosalie, please."

"Okay, Rosalie, it's okay to cry."

I shook my head vigorously, "No, it's not. It's not okay for me to cry." I choked out and placed the box next to me without taking a tissue.

"Why isn't it okay for you to cry? Everyone cries, it's a natural emotion."

I sucked in a deep breath before letting it out, "I am not weak." I spat, "I cannot cry and I _will_ not cry." My vision began to blur as memories flickered in my head.

"There's something more, isn't there, Rosalie? A memory or a recollection of some sort." She stated. "Tell me about it. Let _it_ out and let _me_ in."

"How the hell am I supposed to let a complete stranger in, when I haven't even told my own husband of it!" I practically shouted.

More and more memories began to flash in front of me as my reality began to dissipate.

"It's never too late to tell him about you memory, but right now you're with me. Take me back to where this memory comes from. Paint me a picture, Rosalie." She whispered.

My hands began to shake as the most humiliating day of my life took me back to Nebraska, when I was 12 years old.

_Flashback:_

_Beautiful._

_That's the only thing I could think of when I looked in the mirror, but my beauty was not my blessing, it was my curse._

_I didn't have friends or anyone who accepted me, because they were too jealous of my beauty. I was bullied every day, but I never told my parents. If I did, then we'd probably move, and I'm too afraid of going to a new place. What could be done to me there could make my life here look like heaven, and I didn't want to deal with that, so the best thing to do was take it._

_Thank God it was the last day of middle school. Maybe, I'll meet new people in high school and will be accepted there._

_When the final bell rang, I walked out, ignoring everyone running past me while cheering, and into the girl's bathroom. I knew my mother was here to pick me up, so I didn't rush to use the bathroom like I would if I had to catch the bus._

_When I finished up, I walked out to see the three girls that made my life a living hell, since third grade._

_"Well, well, well, if it isn't Rosalie Hale." Karen Mitchell sneered as she turned away from the bathroom window along with her two robot best friends, Hailey Fence and Carmen Lopez._

_I ignored them and washed my hands before walking out again._

_"Hey, I was talking to you!" Karen yelled, but I continued to walk away. I heard feet rushing towards me, and began to run away as I realized that they were running after me._

_I ran as fast as my legs to take me, but I wasn't fast enough. I was grabbed by the three girls, only ten feet away from the gate to parent pick up and from my salvation. _

_I struggled and screamed as loud as I could as they began to hit me and kick me, ripping my cloths and pulling my hair. One of the girls ripped my shirt off, leaving me only in a bra, while another one took off my shoes and pants._

_I fought as hard as I could, but it was getting harder as my cries shook my body fiercely, making it hard for me to even stand up._

_And then I could hear them._

_I could hear all the kids laughing at me at parent pick up, but I couldn't open my eyes. I crumbled to the ground on the gravel, feeling the rocks dig into my skin as I tried to cover up as much of myself as I could._

_I listened to the names they were calling me._

_"Slut!"_

_"Bitch!"_

_"Whore!"_

_So many names that pierced through my heart and made me want to die right there where I sat._

_I felt arms pick me up off the ground, and some sort of towel or blanket cover my body, hiding it from the laughing children that hated me for how I looked._

_I could hear my mother's screams and demands as I was put in her car, before the screeching sounds of the tires rang through the air._

_But even knowing that I was finally away from my personal hell was not enough to stop my crying. For so long, those kids have bullied me, slandering my name on the internet, and making sure that I felt like the dirt they walked on every day._

_My cries became worse as every memory popped up in my head over and over again, playing like a movie that would never end._

_I didn't notice that we reached the house, and was surprised when my body was lain on my soft bed. My mother held me as tight as she could, whispering reassurances that I would never have to go through that. That we would move far away from this place to somewhere where I wouldn't be hurt again._

_It didn't work._

_Her promises didn't console me, but instead, they made me fear what type of horrible people I would encounter somewhere else._

_I couldn't do that again. I couldn't be humiliated for the rest of my life._

_My cries finally calmed down, but my tears never ceased. My mother kissed my forehead and got up, telling me that she was going to go make me some soup. I didn't answer her. I couldn't answer her for fear of what I might say._

_As soon as she closed the door, I got up and dug through my closet. Finally I found what I was looking for._

_I opened my curtain and the glass door and walked out onto my balcony. I tied one end of the rope onto the rail of the balcony before tying the other end around my neck. I climbed on top of the balcony and looked up to the sky, begging God to forgive me. I stuck one foot out…_

_"ROSALIE!" I heard the blood curdling screech from my mother, but I didn't stop. I leant forward, but was pulled off the balcony before I could fall._

_"NO! NO! I HAVE TO DIE, PLEASE! PLEASE, LET ME DIE!" I screamed and fought in my mother's arms. Scratching them and trying as hard as I could to get out of them, but she had an iron grip around my waist._

_I crumbled to the ground and began to kick and scream as my wails increased. Suddenly, I was turned around, and through my watery eyes, I could see my mother's red, blood shot ones look down at me, but that wasn't what halted my crying._

_It was the crazed, fierce look of a mother bear that took my breath away. Her narrowed eyes and clenched teeth scared me a little as her blonde curls blew all around her face. She looked like an angry angel._

_"How dare you, Rosalie!" she said as she shook me. "How dare you try to kill yourself and leave me and your father! You have no right!" she yelled._

_I looked away, not wanting to see the disappointment in her eyes, but she grabbed my chin tightly and made me face her again._

_"Now, you listen here, and you listen good!" she said as the southern twang in her voice became evident, "You are a Hale! You let no one see the satisfaction of getting you down, and you damn sure don't try and kill yourself! You shed no tears for anyone who tries to beat you down in life and who tries to hurt you, do you hear me?" she demanded as she shook me fiercely again._

_I was too shocked to do anything, but stare._

_"I said do you _hear_ me, Rosalie Hale?" she shouted._

_"Ye-yes, momma." I whispered._

_"Good, now you wipe your eyes, untie that rope and throw it away. You are not weak, and I will not let you be defeated. You're father and I will protect you as best we can, but the last thing we need to worry about is if you're going to kill yourself at a moment's notice. I'll be damned if I let anyone hurt you again, but so help me God, if I see you try to do that again, I'll kick your ass myself!" she said as she let go of my arms and stood up._

_"Now, get up and brush yourself off." she demanded. I immediately did what she told me to do. She kissed my forehead before looking me straight in the eye, "You don't shed a tear for anyone who tries to break you. You have not been nor will you ever be weak, so you hold your head up high with defiance, you hear me?"_

_"Yes, momma." I answered with a sniffle._

_From that day on, my momma has been my hero, and I have never let anyone break me like those kids did that day. I will not be made the fool again, if I can help it._

_End of Flash back._

"I already broke that promise once, I refuse to do it again." My voice shook as I tried my hardest not to cry.

Dr. Paige stared at me for a minute, her brown eyes piercing my soul like daggers as they watched me.

Finally she spoke, "I want you to remember what I am about to tell you. Crying does not make us weak, it makes us human. I understand that your mother was trying to make you stronger, but sometimes parents don't realize how much of what they say will affect their child deeply. You are hurting, Rosalie, so cry! Don't allow yourself to bottle up all those emotions, because it will be your downfall. Let it out, Rosalie! _.out_." she said.

I sucked in a shaky breath.

"Those kids hurt you deeply and you almost killed yourself because of it." She said bluntly. I whimpered and shook my head.

"You're husband is not who you remember anymore. He is a man that has ignored your feelings and needs." She continued, not getting the memo that I wanted her to stop as she dug up all the emotions that I buried.

"You feel unwanted and neglected, that is why you broke down! Cry, scream, throw things, but let it go. Now!" she said.

I could feel my body convulse as I laid my head in my hands.

"Do you feel loved anymore? Is this the marriage that you imagined you'd be in? Is this the Emmett you remember?" she asked.

"No!" I screamed into my hands and cried. "It isn't him! I want him back!"

"Don't tell me what you want, tell me how you feel! Show me!"

"AH!" I screamed as I got up and threw one of the glasses on the coffee table at the wall and watched as it shattered to the ground. All the feelings and emotions that I held back for years were coming out. From the humiliation of my life to the neglect I feel now. It all was coming out, and I didn't feel like stopping it.

I _wouldn't_ stop it.

"Tell me!" she begged.

"I can't!" I cried.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know what I feel. I feel lost, depressed, angry! I feel desire, I feel…I don't know! Is it too much to ask? Is it too much to want a lover and a best friend? Is it selfish that I want him all to myself, to tell me that he loves me and that he's never seen a more beautiful woman in his life?" I confessed hysterically before sucking in a big, shaky breath.

"He flirts…" I looked at Dr. Paige who nodded for me to continue.

"Yeah," I nodded, "…he flirts with other woman. He looks at them with those eyes…the eyes I felt in love with." I shook my head, "I feel defeated. I have nothing to keep him here with me. When I see him talking to other women, him leaving flashes in front of my eyes and the only thing I can do to keep me from crying is getting angry…I get so mad! Mad at him, mad at myself, and mad at the world. It's like he's slipping through my fingers, and no matter how tightly I cup them together, there's always little cracks and crevices that he escapes through, until I'm left with nothing, and I don't know how I can handle that." I finished.

"Handle what, Rosalie?" She asked.

"Losing him." I whispered and chuckled humorlessly, "I'd rather have part of him, then to not have him at all."

"Emmett has already cheated on you, and received an STD. How did you take that?"

"I lied to him and said that he got VD from me, because I cheated on him with Walter. I don't even know a Walter, I just wanted him to feel the pain, anger, and betrayal that I felt when I found out." I giggled hysterically, "And he didn't even have the balls to tell me himself! I had to find out by a low life bastard named Ben!" I continued to laugh.

"Oh, lord." I sighed and shook my head. "You know, you give someone your heart, body, and soul, just to find out that eventually they're going to cheat on you with a blonde, home wrecking, bitch who weaseled her way into your family. If someone would have told me that before I got married, I would have run for the hills." I sniffled.

"Marriage, Rosalie, is an obstacle that so many people take on and fail. But, against the odds, you are still committed in this marriage and trying to make it work. By no means are you weak, Rosalie. You are one of the strongest women I have ever met." She said with conviction, but I had to shake my head.

"You've never met my best friend, Bella. I can't tell you her story, because it is not mine to tell, but I will tell you this. If you ever find out her story, you'd know, immediately, that she is the strongest woman you've ever met. She went through so much, and when I look at her, I feel so much love and gratitude that she's in my life." I smiled as I thought of my Bella.

"You speak very fondly of her. She must have been quite the role model in your life." She commented.

I nodded, "She very much is. I mean, I'm older than her, but she's protected me and stood up for me when no one else would. On my first day at Forks High, a few girls were picking on me like I knew they would, and even though she didn't know me, she kicked their asses and made sure that they would never bother me again. Little did I know that the girl who just gave me a smile and walked away would become my best friend and sister in my sophomore year."

"And Alice? What about her?"

My heart clenched when I thought of her and I had to close my eyes.

"We don't have to talk about the incident. We'll leave that for another session, but for right now, tell me about Alice." she reassured me.

I took a deep breath, "Alice is…a spit fire." I laughed, "She may be small, but she is extremely scary when you piss her off. That little pixie makes me smile every time I hear her soprano laugh, it's so contagious!" I laughed some more.

"It seems that Bella and Alice are very special people, I'm very glad that you've met them. Now, our time is up for this session, but I have homework for you. By our next session, I want you to tell Emmett of your experience in Nebraska, and if you're still up for it, express to him the emotions that you have been hiding. Communication is very important in a marriage, and the best thing for you two to do right now is talk." She said as she stood up.

I left Dr. Paige's office with a new appointment for next Friday and a belly full of nerves. Every time I thought of my assignment I felt extremely nauseous.

Emmett knowing wasn't my problem, it was telling Emmett that was going to be the greatest challenge. No one, outside my mother and father, knew of that incident and now Dr. Paige is telling me to tell the only secret that I have kept from my family to them along with revealing my feelings to Emmett.

It's too much…way too much.

There's only one person who I know would be able to help me in this situation, so I got in my car and drove straight to her house.

Walking in without knocking, since I had a key, I went into the kitchen where I heard voices and noise. Sitting on the counter was Melody with flour all over her face and clothes and in front of here was Bella with flour all over her hair and clothes as well.

"Well, well, what happened here?" I asked as I walked in fully.

"Aunt Wowsie!" Mel squealed.

"Hey, Melie, how are you?" I asked.

"I fine, how you?" she asked with a smile.

I chuckled, "I'm fine too, cutie, but I have to talk to your mommy?" I told her as I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Rose, how was it today?" she asked, referring to the therapy session.

"It was fine, but I need to speak to you." I said as I darted my eyes to Melody, indicating that I wanted to talk to her alone. She nodded before turning to her little girl.

"Hey, baby, you want to go watch Veggie Tales as your cookies bake?" she asked as she wiped her down with a wet wash cloth.

"Yay, Larry!" Melody squealed. She loves that cucumber so much.

While, Bella was setting Melody up in the living room with her movie, I looked into the oven to see that they were baking double chocolate chip cookies.

"Okay, I'm all ears, babe." She said and sat at the dining room table as she cleaned herself off too.

I told her everything that we talked about in the session, even the Nebraska event. By the end, Bella was in tears.

"Why didn't you tell me that before, honey? Why didn't you tell anyone?" she asked.

"I didn't want to deal with the sympathetic and pity looks that you all would have given me." I said defiantly as I held my head up high.

She narrowed her eyes, "Rosalie Hale, you know better than to believe we would pity you! You all didn't look at me with pity when you found out that I was raped, and we wouldn't have looked at you any different than the strong woman that your are if you would have told us that you almost committed suicide. I mean, gosh Rose, we _love_ you. In all honesty, we probably would have gone off to track down each one of those students and beat them senseless before we ever looked at you with pity." She said as she held my hand.

"I know that now. I was just so afraid, and as time passed, that story was put on the back burner, and I tried my hardest not to think of it."

"Okay, but remember that none of us will look at you with pity. We'll think you even stronger, because you overcame such a horrible ordeal in your life, and that is truly amazing, Rosie." She promised and kissed my cheek.

"So, do I just out and tell Emmett?" I asked nervously.

She sighed, "How about you tell everyone together. I mean, our immediate family; my extended family don't have to know anything about this, because it's none of their business. Then, you take Emmett back home and you talk about it there. Since the worst part is telling, I'll be there to support you."

I jumped up and gave her a colossal hug. "Thank you so much! I don't know what I'd do without you." I whispered.

"It's no problem, honey." She said before turning to the stove when the bell went off, signaling that her cookies were through.

Melody, Bella, and I snacked on a couple of cookies, before Bella put the rest in a cookie jar to save for later.

"When's the last time you talked to Angela?" I asked Bella as we sat on the couch, watching Melody watch Veggie Tales.

"Um, it's been a couple of months since I talked to her, but we email frequently. You?" she turned to me.

"That's the same for me too. I know she's purposely missing our calls, but why?" I shook my head.

Bella sighed, "Troy said she's dealing with some changes, but he won't specify on it. They're both keeping secrets and I'm getting sick of it. I'm about to fly back to Colorado and find out for myself, but I'm not going to force the info out of them. I guess we'll just have to…wait." She whispered the last word as a look of pure despair crossed her face.

Out of everyone, Angela was closest to Bella. Where ever Bella was, you'd find Angela, which would be where Alice was, which is where you'd find me. We were always together, but it felt like our tight knit group was falling apart at the seams, and it was scaring me.

We remained quiet and chuckled softly as we watched Larry sing, while wearing a towel in a bathroom about his hairbrush.

I heard a key being inserting into the door, so I knew Edward was home and it was time for me to get going.

"You don't have to go anywhere, Rose. We're on our way to Jasper and Alice's anyway, so come with us and call Emmett to meet us there." She said as I stood to leave.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Bells." I whispered. Jasper may not be glaring at Emmett and I anymore, but I still felt uncomfortable around them.

"You can't walk on egg shells around them, babe. You got to…"

"DADDY!" Melody yelled as Edward walked into the living room wearing his scrubs.

"Hey, how's Daddy's girl doing?" he asked as he lifted her into his arms.

"I do good! Momma make cookies and I help!" she squealed as Edward gave her sloppy kisses all over the face. I couldn't have but to smile at how adorable they looked. I was so thankful that they weren't angry at us anymore, because I couldn't handle losing all of my best friends in one night…I just couldn't.

"Mmm, did you eat some for me?"

"Mmhm, I eat two and they yummy." Melody assured Edward with the most serious look on her face that I couldn't help but to giggle a little.

Edward looked up at my laugh and smiled when he saw me.

"Hey, Rose, how are you?" he asked as he walked over to me and kissed my cheek.

"I'm fine Edward, how are you today?" I asked.

"I'm fine, a little tired, but fine. Are you going with us to Jasper's?"

"Um…s-sure." I stuttered. He nodded his head as he looked at me a little wary.

"Baby, where are you?" Edward yelled.

"I'm here!"

"I here!" Bella and Melody yelled at the same time. Edward, Bella and I started to laugh as she walked into the living room and took Mel from Edward.

"Go change out of your scrubs and come to the car when you're finished, honey." She said after they shared an intimate kiss that I turned away from.

"Okay, I'll be back down in few minutes." He said and walked out.

"Bella, I don't think I should go. Jasper and Alice probably need some more space, and I don't want…"

"Stop." She held up the hand that wasn't holding Melody. "You are being absolutely ridiculous right now. Yes, what you two did was…" she shook her head, "But you can't keep avoiding this, because it's inevitable. They need to express their feelings, and whether it's through screaming, crying, or angry letters, both of you need to hear it, so we can _all_ move on."

I closed my eyes, "I'm afraid…I'm afraid that when that does happen, we can't bounce back from it. What if they don't want us around anymore?" I looked at Bella again for reassurance.

"That's not going to happen." Bella said as we walked out to the car after packing Melody's bag. "Emmett is Jasper's older brother, and you are more than just a best friend to Alice. You are family, and no matter what happens, they are not going to ask you guys to stay away forever."

I walked over to my car after Melody was buckled in and took deep breaths. Never had I been so nervous to go over my best friend's house, but at this moment I felt like I was going to pass out. What if they don't want me over there? What if they hate my guts and ask me to never show my face again. What if…

_Just stop with the what if's already! Jeeze…_

And where were you when I needed you the most?

_Rosalie, you don't need me, you just need the ones that _love_ you the most._

But I'm afraid that the ones that love me the most don't love me anymore.

_Trust me, they do._

I started to back up when Edward got in the car and started it. Too soon for my liking, we pulled up to Alice's house and I felt the anxiety begin to roll off me in waves.

"Rose, are you going to get out or are you going to sit there and stare at the house?" Bella asked outside my car door. I hadn't gotten out of the car yet, and already Edward was inside with Melody.

I shook my head, "I can't." I whispered.

"I can't hear you, but I imagine that you said that you can't. You can, please, Rose, just come inside, so you can call Emmett to tell him where we are." She begged.

I took a few deep breaths before opening my car door and getting out.

"That's it…you can do it." Bella cooed as she held my hand. We walked slowly up the porch steps and through the front door. I could hear the pitter patter of Melody's bare feet on the tile floor as her squeal echoed from the kitchen.

My heart beat picked up as we got closer and I could see someone's elbow leaning on the kitchen aisle. As soon as we entered the kitchen, it became deathly silent.

"Rose…" Alice whispered as she looked at me with tears in her eyes. She opened her arms slowly and I immediately ran and fell into her embrace as we both cried. I had been avoiding her for a while now, not completely sure if she still wanted me around.

"I've missed you so much, Rose." She whispered into my hair.

"I've missed you too. I'm so sorry!" I cried into her shoulder.

"Shh, there's no need for that."

"The hell there isn't." I heard Jasper say, and watched as he stalked out of the kitchen. Edward followed behind him with Melody waddling behind Edward.

"Don't mind him; he's still just a little…upset." Alice said as she wiped the tears off my cheek. I was about to say something when from the corner of my eye I saw Bella walking out of the kitchen as well, mumbling about calling Emmett for me to give us privacy.

"As he should be." I said as I pulled up a chair to sit in front of Alice.

Alice shook her head, "It's called forgiveness, Rose, and I forgive you. I mean, I know Jasper told me that he would never have divorced me even after the fight, but if the accident never happened, we'd still have problems…problems that I think we wouldn't be able to overcome. That's why we're going to marriage counseling too; we need help." She whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Ali, I don't know what I would have done if I lost you. You were so close to-to…" I sucked in a gulp of air as my eyes filled up with tears again.

She nodded, "I know, but I'm still here." She sighed, "If someone would have told me that all of this would happen in our future, I would have laughed in their face. 'Jazzy and I fighting? That would never happen.' That's what I would have said to them." She closed her eyes, "He's my soul mate, I know his is! But whoever thought life, marriage, and love would be this hard?" she whispered with a broken voice.

"If someone would have told me that Emmett and I were going to send you to your death bed then we would have left you alone. We would have…But I guess there's no use in saying what we would have done." I held my head in my hands.

"Rose, it's not your fault…"

"Don'.that!" Jasper's angry voice rang out in the kitchen, causing my head to fly up in surprise to look into the eyes of the man I once thought to be my brother, gazing at me with hate.

"Jazz…"

"No!" he interrupted Alice once more, "There is no way for you to sugar coat it Alice. It is their fault, and if it weren't for you, Rosalie nor Emmett would ever be allowed in this house! And no amount of times that you tell them it isn't their fault will cease the truth. It's their fault you can't walk! It's their fault we spent countless hours wondering if you were even going to live! It's their _entire_ fault!" he yelled.

By the end of his rant, tears were streaming down my face as I struggled to keep myself together. I got up and ran passed Jasper and out of the kitchen, not stopping for Bella as her broken voice called after me.

"WHAT THE HELL JASPER!" I heard Alice's voice as I jumped into my car and sped off.

For ten minutes, I drove half blind, unable to stop the continuous tears from blurring my vision. I looked into the rearview mirror, and saw Bella's sunglass clad face. She was following me. She switched lanes and pressed the gas, causing her to be neck and neck with my car.

"Pull over." Her lips read, but I shook my head, refusing as I sped up. "Pull over, Rose!" I heard her muffled voice through my closed windows.

"No, I told you I shouldn't have gone!" I yelled back in anger, though I knew I had nothing to be angry at her for.

"Rosalie Hale, you pull over this instant!" she screamed, but I flipped her off and sped past her. I thought I had won, but was unfortunately surprised to see her speed past me and around the corner. I rolled my eyes and continued to drive, turning the corner to see…Bella's car turned sideways, blocking the road as she lent up against her door.

I gasped and came to a screeching halt, inches away from Bella's car. I watched as she bent down, lowering her sunglasses a little to see if I had dented it before standing up.

"You are so lucky." Bella said as she pointed at me, "If you put one scratch on my baby, I would have your ass." She said and pushed her sunglasses back up before crossing her arms.

"Bella!" I called as I got out of the car and slammed the door, "I demand that you move this piece of shit outta my way this very instant!"

She took off her glasses immediately and scowled, "Who do you think you're talkin' to?" she asked.

"You knew Jasper would be pissed to have me there, but you insisted I go anyway. I thought you were looking out for me! _Now_ you're betraying me!" I said, overdramatizing the situation as I paced.

"Rosie, _calm down_. You're just going to have to trust me. If you runaway now, you are going to sacrifice a high school friendship. No one said that getting back on Jasper's good side was going to be easy, so stop expecting him to just welcome you with open arms immediately." She said.

"You don't think I know that! I know that it's going to be hard for Jasper to trust Emmett and I again, but now I can't even talk to Alice without him getting pissed off." I sighed, "Maybe, I should just stay away for good."

Bella got up from leaning on her car door, "Go! Go back to Alice's house right now before you do something stupid!" she demanded.

I started to walk towards her, "Don't you talk to me like that, I'll knock you into the middle of next week." I threatened as I put my hands on my hips.

Bella smirked, "And I'll kick your sorry ass on Thursday, now you get in the goddamn car and go back to Alice's"

I huffed and stalked back to my car after glaring at her for a few minutes, slamming the door once more after getting in.

"Piece of shit." I heard Bella say as she stared at my car, before slipping on her glasses and driving away.

I sighed, and shook my head.

Bella could try as hard as she might, but I don't think this friendship circle will ever be the same.

If there is even a friendship left.

* * *

**A/N: I doubt this chapter is my best, but I really had to work around my block. But I still would like to know your thoughts, so please review! And remember to check out Hidden, I really think that story is going to be a good one!**

**Until next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that it's another author's note, but it's important. I just wanted to tell you that I haven't given up on this story. I'm actually finishing up the update now, but it's harder now that I'm in college plus juggling homework and my stories. But please don't give up on me! I'm still working on them, though it'll take me a little longer than usual to update. Plus, my laptop is broken, so I have to go back and forth between the library and my dorm, it's just annoying! I know, you're probably thinking, "excuses, excuses, just update the story, bitch!" but I promise it's coming, so just work with me.**

**By the way, I would really love it if you tell me if you actually look at the pictures that I post, because if you don't look at them, then I'll stop putting up pictures. It's a lot less work me for anyway, but please leave me a review telling me if you do or you don't, I'd really appreciate it!**

**Thank you, and I promise the update's coming.**

**Love, Taylor'sbaby1**


	21. Wake Up Call

**A/N: OMG! How long has it been since I last updated? Well, let me fill you in on a few things that happened. First, I had finished the chapter before I left for college on my desktop computer at home. I thought I had saved it on my flashdrive, but I didn't, so when I got to college, I put my flashdrive into my laptop and saw that it wasn't there, so I had to start all over again! Then, I was halfway done with this chapter, while I was in the library. I saved it, and the next day I came back to see that I did not save it on my flashdrive like I thought, and I lost the story again, so I had to start over again! Add in trying to write and juggle college, and you'll get why it's taken so long, but I'm so excited for this!**

**To remind you of what happened in the previous chapter, Rosalie had come over Alice and Jasper's house, albeit relunctantly. It was going well, until Jasper blew up on Rosalie, causing her to leave in tears. This chapter picks up from where Alice yells, while Bella leaves to go after Rosalie. Enjoy, and pics are on my homepage!**

* * *

APOV

Wake Up Call

"WHAT THE HELL, JASPER?" I yelled as I watched Rose run out of our house, with Bella following.

"You can't be serious, right now, you just _can't_ be." Jasper said as he paced back and forth in front of me, running his hands through his hair viciously. I shrank back from the wild look Jasper had in his eyes as he gazed down at me. "How can you sit there in a wheelchair, crippled, and lie to her face! This is their entire fault!" he spat.

"Excuse me, Jasper, if I don't hold onto the petty grudge…"

"It's not petty!" he yelled and grabbed onto my shoulders tightly while shaking me frantically, "Why can't you see that?" His grip tightened painfully.

"Jazz, you're hurting me." I whimpered.

"You have to see it! You could have died, and by the grace of God, you are sitting here. But, for the life of me, I can't figure out why you forgave those…those…"

"Jasper, stop!" I cried out as his nails began to dig into my skin. His eyes weren't my husband's, but of a madman, who is riddled with guilt, insomnia, and pain.

Edward rushed in and grabbed a hold of Jasper around the neck, yanking him off me, but in the process, scratching my shoulders, since Jazz never loosened his grip. I swallowed the lump in my throat and watched through watery eyes as my brother-in-law dragged my crazed husband out of the kitchen.

Looking at my shoulders, I saw four short, red lines, two of which were bleeding. My chin wobbled from my suppressed cry as I wheeled myself over to the paper towels and dabbed away the blood. I could hear gasps and a frustrated cry fill the quiet kitchen, but couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from until Edward rushed in and gathered me in is arms. Only then did I realize that it was I who was crying frantically.

"Shh, Alice, it's okay. Everything's going to be okay!"

"No!" I gasped in between my sobs. Everything was not going to be okay. Nothing is ever going to be the same.

"Yes, sweetie, now breathe for me." Edward took my face in his hands and began to breathe deeply, coaxing me to imitate him. "Good girl…that's it." He cooed.

"Awntie?" Melody said as she toddled into the kitchen.

"Sweetie, go play with your toys in the living room with Uncle Jasper, okay?" Edward said softly before turning back to me when the little two year old left.

I had finally calmed down some. My breath was still hitching, but at least my form wasn't shaking anymore with the sobs that made my ribs hurt a little.

"Are…"

"Ali!" Bella's voice called, alarmed, as she rushed back into the kitchen to see that my face, which was probably red and puffy from crying, was still in Edward's hands.

"She's fine now, just had a little moment back there." Edward smiled kindly, though I could still see the concern in his eyes.

"It wasn't a little moment." I whispered as I shook my face free and ran a shaky hand through my hair.

"Ali, what's wrong?" Bella pushed.

I sighed and shook my head, "Is it…is it so _bad_ to just want everything to back to the way it was? To wish that everything that happened in Colorado never happened and that we were the close family that we used to be?" I choked out.

"We're still…"

"WE'RE NOT CLOSE!" I yelled, interrupting my cousin, who now wore a surprised look on her face from my outburst. "Don't say it, because it's not true. Jasper hates Emmett and Rosalie, our marriages are falling apart at the _seams…don't_ give me that look, Bella, you're and Edward's marriage isn't back to normal…far from it actually! When was the last time you two had sex!" She looked down at that as Edward looked the other way. I sighed and rubbed my forehead, "This isn't how our lives are supposed to be, it isn't…I don't…how can we…we'll never be the same again." I finally finished and closed my eyes.

It was silent for a while before Bella spoke up.

"No, it will never be the same. But Ali, did you ever think that at the end of this…when everything is resolved and we've worked everything out, did you ever think that maybe we'll be closer in the end?"

My eyes snapped to her face and I searched hers for sincerity. To see if what she said was something she believed herself. Her eyes never wavered and only shown genuineness. I threw my arms around her neck and squeezed, making sure not to choke her.

"Thank you!" I whimpered and pressed my face into her neck as she smoothed my hair down.

"Anytime."

"Am I interrupting something?" I looked up to see Rosalie standing in front of us, fidgeting. I didn't say one word, only threw out an arm to welcome her into our hug. She accepted the embrace, kneeling before me as she placed her face in my hair. I don't know how long we sat there hugging, though Bella excused herself to take a phone call, but a throat clearing broke our embrace.

There stood two people I haven't seen in a while, Emmett and Jacob.

"Well, well, well, look at you, pixie sticks!" the big Indian laughed as he came and hugged me, "In all honesty, I thought if you ever ended up in a wheelchair it would be because of a freak high heel accident, one where you slipped on one of your gem things and fell down the stairs!" I joined in with his laughter and hugged the behemoth of a man, ignoring Emmett's frown at Jake's choice of humor.

"Jake, it's been too long." I sighed as I looked at one of my good friends. He was Emmett's best guy friend, shadowing him wherever he went, but he still treated the rest of us with respect, and over time, he became like family.

He chuckled, "It has hasn't it?"

"Yeah, but you're not supposed to be back until next week." I narrowed my eyes, already knowing why he came back early.

He shrunk back from my glare and cleared his throat, "Well, my favorite pixie is hurt and I had to come back to make sure she was okay."

Sighing, I smiled apologetically and threw my arms open once more for another hug. He gave Rosalie a hug as well. I looked over to Emmett when we pulled away from our embrace. My heart broke as I watched Emmett's internal battle show across his face. Self-loathing, sorrow, pain, guilt…the big bear that I once knew was so lost right now, and I had no idea how to find him again.

"Emmett." I whispered, my voice lost in my inner turmoil. I was no longer concerned with myself, my bones could be fixed, but having to fix a broken man was another thing entirely.

"Please." I coaxed him forward with my hand, but he shook his head.

"I've hurt you enough, I think…I think I'll stand here." His deep voice, the one that was always filled with laughter and joy, could only be described as dead…lifeless.

The kitchen was filled with a deafening silence, only interrupted by the peal of giggles from the precious two year old in the living room.

"Hey, anyone want p…Jake!" Bella squealed when she caught sight of the Native American sitting at the kitchen isle. I assumed she was done with her work phone call from fifteen minutes ago, where she excused herself to talk to Victoria.

"Bells!" he yelled a little too exuberantly, probably caused by the tension in the kitchen. They hugged each other tightly, going through the same introduction that Jake and I went through sans his joke.

"Lucky for you, I was about to order pizza." She smirked knowingly. Jacob could go through two boxes of pizza by himself. A disgusting site for all of us who have watched him do this many times before, but probably would have been an astonishing spectacle for anyone else.

"No kidding, but um…I was wondering, because I know that my math can be off sometimes, but this is impossible. I have been gone for almost a month, but that little girl in there looks to be maybe two or three years old…she couldn't _possibly_ be one of yours…right?"

All of us burst out laughing while Bella called for Edward to bring their daughter in here. Jasper, looking slightly disheveled, but no longer mad, came in after him. He greeted Jacob with a warm handshake. I could tell he was ashamed of his behavior as he kept his distance away from me, opting for standing by the kitchen isle.

As soon as Melody caught sight of someone new she tucked her rosy baby face into the crook of Edward's neck.

"Jake, this is Melody. Edward and I adopted her." Bella smiled as she rubbed Melody's back. It had only been two weeks, since Melody joined our family, but she was a perfect addition. "Melody?" she waited until Mel was facing her, "Hey, sweet girl, someone wants to meet you. He's big, like a giant, so you can climb him and play horsey!"

The precious girl turned to look at Jacob, who gasped, entranced by the sight of her big, doe, blue eyes that melted you heart.

"Hey, Melody." Jake said softly, giving the girl a big smile. Me blushed and waved, resting her head on Edward's shoulder as she looked Jake over. He held out his hands, "Can I hold you?"

Without a word Mel held out her arms, sighing as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "You weawy a giant?" her little voice asked.

Jake threw a glare at Bella who hid behind Edward, unable to suppress laughter, though the rest of us weren't doing much better.

"If you want me to be."

Melody tilted her little head, "And a horesy?" Jake hummed and nodded his head. "Otay, you pway dollies wit me, pwease?" she jutted her bottom lip out as her eyes widened, giving the most adorable puppy dog face that would make a serial killer melt. As expected, Jake couldn't resist her deadly face, and they were off to the living room.

Again the room was thrown into silence as the rest of us stood around awkwardly. At this point in time, I really wished that the rest of my family was here, but they were all out doing their own thing.

"Well, I'll order the pizza and call every else." Bella said warily, high tailing it out of the kitchen like a bat out of hell.

"I, uh, have to go and, uh, call the hospital…you know, um, check up on some patients!" Edward said, finishing with a big smile for completing his lie before following his wife's lead.

Rose cleared her throat, "I'm going to go and play with Melody."

I gave a pointed look to Jasper who, albeit reluctantly, left the kitchen, claiming that he had to go look over some of his patient's files.

That only left Emmett and I in the kitchen, just the way I wanted it.

"Em, come sit with me." I said, pointing to a chair at the dining room table.

"I think I should…"

"Sit!" I all but yelled and pointed to a chair that was in front of me. Emmett immediately sat down, but refused to look at me as I stared at the side of his head.

"I don't blame you for anything." I whispered. I watched as Emmett clenched his hands that were resting on top of the table into fists. His eyes were closed tightly, but I could still see the tears forming as they gathered at the corners.

"You should." His voice croaked, "You should blame me. _I_ blame me!"

"I don't know why…I forgave you a long time ago." I sighed.

Emmett sucked in a deep breath before turning to face me. His watery blue eyes gazed at me while they traveled down to look at my wheel chair.

"I put you in that chair." He exhaled loudly, "I hit you with my truck, I sent you to the hospital, I caused you to be in a coma, and I took away your ability to walk!" he said, his voice gradually getting louder, "Why can't you see that everything is my fault? Why don't you hate me?" he yelled.

I was starting to get mad, "What do you want me to do, Emmett? _Yell? Scream?_ Tell you that I hate you and to never come near me again?" I yelled back.

"YES! GOD, YES! DO IT ALL, HIT ME, PUNCH ME, CASTRATE ME, BUT DON'T _SIT_ THERE AND TELL ME THAT YOU FORGIVE ME!" He screamed and shot up from his chair, causing it to fall and make a resonating 'smack' sound that sent everyone running back into the kitchen, but I ignored them.

"I'm not going to do anything of those things, Em, I love you too much for that." I said, my voice deadly calm as I looked at my brother-in-law.

Tears cascaded madly down his cheeks as he shook his head and turned away from me. I watched in horror as he repeatedly punched the wall, a loud cracking sound that could only be his knuckles filled the air, but it didn't stop him. Every time his knuckles pulled back to punch the wall again, I could see more and more blood gathering in the fists sized, cracked dent in the plaster.

My eyes began to water as Emmett stopped, his punches gradually getting softer and softer until they stayed pressed, completely still, against my now damaged wall. His shaking shoulders and loud sobs filled the silence in the kitchen. He slowly crumbled to the floor as his knees gave out, dragging his bloody knuckles along the wall, causing a streak, but I could care less about the paint. All I cared about was my teddy bear of brother kneeling on the floor with his forehead pressed against the wall, his shaking shoulders only seemed to tremor more as time waned on.

"Em…" Rose whimpered.

"Shh." He managed to get through, though his cries never ceased.

For what seemed like hours, but I knew it was only minutes, Emmett stayed on the floor and cried. He slowly began to calm down to the point where his breath would hitch and silent tears cascaded down his cheeks, but his sobs had ceased.

"While you were in a coma…" he croaked, "I walked to the Brooklyn Bridge and I just stood there looking at the water." His breath hitched, "I saw you in my mind, laying there in the hospital bed. You were pale…bruised…broken. I looked at the water below the bridge. I watched the waves ripple, and I thought, if I jumped and died, then that would be my penance for killing you…that I would die _with_ you and use the rest of eternity trying to win back your forgiveness." Everyone gasped in horror at his admittance, "But then I thought that that wouldn't be enough…that I should stay alive and suffer with the knowledge that I killed my sister. I thought that death would be too sweet a resolution, so I walked away and went back to the hospital."

The room remained silent, though I could hear the soft cries of Bella and Rosalie.

"Emmett, if you would have committed suicide, I would never have forgiven you." I finally said. Emmett's head snapped around to look at me, his puffy blood shot eyes only filled with agony at my admission.

"Wha…"

"I would never have forgiven you, because your death would not only break my heart, but the entire family's heart as well, and that's something I could never forgive. I could never forgive someone who hurt my family intentionally." I shook my head.

His head slumped and he turned back around, no longer facing me.

"I don't know what I can do to make you see that I don't, nor have I ever, hate you. Emmy, your my big brother and I love you _so_ much! If anything, this accident only opened my eyes to the fact that life is too damn short to hold onto things that bring you down."

"But it's not fair…"

"Life is _not fair_, Emmett!" I yelled. I pushed myself out of my wheel chair and onto the floor. The loud thud caused Emmett to turn around and all but crawl to me hastily as I held a hand out to him. He tried to pick me up and put me back into the chair, but I protested, finally getting his full attention. "You know that nothing in life is fair, because if it was, Bella would have never been raped and miscarried, you and Rose wouldn't be fighting all the damn time, and Jasper and I would already have the son that he's always wanted! Life is hard, Emmett, but you really can't appreciate up, until you've been down."

I stayed quiet for a moment, letting this sink into Emmett's brain before continuing.

"What you don't know, Emmett, is that the majority of the reason why I forgave you, wasn't for you, it was for me." I admitted, "I love him to death, but do you see how Jasper is right now? He's so angry, and hurt, yelling, screaming, throwing fits…that's not the Jasper any of us remember, and that's because he hasn't learned to forgive for himself. If you have all this anger in your heart, because of a situation, it can sit inside you and make you become someone else. If you can't forgive someone, then that person takes the power out of you and they keep the power! Right now, the negativity, the anger, the derogatoriness, the pain? All of that can make a person bitter and angry and I refuse to let that happen to me. When I first found out that it was you and Rosalie that hit me, I was angry and a blamed you, but then I saw both of you, and I knew that I couldn't stay mad at you, because none of this was intentional…it was an _accident._ I felt like shit keeps coming at us left and right, destroying and pulling us apart more and more, and it caused me to realize that me being angry at you two will do no one any good. The accident is over and done with and it's time for us to move on." I took Emmett face in my hands and stared deeply into his blue eyes, "I love you, Emmett, and I forgive you."

Em stared into my eyes, searching for any sign that I was lying. Upon seeing that I was, indeed, telling the truth, he gathered me into his arms and started to cry softly on my shoulder, continuously thanking me. I sat there, rubbing his back, until he calmed down.

I registered in the back of my mind the door bell ringing and the sounds of feet and laughter as the rest of my family entered the house for dinner. I pulled away from Emmett and wiped his eyes, "You might want to go freshen up." I smiled delicately, rejoicing on the inside when Emmett returned it.

He helped me into my chair and left for the bathroom. I wheeled myself into the living room, thankful to hear the innocent laughter of my nieces as they ran around the couches chasing each other. Looking around, the smiles and jubilee warmed my heart. I joined in the conversation my mother was having with my Auntie Renee about Christmas plans. I was laughing at a joke Renee said when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around, I saw my husband looking at me, troubled by something that was clearly bothering him.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" he whispered. He wheeled me back into the kitchen after I nodded, and took a seat in the chair that Emmett had previously sat in.

We sat there in silence for a few moments. I watched Jasper as his eye brows furrowed every now and again, his eyes trained on the table as he was deep in thought. Finally, he turned to me, and I had to hold in my gasp as I looked into his sea green eyes, silently pleading with me. The anger and betrayal had shed away, only leaving the pain and desperation to be seen.

"Will you…will you teach me how to forgive?" he whispered. I choked back a sob and threw my arms around my husband's neck. I was overcome by elation when I thought of my Jasper coming back to me.

BPOV

I was immensely grateful for the joy and laughter the rest of the family brought into the house from today's escapades. I felt as if I was going to suffocate from the admission of Emmett's possible suicide and the pain and anger that rang through him as he beat his fists against the wall.

Edward had sought out Emmett when Alice wheeled herself into the room, so they could go to the hospital to cast his hand, since he had clearly broken his knuckles.

With Edward gone, it gave me a chance to think over Alice's word's about forgiveness. Her words were true and correct, and made me realize that it was time to fully forgive Edward for his words and to be completely honest with each other.

I wanted to know everything that Edward had said or done that had the potential to make or break our marriage, though I knew now that nothing would tear us apart. I was unable to love any other man like I loved Edward and I knew no one would be able to love me the way Edward does.

I knew, deep in my heart, that we were soul mates, and I wanted to wipe the slate clean…to start over. It wasn't Edward's entire fault, it was mine to. In a time when I should have drew Edward closure, I pushed him away, so I wouldn't suck him into the crippling depression that consumed my heart and mind.

But now, it wasn't just Edward and I anymore. It was Edward, Melody, a baby, and I now, and I'd be damned if we continue down this road without correcting our duo family. I knew that what would transpire would change our lives, but wasn't it in our vows? For better or for worse? Well, I was ready to get through the worse, and start with the better.

Edward and Emmett's return a half hour later broke me from my musings, and not five minutes later did the pizzas arrive.

Cristiano and Giovanni grabbed the ten boxes of pizza and brought it into the kitchen after the reassurance from Alice and Jasper that we weren't interrupting anything.

I picked Melody up and sat her on the counter so she could look inside the boxes of pizza.

"What kind of pizza do you want, there's cheese, pepperoni, sausage, pepperoni with pineapple, and supreme." I knew she wouldn't choose supreme, since she could clearly see the vegetables sticking out of the cheese.

"Cheese, pwease." She decided, pointing a little stubby finger that held the pizza pie from Papa Johns.

Grabbing two slices, I cut them into smaller squares before carrying Melody back into the living on my hip, and sitting her down by my nieces with her food.

I knew Edward grabbed me my favorite slices of pizza, Pepperoni with pineapple. Sitting beside him on the couch, I dug into my food, and listened to the conversation buzz around me, until my mother called my name.

"Bella, what should we do for Christmas? I say we sit in central park and gaze at the stars, thanking the cosmos for another great holiday and sing songs to an acoustic guitar. Esme and Giana think that we should go to Rockefeller Center to skate for Christmas Eve." She said.

I thought about it for a while, trying to think of some ideas as the family threw in their two cents here and there about what they should do before an idea popped into my head.

I whispered my thoughts and got an approval from everyone, their excitement at the coming holiday only growing now.

A few hours later, we were collecting the children and getting ready to leave. My brothers decided that they would stay in Giovanni's apartment with their family, instead of crowding my house, while my parents stayed with me and Edward.

Edward picked Melody off the floor, her sleepy body sagging against him as she rested her head on his shoulder. We bid everyone goodbye and drove home with my parents following.

Sleepy 'good nights' were exchanged when we arrived at the house. I decided to bathe Mel in the morning, not wanting to disturb her sleep. I, myself, wasn't able to fall asleep yet until I had my talk with Edward. I was confident about this decision and I wanted to get it over with.

"Hey, you're not asleep yet?" Edward asked as he stepped out of the bathroom, steam from his hot shower flowed out the open door.

"No, I, um…have to talk to you." I said as I watched him slip on his pajama pants. He sat on his side of the bed and turned towards me.

"Okay…"

He watched me warily as I gathered my thoughts together.

"Alice's speech…it had me thinking. We've started a family, and, God be willing, we'll have another little baby on its way, but…we haven't worked on _our_ little family, yet." I said pointing from him to me in indication.

He nodded his head for me to continue.

"I want all of this over and done with between us. There's no way for us to go back to the way we were, but I think that, possibly, we'll become even closer."

"Bella, what are you trying to say?" Edward questioned, knowing that I was rambling now.

"What I'm trying to say is I want to know everything that happened during…those times. Everything you've said or did that could come out later in life and hurt me again…I want to know it all." I confessed. Edward knew I didn't have anything to confess as much as I knew. I barely left our room, let alone the house, and I refused to talk to anyone.

Edward sucked in a breath and closed his eyes. His face scrunched in pain as he shook his head, "I don't think you want to know."

"I do want to know! I want to know, so that I can forgive you and we can move on. Will it be hard, yes, but I've come to the conclusion that what we have is worth working through..._together."_ I begged, "This is the only way we can wipe the slate clean."

I watched as my husband seemed to deflate before my eyes. My heart began to quicken and fear started to creep into my bones. Whatever it was that was making him hesitant was obviously bad, and I started to fear my decision to know everything.

I started to fear it, but I wasn't going to take it back. I wanted this…I wanted _us_ back for once and for all.

"Everything?" he croaked.

"Everything." I scooted forward and took his large hands in mine. His calloused fingers tightened around mine desperately, as if trying to keep me where I am. It was quiet for a while before he began to speak.

"It was…during the time where we were barely speaking to each other. You would hold yourself up in our room and cry or scream and break things." He paused and I nodded my head for him to continue. He sighed, "It was that Tuesday when you broke every lamp in the house and locked yourself in the bathroom, refusing to come out. I got so frustrated that I left and went to the bar downtown to wind down some. I probably downed four shots when this woman," I sucked in a breath, but he kept going as if he didn't hear me, "approached me and asked if I was okay. For no reason, I just started to tell everything…about the miscarriages, about how I was feeling, about not knowing what to do with you. And she just sat there and listened without interrupting…that's what I had been looking for all along. I just wanted someone to know how I felt and talk to me without judging." he said to me desperately, as if pleading his case, "She commented here and there, and would wipe the tears away, and before I knew it, we were kissing."

I felt like my heart dropped from my chest into my stomach.

"Did…did you have sex with her?" I choked out.

"No! When I realized what I was doing, I pulled away and ran out of the bar!"

I could feel my breath quicken, but I kept myself in check. I wanted this…I wanted to know everything that happened…at least he didn't have sex with her.

_Jeez, that's a God awful excuse for him. He was wrong, plain and simple!_ My bitchy side yelled, but I slapped her and told her to shut it.

"Do you remember who she was?" I asked. He had to have a name, right? I remember him being gone for hours, so surely names were exchanged.

"You don't…"

"Edward, just tell me her name." I shook my head. It's not as if I know her or anything.

"Bella, please, trust me." He begged.

"_Give me…her name_." I annunciated.

He sucked in a large breath and closed his eyes.

…

…

…

…

"Victoria."

I gasped loudly as my entire body froze. God, please tell me he did not just say who I think he just said.

"A different Victoria, right?" I said through clenched teeth. He shook his head, his eyes never meeting mine.

I flew off the bed, grabbing my stomach and head as a strong feeling of nausea overcame me.

"Bella…"

"Victoria! You…you kissed my _employee!"_ I screeched.

"I'm so…"

"Sorry? Yeah, I get that!" I yelled, cutting him off as I tried to keep myself from punching him. Edward began to walk towards me, but I held out a hand, warning him not to come anywhere near me. I needed time to think.

This was…I didn't even except…Ugh!

"I told you, you wouldn't want to know." He plead.

"It doesn't matter what you told me, Edward." I said in a deadly calm voice, "Did you know who she was before you kissed her?"

"…Yes." He whispered.

The room began to spin as I sat on the cushion chair in the corner of the room. All this stress was definitely not good for the baby nor my sanity, because I swear, I'm about ready to take a crowbar to his head repeatedly.

"You knew who she was, yet you still decided to kiss her. Someone I trusted!" As in past tense. When I see her, I'm going to ring her neck, then fire her ass.

He kept quiet, knowing that whatever he said to try and redeem himself would only piss me off more. There was no excuse for what he did. If he was sober enough to know that it was Victoria, then he was sober enough to have talked to her and walk away.

"What now?" he whispered after fifteen minutes of silence.

I chuckled humorlessly and looked at him through narrowed eyes, "Right now, I'm going to go and take a shower before I do something I'll regret later. _However,_ you are going to take your cheating ass into the guest bedroom." I spat before stalking to the bathroom and slamming the door.

I listened for the soft click of the bedroom door closing before I broke down crying.

I took off all my clothes and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water wash away my tears as I sat on the tile bench and cried to my heart's content. The icy water that poured out of the faucet was the only thing that caused me to get out.

I laid in bed as silent tears continued to fall, my body and mind too exhausted to continue the helpless sobs that wracked through. I pulled the covers over my head, wishing that it was a powerful barrier that could block out pain. To my utter disappointment, it did no such thing, and I laid there for the rest of the night thinking about what I could have possibly done in a past life that warranted this much pain and bitter anger.

I had gotten zero sleep during the night as showcased by my bloodshot eyes and bags. I brushed my teeth and washed my face before deciding to cover the purple bags with a thick concealer and foundation, but could do nothing about my eyes, hoping that a hot cup of tea would possibly help some.

I through on some dark wash skinny jeans and a purple blouse before going to wake Melody. My heart stopped when I saw that she wasn't in her bed, but little giggles from downstairs alerted me that my parents had gotten to her before me.

I threw on a black coat and heelless black boots before going downstairs to make my tea for my drive to work.

"Jeez, Bells, you look as bad as Edward. He looked like crap this morning." My father chuckled. I didn't have it in me to join him.

I mustered a small smile as I kissed my parent's cheeks before moving towards my daughter, who was enjoying some dry cereal in her high chair.

"Morning, baby." I whispered and gave her a long kiss on the forehead.

"Mowing, mama." She smiled, popping a cheerio into her mouth and offering me one. I laughed softly and ate it, thankful for her innocence that easily warmed my heart.

I could see in the corner of the kitchen Nahla slumbering in her dog bed.

I listened to Melody tell me about her bunny dream while I poured myself some tea that my mother had already made. I refused to look at my parent's questioning eyes, knowing that if I were to tell them, my father more than my mother, would shoot Edward multiple times.

"Be good for nonna and nonno, okay?" I said kissing Melody one more time before rushing out of the door, wrapping my scarf around my neck and putting on my gloves in the car. It had gotten extremely cold now that it's December, with, thankfully, only slush on the ground, but the weatherman predicts snow in about a week. Great.

I drove to work, thinking about how I would approach Victoria without killing her first. I was unsuccessful, as all my planes were about bludgeoning her to death before I arrived in my business' parking lot.

I walked with a purpose inside, smiling a little to the receptionist, Abigail, before riding the elevator to the second to last floor where all the elite photographer's offices were. The top floor, where I am located along with five other of my employees, was just for the head photographers.

I barged into Victoria's office only to stop short when I saw her fiancé, James, was there with her.

"Oh! Hey, Bella, how are you?" Victoria smiled widely. I ignored her and turned to James.

"I don't think you want to be in here right now, I've got to talk to Victoria." I said through clench teeth. I was absolutely seething and it was taking all the power I had in me not to throw a chair through one of the glass windows and tossing Victoria out after it.

"Um…okay." He said warily, kissing her before creeping past me with a scared expression. Once the door clicked closed, I turned my glare to said slut.

"Um…am I in trouble?" she asked, her voice shaking.

I hummed, "I don't know, what do you think should be the penalty for someone who kisses another woman's husband!" I ended up shouting.

I watched as Victoria's eyes widened, standing quickly to walk towards me.

"Bella…I am so sorry." She said, her eyes filling with tears.

"You're sorry? You're _SORRY?_ WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? ARE YOU SERIOUSLY STUPID ENOUGH TO KISS YOUR _BOSS'S_ HUSBAND?" I screeched, infuriated at the audacity of this red haired liar.

Tears continued to flow down her face, but I could see a defensive look set in her eyes.

"I didn't mean to kiss, Edward, but he was sitting there, crying his eyes out and spilling his guts! I wasn't thinking, I just…!"

"Oh, you were thinking just fine! You knew who you were kissing, and you knew that you were going to get in a hell of a lot of trouble once shit hit the fan! What? James is not good enough for you, you want to try and take my husband too?"

"It's not even like that! And plus, you're just as much to blame! Edward told me _everything,_ and if it wasn't me he was kissing, he'd have kissed someone else!" I had to hold myself back from punching this bitch in the face.

"Oh, so that's your excuse? That made it right for you to kiss him, because I wasn't there for him at the time. Well, if you know everything, then you'd have already known that I was going through some pretty heavy shit too, and could barely keep myself from ending it all, but instead of the trusted friend I thought you were, who should have listened to him and then sent his ass back to me, you thought it would be a dandy of a time kissing him to make it all better! I thought I could trust you!" I yelled as angry tears poured down my cheeks.

"I CAN TRUST ME!" Victoria shouted.

"NO, I CAN'T, BECAUSE YOU WOULD HAVE REMEMBERED THAT OU WERE MY FRIEND, AND YOU WOULD HAVE TAKEN EDWARD HOME, SLAPPED ME SILLY, AND SET ME STRAIGHT! INSTEAD, YOU PLAYED TONSEL HOCKEY!" I yelled even louder than Victoria had.

All was quiet, the only thing heard was our heavy breathing as we stared each other down. Victoria was the first to break contact, deciding that the floor was more interesting to look at.

I shook my head, "You are a _pathetic_ excuse for a friend and I will never trust you again." I said, turning around and stalking to her door. I threw it open only to stop in my tracks at the sight before me. James' grey blue eyes were red and watery. He wasn't looking at me, but at Victoria.

I gasped, "I'm so sorry, James, if I'd have known you were right there…"

"It's not your fault." He said, walking past me and into the office. I closed the door behind me and walked to the elevator, ignoring all the looks I was getting from the other photographers.

"I'm not paying you to stand around and stare!" I spat, sending them all into a frenzy as they continued to do whatever they were doing.

As soon as I reached my office, I collapsed in my chair and cried. I was confused and angry. Half of me wants to fire Victoria and send her to hell, while the other half of me just wants to demote her and let her keep her job. She had, at least, listened to Edward when I couldn't, but I could never overlook the fact that she kissed him willingly.

Shaking my head, I looked at my appointment book and saw that I had booked Nelly Furtado and Demacio Castellon's wedding for today. I grabbed my camera, collected my two assistants, replacing Victoria with Franco for today, and headed out.

We arrived an hour and a half before the wedding was about to start, so that we could get a feel of the venue. They were having their wedding on the Royal Princess Yacht, so we would be maneuvering around things a lot, but I've been in tighter spaces.

"Um, Mrs. Cullen?" Franco tapped my shoulder. I looked up at the tall Latino as he assembled his camera. He was given the duty to take pictures of the guests, while I would solely deal with the Bride and Groom and Cynthia, my other assistant, would be taking care of the Bridal party.

"You know to call me, Bella, Franco." I said softly.

"Um, okay. Bella, may I ask you a question?" he said, his thick Puerto Rican accent making it slightly difficult to understand him, but I managed.

I hummed, returning my focus on the Venue.

"Why did you chose me for your assistant. Not that I am not grateful, but Victoria…"

"It is most likely that I will switch between you and Justine for the next few days until I figure out what I'm going to do with Victoria." I interrupted him. He was quiet after that, and I started to feel bad for being so rude to him.

I sighed and sat at the table, starting to assemble my camera as well.

"Let me ask you a question, Franco. Would you rather stay with Betsy or come work for me as my assistant?" I did not look at him to see his facial expression. As the boss, I knew every single piece of gossip in my business, including his big crush on his boss, Betsy Meanders, one of my head photographers. "I want you to tell me the truth as well." I finished, giving him a pointed look into his large hazel eyes.

"Um, w-well," he stuttered, "Honestly, I, um, w-would," he cleared his throat.

"You would like to stay with Betsy." I finished for him, not having the patience of a saint I usually had. He nodded his head once before continuing his work.

"Not that I condone inner business relationships, but if you like Betsy as much as I know you do, then ask her out. As I had told you before I hired you, if you get involved with another employee and don't allow it to interfere with your work, I could care less who you shack up with." I admitted before clearing my throat to get him to look at me, "As long as you don't mess up my business, ask her out. Just remember that she _is_ your boss." I winked and grabbed my camera and case, heading to the bridal room.

I could hear the hustle and bustle from outside the door, along with yelling and a little girl crying. I knocked on the door, and jumped back in surprise when it flew open. A disheveled bridesmaid in a red convertible dress answered the door. Her hair was still in curlers and her makeup was slightly smudged.

"You're Bella, right?" I began to nod my head, but was pulled into the room before I could finish. The room was a mess, with clothes thrown all over the floor and chairs. Makeup was on the counter, some open, some spilling its contents into a colorful puddle. The bridesmaids were running around, trying to help zip some girls up, while some were only in their underwear. Other's had their hair still in curlers, while some bridesmaids were squeezing themselves into any space in front of the mirror to take their curlers out. Surprisingly, the only calm person in the room was Nelly, who was having her hair and makeup done by professionals.

I walked over to her, sitting my case under the counter, before turning my camera on. She was still clad in her silk robe as she sat peacefully on a stool.

"Hey, mama, how are you?" I greeted Nelly, kissing both of her cheeks as she did the same to me.

"I'm good, hun, how are you?"

I giggled, "Don't worry about me, Ms. Bride, worry about yourself. Though, you seem very calm." I smiled, focusing my camera some and taking a few shots of her getting her hair and makeup done. I took off my scarf and gloves, sitting them by my case, since I was getting a little warm.

"Oh, don't let me fool you. I'm going crazy on the inside." She laughed, "Ask my sister, right when I woke up, I was crying!"

"What? Why?" I asked. I liked taking pictures of the bride during a conversation, because they were natural, and the more natural the picture, the more beautiful. At least, that's what I believe.

"Because, it's my wedding day! Weren't you nervous?"

"No, sweetie, ask my best friends! They actually handcuffed me to my chair, so I wouldn't try to start the wedding while I was still in my robe, curlers in my hair, and half of my makeup done." I laughed at the memory, "I all but jogged down the aisle!" Nelly joined in with my laughter and I took a few shots of them. With her head thrown back and face in a wide smile, it was definitely a beautiful picture.

I spent the first forty five minutes taking pictures of Nelly as they finished her hair and makeup, then put her in her dress. When her time was over, I headed to the groom's room to take some picture of him getting ready.

I knocked on the door and entered when someone yelled for me to come in.

"Hey, Bella!" Demacio yelled from across the room. I smiled and headed towards him, shaking his hand as he kissed one of my cheeks.

"Hey, Demacio, are you ready?" I asked, lifting my camera. The groom's room was much cleaner and much more calmer. The groomsmen were sitting around laughing and talking, while others finished getting ready. I could see, Felice, the little ring bearer, getting his bow tie done by the best man.

"Too get ready? Yes. To get married? Hell yes!" he laughed and I joined in, taking a few shots as well. Demacio was a handsome man. With his creamy skin, dark hair, and dark eyes, it was no wonder that Nelly fell in love with him.

I made conversation with the groom as well, taking pictures as he put on his shirt and tux, since he had on his pants before I got there. I took pictures of Demacio looking at himself in the mirror with a serious face on as he tied his bow tie. It was definitely one of my favorite pictures.

As the wedding commenced, I took many photos of the bride and groom, from Nelly walking down the aisle to them reciting their vows and kissing when they were pronounced man and wife. Cynthia took pictures of the bridal party, like the groomsmen and bridesmaids as they walked down the aisle. And the flower girl, Nelly's daughter, along with the ring bearer. Franco expertly took pictures of the guests, without them noticing, since a lot of people try to hide when a camera comes near them.

The rest of the night went without a hitch! The reception was amazing, and thankfully, no one kept getting in my way as I took pictures of the bride and groom dancing, sharing cake, throwing the bouquet or any of the other cliché events that commence during a wedding.

I collected the check with a large smile, getting thanks of appreciation from Nelly and Demacio for our flawless job of being photographers. I smiled even wider when she told me that she would recommend me to Jennifer Lopez and Marc Anthony, who wanted to have a photographer for their twin's first birthday party.

I thanked Cynthia and Franco for their amazing job, collecting the cameras, before walking into my office. I stopped short when I saw Victoria sitting in one of the chairs in front of my desk.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, not even having enough energy to deal with her right now. I had been gone since nine in the morning and now it was ten at night.

"Bella." She whispered as she stood up and looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"If you think crying will do you any good then you have another thing coming." I warned, not wanting to deal with her fake crocodile tear act. I had known Victoria for a while now, along with her tricks she used on her men when they caught her cheating.

Hmm, my how the tables have turned.

"No, I just…I just want to know if I still have a job or am if I need to clean out my office." She said, her eyes on the ground.

I snorted and shook my head. I had been thinking about what to do with her all day, unfortunately. As much as I tried to focus all of my attention on the wedding, this situation was always in the back of my mind, nagging me to do something.

"I've thought about this long and hard, and I've decided that…that I'm going to forgive you." I admitted, causing her head to snap up, her fiery red hair wild and framing her face as her eyes widened.

Tears began to fall down her cheeks while her lips quivered, "Thank you, so much!"

"Oh, don't get it twisted, Victoria." I chuckled once, humorlessly, "I didn't forgive you for you, I forgave you for me. But don't think you're going to go off unpunished. I've decided to switch you with another team member. I talked to Betsy on my way here, and she agreed to take you and give me Justine."

"Wha-what?"

"It's not like there will be much of a difference. You'll pretty much be doing the same thing you do under me, except now, you'll be on different projects. I think this is for the best, since I don't trust you as far as I can throw you, now." I said nonchalantly. In all honesty, she was getting off easily.

"O-Okay." She whispered.

"And this also doesn't mean that you can slack off. With me forgiving you, that means that I'm not going to let this interfere with the job, meaning you can still become a head photographer one day." I admitted before pointed to the door, silently telling her to get out of my face.

With a nod of her head, she trudged to the door.

"Oh, Victoria." I called, just remembering something, "How's James doing? I really didn't mean for him to hear that." I asked softly, concerned for the man who got his heart broken as well.

"Um…h-he postponed the wedding, saying that he needed time to think." She said, tears gathering into her eyes once more as she rushed out of my office. I sighed and sat down.

He wasn't the only one who had to think.

* * *

**A/N: Well? Do you like it? Love it? Hate it? It's been a while, and I think that it'll get much better as I get in the groove with this story again, but I'm glad with the way it turned out! I'll be looking forward to reviews, and there's no pictures in this chapter, so you don't have to go looking for them! Until next time!**


	22. Figuring Out Life and Love

**A/N: OMG, how has it been since I've updated? I'm so sorry, it's hard juggling college and writing, but I'm trying, so stick with me, please. The Italian translations are at the bottom, like always. My homepage link that was on my profile is gone and I have to figure out how to put it back there, but until then, I won't be putting any pictures on my homepage, so you're going to have to use your imagination, which shouldn't be too hard, this is fanfiction after all! So, enjoy and I hope you like this next chapter!**

* * *

RPOV

Figuring out Life and Love

"Hello Mr. Cullen, I'm glad you could join Rosalie with her therapy session today." Dr. Paige smiled at Emmett and shook his hand when we arrived in her office.

"No problem, Dr. Paige, and please call me Emmett."

"Emmett, then." Dr. Paige smiled before turning to me. "And how are you this morning, Rosalie?"

"I'm nervous." I admitted. I hadn't told Emmett about my suicide attempt, because I didn't think that I could, even with the support of my family. So, I called Dr. Paige and asked if Emmett could join us for my next session and for her to help me with this.

"Well, there is nothing to be nervous about, I assure you. I'm right here to help you if you need it. How about you just try and tell him what you told me. About your views on crying and why they are so."

Taking a deep breath, I turned to Emmett, who was staring into my eyes, and began. I told him all about how I was bullied as a child and how I tried to hang myself. I told him what my mother told me about crying, and how I had taken that to heart and tried my hardest to do just that. To never let anyone break me down and to never cry—it was a weakness.

By the end of my story, Emmett had tears flowing down his cheeks. He held his head in his hands as his body hunched over. I could see the quiet sobs rack his body, yet he made no sound.

"What are you feeling right now, Emmett?" Dr. Paige asked softly as she wrote a few notes on a pad of paper.

Sucking a huge amount of air through his nose, he sat up slowly, and breathed heavily before he turned to me again.

"I know that it was a long time ago, but I'm upset, because I almost lost you. If your mom hadn't found you, then you would've died and I wouldn't have been able to marry the most wonderful woman in the world." His voice cracked as he gazed at me, a look full of so much love that I almost looked away from its intensity.

A warm feel spread through my body and reached my heart, making it my tummy flutter with butterflies. It had been so long since he's said something like that to me. I savored it, like the sweetest piece of candy on earth

"Rosalie, do you have anything to say to that?" Dr. Paige coaxed.

"…I feel like…like I've been waiting for you to say something like that to me for forever." I closed my eyes and shook my head. I could feel a small smile spread across my face.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked, "You know that I think you're the best woman on this earth."

"Do I, Emmett? I just…God, I feel like even though we're sitting so close right now, we're still so far apart! Do you know what I mean?" I looked at him, searching his eyes to see if he understood.

"I do, baby, but I don't know what to do. I know that I haven't been the best husband for a long time…"

"And I haven't been the best wife." I intervened, not letting him take all the blame.

"But, you've gotta know that I still love you with all of my heart. This whole Alice thing has helped me realize that. I mean, roles could have been switched, and it could be you in Alice's place and I in Jasper's."

We sat there in silence and let what we've said soak in.

"Now that you've realized and accepted the fact that both of you have not been putting your all into this marriage, and that you've both are to blame, for the lack of a better term, what we need to figure out is why that is and how do we improve it." Dr. Paige finally broke the silence.

"You say that your beauty was the reason why you were bullied, Rosalie. Tell me how you feel about your beauty."

I sighed heavily, "My parents, especially my momma, would always tell me that I'm beautiful. She would dress me up in pretty little dresses and do my hair, and put a little lip gloss on me. I even did a few pageants as a toddler and won them all. I loved my beauty, until I went to middle school. All the boys would look at me, hold my books, and try to sit with me at lunch, so I had a lot of guy friends. The girls hated me, though. They would pull my hair or make fun of me, and call me names. That was the first time in my life when I wished I could have something wrong with me, like a scar on my face or buck teeth." I said softly.

"I was so alone. I had no girlfriends to hand out with, and I was never invited to a sleepover…well, I was invited to one and I went too. I was hoping that they were finally going to be my friends and that I could hang out with them on the weekends, so we could paint each other's nails or try different make-up and hair styles. But when I woke up the next day, they had cut my hair all the way to my ears, and started to call me Ronald, because I looked like a boy." I could feel my breath hitching, but I didn't cry.

Emmett put an arm around my shoulders and held me tightly to his chest.

"So, because of the bullying, your views on your beauty changed." Dr. Paige clarified.

I nodded my head, "I hated the way I looked, because it stopped me from getting friends. I even made my parents stop calling me beautiful." I confessed.

"So, when did you start accepting you were beautiful again?"

I smiled, "When Bella, Alice, and Angela came into my life."

"How did they help you?" Dr. Paige asked.

_Flashback:_

_Bella, Alice, and Angela were officially my best friends, even though we have only been hanging out for a few months. They were crazy, funny, honest, but most of all, they were loyal. And best of all, they accepted me for who I was._

_"What are you staring at, Rosie?" Bella smiled. I looked at her and shook my head._

_We were all at Bella's house getting ready to go to the biggest party of the year. Rachel Bennett, head cheerleader and head bitch of the school, had invited everyone over to her house, since her parents were out of town._

_"Nothing! Now, stop stalling and go try on that mini skirt, so you can knock Eddie boy off his feet." I smirked as Bella blushed and started to change._

_"What are you wearing, Rose?" Angela asked as she stood in front of the mirror holding two different dresses up to her body to check out._

_"I'm going to wear my gold mini skirt with my black halter vest and black pumps." I smiled widely._

_"Of course you would have your outfit ready." She grumbled, causing me to laugh._

_"Go with the red mini dress if you want Ben to fall on his knees when he sees you." I winked. Angela blushed, but thanked me and went to change and find matching shoes._

_Alice came out of the closet wearing tight dark wash skinny jeans and a black, strapless corset top. On her feet were black wedges that gave her height._

_"Looking sexy, Ali." I said as I began to change into my outfit. She winked and sat down at the vanity to start her make-up._

_After getting dressed and putting on my black pumps, I looked up to see Bella coming out of the closet in black shorts that stopped mid-thigh. She wore a glittery silver top that hugged her curves and made her boobs look great, along with strappy black high heels._

_"Wow, that's even better than what you were going to wear before." I commented._

_"I know." Alice smiled as she put on lip gloss._

_"Why thank you, and may I say, you look quite smashing yourself, dahling." Bella tried to imitate a showgirl voice, and failed miserably, sending us all into hysterics._

_Angela came out of the bathroom in a red, strapless bubble mini and wore black pumps. She looked amazing as she sat down at the vanity and did her make-up. Bella and I joined them, and ten minutes later, we were all primped and ready to go._

_"Well, I have to say, we are all some extremely sexy bitches." Bella smirked. We all laughed, agreeing that we did look hot, and went downstairs and to Bella's Range Rover in the garage._

_Hopping in, we cranked the music and drove to Rachel's place, singing at the top of our lungs to a Beyoncé song. We pulled in to her large house, where cars were scattered everywhere. The music was booming from the house and we could hear screaming and a splashing of water. I guess people were swimming as well._

_We walked straight into her house without knocking, since that was on the invitation to do so, and went to the backyard. Everyone, of all grades from Forks High was here partying it up._

_I looked around and spotted Emmett, whom I had been crushing on standing with his brothers and the football team. I tapped on my girls' shoulders and pointed them out, causing smiles to spread across our faces._

_"Okay, we are going to play it cool." Alice said, "They are standing by the drinks, so this is a great time to strut our stuff and act like we don't see them, agreed?" We all knew of her crush on Jasper Cullen, just like she knew of our crushes on Edward, Emmett, and Ben._

_"Agreed." We all said at once and began to walk over to the drink table. We could feel their eyes on us, but we didn't look, pretending to be none the wiser that they were even standing there._

_I grabbed a diet coke and popped it open, taking a little sip and licking my lips slowly. I knew Emmett was still watching me, so I wanted to put on a little show to get him hot and bothered._

_I watched out of the corner of my eye as Bella bent down to the cooler on the ground to grab an iced tea, making sure that Edward could get a good look at her ass. That's my girl._

_Alice had taken an ice cube out of one of the coolers and was doing naughty things to it with her tongue to which if Jasper wasn't sporting a major hard on by now, I would have to assume that he was gay._

_Angela, being the sweetest one of the bunch, was currently shaking her hips seductively to the music as she sucked on a lollypop. Where she got the lollypop is a whole different discussion, because I don't see any around us._

_I got my girls attention and discreetly nodded my head in the direction of the food, which was all the way on the other side of the pool. We sauntered away, making sure to put a little bit more shake in our hips then necessary, to the table before we dissolved in a fit of giggles._

_"That was so awesome! Gosh, I wish I could have seen their faces." Bella giggled. I peeked a little over my shoulder to see the boys, and the football team for that matter, trying to adjust themselves discreetly._

_Smiling, I turned back towards my friends and was about to say something when Rachel and the rest of the cheerleading squad came up to us with fake smiles on their faces._

_"Rosalie, Alice, how are you?" Rachel asked, a little too sweetly for my taste._

_"Fine." Alice said shortly, not covering her dislike for the queen bitch like I was._

_"Well, then, come on and hang with us. I know you don't want to hang around these dorks for much longer, so I came to save you." She said, looking at us as if we were supposed to drop to our knees and thank her._

_"No, I'm fine where I am." Alice said, grabbing a french fry and popping it into her mouth._

_"Well, I don't think you are, so maybe you should come with us before you regret it." Rachel's smile faded a scowl replaced it._

_"I said no, so get over it." Alice glared._

_"Alice and Rosalie, get over here right now or else!" Rachel yelled, her mass of blonde curls framed her face as her pale blue eyes lit with anger at Alice's defiance._

_"You know what? I am so sick of you thinking that you can boss us around just because you're the head cheerleader. You're such a bitch and I'm so threw with you. I quit!" Alice yelled back, her body vibrating as her hands clenched at her sides._

_"Fine, quit then! You'll be a loser, just like your cousin and your four eyed friend! Rosalie, let's go, so we can leave these losers alone!" Rachel glared at me, daring me to defy her._

_I could feel my breath quicken as panic set in. I couldn't stop being cheerleader; it was the only thing that made everyone give me respect at school. On the other hand, I couldn't lose my only real friends, if I do, then I'll be alone again._

_I had a decision to make, respect or friendship. As I looked at Rachel and at my best friends, I made the only decision that would break me in the end._

_I avoided their eye contact as I stepped over to Rachel and stood behind her, looking at the ground, so I couldn't see the looks of betrayal on their faces._

_"Good choice, Rosalie." Rachel said before she walked away with the rest of us following._

_For the rest of the party, I barely talked, nor did I look up from the ground. I could feel their eyes on me, the fire of their glares burned into the back of my head, and I couldn't blame them. I had dumped the only friends who accepted me for who I was, but I couldn't go back to being bullied. I wouldn't be able to handle it over again._

_Finally, the party was over, and I asked Gwen, another one of the cheerleaders to give me a ride home, since there was no way I could go back with Bella, Alice, and Angela._

_I thanked her for the ride when she pulled up in front of my house. I didn't bother talking to my parents either as I walked through the front door, all I wanted to do was be alone right now, though I know I would get plenty of that, wince I wouldn't have anyone to hang out with again._

_I could feel the tears cascade down my cheeks and I did nothing to stop them. I may not let anyone see me cry, within the confines of my room, I was definitely going to let them flow, there was no way I could hold them in._

_I felt awful right now, like I should. Giving up my only friends is the stupidest thing I have ever done, and even if I did grovel and beg for their forgiveness, they probably wouldn't give it to me…_I_ wouldn't give it to me._

_I was shaken from my self-loathing thoughts by a knock on my door. It was probably my mom coming to see if I was only. I shuffled over to the door and opened it, about to tell my mom that I didn't want to talk when the sight before me was astonishing. There stood my three best friends, not glaring at me, but…but smiling instead._

_"Hey Rosie, we're supposed to have a sleepover, why aren't at my house." Bella spoke up first._

_I shook my head, not understanding what was going on. "Why…why are…?" I stammered. I was way to astonished to speak in complete sentences._

_Sighing, Alice pushed past me and flopped on my bed. I stepped aside, allowing Ang and Bella to come in as well, before closing the door and standing by it._

_"Come on, Rose, we don't bite." Alice said as she patted the spot next to her. I walked over cautiously and took a seat, waiting for someone to speak up._

_"Rose, calm down, you look like we're about to tie you to a cross and burn you." Angela giggled, "We're not mad at you."_

_I looked skeptically at them, not sure if they were playing a dirty trick on me, which I wouldn't blame them for doing, or if they were being sincere._

_"Rosie." I turned to Bella, who is usually the one to use that nickname. "We all knew that you were going to do that if it ever came to an ultimatum between us and your image. We also know that you chose your image, because of something that must've happened to you that you don't want to go through again, and we're okay with that. I mean, you have to hide who you are, like loving to work on cars, so we figured eventually you would have to hide your friendship with us. We love you, so we're okay with that." She smiled._

_I breathed in and out deeply, trying to keep from crying as I thought over what they said. They loved me and accepted me for who I am…so I should do the same. I couldn't possibly hide my friendship with them, I loved them too much. Yeah, I may be bullied again, but with my girls at my side, I'll take bullying any day._

_"No. I can't hide my friendship with you all. I chose to be with you instead, and I quit cheerleading. I hate it anyway, and the only reason I joined it was for the popularity, but I can't stand those bitches." I smiled._

_We all laughed as Alice yelled 'Dog pile!' and we all tried to jump on each other. We drove back to Bella's house, or mansion as Angela and I call it when Alice and Bella aren't around, for our sleepover._

_We were currently watching Bad Teacher and eating ice cream in our pajamas when Angela turned to me._

_"Rose, can I ask you a question?" she said softly, but still got the attention of the Bells and Alice. I nodded my head, "Why…um…what happened to make you hide yourself from everyone?" she asked hesitantly._

_I sighed, knowing that I had to tell them for them to understand. I wouldn't tell them my deepest darkest secret…no, only my parents and I knew of that day of my attempt._

_But I did tell them everything else, like the bullying and the name calling, and the last of middle school. By the end, everyone except me was in tears._

_"I'm so sorry, Rosie." Bella said as she hugged me._

_"Guys, don't be. You have no idea how you all being in my life has helped me. I thought that I'd never have friends, and then Bella came into my life and brought you all with me, and it helped me to realize that I shouldn't hate myself just because of what other people think of me. Yes, I'm beautiful, but that's not all that I am. I'm also a car fixing, mess talking, smack a ho in a minute bitch and I love who I am!" I laughed._

_They laughed too and after many hugs and kisses, we went back to our movies and ice cream._

_End of Flashback_

"So, Bella, Alice, and Angela are a big part of you accepting yourself." Dr. Paige smiled and I nodded. "That's really great, but unfortunately, we are out of time. I want you to come back next session, Emmett, so we can talk about Rosalie's anger and your part in it as well." She smiled.

After shaking hands and departing, I made my next appointment and left with Emmett, who was extremely quiet.

"Are you okay?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I'm okay Rose, I'm just processing all of this, you know? It's a lot that I learned today about you." He sighed. I nodded my head and kept quiet, so he could think clearly.

Emmett pulled into the parking lot of our garage, so he could go to work. I had decided that I wasn't going to go to work on the day that I go to my sessions, because I would be an emotional mess, but I'm kind of wondering if he should go either.

"Emmett, maybe you shouldn't work today either." I suggested softly.

"No, I need something to keep me busy while I think, trust me." He said before giving me a kiss and getting out.

I didn't want to be alone nor did I want to deal with Jasper's glares. I didn't feel like dealing with my parents or with anyone right now other than Bella, Alice, or Angela. Two of the three were automatically out, since Angela still doesn't answer our calls, instead calling us later when she knows we won't be available and leaves us a message, and Alice would be around Jasper. So, I drove to Little Memories, Bella's photography business hoping that she would be there.

I took the elevator to the top floor and walked to Bella's office. The secretary didn't stop me, since she knew that any of Bella's family we allowed to visit and walk into her office without permission, unless she was in a meeting.

I knocked on her large wooden doors and walked in when I heard her yell for me to enter.

"Rosie, hey!" Bella smiled largely, but I could tell that she was extremely tired. It's only been a few days that I haven't seen her, I wonder what's going on.

"Hey, babe, how's it going?" I asked, giving her a big hug before sitting across from her in one of her comfortable chairs, her large mahogany desk between us.

She sighs deeply, "It's going as good as ever. How are you?"

"I'll tell you later, right now, you tell me why you have bags under her eyes." I all but commanded.

Sighing heavily once more, she then tells me about what happened between her and Edward, and by now, I'm ready to grab my gun and shoot his dick off.

"I will murder that SOB! No! I'm going to tell Gio and Cris and they'll murder him!" I smiled maniacally.

"No, Rosie, I'm not telling them nor am I telling the family. You and Alice are the only ones to know, though I think Edward will probably tell Emmett and Jasper as well."

"Well, can I kill that bitch?" I pleaded.

"No, I switched her to another head photographer, so I don't have to deal with her. James postponed their wedding, because he overheard our conversation, so she's going through enough emotional punishment already. I, on the other hand, have no idea what to do with Edward. I just feel like, here we are making our family larger," she rubs her stomach to emphasize the pregnancy, "and our marriage is in _shambles."_ I know exactly how she felt. With Emmett and I having a baby, I want our marriage to be full of love when she or he is born, not...whatever this is.

I sighed and shook my head, "Baby, I wish I could tell you what to do, but I don't even know what to do with my own life. I have nothing to offer you, and I wish I did, all I can say is listen to your heart. If your heart says that you're through with this marriage, then…" I left that in the air.

"My heart's not saying that at all. Edward is my soul mate; I know that with everything in me. What I can't figure out is how to get over this obstacle." She sighed and closed her eyes.

I wish I could give her some advice, but I don't know what to say. I don't want to give her the wrong advice and I don't want to say something that might upset her more. Plus, how can I give her advice about her marriage, when I'm still having trouble in my own.

Damn, life can suck sometimes!

A knock on the door interrupted our thoughts.

"Come in." Bella called. "Hey, Justine, what's up?" Justine was a tall, African American woman, with milk chocolate skin and short dreads. She was quite beautiful.

"Hey, boss, just wanted to tell you that we have five minutes before we have to leave for Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt's family portrait." She smiled before leaving.

"Sorry, Rosie, I got to head out." She frowned as she appraised me. "Go visit Alice, Jasper's not there. She finally convinced him to go back to work." she smiled.

"Okay, sweetie, I'll see you later." We gave each other big hugs before we separated.

I drove to Alice's house, unsure of what to do with myself and my family. I just hope things turn around soon.

EPOV (Edward)

God, when everything seemed to be getting better, it gets worse! I never wanted Bella to know about what I did. I planned on never telling her, but I had to. She asked, she wanted to know everything that happened during those hard times, so I confessed, and now look what's happened. I'm back in the guest bedroom and she won't even look at me.

What have I done?

"Dr. Cullen, are you there?" I looked up to see Nurse Jemison, a sweet old lady who's been here for over thirty years waving her hand in front of my face.

"Yes, I'm sorry, who's my next patient?" I asked.

"Dr. Cullen, it's your lunch break." She smirked. I gave a little laugh of my own, though it was forced and I think she noticed. "Is there something wrong, dear?"

"No, nothing's wrong." Except I'm a horrible husband.

"Okay," she didn't look convinced, "Go eat something, you look like you haven't eaten for days." She patted my cheek and walked away.

That was partly true, ever since I confessed, I haven't really had an appetite…I was just too disgusted with myself.

Sighing, I walked into the doctor's lounge and got a steaming cup of coffee. I decided to work through my lunch break, not wanting to be haunted by my thoughts.

I didn't have to work a full day, since the last two days I had filled in for a couple of other doctors, so I left after checking a few more patients. I decided to pay my brother Emmett a visit. He went farther than just kissing a woman, maybe he would have some advice for me.

"Dude, I don't know what to tell you." He sighed.

_Well that wasn't helpful at all._

When I arrived at Emmett and Rosalie's garage, I sought out my brother, who was in his office on the computer. I had requested to talk to him and then spilled my guts in a frenzy of confusion and panic as to what to do. Apparently, he didn't know either.

"Bro, I can't give you advice about marriage, when mine isn't doing so well either. At least you didn't have sex with her…you didn't have sex with her right?"

"No! Of course not, Emmett. When I realized what I was doing I ran out of there and back home." I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose with my index and thumb.

"Well then, you've got a better chance at saving your marriage than I do." He said quietly. I looked up to see my brother with a somber look on his face.

God, how can I be so clueless and selfish. I'm not the only one with a problem here, both of my brothers were having problems in their lives and I'm acting like I'm the only one.

"How're things going between you and Rose?" I asked.

Emmett sighed heavily and closed his eyes, "Man, I…I don't know what to do. I'm trying to make it how it used to be…"

"Emmett, you can't make it how it used to be. You and Rose were always yelling at each other and how it used to be is the reason why you're in this situation. You've gotta move forward, Em. You've got to work out your problems and make a new life together…a _better_ life."

Silence filled the air as I watched Emmett with his concentrating face on, which looked more like he was constipated, until he focused back on me and smiled.

"You know, that advice could work for you too. You did what you did, and now it's done, so you've got to move forward. Make it up to Bella any way she asks how as long as you guys move forward."

I sat there and thought about what he said. I guess he was right, but the question is how do I make it up to her? Buying Bella something will just piss her off that much I know, so what to do.

"Ugh, how did our lives get so complicated!" I all but yelled.

Emmett chuckled humorlessly, "We forgot that marriage is hard and lost our way."

JPOV

"Dr. Cullen, your four o'clock canceled today, and you have no more appointments." My assistant, Maria, said before closing my office door.

Sighing, I took off my glasses and rubbed my eyes with my left hand.

Alice managed to convince me to go back to work; I'm not sure if that was such a good idea. All day I couldn't stop thinking about Alice, and I spent my free time calling her to make sure that she didn't need anything. She eventually yelled at me after the fifth call and told me to stop calling, because she won't answer anymore, but I couldn't help it. After almost losing her I felt like I could stay away from her. I had to keep my eyes on her to make sure she was really there.

It's funny though. A half hour before the accident I was thinking about getting a divorce, now I know how stupid that was. Yeah we were going through a really hard time, but divorce was definitely not the answer. I just got so tired of arguing with her about children, and when I found out that she had her tubes tied without even talking to me it broke my hard. Then, all of a sudden, she wants to have children! It through me for a loop and pissed me off, I felt like she was just doing this because Bella and Rose were making a family, and that's not the reason why I wanted to start a family.

I wanted to start a family, because I wanted to hold someone in my arms that was half me and half my wife. I was ready to make my family bigger, and I was ready for someone to call me daddy. Alice, however, was not. She didn't want to be left out of the loop of being a mother, so she wanted to copy what Rosalie and Bella were doing, but what would happen when she realized that being a mother was more than showing off your children. When she was through, would she just give up and have me taking care of them, and she ignore them as she continues her work?

I slapped my pad of paper down on the coffee table heavily and breathed through my nose to calm down.

Every time I think about the night of the accident, I always get pissed off, but I'm trying to work through it. I'm trying to forgive and move on, but it's easier said than done.

Grabbing the phone, I called Edward's office to see if it was okay to come over and talk, but I was told that he had left already. I called his cell phone and sighed when he told me that he was over Emmett's and Rosalie's garage.

I guess I can't avoid them forever.

_No, you can't._

Oh, shut up, conscience.

I grabbed my briefcase and headed out, saying good bye to my assistant and the secretary on the way out of Harry's Private Practice, where I worked as a child psychologist.

I sat in my car in front of the garage, debating on whether I should go in or not when a knock on my window scared me out of my musing. Standing there was my baby brother smiling at me wryly and shaking his head.

"Just come in, Jazz, it won't kill you to talk." His muffled voice could be heard in my car. Sighing, I got out and walked silently next to Edward into the garage, a place where I used to love to come and visit before the accident.

Emmett's large body was sitting behind his glass desk in his moderately sized office that fit both him and Rose. He didn't look at me when I walked in, a habit that he picked up after the accident.

I thought about what Alice said about forgiveness and sucked in a breath, "Hey, Em." I said quietly.

His head snapped towards me, the obvious shocked expression both amused and saddened me. We've grown so far apart that me greeting him was surprising. The question is, can we be as close as we were before.

"Hey, Jazz-sper." He stuttered, changing the nickname that I only let people close to me call me to my regular name. Obviously, he thinks we aren't close anymore.

He would be correct, we aren't, but he's my brother, so calling me Jazz isn't a problem for me.

I sighed heavily as I sat in one of the chairs in front of him, Edward to my right. His big, blue, deer caught in the head light eyes never leaving mine.

"Um…how are you, Em?" I asked hesitantly. Man, I can remember a time when Emmett would yell my name and slap me on the back before sitting down and falling into a conversation easily. Now, I can barely ask him how he is!

"I'm, um, doing well. How about you?" he cleared his throat.

"Fine!" I said a little too quickly, "...fine." I sighed softly. Edward's shaking shoulders caught my attention and I looked over to see him hiding his face in his hands as he turned red.

He's laughing at us, the jackass!

"How are you, Edward?' I all but snapped, and he looked at me with a deadly glare, all the signs of laughter gone. Emmett, however, was now chuckling quietly as he turned back to his computer.

"I'm good." Emmett clearing his throat and giving Edward a pointed look made me raise an eyebrow at him, "Fine, everything is not good." My baby brother groaned as he spilled everything that has been going on.

"Wow." That's all I could say. Never in a million years would I have thought that Edward would cheat on Bella.

"I know." He pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index, a habit he got from our father. "What do I do?"

"Man…I don't know." I sighed.

His head snapped towards me, "You don't know! You're the psychologist, how can you not know?" he asked me desperately.

"Edward, it doesn't matter that I'm a psychologist, when it comes to our marriages, I'm as clueless as you guys." I admitted with a shake of my head.

Emmett chuckled, "I wonder if the girls are discussing this like we are."

All three of us looked at each other before answering at the same time,

"They are." We laughed loudly and shook our heads at the thought of our wives.

"Our marriages suck right now, but we still love our women." Emmett sat back in his chair and chuckled once more.

"Yeah, but what do we do to fix our marriages...?" Edward whispered.

It was silent for a while before an idea hit me.

"Guys, maybe we should stop trying to fix our marriage on our own…maybe we should listen to our wives, show them that we love them, and work our marriages out with _them._ I mean, look at us. We're together discussing how to fix our marriages with each other, instead of discussing how to fix our marriages with our wives." I spoke up, knowing that what I said was true.

Looking into my brother's eyes I knew they knew what I said was true too.

"So, um…We've been talking for about an hour now and you and Emmett seem to be getting along." Edward looked at Em and I.

I turned to Emmett and sighed, "Well, I'm trying to take what Alice said to heart. Deep down I know what you and Rosalie did was an accident, but your accident almost cost me my wife."

Emmett's expression almost became too painful to look at, "I know Jasper, and I can't possibly say I'm sorry enough. I'm going to spend the rest of my life making it up to Alice even if she doesn't want me to. I'm just_ so sorry_ Jasper."

I rubbed my face with both my heads, trying to push the frustration away and think with a clear head. Standing up I walked to Emmett and waited until he stood up at full height. I stuck my hand out and pulled him into a hug, patting his back a few times.

"Call me Jazz, Em." I smiled, slapping a hand on his shoulder.

"YES!" Edward jumped up and pumped his arms in the air, his shit eating grin lighting up the room. I could tell that Emmett and I were looking at him weirdly, because he lowered his arms slowly and cleared his throat. "I've just…missed my big brothers getting along, you know."

Emmett and I chuckled as we shook our heads, "Well, I'm sure I'm speaking for both Jasper and I when I say that we're not exactly the way we used to be, but we're working on it." Emmett smiled at me.

"I agree."

BPOV

After Angelina and Brad's family portrait, it was time for me to head over to Alice's and check up on her. I was leaving early, because it would be the first day by herself at home and I wanted to make sure she was okay, no matter what she said.

I know she's going to throw a hissy fit, but she's my cousin and I love her.

I used the key that I was given—we all have keys to each other's houses—to get inside. I walked into the living room to see Alice looking at different designs for clothes.

I knocked on the wall to get her attention, "Ciao! che c'è di nuovo?" I smiled.

"Non molto. You know I love you, but why are you here?" She looked at me suspiciously.

"Ali…"

"Bella…"

"I just want to make sure you're okay." I admitted.

She sighed heavily, "Between you and Jasper I'm going to have a conniption. I'm fine, Rose is coming back with some ice cream. She's been here with me for a while." She smiled softly.

"Good, I was hoping she would come." I sat down in the couch and kissed her on the cheek. "These new designs?"

"Yeah, they're the ones I was working on before the accident." She said, placing them on the seat beside her before facing me.

"Bella, I was talking to Rose about this too, and you deserve this as well." I raised an eyebrow in confusion, "I owe you an apology."

My breath faltered as I tried to imagine just what she was apologizing for.

"I'm apologizing for what I said to you and Rose the day of the accident. I said some hateful things to the both of you, things that you didn't deserve, and I'm so sorry." She whispered as tears began to pull in her eyes.

"Oh, honey, I completely forgot about that. I know you were upset that day, and you took it out on us, and it's okay."

"It's not okay!" she hiccupped, "If I would have died without saying I'm sorry…" she sighed heavily and shook her head, "Mi capisce?" she whispered, not being able to put her apology into the right words.

"I do. Don't worry, Ali, I do." I nodded before collecting her in my arms.

A throat clearing made us break apart to see Rose with a large tub of double chocolate, brownie ice cream in her hands with three spoons.

"It's a good think I went for the extra-large tub." She smirked before sitting down beside us and handing over the spoons, "I'm going to guess that she apologized to you too." Rose stated, not questioned.

"Mhmm." I couldn't talk with a mouth full of ice cream.

"Okay."

We didn't speak another word about it, just did some girl chat while we snacked on some delicious ice cream.

"So, what are you girls going to do with cheater number one and two" Alice questioned as she shook her head.

Rose and I snorted at the same time, "I have no idea." I sighed.

"Emmett and I are trying to work things out. You know, talk about everything. We aren't at a marriage counselor yet, but we're going to go to that too. Maybe you guys could think about going as well." Rose suggested, but I was already shaking my head no.

"I don't want to go to a shrink, I've had enough of those in my life already."

"But it could really help…"

I stayed silent and thought it over. It was hard to explain, but I didn't want to talk to a complete stranger about our problems. I wanted to talk to Edward, so we could improve our marriage together, not have someone else enforce what they think would be good for our marriage on us.

"Maybe." They both knew I was lying.

"Well, if you're not going to a therapist, then what are you going to do?" Alice asked, "Make him pay." She said suggestively. I chuckled a little and shook my head.

"You know what guys, I'm just so tired of hurting and being angry. I'm so tired of feeling like I want Edward to hurt the same way I'm hurting." I laughed humorlessly, "I'm just _so_ tired. There's a little baby growing inside of me, and I want to welcome him or her into a family full of love, not secrets, deceit, and malice. Not to mention my little Melody; she doesn't even know what's going on. It's not to say that I'm just going to roll over and forgive Edward, but I am going to talk to him, and I am going to figure out just what needs to be done, so this doesn't happen again. It's partly my fault anyway." I mumbled the last part.

"Isabella, his cheating on you is none of your fault!" Rosalie gasped, "You were hurting, damn it! You had just lost your second child and you were trying to find a way to pull yourself together before you lost yourself completely. And yes, Edward was hurting too, but as the husband and as the man who made a vow to love you for better or for worse, his ass should have sat there and waited for you to come out and talk to him, not go gallivanting to the nearest bar and suck the face of the next slut who would listen to his sob story!"

By the end of Rose's speech, she was breathing heavily and I'm sure that my eyes were about to fall out of my head.

"That goes for you too, Rose." Alice piped in, her face too showing the shock of Rosie's rant.

"I know, but the difference between Bella's and my story is I practically pushed Emmett into another woman's arms." She laughed breathlessly.

"Doesn't matter, Rose." I shook my head.

Her eyes began to well up, but I could tell she wasn't about to let those tears fall.

"It does matter, guys. I treated him so badly! I knew what I was doing and I still didn't stop" she sniffled, "I just wish I could go back in time and take back all the things I've said to him…they were so horrible." Her head flew into her hands as her body began to shake.

"Oh, honey." I cooed and gather her in my arms, "Tell me why you said all those awful things." I tried to get her to talk, to let it out.

"Because I knew." She gasped, her body still shaking.

"Knew about what, sweetie?" Alice asked as she ran her hand through Rose's golden locks.

"…I knew Emmett cheated on me before Ben told us in Colorado." My eyes, once again, grew wide at what Rose just admitted.

"How…"

"I hired a private investigator to follow him when he started coming home smelling like perfume. He showed me pictures of Emmett and that _bitch_ kissing! And he showed me pictures of Emmett going to and leaving Lauren's apartment. That's why I was so mean all the time; I wanted to make him miserable for what he did to me." She cried harder into my shoulder.

"Oh, honey." I cooed once more, not exactly sure how to approach this confession.

Alice lifted Rose's head off my shoulder, and I got a glimpse of a side of Rose that I've only seen once before, and it definitely was not this bad. Her make-up was running, snot was coming out of her nose, and her face was red and blotchy.

"Rose, this is something that you've got to talk to Emmett about. Honey, the guilt is eating at you! You've got to let go of it along with your anger if you want to move forward." Alice said slowly, probably trying not to anger Rose.

"I know, but he-he'll be so mad."

"So! You had every right to find out if Emmett was cheating on you!" I said angrily. "God, who would have thought we'd be talking about cheating and our husbands in the same sentence." I scoffed.

"Things _change…people_ change."

* * *

**A/N: So did you like it? I really wanted to delve deeper into the relationships, but too much too soon. I just really hope you're enjoying it. This is just a reminder, but just in case anyone's forgotten, Angela is still apart of the story, she'll just be coming back later on. The translations will be under this author's note, and I hope that you tell me how you feel about this chapter, I love to read your thoughts! Until next time!**

**"Ciao!** **che c'è di nuovo?" means "Hi! What's new?"**

**"Non molto..." means "Nothing much..."**

**"Mi capisce?" means "Do you understand me?"**


	23. No way!

**A/N: Oh, wow, so...this is awkward. It's been a long, long time hasn't it? Geez, I hate this! I would love to update more often, but I'm in college and I'm always busy. Plus, I have serious writers block and I never write during those, because anything I write is shit! I'm so sorry guys, but I have definitely not given up on this story. I love too much, and it's coming to a close anyway. Well, I really hope you like this update and I will be posting the pics on my profile, since my stupid homepage website doesn't show up on my profile anymore T.T **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

BPOV

_No way!_

"No, mommy, bwue, pease." Melody asked as she looked up at me with her gorgeous blue eyes.

I smiled, "Okay, baby."

I was fixing a snack for my baby girl and I read on a website that children often enjoyed colorful foods, so I bought some eatable food dye and was now making some blue pancakes for her to nibble on. It was only three in the afternoon and I wasn't going to start dinner until six.

"Would you like blue eggs too?" I asked, interrupting her humming as she sat in front of me at the kitchen isle.

"No, tank you." she whispered before continuing her humming.

Chuckling, I put the egg carton back into the fridge before mixing the ingredients for pancakes up with a little blue dye added.

It took me five minutes to make two blue pancakes, spread butter over them with syrup, and serve them up to a very hungry toddler.

"Mmmm, what smells good in here?" my head snapped up to see Nikita come in to the kitchen, cradling my nephew.

"Cakies, Awunt Kiki." Melody said excitedly as she stuffed another piece into her blue mouth.

"Cakies?" Nikita gasped, "And you didn't save me any?"

I giggled and took Tino, a nickname Melody had bestowed upon the baby boy that everyone now used. His big brown eyes widened a little as he looked up at me.

"Hi, Tino, did you have a nice nap?" I whispered and ran a finger down his soft face.

"Can you ask mommy to make me blue pancakes too?" Niki whispered to Melody, who nodded her head vigorously.

"Mommy, can Awunt Kiki have cakies too?"

"Mel, can you remind Aunt Kiki that she had a sandwich, chips, and a soda not thirty minutes ago that I made for her, and that she told me to not make anything for her again until dinner, even if she asks?" I whispered to my daughter, whose big blue eyes continued to widen throughout my explanation.

She turned her head back to her aunt and opened her mouth before closing it, repeating the process a few times before huffing in frustration.

"Ditto." She nodded, sending me and Niki into hysterics. She had learned that word from her Uncle Emmett and had used it every day for a week before stopping completely. I thought she had forgotten the word, but apparently I was wrong.

"That's why I asked Melody to ask for me." She smiled and winked. "I know someone else who is quite hungry, isn't that right baby boy?" she coed, taking Tino back to breast feed him. "Say bye Auntie Bella and cousin Melody." She said in a high voice before walking out, leaving Melody and I in the kitchen.

I washed the dishes after Mel had finished, cleaning her off as well to save time before parking ourselves in front of the TV. She watched Phineas and Ferb while I went over pictures from my interns and my colleagues that were to be approved for my magazine.

"Hello." I heard the deep sigh of my husband as he came into the living room. I looked up to see that two hours had passed and it was passed five o'clock.

"Daddy!" Melody squealed as she raised her arms to be picked up.

"How's my baby girl?" he asked, giving her sloppy kisses all over her face, and making her break out into a bout of giggles.

"I do good! Mommy make me cakies and dey were bwue." She played with Edward's bronze hair as she relayed how good her blue pancakes were.

"Really, they sound delicious, did you save any for me?"

"No, I ate aw da cakies."

"You ate them all! Then what am I going to eat?" he gasped and shook his head.

She shrugged, "I don know."

I chuckled as I shook my head.

"Hey, honey." Edward said quietly, knowing that he was going to get a cold response in return.

"Edward." I said deadpanned, before getting up with my photos and walking into the kitchen.

A few minutes later I heard large footsteps enter after me, but I didn't bother turning to look who it was. I already knew.

"Bella, _please…"_ Edward whispered from behind me.

I whirled around and glared, "Please what, Edward?"

"Please talk to me." He tried to grab my hand, but I smacked it away.

"Oh, we're going to talk, don't worry about that, but right _now,_ I need to think. You are just…" I scoffed and shook my head, "You are a piece of work." I walked around him and looked into fridge to get an idea for dinner.

"Honey, I know I made a mistake…" he paused when I scoffed once more, "but I'm trying to make it right."

I shook my head, "You can't make it right, Edward, cheating in a marriage is _never_ right!"

We remained silent, until I heard Edward take a deep breath.

"Do you want a divorce?" his voice cracked. At the sound of the word my heart sank, like a ship.

"No, Edward, I don't want a divorce. What I _want_ is to be able to work through my feelings. What I _want_ is not want to bash you over the head with a frying pan every time I see you! What I _want…"_ my voice became louder and louder, but I had to remember that Melody was just in the living room. "What I want is for you to leave me alone until I can figure out what the hell I am feeling and put it into words, so that you will understand me clearly, that's what I want."

I said and grabbed the keys to the car, walking into the living room and picking up Melody, "Come on, baby, mommy needs a few things from the grocery store for dinner. Do you want to come with me?"

She nodded her head, but didn't turn her face away from Phineas and Ferb's shenanigans. I put her in her little white and pink sneakers that matched with the pink track suit she was wearing, courtesy of Alice, before putting on her larger coat. I put on my coat and boots and carried Mel quickly to the car, so that she wouldn't be too cold.

We arrived at the grocery store and I sat Mel in the green car that was attached to the silver cart. I rolled us around, talking to Mel as she made driving sounds. I grabbed some chicken breasts, tortillas, sour cream, some avocadoes, lemons, lettuce, and tomatoes. I was going to make fajitas with guacamole tonight.

"Mommy, chocowate, pease?" she asked as she eyed the Hersey's chocolate bar in front of her. I knew that was the reason why she wanted to come. Every time Edward took her grocery shopping, she'd always come back with a small personal bag of chocolate along with a messy brown mouth.

"One chocolate bar." I said, giving it to her. She pouted and I almost caved, but I couldn't. I wasn't going to raise a spoiled child. Edward was going to have to learn how to say no, but until then it'll have to be me.

We paid for the groceries and left. When we arrived home, I let Melody carry in her chocolate and the bag with the tortillas and the sour cream in it. I grabbed the rest and walked inside to hear loud voices yelling at someone. It was my brother, Cristiano's, voice.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you!" he yelled. I ran into the living room to see Cris holding Edward by the collar against the wall. Niki stood by the TV with wide fearful eyes.

"Daddy?" Melody said suddenly, causing Cris to back away quickly, but he never took his menacing eyes off of Edward, who looked like he was about to pee his pants.

"What's going on here?" I asked, looking from Edward to Cris to Niki. Everyone remained silent, "Niki, can you please take Melody upstairs to play?" I asked, but it was more of a command.

She hurriedly gathered Mel into her arms and ran out of the room. I listened for a door to close before turning back to my brother and husband.

"So, what's going on?" They remained silent, "Hey, I asked you a question!" I yelled, my anger taking over me a little.

Cris breathed in heavily, his nose flaring, "Why didn't you tell me this bastard cheated on you?" My eyes grew wide.

"You told him?" I looked at Edward.

He shook his head, looking towards the ground, "Niki overheard our conversation in the kitchen, so she approached me when you and Mel left. I didn't hear Cris come in and he overheard Niki and I's conversation." He explained.

I sighed heavily, "Cris, please, don't get involved…"

"Don't get involved? You're my baby sister…"

"By minutes." I interrupted.

"It doesn't matter, you are still my baby sister. He cheated on you and hurt you, so I'm going to kill him. And when Gio finds out, he's going to bring him back to life and kill him all over again." Cris growled as he stepped towards Edward, who literally tried to sink into the wall by now.

"Number one, you cannot tell Gio…"

"I'm not listening to that."

"Cris, this is none of yours nor is it Gio's, or anyone in the family for that matter, business! So stay out of it!" I all but yelled.

He turned to me, looking betrayed, "But you tell Rose and Alice. I understand that Rose is like a sister to you, but we are blood! We're not good enough to know what's going on in your life?" he spat.

"That has nothing to do with it Cris, and you know it. All of this," I gestured to the air, "Started with Rose, Alice, and I _together._ We are in the same boat and already know what happened, what's going on, what we're feeling, how we're dealing with it…the list goes on, Cris. This has already blown up to a family matter, since the accident, and I just want _one_ part of my life in private, so I can think and not have everyone sticking their nose in my business and trying to kill each other when they don't even know the extent of what's happening." I gestured between him and Edward.

Cris sighed, sending one final glare at Edward before he walked over to me. He gathered me in his arms and buried his face in my hair.

"I'm just trying to protect to you, Belly. When I heard about everything…the miscarriages and the situation from Colorado, I thought about all the pain you were in, from the rape to the miscarriages…I was mad, because I didn't protect you from it all. Now I'm hearing about this, and I feel like I've failed again, because I'm around now…I can protect you again, but something still passed by me without me knowing."

"Cris, this happened long before the situation in Colorado." His arms tightened around me.

"You're not helping the case." He kissed my forehead, "I just don't want you to be in anymore pain. Gio feels the same way; we just want to protect you."

"I know and I love you guys for it. But I gotta do this myself." I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed both of his cheeks.

"I love you too, Belly." He said. I could see that his eyes were watering, but he turned his face away and walked out of the living room. I knew he was going to Niki for comfort. My bear of brother was soft, but didn't like to show it.

I looked to Edward to see if he was alright, but he wasn't against the wall anymore. He was sitting on the couch, his head in his hands and his body shaking. I wanted to leave him there, so he can feel the pain alone like I had all these years, but I couldn't…I still loved him too much to be vindictive towards him.

I walked over and sat on the coffee table in front of him.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked quietly. Edward's head snapped up and he looked at me in surprise. I guess he figured I would leave him there alone to cry as well. His red, splotchy face and puffy eyes scrunched up more as he laid his head in his hands more and cried out loud this time.

"I am _the…worst_ husband in the world." His voice cracked, "When Cris said all those things I realized how selfish I've been. You've been through so much and you dealt with it alone, but as soon as it got too hard for me I…ran away and made the biggest mistake of my life."

I sighed; I couldn't let him take all the blame, even when he was so wrong for what he did.

"Edward, I've been through a lot, but so have you. It wasn't just me who lost those babies, we both lost them, but I didn't stop to consider how you felt. I did what I did best and completely shut down my emotions. It comes from being raped; I shut down during it and I shut everyone out, so they didn't have to see what I was going through. I didn't want you to be where I was, because I was in a really dark place, Edward, and I was contemplating things…unforgivable things that I didn't want you to know about. I felt lost, and scared, and…" I sighed, "I was having an emotional overload and I didn't know how to handle it the correct way. I should have talked to you though, to make sure that you were okay. I'm not giving you validation for what you did, but I am taking part of the blame for why you left in the first place."

"Bella, were you thinking…" I nodded my head, not wanting him to finish that sentence.

"I just wanted the pain to end." I said simply and looked away.

I felt my husband's strong arms wrap around me, and despite what he did, I still feel safe. I just fit in his arms, like a puzzle piece, and I knew that this is where I wanted to stay.

"If you had gone through with that, I wouldn't have been far behind you." Edward whispered.

"Please…" he hushed me.

"There is no way that I want to live in a world where you aren't in it, honey. Where you go, I go." His words made my stomach twist with fear, sadness, and anger. Was this how he just felt when I admitted that I was close to…

I didn't want to think about Edward doing such a thing. If he was gone from this world before it was time, it wouldn't ever be the same again.

Edward and I sat there, holding each other until a voice clearing broke us apart. Standing there was, well, everyone.

I quirked an eyebrow and waited for someone to speak. My father finally cleared his throat.

"We, uh…just wanted to come over for dinner."

I hummed, "Okay, well if you could give us a few minutes." I suggested, causing everyone to sputter excuses and head to whatever part of the house they wanted to.

I let Edward go and sighed, "I'm trying to forgive you, but I still need time. I've lost some of the trust I had in you and I don't…"

"It's okay, Bella, I understand. But can you just _talk_ to me, please?"

I looked at Edward and nodded my head. I could talk to him, but I can't forgive him…not yet.

"Yes, I can talk to you."

"Bells, we're hungry!" I heard my bear of a brother Gio yell from where ever he was.

"So fix yourself a sandwich, damn it!" I huffed. Sighing, I turned back to Edward who had cracked a smile and was looking at me in amusement. It wasn't my favorite smile, but it would do. "Come on, I gotta make dinner for the bunch before they ransack the house." I chuckled.

Edward pulled me into his arms after we stood, holding me close before letting me go. Like always, I felt safe in his embrace, and I knew then that we were going to be okay. It would take a while, but we will make it.

I decided to make some steak and potatoes, my father and brother's favorites. It was a nice dinner, filled with laughter and love. Laying my head on my hand that was propped up on the table, I watched as the most important people in my life throw their heads back and laugh at one of Esme's baby stories of the boys.

Nahla was sitting by my twin nieces, who were not so secretly feeding some of their steak to her. They really loved that puppy, and I knew my brother would be getting them one soon before they headed back home.

All too soon, everyone was gathering their things to head off back to their places. My parents were going to spend the night over with my brothers before switching back to my house, so with a lot of hugs and kisses goodbye, the house was vacated by all the family members.

Sighing, I turned around to see Edward walking towards me with a sleeping Melody.

"I'm going to put her to bed." He whispered, kissing my forehead before climbing the stairs. I opened my mouth to tell him that he could sleep in our room again, but I closed it quickly.

I still wasn't ready. I'm still angry…I can feel it, but I'm also close to forgiving him. I just need a little more time and us sleeping in the same bed won't help.

Sighing heavily, my shoulders slumped as if the weight of my pain and anger had manifested itself into a physical being and were now sitting heavily on my shoulders. I turned off the lights down stairs and headed to bed.

I awoke suddenly when I heard the voice of my angel calling for me from her room. I jumped up quickly, racing in to see that Melody was sitting up in her bed, tears streaming down her face as her little fists clung to the railings that lined her bed to keep her from falling out.

"Mommy!" she continued to cry as I gathered her shaking form into my arms and rocked her back and forth.

"Shh, baby, it's okay, mommy's here." I said soothingly. My head snapped up to see Edward running into the room, his hair disheveled and his green eyes wide with worry and concern.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly as he rubbed our daughters back.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Mel, baby, was it a bad dream?" I asked softly.

I felt her head nod from the crook of my neck, "Bad dweam." She whimpered.

"Well, if it's a bad dream, it's not real. You have to remember that whatever happens in your dreams can't hurt you." Edward said as he kissed her head.

I went to put her back in her bed when her whimpers became louder.

"Okay, it's okay. You can sleep with me." I said. Edward followed as we walked back to the bedroom. I climbed in bed, placing Melody next to me who buried herself into my side.

"Go back to sleep baby, I'll see you in the morning." He whispered as he kissed her forehead then mine. He stood up to leave but was stopped when Melody started to whimper again.

"No leave, daddy, no leave me." She cried softly. Edward's eyes snapped to my face asking permission to sleep in here. I nodded; there was no way I was going to deny my baby her daddy when she was scared.

I watched as Edward climbed into the bed, scooting close so he could gather Mel into his arms. From the corner of my eye I could see him reaching for me before he quickly moved his hand back to rest on Mel's back.

I stopped breathing for the one second, anxious and nervous for his arm to wrap around me only to feel disappointed when he didn't. Wanting to feel safe and protected again, at least for this one night, I scooted over to him and buried my face into his neck, mindful not to squish Mel.

I heard him exhale as he wrapped his strong arm around me. My heart beat quickened as his soft lips peppered butterfly kisses to my cheek. I could feel my smile creep across my face from the sheer happiness I felt being back in my husband's arms.

I slowly drifted off to sleep, lulled by the soft snores of my baby girl beside me.

All too soon I was awakened by my alarm clock blaring at me to get up and go to work. I shut it off, sat up and looked around. Glancing down, I giggled at the sight before me. Mel had curled herself into a ball and was lying on top of Edward's pillow, her thump in her mouth.

I got up and dressed in an emerald blue silk drape neck blouse with white skinny jeans and nude strappy heels. I left my hair down, brushing it to bring out the waves before going through the rest of my bathroom routine.

"Melody, baby, it's time to wake up." I cooed as I grabbed my coat and laid it on the bed. I went and grabbed an outfit for her today before coming back in the room to see her rubbing her eyes.

"Mommy." She said groggily, lifting her arms for me to pick her up.

"Good morning." I smiled as I carried her into the bathroom to give her a quick bath. I dressed her in jeans and a long sleeved pink sweater before helping her brush her teeth.

Looking at the time, I saw that we had just enough time for me to make her some eggs and sausage for breakfast. We ate quickly before heading to my brother's house where Melody would spend the day.

"Belly button!" Gio yelled as he opened the door to his apartment.

"Hey." I smiled and walked in with Mel, escaping the cold outside.

"Mowing!" Mel yelled as she reached for my big brother who immediately took her and began to spin her around, causing her to squeal with laughter.

I smiled and shook my head.

"Is that my little niece I hear?" Cris yelled as he ran into the living room with the rest of the family following behind.

My eye brow raised as my mother came in wearing the most…cultural clothing I've ever seen her in.

"Mommy, why are you wearing a dashiki and a head dress?" I inquired as I kissed her and daddy, who was looking at my mother in amusement and adoration.

"Sometimes, you just want to experience new things, child." My mother said and a pretty damn good Caribbean accent.

"O-Okay." I shook my head and walked over to Mel who was being held by daddy. "Alright, baby, give mama a kiss, I have to go to work." I received a very wet sloppy kiss from my baby girl who resumed talking to her grandfather about dancing penguins.

Hmm, I'll have to buy the Happy Feet 2 DVD, so she can see real dancing penguins…well, as real as animation can get.

I left, wiping my lips of slobber as soon as the door closed, so Mel wouldn't see. I love her kisses, but leaving spit on my lips isn't exactly ideal.

Thirty minutes later, I stepped out of the elevator onto my floor only to knock into someone and drop my purse.

"Oh, I am so sorry." I said as I picked it up and looked to see James standing before me. "James." I said, a little surprised to see him here.

"Hey." He said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey…um, this is the top floor, Victoria works on the next floor down." I said confused.

"Yeah, I actually came to see you. I wanted to apologize for what Victoria did, it was wrong, and…" he sighed, shaking his head.

"Hey, it's not your fault; you're not Victoria's keeper. She has a mind of her own and knew what she was doing was wrong and I took care of it. How are you, though?" I smiled sadly.

"I'm fine. I, uh, decided to continue our wedding." He shrugged, "I love her and I know what she did was wrong, but I know she won't do it again…it's a gut feeling."

I nodded my head, "As long as your happy." I smiled.

"I still want you to come to the wedding. I know you're through with Vicki, but I still consider you a friend. You can sit on my side at the wedding."

"Okay, I'll be there." I said giving him a hug and getting out of the way of the elevator.

"Thank you, Bella."

"You're welcome."

With a heavy sigh, I walked to my office and jumped right into work. I didn't have a shoot today, but I did have a few meetings and the magazine to work on, so with that in mind, I buried myself in photos and articles for the day.

I was about to gather my stuff to leave to pick up Melody when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered, not bothering to look at the caller ID

"You are in so much trouble." Gio's voice said, causing me to stop in the middle of the lobby, only a few feet away to the outside.

"What did I do?" I resumed walking.

"Because of your little puppy, Abriana and Mia want one." He complained.

I'm not surprised.

"Okay, so get them a puppy." I chuckled as I switched my phone to my Bluetooth ear piece for the drive.

"I am, but not right now, so hurry up and get here, so you can break it to them."

"Wait, what?" I all but choked out.

"You heard me." He hung up before I could protest.

Sighing, I headed to my brothers apartment.

"Hey, people." I greeted as I walked in with my spare key, not bothering to knock this time.

"Mommy!" I loved hearing that.

"Hey, baby." I picked up my daughter and gave her a big hug.

"Hey, Auntie Bella." My twin nieces said simultaneously, not turning away from the computer screen. They were looking at…pictures of puppies.

"Hey, girls." I said, "Come here and let me talk to you for a minute." I sat down on the couch with Mel in my lap, whose attention was captured by my hair.

"Auntie, look at this little puppy pitbull! Did daddy tell you we were getting a puppy?" Mia said excitedly.

"Yes, he did, and that's what I want to talk to you about. Daddy can't buy you a puppy right now." I said softly.

"What? Why?" Abriana said, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Oh, honey, don't cry. You're getting a puppy, but you'll just have to wait until you go back home, okay?"

"Okay." They said happily, just glad that they were still getting their puppy. Ah, to be that young and innocent again.

"Look at this puppy, Auntie!" Mia shoved a picture of a puppy she printed out in my face. It was a little terrier. Abriana joined her little squeals, "Eeeee! Auntie, I just want to love it with all my heart!" she threw her head back and closed her eyes.

My eyebrows quirked in amusement, "Okay, come here. Sit down." I shake my head, "In here talking like you're in Gone with the Wind. Sit down." Everything's always over the top and emotional at that age.

"Did you do it?" Gio asked, appearing suddenly behind me. I jumped and slapped him across the head for scaring me.

"Non ti preoccupare! It's done and they're fine." I sighed, "Where's mommy?" I ask as I turn to my dad.

He chuckled, "You don't hear the music?" I quirk an eyebrow and stay silent, straining my ears to hear the music that he was referring to. Suddenly, I could hear drum beats and chanting; it was faint, but it was there.

I groaned, "What is she doing, now?" My mother was always getting into one hobby or another. I love her to bits, but I swear she is the weirdest person I have ever met.

"She's chanting and thanking the spirit Gods for whatever they did." Gio shrugged as he flopped down on the table.

"Wasn't she a tree hugging hippy not too long ago?"

"You know how your mother is, Bells." My father said as he got this dreamy smile on his face. I giggled softly and shook my head. He was so whipped.

"Mhmm, well I set up everything for Christmas, so we don't have to do anything, except be there on time." I said, remembering that they appointed me to set up all the details and information that we would need, so the holidays would go by smoothly.

"Oh! Where are we going?" My nieces said at the same time. If I hadn't done the same thing with Cris when I was growing up then I would totally be freaked out.

"It's a surprise, but you'll love it." Cris and I said simultaneously. I laughed and he joined in with the rest of the family. We still had the twin telepathy thing going on.

"How's my other grandchild, Bells?" Daddy asked as he sat Abriana in his lap.

"Man, with everything that's been going on I almost forgot you were pregnant, Bella!" Gio shook his head.

I chuckled, "Well, I haven't and he or she is doing just fine." I pat my stomach lovingly. Melody looked at my belly in confusion before resuming playing with my hair. Edward and I had yet to explain to her that I was pregnant, but we were planning on doing so when I showed more, so it would be easier for her to understand.

I stayed for a few minutes longer just to chat before it was time to head over to Alice's place. The six of us plus Jake were going to have a barbeque and try and rekindle our once unshakable relationship. It was all agreed upon unanimously that things weren't going to just fall back into place…we had to make it.

I left with kisses and hugs goodbye and a yelled 'Namaste' from my mother. I yelled back that that was more the Indian culture, but I got no answer back.

I drove with Melody listening to one of her Veggie Tales CD tracks. I had grown quite fond of Larry the Cucumber.

All too soon we had arrived just when I was getting into Larry's 'I Love My Lips' song. With a resigned sigh and a hope for a better future, I got Melody out of her car seat and entered the house.

Immediately, Melody was snatched from my arms. I had to remember that I knew these people, because I was close to starting some mayhem to get Mel back. I didn't like her suddenly disappearing from my arms. I looked up to see Jacob throwing my baby in the air and catching her, laughing as Mel's squeals get louder and louder.

"Be careful, Jake." I warned.

"Chill, Bells, you know I won't drop her." He said as he kissed my cheek and continued to play with Mel.

Walking into the kitchen, I saw Alice and Rose sitting at the dining table talking.

"Hey, dolls." I smiled.

"Hey, Bells, come sit." Alice smiled, patting the seat next to her. I took off my coat and laid it on the back of the chair before sitting down.

"We were just talking about the reunion of Emmett and Jazz." Rose smiled.

"And you." I smiled as Rose nodded. "I'm so happy too, it was killing me that our group was so split up."

Alice hummed, "If only it could all be the same again." That quieted us down. The only sound in the house was Jacob's and Mel's excited chatter as they talked about sandboxes.

"I think we've grown." I spoke suddenly. I looked at the incredulous faces of my two best girlfriends.

"Of course we've grown, Bella, that's what people do." Rose said slowly.

I rolled my eyes, "Not physically, you ninny, mentally! Think about it, guys. Before, we were still young adults with a lot of immaturity left, but we've matured and we've been through so much. Would I have liked to go through as much as we had to get to this point in life? No, but you can't deny that we've learned a lot about ourselves and our marriages that could improve us."

I left Alice and Rose to think about that as I walked back into the living room to see Melody snacking on a lollypop that I did not give her. No wonder she was so quiet.

"Jacob Black!" I yelled, making him jump and turn towards me from the TV. His eyes got wide as they flickered back and forth between Melody, who hasn't stopped her snacking, and me.

"Be-Bella, hey." He smiled shakily.

I glared, "Why is Melody eating a lollypop when we only have a couple hours before dinner. She won't be hungry now!"

"I'm sorry! I wanted to watch NFL, but she wanted to watch PBS, so I bribed her…" he looked down shamefully.

"If she doesn't eat, I'm going to have your head." I hissed before turning to my daughter, "Baby, let me have the lollypop, so you can save some for later."

She started to whimper, "Pease, mommy, my wowwypop."

My heart broke, but I knew that she had to eat dinner later.

"How about this, you can have the rest of your lollypop right after dinner. I'll even put it in the fridge so it's nice and cold. Have you ever had a cold lollypop?" I whispered, like it was a secret. She shook her head, "Well, it's so good! Do you want to try it." I held out my hand. Immediately, it was sticky from the soggy orange lolly that Mel placed in my hand.

I smiled and walked away, but stopped when I got an evil idea.

"Oh yeah, and Uncle Jacob said he doesn't want to watch NFL anymore, so you can turn it to PBS." I smirked at Jacob, whose mouth was wide open. I held in my cackle as Mel repeatedly screamed Arthur.

Rose, Alice, and I continued to talk for another hour and until our husbands showed up with pizza.

"Hey, I thought we were barbequing." Rose looked confused as she stared at the four boxes of pizza now sitting on the counter.

"I know, but we're not feeling up for barbequing right now. It's been a long day." Emmett sighed as he planted a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Well, did you think about what we wanted? I was actually looking forward to some burgers." I pouted.

All the men stopped what they were doing and looked around nervously.

"No, we're sorry, we should have called…" I snorted, interrupting Jasper's quick explanation.

"It's fine, Jazz, just call next time." I grabbed a couple slices of cheese pizza, cut them up into small squares and handed them to Mel who was sitting in her high chair that Edward put her in.

The rest of us grabbed our pizza and sat at the table, reminiscing about our passed and the times we had together.

"…and then Jasper pissed the bed for the next three months after seeing the kool aid man commercial!" Emmett laughs, sending the rest of us into more hysterics about Jasper's childhood.

"Oh my God, I've got one! Now, we all know our sweet, little Bella is a goody goody, but when we were younger she was so _bad!"_ Alice's smile turned devious.

I quired an eyebrow, "Alice, what in the hell are you talking about, I have always been a good girl!"

"Oh, yeah, how about the time when we were ten and you cursed our teacher out?"

Everyone gasped as I rolled my eyes.

"Renee gave me permission!" I defended myself.

"She did not give you permission for all that you said." She smirked.

_Flashback:_

_My classmates cracked up after I started to make fart noises every time Linda Westland walked._

_"Isabella, come here." My teacher, Ms. Green, said as she glared at me. I stood up and walked to the front of the class as everyone 'ooh'ed._

_I watched as Ms. Green wrote a note on a yellow sticky note and staple it to my chest right as the bell rang for the end of the day._

_"Make sure your parents read the note." She said before turning away. I walk to the bus loading zone to see my cousin, Alice, waiting for me. My brothers, Cris and Gio had football practice today, so they wouldn't be home until later._

_"What does it say?" she asked as she stared at the note._

_"I don't know, read it." I shrugged._

_"Maybe if you showed your daughter some more attention at home, she wouldn't act like a fool in school." Alice's eyes widened as she shook her head. "I really wouldn't want to be you right now, Bellsy."_

_I remained quiet on the ride home, worrying about what my parents would do when they read it. I could feel my heart quicken and a large lump appear in my throat as I turned the knob to my front door. I tried to sneak up to my room before anyone realized I was home, but it was to no use._

_"Bella, is that you sweetie?" my mother yelled._

_"Yes, um, I have to use the restroom really quick." My voice was higher than usual._

_"Wait, wait, wait." My mom came running towards me with a smile, "Did you have a good da…" her smile was quickly replaced by a frown as she caught sight of my note. She took the note off my shirt and looked at it closely before her lips thinned and her eyes hardened._

_She looked towards me again as her nostrils flared._

_"Let me tell you something. You tell her, mind her_ damn_ business before I come down there, and I beat her ass." She started to roll her neck and wave her pointed finger around as my eyes widened at what my mother just told me to do._

_I looked around before looking back at Renee, "O-Okay, do yo-you want me to say it like that, or do you wan-you want me to take some stuff out?" I clarified._

_"What I say?" she yelled, cocking her hip to the side and waving her hand around furiously again,_ "Tell her,_ mind her damn business before I come down there, and I_ beat_ her_ ass."

_I nodded my head vigorously, "No, I heard what you said, I just want to make sure that you know that you're telling me to say the same thing."_

_"Bella, if I tell you again, I'm going to smack the shit out you." She closed her eyes and shook her head._

_"Oh, okay, I got it. No, I got it, okay. I do." I said before running up the stairs and into my room._

_Oh my god, this is so much pressure! My mom just gave me permission to go to school and curse my teacher out._

_Ugh, I don't really feel comfortable with this situation. What to do, what to do…_

_I've got to practice and go over my lines! _

_I ran over to my full length mirror on my closet door and took a few deep breaths before beginning. I envisioned myself in front of Ms. Green and began._

_"My mother told me to tell you…to mind your_ DAMN…!_ No, that's too loud, that's way too loud. It's not believable." I shook myself out of the vision._

_Finally after going over my lines for the next few hours and having dinner…a very awkward, quiet dinner with my fuming parents, I decide that I'm going to go to bed early and get some rest. I got a big day ahead of me tomorrow and I don't want to mess this up._

_I awaken by my infuriatingly loud alarm clock and know that it's time to get the day started. I decide on black skinny jeans, a v-neck, white t-shirt, and my black leather jacket with my boots._

_I get on my school bus with my siblings, and immediately my friends start to yell._

_"Oh! Bella's on the bus. Everybody look, Bella's on the bus, what up, Bells!" I'm greeted. Yeah, I'm pretty popular, but I wasn't feeling it today._

_"Yo, not today you guys, I got a lot of stuff on my mind. I can't really have ya'll throwing me off." I sit in my seat with a heavy sigh._

_"What are you talking about?" my friend, Leslie, said as he gave me a confused look._

_I sigh again, "I can't really get into it, all I can tell ya'll is it's about to go_ down."_ I say seriously._

_"What?"_

_"Look man, it's about to go down! Just be behind me when I walk in class."_

_"Alright, cool." He said before turning to talk with my other friends._

_We arrive at school and walk to our class together. We walk in class and Ms. Green starts to talk to everyone._

_"Hello." She greeted Marsha, "Good morning." She smiled at Mitchell, "Good morning." She greeted Jimmy, "Hello." She smiles at Conner._

_She turns to me and her smile immediately falls off her face._

_"Isabella."_

_"_Ms. Green_." I look her right in the eye._

_"Did you let your mother read the note?" she asked._

_"_Yes...I...did_." I emphasized._

_"Well, what did your mother say?" she questioned._

_I took a deep breath and looked over my shoulder to all my friends from the bus._

_"It's about…to go…down." I turned back around to my teacher and put a hand on my hip. "Well, uh, my mom told me to tell you to mind your DAMN, MOTHER FUCKING BUSINESS BITCH!"_

_Ms. Green gasped as her eyes widened and she placed a hand to her heart, but I couldn't stop there. I felt so liberated!_

_"YOU LITTLE, STUPID,_ BITCH!_ YOU LITTLE, DUMB, TEACHER,_ BITCH!"_ I pointed a finger at her, "TWO PLUS TWO, NOT KNOWING WHAT THE FUCK IT IS,_ BITCH!_ CROSS EYED, CRYING DOWN YOUR BACK FAT, FOOT ASS,_ BITCH!"_ I bent over a little as I widened my eyes and looked straight into hers, "_LONG TITTIE, NO NIPPLE HAVING ASS, BITCH!_"_

_Ms. Green's face started to turn purple as the entire class erupted in laughter. I could hear my friends from the bus yelling and laughing, and from the corner of my eye I saw Leslie running around with his arms waving in the air._

_"OOOOOOH" Leslie yelled as he ran around the classroom beating on the desks, "SHE SAID SHE AIN'T HAVE NO_ NIPPLES!"

_End of Flashback._

Everyone was laughing so hard they had tears running down their faces.

"I got suspended and an ass whooping when I got home." I shook my head.

I am so happy Melody was in the living room watching TV, so she didn't hear all this cursing.

I smiled as I looked around the table, happy to see that my family was starting to look the way it used to. I knew we were never going to be the same again, but it doesn't mean that we don't have to be better after this.

I looked at everyone's smiling faces, one by one, shaking my head as I looked at Emmett who was excitedly telling another story about one of his and Rose's more embarrassing escapades before continuing on.

I stopped abruptly when I came upon Jacobs face. He wasn't smiling. Actually, he looked quite heartbroken as he stared at…holy shit.

I abruptly stood up, causing Emmett to silence and everyone to look at me. I ignored them as I walked over to Jacob and whispered in his ear quietly to follow me.

I didn't even look back to notice if he was. I just walked outside to the backyard porch and waited, leaning against the wall.

I watched as Jacob came out with his beer bottle in his hand as he looked at me questioningly. I just stared, squinting my eyes and looking at him closely.

I thought back to all the things I knew about Jacob and came up with the same conclusion of what I had just realized.

Jacob turned away and took a swig of his beer, looking up to the night's sky and watching the moon above.

"So…" I began, "When were you going to tell me that you were in love with Emmett?"

Jacob's head snapped towards me, his eyes wide with fear and desperation.

In that one look, I knew I was right.

* * *

**A/N: OMG! Jacob's in love with Emmett! Lol, I guess you gotta come back to see what happens next, lol. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know it's not my best, but at least it broke my writers block. Until next time!**


	24. I Get It Now

**A/N: It's been so long, but I'm happy that I finally finished the update! This story is coming closer and closer to the end, and I cannot wait until that happens! I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter! Remember, the first line is the name of the chapter. This chapter is 'I Get It Now'.**

**Thank you!**

* * *

JPOV (Jacob)

I Get It Now

Have you ever had one of those moments when your heart stops and you feel like the world in caving in. Your vision is blurring, your body is numb, and you can't think about anything to save your life. That's the moment I was having now.

My world was caving in as I looked at Bella and I couldn't stop it.

She cocked an eyebrow, waiting for a response, but I didn't know what to say. All that I could hear were her words repeating themselves over and over, like a creepy record in a horror movie.

_"So, when were you going to tell me that you were in love with Emmett?"_

_"So, when were you going to tell me that you were _IN_ love with Emmett?"_

_"So, when were you going to tell me that you were_ IN LOVE_ with Emmett?"_

_"So, when were you going to tell me that you were _IN LOVE WITH_ Emmett?"_

_"So, when were you going to tell me that you were _IN LOVE WITH EMMETT_?!"_

Those last four words kept getting louder and louder in my head, until it felt like she was screaming right in my ear. She was screaming my deepest, darkest secret and I couldn't deny it. I didn't have the strength to.

I started to feel sick and dizzy. I could feel myself rocking on my feet, but I just couldn't get my body to move. My mind was yelling at me to get the hell out of there, but my heart was telling me that it needed someone to talk to; that I couldn't keep this secret any longer.

"Woah, woah, there Jacob." Bella said as she quickly grabbed my arm and helped me to sit in the patio chair. "I didn't mean to make you faint." She cracked a smile, but I couldn't return it. This was nothing to joke about.

"How did you know?" I whispered, unable to raise my voice any higher for fear that someone might hear us.

"I just figured it out." She sat in the chair next to mine, "I was looking around at our table, seeing everyone smiling and laughing, but when I got to your face, you looked so sad. But there wasn't just sadness in your eyes…there was longing too. It was the same look I had on my face whenever I looked at Edward in high school, just wishing he would finally notice me." Bella turned to me, "You were looking at Emmett that way."

I looked away and stared at the sky, trying to comprehend the fact that finally, somebody knew; that I wasn't alone anymore.

"I remember the first day I met Emmett." I chuckled. It was the best day of my life.

_Flashback:_

_"Okay son, mommy will be here to pick you up after she leaves from her volunteer work. You'll be a good boy for Ms. Marvel right?" My father said as he kneeled in from of me. I held onto his shirt a little tighter, afraid he would leave me here with all these kids that I didn't know._

_"Daddy, can I go with you? I don't wanna stay here." My eyes began to water as my father, Billy, shook his head no._

_"I gotta go to work. Who else are going to build those houses?" he smiled as he wiped a tear off my cheek._

_"I could help you." I smiled, hopeful that he would pick me up in his arms and carry me away from this place._

_My daddy sighed, "I wish I could take you with me son, but I can't. You got to stay here in school where you'll learn you're a, b, c's and you'll learn how to read, and grow up to be really smart! Don't you want that?"_

_"No!" I wrapped my arms around my daddy's neck and held on as tight as I could._

_"Come on, Jake, it's only pre-school. You're going to make lots of friends, and they'll invite you over to have a party or to sleepover…"_

_I sniffled as I loosened my hold, "They will?" I asked._

_"Yeah! And they'll have cake at the party and balloons, and when it's your birthday, we'll invite all your new friends over, so they can play with you and bring you presents."_

_I got really excited, "They will?!" I smiled as I looked at my dad._

_"Yeah, they will. So, do you want to stay now?" I nodded my head. "Good, come on, there's a little boy over there playing by himself." My daddy took my hand and walked me over to a little boy with curly brown hair who was playing with some blocks._

_He looked up when he saw us and smiled with two missing front teeth, "Hi, you wanna play wif me?" he asked. He had big blue eyes and dimples._

_"Yeah, we would love too. This is Jacob and I'm Billy, what's your name?" my daddy said as he sat down with me in his lap. I grabbed a few blocks and started to build something._

_"I'm Emmett and I'm four years old." He held up four chubby fingers._

_I smiled, "I'm four too!"_

_"Cool! Do you wanna help me build a house?" I nodded my head and grabbed a few more blocks._

_"Okay, you two have a great time. I'll see later, okay son?" my daddy said as he kissed my head, placed me on the mat, and got up to leave, "Love you."_

_"Love you too." I waved and went back to playing with Emmett and the blocks._

_I like Emmett; he talks a lot and laughs all the time. I think he's my new best friend._

_End of flashback._

"I didn't know that's how you met." Bella said with a smile.

"Yeah, we were inseparable ever since." I scoffed, "Then high school came along, I realized I'm gay and in love with my heterosexual best friend who found his soul mate, and I couldn't do anything about it." My teeth clenched.

"You could have talked to me. Hell, you could have talked to Emmett, he wouldn't think of you any less."

"Are you out of your mind!" I all but yelled, but quieted down when I remembered that we weren't fully alone, "I could never tell Emmett. I'd rather have him as my best friend then not have him in my life at all." I sighed heavily as I rubbed my face and took another swig of beer, "Knowing that he will never feel the same way about me isn't the problem. He's straight, I get it. It's the fact that I have to see him loving someone else that hurts the most. Having to wonder what it would feel like to be on the receiving end of his love."

Bella and I sat in silence for a few minutes as she let my confession sink in.

"Have you…tried to date other people?" she asked after a few more minutes of silence.

I snorted, "Yeah, but all I do is compare them to Emmett."

Bella shook her head as her lips thinned, "You've gotta tell him, Jake, that's the only way you can move on. It's called closer."

I stood up abruptly, causing my chair to fall backwards, "It's called losing the person that means the most to you over some stupid bullshit! You better not tell him, Bella, or I will never forgive you." I spat as I glared down at her.

"You know I would never do that, but you should at least consider it. You don't even have to tell him that you're in love with him, just that you're gay."

I shook my head and walked away, "You just don't get it."

I opened the back door with a slam and walked passed everyone as they stared at me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Alice questioned, but I ignored her and continued to leave.

"Jake, man, what's going on?" my heart cracked as I heard Emmett's voice. I sped up my walking when I heard him get up to follow me.

My heart broke even more when I heard Melody calling for me, but I had to get out of there. I hopped into my car as fast as I could, started the engine and backed out just as everyone ran out of the house with Emmett leading.

"Jake!" he yelled as I switched from reverse to drive and drove away, "JACOB!" I looked in the rearview mirror and saw Emmett running after my car. My eyes began to water, but I sucked it up and sped up. "JACOB, STOP!"

I sped up some more, but Emmett wouldn't stop running after me. I wish he was running to profess his love, but it would never happen, he just wanted to know what was wrong. I sped up when I saw a car backing out of their driveway, if I stopped to let them pass, then Emmett would catch up and I couldn't have that.

I sped past them, but stomped on the breaks when Emmett didn't stop, instead he ended up rolling over the car's spoiler and falling to the ground. I jumped out of my car and ran towards him to see if he was alright.

"You okay, sir?" The owner of the car asked as he rolled down the window to check.

"Yeah…okay." Emmett said, his breathing ragged from trying to run after me. The man nodded and drove away, while I paced in front of my idiot best friend currently heaving for breath in the middle of the road.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" I asked, throwing my hands in the air.

"I had…to find…out what…was wrong…with you." He said between breaths. I waited until he could finally breathe well enough to talk, "I've seen you that angry before, and you wouldn't have called or talked to me for days! I had to see what's wrong with my brother." Em said as he looked at me with those big blue eyes, a sheen of sweat covered his face as his prominent dimples greeted me with his infectious smile.

I shook my head to knock some sense back into me, "You should've just let me go." I mumbled in anger.

"No can do, now will you tell me what's going on? I ran after you and rolled over a car for you, so you owe me." He joked, but it wasn't anything to joke about. He just didn't know.

"I can't." I looked away, wishing that I was anywhere, but here.

"What do you mean you can't? We tell each other everything, what's the difference now?"

I could feel my jaw clench, "The difference is that this time…this time you could hate me. You could never want to talk to me again and I…" I couldn't' finish.

"Now way, bro. Whatever it is, I could never hate you. I mean, unless you had sex with my wife." He laughed, but stopped when I didn't join him, "You had sex with my wife?!" he jumped up and pushed me.

"No, you idiot, I have no fucking interest in your _wife_!" I spat out the word like it was poison.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"What the hell do you mean, what the hell is that supposed to mean? It means exactly that."

"Its sounds like you don't like Rose."

I huffed, "I like Rose! Where did that even come from?"

"It came from you saying 'wife' like it was a fucking dirty word."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way." I sighed and rubbed my face.

"So will you tell me what's going on?"

"NO! It's none of your fucking business!" I yelled and tried to walk away, but Emmett's hand grabbing my shirt stopped me.

"You're my fucking _family_, so you're my fucking _business_! Now, tell me!" He yelled back.

"No!" I pushed him and tried to walk away, but his body ramming into me caused me to trip a little.

"Yes!" I was starting to get really pissed off. Why couldn't he just let it go.

"No!" I shoved him even harder.

"Yes!" he shoved me even harder, knocking me to the ground. "Tell me!" he pushed me down when I tried to get back up, and I've had just about enough of this.

I jumped up and rammed Emmett into the ground, causing him to fall backwards and land on his back with a thud, "I'M GAY! Is that what you fucking wanna hear?!" I yelled as I stared at Emmett, who's eyes had widened and jaw fell open. "I'm gay." I whispered.

I waited for him to say something…anything, but he just stared at me. I shook my head and ran back to the car. I was hoping he would yell at me to stop, but he didn't say anything, which hurt even worse. I sped away as fast as I could, and looked in the rearview mirror one last time before I turned the corner. He was still in the same position…he wasn't even looking at me drive away.

I could feel my heart breaking as I drove farther and farther away. There was no way in hell I could stay now, I have to get away. I have to get away to the only place I felt safe.

La Push.

I didn't stop at my apartment to get some clothes; all I did was gas up my car, got on the highway, and began my drive back to Washington.

Usually it would take me a five days to drive from New York all the way back home…it took me three days.

As I pulled into my childhood home's dirt driveway, I realized that I hadn't told my father that I was coming, especially since it wasn't too long ago that I left. Shit, how am I supposed to explain this!

I got out of my car and stretched my muscles. I could feel the bones in my legs and back pop, but I didn't care. All I wanted was to get inside and go to bed.

It was six in the morning as I unlocked the front door, stepped inside and closed it as softly as I could. I began to tip toe past the kitchen and made it to the hallway leading to the bedrooms when I heard the unmistakable sound of my father's squeaking wheelchair stopping at the entrance to the kitchen.

Sighing, I turned around and looked down to see my father looking at me with a scrutinizing expression.

"What are you doing awake, old man?" I laughed nervously.

"You know I always wake up to catch the morning news, now what are you doing back so soon, boy?" he narrowed his eyes. He could tell something was up.

"What? You're not happy to see me?" I asked as I sat down at the kitchen table, "You want me to fix you some breakfast?"

"Don't try and change the subject, son. What are you doing here?"

I shook my head, feeling an oncoming headache quickly, "Can we talk about this after I take a nap?" I begged.

"No." he leaned back in his chair and got comfortable, waiting for my answer.

"…I just…I needed to get away. I did something stupid and I had to leave quickly."

Billy's eyebrows shot up and high fived his hairline, "You in trouble with the law, boy?"

"No, no, nothing like that, dad. Just…I can't talk to you about it."

"You can talk to me about anything, you know that Jacob." My eyes snapped to my father's. I always knew I could talk to him about anything, but…not about this. This is different…this would kill him.

But I'm so tired of not having someone to talk to. I am so fucking tired of hiding who I am and pretending like I'm okay. I'm not okay!

I _just…need_ someone.

My eyes focused back on my dad, who was still watching me with concern.

I internally chuckled. I _needed_ my father.

"Dad, I have something to tell you. I've wanted to tell you for so long, but I never knew how. I…didn't want you to hate me." I looked down.

"Son, you know that no matter what, I'll always love you. You're my youngest…my only son." His deep grumbly voice comforted me as I got ready to drop a bomb on him. I pulled my chair out and sat closer to my father. Grabbing his hand, I looked him straight in the eye and told him what I've wanted to tell him since I was fifteen.

"Dad…I'm gay." I confessed. My father only sat there and stared at me. My heart began to beat out of my chest as I waited for him to say something…anything!

…

…

…

…

…

…

Suddenly, like an explosion, my father began to laugh hysterically. He clutched his stomach with one hand while beating the arm of his wheelchair with the other. I could feel my eyes welling as I watched my father laugh at me.

"Son!...I've known you were gay since you were four years old!" he finally managed to squeak out before throwing his head back and releasing another round of laughter.

I could feel my eyebrows furrow as I processed what my father just said to me. He _knew…I_ was _gay…since_ I was _four?_

How in the hell did he know that, when I only realized it when I was fourteen!

"What the hell are you talking about, old man?" I questioned his sanity.

My father shook his head and began to wipe away the tears that were rolling down his cheeks from his laughter as he calmed down.

"Jacob…I knew you were gay when you were four. You yelled at Rebecca for wearing red shoes with a purple dress and demanded that she be grounded for a week for bad taste. You gave fashion advice to your mother. You asked me for a pair of sensible heels for your birthday. You refused to go to daycare before being taken back home again to change when you saw little Jimmy Rain wearing the same shirt you were wearing. _I've known all along_." He explained with a smile.

I was quiet for a while until the only question that came to mind fell out of my mouth.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Billy sighed as he shook his head, "Son, you had no idea that you were gay until you hit high school. I realized that when you tried so hard to hide it. You weren't ready to admit it nor had you accepted it. I was waiting for _you_ to come to _me."_ He chuckled and opened his arms, "My boy…come here and give your old man a hug."

I laughed as a weight that has been on my heart lifted. I enveloped my father in a hug, grateful that I was blessed with one that understood.

I sat back in my chair and shook my head in bemusement.

"Now, tell me why you're here." I felt my mood immediately dampen when I remembered just why I drove three days to get here.

Sighing, I rubbed my face in frustration, "I told Emmett that I'm gay."

"Ahhhh…" my father nodded his head. "I tried so hard to get you to hang out with other folks to prevent what I knew was happening."

My eyebrows furrowed once more, "What are you talking about."

My father looked at me exasperated, "Boy, just how dense do you think I am! You think I don't know that you're in love with Emmett!"

My heart stopped when he said that.

"I thought…"

"You thought wrong." He smiled. "You were so obvious. You followed that Cullen boy around like the sun rose and fell out of his ass." He chuckled, but became grim, "I knew he could never feel the same for you, so I tried to get you to hang out with that Embry kid."

"Now, I remember. You had me babysit his little cousin a lot, and tried to get us to do some work around the house…but why?" I was confused.

"The boy is as gay as the fourth of July, son." Billy chuckled. "I thought that if you and he became friends that you could have someone to talk to when you realized you had that in common with him. But you always went back to Emmett."

"I may be in love with him, but he's my best friend too."

"I know, I know, son." He nodded his head. "Oh, speaking of Rachel..."

"We weren't speaking of Rachel."

"You might want to call her. She was really pissed to learn that you had been here for almost a month, but only saw her for two days."

I shook my head, "She has Paul, she doesn't need me around that much."

"That's not the point. You're family and she's missed you. Her twin's all the way in Hawaii, and her baby brother's all the way in New York. Paul's great, but it's nothing like having your family around."

I nodded my head in understanding, before standing up to stretch and yawned.

"I'm going to take a little nap, dad, I'll call her when I wake up." I amended.

"No you're not." I turned around to look at him. "You offered me breakfast, now get to cooking." He turned his wheelchair back around and went into the living room again.

I chuckled as I opened up the fridge and got to work making pancakes, eggs, sausage, and hash browns. My father and I ate with light conversation before I finally was able to take a much needed nap.

I took a quick shower to get the grime off of me, putting on a pair of boxers that I left in my drawers in my room. I still have a few clothes here, which is good. I don't know when I'll leave to go back, even though I can't stay here too long.

I lied down and slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Jacob…"

"Jacob…"

"JACOB!" I screamed and fell off my bed with a hard thud. Scrambling up to punch whoever yelled in my ear, I turned around to see Rachel standing by the door with a smirk on her face.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Rachel?" I grumbled as I sat down on my bed and rubbed my eyes to wake up a little.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were going to fall off your bed, but it was pretty funny." She laughed softly.

"Sure, sure." I rolled my eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Dad called and told me you were back." She cleared her throat, "He also told me that you finally told him you were gay." She smiled.

I quirked an eyebrow, "You knew too?"

"Jake, we all knew. We were just waiting for you to tell us." I chuckled as I shook my head.

"All this time, I could've had someone to talk to."

"Yeah, but at least you know now that you can tell your family anything." She walked over to my bed and sat beside me. "He told me that you told Emmett you were gay. Have you talked to him yet?"

Scoffing, I got up and put on a pair of pants, "No, I left after I told him. He just looked at me. He didn't say a damn thing, just…" my chin started to quiver, but I stopped it. I couldn't cry...at least not in front of my sister.

"Did you give him a chance to talk, Jacob? That's a pretty big thing to tell your best friend, who's practically your brother. He was probably shocked!"

I grunted and nodded, "I stood there and waited for him to say something. He said absolutely nothing. I wasn't about to wait around for him to tell me he hates me."

"Oh, Jacob, don't be so overdramatic." I glared at Rachel who gave me a pointed look back, "In sixth grade, Emmett didn't call you after his karate class like he said he would. You called Chief Swan and asked for him to put out an APB on Emmett Cullen, because he has been kidnapped. When it comes to Emmett, you've always been a little overdramatic." She smiled.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged. "This is different though. He may not like gay people."

"And just how would you know? You left so damn quick, you don't even know what he would have done!" Rachel sighed and held up her hand to stop me from talking. "Go home Jacob and talk to Emmett. Give him a chance to say what he has to say before you accuse him of hating you."

"What if he says he hates me to my face?" I challenged.

Her eyes narrowed, "Then I'll personally come to New York and return to Washington with his testicles on my keychain." She smiled sweetly.

"You are one sick and twisted female." I chuckled.

"Yeah, but you love me." I wrapped my big sister in a hug and kissed her cheek.

"I do love you, Rach."

* * *

I could feel myself about to hyperventilate as I sat in my car in the parking lot of my place of work, Emmett and Rosalie's garage.

I had returned home yesterday after spending a week back home hanging out with Rachel and my father. Eventually, they told me to man up and come home, or in Rachel's words, "Stop being a little pussy and go talk to Emmett!"

So, that leads to me sitting in my car trying to not have a heart attack.

"Come on Jacob, just go in. Emmett might not even be here."

That was a lie, I could see his car in his usual parking spot.

Taking a deep breath, I opened my door and got out before I could start the engine and drive away.

Walking in through the front door, I could see Macy sitting behind the desk talking on the phone and writing down appointments. Yes, the garage is that successful that usually you would have to have an appointment for your car to get fixed. Walk-ins were only on Wednesday and Saturday.

She waved as I made my way to the back of the garage where Emmett's and Rosalie's office was. I took another deep breath and knocked on the door three times.

"Come in!" Emmett's voice called out. Slowly, I turned the knob of the door and walked in. As soon as Emmett saw it was me, he shot up from his chair and stared.

"Hey." Well, that's a start.

"Hey, Em." I greeted back before silence filled the room once more.

"Come in! Um, close the door." He sat back in his chair and leaned back as he stared at his desk. I shut the door behind me and sat in the chair in front of his desk.

Once again, we lapsed into a silence that I just couldn't take anymore.

"Damn it, Emmett, will you say something?!" I snapped.

He looked at me and shook his head, "What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. Anything! Tell me if you hate me, so I can get out of here!"

"Woah, hold on there." He held up his hands, "Why would I hate you?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Because you're gay?" he narrowed his eyes, "You think I'm that type of person?"

"I don't know." I said quietly.

"You don't _know?_ You've known me practically my _entire life,_ and you don't know that I'm not a gay hater?!"

"What the hell do you expect me to think?!" I yelled back, "You say absolutely nothing, but stare at me, and you don't think that I think you hate me?"

"Jacob, you drop a big ass bomb on me that you're gay and leave before you give me a chance to say anything. I'm pissed at you for that, but I don't hate you." We lapsed back into a silence.

"Why didn't you call me?" I finally asked.

Emmett chuckled, "I know you, Jake. You wouldn't have answered if I'd called."

I sighed and leaned back into the chair.

"When did you know you were gay?" I looked up, surprised that Emmett was talking about this instead of avoiding the subject.

"When I was fourteen years old."

"Shit, man, and you didn't tell me then?" Emmett spat.

"You think it was easy for me to realize that I was gay? I spent my entire high school years trying to hide it! Fucking every single girl I dated, thinking that I could make myself like girls, but it never worked!" I rubbed my eyes when they filled with tears, refusing to cry. "I hated myself, Em. Every time I looked in the mirror, I thought I was disgusting. I thought that something was wrong with me." I sniffed, "It took me a few years ago to accept who I am, but I still wasn't ready to tell anyone."

When I looked back at Emmett, I was shocked to see that his eyes were red rimmed as he stared at me.

"You could have told me, Jacob. It would've been hard, but I would have never hated you. You're my brother, Jake. My family." He said softly as he stood.

I got up too and wrapped Emmett in a hug.

"Yeah." I said, "It me a while to get that I could tell my family anything."

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Do you like it? Hate it? I don't really know how it is for gay people, but I kind of wanted to put the type of struggle they may have gone through in the story to seem more realistic. I don't know if I did it right, but I hope I did the situation justice. Until next time!**

**Taylor'sbaby1**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated and I realized why. I don't like the majority of the beginning of this story! It's so superficial and just not how I wanted to write a story. I started writing it when I was sixteen, and at that time, I thought that a lot of unnecessary things were necessary. **

**Now that I am twenty, and I've read more mature stories, I realized that that is how I want my story to be. So, I'm rewriting some of the chapters and changing a few things. Then I'll put in another author's note with the chapters that I've redone, just in case some of you would like to reread them and see what I've changed. I'm truly sorry, but I can't continue to write a story that I'm unhappy with. **

**The characters are adults, but the situations that some of them are in are childish and immature. I hope that you stick in there with me, because I'm not going anywhere!**

**Also, for anyone who has read any of my other stories, can you let me know in a review if you want me to continue them, because if you don't then I'll delete them. I don't want to write a story people are unhappy with. I would really appreciate it if you did, so I won't waste time updating them and I can focus more on this story, because this one is my baby. Thank you so much and please stick in there with me. Until next time,**

**Taylor'sbaby1**


End file.
